Mi Compañero Gay
by Caelius
Summary: ¿Tan difícil sería hacerse pasar por gay? "Se busca chica o chico gay que quiera compartir piso. Interesados llamar a Bella" TH. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 1

Y ahí estaba yo, con el papelito con la dirección en la mano. El edificio, de color ocre, tenía seis plantas y una estructura simple con muchas hileras de ventanas.

-Bien Edward, vamos, tu puedes.

Comprobé de nuevo la dirección. Estaba en el lugar correcto. Llamé al porterillo metálico.

-¿Sí? – una voz femenina respondió.

-Soy Edward Cullen.

-De acuerdo, sube.

El pitido indicó que la puerta estaba abierta. Entré. En frente había un ascensor, a la izquierda los buzones y a la derecha unas escaleras que subían.

Dentro del ascensor, miré mi aspecto de nuevo. Jeans oscuros ajustados y una camiseta de mangas cortas verde. Jasper decía que la camiseta me sentaba bien, que combinaba con mis ojos. Aunque claro, después de soltar el comentario, no pudo parar de reír. Su amigo dijo que eso es lo que hacen los "gays", conjuntar su ropa de acuerdo a su aspecto físico.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso. A esta hora, mi cabello sería un total estropicio.

No sabía si había hecho bien metiéndome en esto.

Cuando llegué al piso cuarto y llamé a la puerta B, esperé impaciente unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una chica de un metro sesenta y pico, cabellera castaña y ojos chocolates me sonrió.

-¿Edward? – me tendió una mano – Soy Bella.

Me acerqué a tomar su mano, pero la chica a último momento la retiró y me plantó un beso en cada mejilla. Un olor a fresas y flores silvestres me envolvió. Me aparté de ella.

-Lo siento, - se mordió el labio – creí que vosotros, los gays, os saludabais así.

-Ejem… - tosí levemente – sí, claro.

-Vamos, pasa – Bella sonrió de nuevo y se apartó.

Entramos directamente a un pequeño salón. Había un sofá de dos cuerpos y un sofá individual de color beige que rodeaban una mesa baja. Delante había una pequeña televisión y al lado un mueble con un equipo de música y diversos discos. La habitación tenía dos amplios ventanales por los que entraba mucha luz.

-Ven, siéntate – Bella se colocó en el sofá de dos cuerpos y palmeó el asiento libre a su lado – háblame sobre ti.

-Bueno… – me senté y carraspeé nervioso – soy Edward Cullen. Soy de Juneau, Alaska, y estudio aquí – no sabía que más decir.

-¿En la universidad? ¿qué estudias?

-Voy a empezar el cuarto año de medicina.

-Interesante – Bella rio – suelo tropezarme o caerme con mucha facilidad, me vendrá bien un médico cerca. Yo empiezo segundo año de Literatura – me indicó – y bueno, ¿cómo es que buscas alquilar un piso cuando llevas aquí tres años estudiando?

Buena pregunta, me dije, ¿cómo explicarle que había roto con mi novia de toda la vida y que ésta me había echado del piso a fines del curso escolar anterior? Todo sería más fácil si supuestamente no fuera gay.

-El piso en el que estaba los otros años estaba muy alejado de mi campus y mis antiguos compañeros no eran muy cooperativos en las tareas domésticas.

-¡Oh, bien! Con eso no tendrás problemas aquí, me gusta hacer un planning con las tareas que nos corresponde a cada uno. Confío en que no te las saltaras.

-Por supuesto que no – le sonreí. Haría lo que sea por quedarme con el piso.

-De acuerdo, Edward, te enseñaré la que sería tu habitación – Bella se levantó y me condujo por un pasillo.

-Esta es mi habitación – señaló una primera puerta cerrada que quedaba a la derecha – y esta – le mostró la que estaba a continuación – es el baño.

Bella abrió la puerta que quedaba en frente de las dos y que sería mi futura habitación. Había una cama de dos plazas, una mesa de escritorio y un armario. Una pequeña ventana junto al armario estaba abierta y las cortinas de color crema ondeaban. Para el precio que me pedía estaba muy bien. Ya me encargaría de amueblarla un poco más.

La chica siguió el tour por la casa. Me mostró el baño y la cocina. Me dijo el espacio del frigorífico que me dejaría para mí y las baldas vacías de los muebles de la cocina que me correspondería para poder meter mis útiles.

-¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó la chica.

-Estupendo, Bella. Me quedó con la habitación.

-¡Genial! Puedes empezar a instalarte cuando quieras. Estaba deseando encontrar a alguien para acabar con esto. Solo había entrevistado antes a dos chicas y ninguna me daba buena espina, pero tú pareces ser una maravillosa persona.

Evité pasar saliva.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la curiosidad me iba a matar - ¿por qué solo querías chicas o… gays? – me costó decir la palabra.

Bella rio. No pude evitar fijarme como su pecho subía y bajaba y como sus ojos se volvían más brillantes.

-Es fácil. El año pasado lo alquilé junto con una compañera del instituto, pero este año ha decidido cambiarse de universidad. Cuando eso pasó, mi padre me dió dos opciones, o bien, buscaba otro piso para mi sola, o buscaba otra chica, o gay, en su defecto. No quería nada de chicos viriles e entusiastas por aquí.

Esperaba que el padre de la chica no se enterara de lo viril que yo podía llegar a ser.

-Ah.

-Mi padre sigue creyendo que soy casta y pura, su nenita – Bella rió aún más – pero si para que esté tranquilo tengo que hacer esto, lo haré. De todas formas, él no sabe lo que hago los viernes por la noche – y tras decir eso, Bella me guiñó un ojo.

No me quedó más remedio que sonreírle con camaradería. Bien se ve que me había metido en la boca de lobo.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Aquí estoy con nuevo fic, esta vez totalmente de mi autoría y corregido por mi querida Lady B.

No tengo mucho más escrito, pero depende de la acogida le meteré el turbo o no, así que, ¿qué os parece?

El contenido **M** se refiere sobre todo a **comentarios y situaciones adultas**, oki?

Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 2

Dos días después de haberle entregado las llaves del piso a Edward, estaba con Alice, mi mejor amiga, caminando por mi facultad, feliz de por fin tener inquilino y no tener que seguir buscando.

Alice Brandon se autodenomino mi mejor amiga a las dos horas de haberme conocido. Ella tenía mi edad y vivía aquí, en Seattle, con sus padres y su hermano, pero yo la conocí hace tres años en Port Angeles. Ella había ido allí a pasar el día con una amiga del instituto pues no conocían el pueblo. Sin embargo, al caer la noche cada una tomó su coche para volver a casa, con la mala suerte que su Porsche la dejó tirada cuando su amiga ya se había ido. Y ahí entraba yo, que por ese entonces, trabajaba en uno de los videoclubs de Port Angeles. La vi, antes de entrar en mi turno de noche, caminando desesperada por el arcén e intentando buscar cobertura con su móvil. Le ofrecí llamar por el teléfono del videoclub y ella aceptó gustosa. Durante las tres horas que tardó la grúa en llegar por su coche, hablamos, cuando no había clientes, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Alice, antes de irse, suplicó por mi número de teléfono y mi correo electrónico.

Desde entonces éramos amigas y más aún cuando yo vine el año pasado a Seattle para empezar mis estudios universitarios. Ella me ayudó a instalarme y me enseñó las cosas importantes de la gran ciudad y a pesar de que yo estudiaba Literatura y ella Comunicaciones y Diseño Gráfico nos encontrábamos cada vez que podíamos o íbamos a estudiar juntas a la biblioteca de su facultad o de la mía.

Así que aquí estábamos, en uno de los grandes pasillos de la facultad de Literatura quitando el último de los carteles que quedaba en el tablón de anuncios estudiantiles. Ahora que ya vivía Edward conmigo, no quería más llamadas de gente interesada. Releí de nuevo el cartel antes de tirarlo:

"_Se busca chica o chico gay que quiera compartir piso de dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y salón. Cerca de la Universidad de Washington y a diez minutos del centro. El precio incluye agua e internet. Interesados llamar a 678025786 (Bella)_"

Dejamos todos los carteles en una papelera cercana y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería, que había dentro de la universidad:

-¿Y cómo es el susodicho? – Alice removió su capuchino tras añadirle el azúcar.

-Se llama Edward Cullen y es estudiante de cuarto año de medicina. – bebí mi café – Ayer terminó de instalarse. Parece un chico sencillo y simpático.

-Ahora no sólo tendrás un médico en casa, sino también un asesor de imagen, ¡los gays tienen mucho estilo vistiendo! – Alice me sonrió – podrás pedirle consejo – la morena miró mi simple vestimenta con aire despectivo. Alice era demasiado adicta a la moda como para ser bueno para la salud.

-Espera Alice, no te precipites. No parece de los típicos gays – me quedé pensativa – recuerdo a Eric, del instituto, y él sí que era gay, se notaba de lejos, pero Edward…

-¿Qué? ¿No se pasa todo el día aplicándose cremas o apestando a perfume floral? – Alice rió.

-No, que va. Y es que es tan…

-¿guapo? – terminó Alice por mí.

-No, la palabra sería… atractivo. Escupe sensualidad por cada poro de su piel y encima de manera inconsciente – me sonrojé – es francamente hermoso: cabello alborotado, mandíbula fuerte, ojos verdes…

-Que pena que es gay.

Ambas suspiramos compungidas y terminamos nuestros cafés. Después, estallamos en risas.

OooooooooooooooO

Abrí la puerta y entré en el vestíbulo del piso. Menos mal que era previsora y en el mueble más cercano tenía toallas. En Seattle nunca se sabía cuando iba a llover.

-Y eso que esta mañana hacía un calor de muerte – refunfuñé mientras frotaba mi pelo húmedo.

Eso era lo peor del mes de septiembre, igual hacía un calor sofocante que caía una sorpresiva, y para nada agradable, tormenta.

Un ligero golpe me dio en la espalda y me aparté rápidamente. Edward acababa de llegar también. Él tampoco tenía paraguas y el resultado era un adonis completamente húmedo. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara y la camiseta, blanca para mi suerte, se le ceñía al pecho.

"_Respira, Bella_"

-¿A ti también te ha pillado la tormenta? – le sonreí cordialmente para distraerlo. Él no debía darse cuenta de cómo me había quedando mirando sus pectorales.

-¿Eh? – Edward parecía distraído mirándome, seguro que a sus ojos debía de parecer un pollito empapado – si, si, como aún no empieza la época otoñal, no tomé ningún paraguas.

-Toma – le tendí una de las toallas.

Se llevó la toalla a la cara y luego al torso. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron cuando alzó la toalla para secarse el cabello. Estaban realmente tonificados.

"Bella, ¡cierra la boca! Es gay, _¡gay!_"

-Meteré esto dentro – Edward alzó unas bolsas que había traído consigo.

Entró en la cocina y yo decidí que ya era hora de ponerme algo seco. Ingresé en mi cuarto y solté mi cartera. Me volví al armario y entonces es cuando me vi en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¡Estupendo! Un día perfecto para elegir ponerme un sujetador negro – la camiseta celeste que llevaba se había mojado tanto que me transparentaba el sujetador oscuro.

Me saqué la camiseta y busqué algo cómodo que ponerme.

-¿Bella? – Edward golpeó mi puerta.

-¿Si? – me lo encontré en el pasillo, con ropa seca, esperando.

-¿Has cenado? – negué con la cabeza – He traído ingredientes para hacer una lasaña, ¿quieres? Es para celebrar los tres buenos días de convivencia que llevamos – me sonrió.

-Oh, claro, ¡te ayudo!

Los dos nos fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a sacar cosas. Edward no se parecía a ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Hervía el agua para las láminas de lasaña. Refreía la carne y preparaba la salsa de tomate. Se desenvolvía en la cocina con soltura y sin tener problemas con alguno de los útiles o ingredientes. Poco pude hacer para ayudarle.

-¡Vaya! Se te da bien esto.

Edward se sonrojó un poco. Me pareció adorable.

-Sí, se me da bien – sacó del frigorífico queso rallado - ¿pones la mesa mientras la pongo a gratinar en el horno?

Puse los cubiertos y vasos en la mesita para dos que había en la cocina. Edward se excusó un momento y fue a su dormitorio. Esperé a que el horno hiciera "clic" antes de sacar la lasaña. Cuando Edward volvió ya estaba lista para ser servida.

-¡Oh, dios! Esto está buenísimo – ronroneé de puro placer al meterme un trozo en la boca.

-Receta casera y materna – y entonces Edward hizo un gesto con su boca que no olvidaré jamás. Una sonrisa torcida, una sexy, casual y atractiva sonrisa torcida. Y de nuevo, se me olvidó de respirar… y de que era gay.

Tosí un poco para disimular el embotamiento que había sufrido.

-¿y bien? ¿qué harás mañana? ¡es viernes! – preguntó.

-Es tu primer fin de semana aquí, pero voy a tener que dejarte solo – le contesté con pena – me voy mañana a Forks, mi pueblo natal.

-Yo que iba de fiesta y pensaba invitarte – Edward rió y bebió un trago de su vaso de agua.

-Necesito ir para traer las cosas que me quedan allí. Aún no tengo aquí toda la ropa de abrigo que necesito y me faltan algunos libros para mis clases.

-Bueno, pues me debes una fiesta, compañera – sonrió.

Ambos terminamos de cenar disfrutando de una amena charla. Edward era una persona con la que podías hablar de todo. Era franco y ligeramente divertido. Desde un primer momento temí que al ser un chico gay fuera demasiado femenino o quisquilloso, vamos, una Alice pero con aparato reproductor masculino. Sin embargo, me sorprendió.

Después de despedirme de él hasta el domingo, por si ya no lo veía mañana, me metí en la cama. Antes de quedarme dormida, sonreí. Había tenido mucha suerte con mi compañero de piso.

OooooooooooooooO

-¡Es un horror, Jasper! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando seguí tu consejo – intenté hacerme oír sobre el ruido de la música.

Era viernes por la noche y estaba metido en una discoteca donde la música era demasiado ensordecedora y el whisky demasiado malo. La gente se restregaba al ritmo de la música y se agolpaba alrededor del mostrador para poder pedir sus bebidas.

-¡¿qué? – Jasper gritó por encima de la música.

Jasper Whitlock era mi amigo más cercano. Había sido mi camarada desde que llegué a Seattle hace cuatro años. Él tampoco era de Washington, era un tejano de intimidadores ojos grises, según todas las chicas que se le acercaban. Había venido aquí buscando un cambio de aires y para empezar su carrera universitaria, Psicología; el puñetero tenía una gran habilidad en eso de monitorear sentimientos ajenos.

Le hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza, indicándole de que en ese jaleo no podíamos conversar. Terminé de ordenar nuestra segunda ronda de copas y cuando las pague, agarré a Jasper de la camisa para salir del tropel. Tiré de él hasta una de las mesas altas que estaban alejadas de la zona de baile.

-¡Que respiro! –Jasper se lanzó en una de las sillas altas y bebió de su Martini seco - ¿qué me decías?

-¡Que estabas loco cuando me dijiste que lo hiciera!

-Yo no estaba loco, ¡tú estabas muy desesperado! – me señaló – ya casi comenzaba el curso y habías visto seis pisos y ninguno te convencía. Te brillaron los ojos cuando viste el cartel, el precio y donde estaba situado, ¡según tú era estupendo!

-Si, pero tener que hacerme pasar por gay… – murmuré.

-Cuando te lo sugerí de pasada, no te pareció una locura, ¡aceptaste enseguida! – Jasper jugueteó con su vaso - Sabes, amigo, te habría acogido en mi piso encantado, pero sabes que solo tengo una habitación, ¡y hubiéramos parecidos unos gays de verdad si compartíamos la cama!

Jasper se rió en mi cara sin ningún tipo de reparo. Pegué un sorbo al whisky barato que tenía en la mano y luego me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, estresado.

-Vivo allí desde hace cuatro días y ya me está matando – le conté – ayer, cuando llegué al piso, ella acababa de llegar también y con todo lo que había llovido, estaba empapada. Si supieras como se le transparentaba el sujetador, no te reirías de mí. Me puse tan duro que casi tuve que correr a la cocina para que no lo notara.

Y después de decir eso es cuando Jasper se tronchó de risa oficialmente. Con amigos como él, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?

-Llevo más de seis meses sin tirarme a alguien mientras tú te coges a María donde quieras y cuando quieras, sería genial que no te rieras en mi cara – le dije enfadado.

-¿Y por qué no te aprovechaste de Tanya antes de dejarla?

_Tanya_

-Encima que iba a romper con ella, no le iba a pedir un poco de sexo como despedida, ¿no?

Desde luego, no creo que estuviera muy dispuesta a ello. Cuando le planteé la separación se puso histérica y me echo en cara que cómo podía estar indeciso e inseguro de nuestra relación después de tantos años. Pero lo que era evidente es que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Y tras haberle dicho eso, Tanya, hecha una furia, me echó a la calle diciendo que como ella era la que había encontrado nuestro piso, ella se lo quedaba.

Jasper se encogió de hombros tras mi declaración y se terminó su Martini. Estuvimos hablando un rato de todo y de nada, hasta que Jasper recordó algo.

-¡Ah, si! Necesito que me eches una mano. Mi prima llega en un par de días y quiere que le ayude a montar unos muebles y a subir unas cajas a su apartamento.

-¿Tu prima? – inquirí.

-Rosalie – dijo – Es de California y estudia en la Universidad de Los Ángeles, pero ha pedido un traslado de expediente y empieza aquí tercero.

-Espera, ¿está en la ciudad más apacible y soleada de toda la costa este y decide venirse al sitio más sombrío de todos los Estados Unidos?

-Dice que allí no se la toman en serio en su carrera y que la miran como si fuera una Barbie. Quiere empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

-¿Se puede saber que estudia?

-Ingeniería Aeronáutica. Adora los motores, las baterías y las turbinas.

-¡Vaya! No le pega para ser mujer.

-Por eso mismo no quiere seguir allí – Jasper se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le guiñó el ojo a una morena que nos estaba mirando – me ayudarás, ¿no?

-Claro, que remedio.

Tras eso, nos dispusimos a tomarnos otra copa y a apreciar el panorama. No sé porque yo sólo miraba a las castañas.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

_Oh_._My_._God_!

Ningún lugar de mi subconsciente esperaba este recibimiento! Me habeis puesto las pilas! Me alegro que os haya gustado, estoy muy feliz! Intentaré estar lo más pronto posible con el siguiente!

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos! **(Miss Darcy, gracias por tus críticas constructivas, ya está corregido, es que con la prisa de publicar, no le corregí bien fondo!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 3

POV Edward

No sé porque había aceptado ayudar a Jasper y perder así el domingo tranquilo y apacible que llevaba esperando toda la semana.

Resultó que la prima de Jasper, Rosalie Hale, no traía cuatro o cinco cajas, traía quince y no quería montar un par de estanterías, prácticamente le instalamos la cocina completa, incluido algunos muebles. Tuvimos que subirle un sofá por las escaleras, porque no cabía en el ascensor, y colgarle las cortinas, porque ella no llegaba a la barra.

Y si en un primer momento me pareció una belleza andante, rubia platino de felinos ojos azules y cuerpo voluptuoso, quise echarme a llorar como una nena cuando empezó a impartir órdenes como una tirana. Menos mal que no era mi prima.

La semana siguiente pasó rápida. Apenas veía a Bella porque ella tenía clases toda la mañana y yo tenía clases por la mañana y prácticas de anatomía y de cirugía con muñecos por la tarde, así que sólo coincidíamos por la noche y eso si no nos acostamos temprano, porque si llegábamos muertos nos íbamos directos a la cama. Juntos no, claro, para mi desgracia.

La noche del martes de la siguiente semana, Bella me tenía preparada la cena para agradecerme la lasaña que hice hace dos semanas. Por lo cual, disfrutamos los dos de un jugoso pollo al horno con un acompañamiento de puré de patata mientras nos contábamos como nos habían ido las dos primeras semanas de clase. Cuando terminamos retiramos los platos y fregamos los dos entre risas. Bella dio un enorme bostezo antes de irse a su habitación:

-Bueno, buenas noches, mariquita (*) – y pellizcó mi mejilla antes de irse.

"_Genial_", pensé. Mi hombría volvió a disminuir una vez más y todo por ese estúpido apodo que me adjudicó Bella. No sólo tenía que comportarme como gay y evitar mirar su trasero cada vez que se volteaba, sino que ella también me recordaba mi condición homosexual cada vez que me decía ese estúpido apodo.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

Estaba super cansada y eso que sólo era jueves. Aún quedaba el viernes para terminar mi semana estudiantil y laboral. Menos mal que Emmett me había traído del trabajo en coche. Sólo de pensar la cantidad de manzanas que tenía que andar para llegar hasta el piso hacía que me cansara todavía más.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama y busqué rápidamente unas pinzas en mi tocador. Llevaba todo el día viendo un pelo en mi ceja que salía de su sitio y necesitaba arrancarlo ya. Definitivamente odiaba el maquillaje, las sombras o el gloss pringoso, pero si no tenía las cejas perfectamente depiladas no estaba tranquila.

Fui al salón porque en mi dormitorio no había suficiente claridad. Coloqué un pequeño espejo encima del mueble del televisor y abrí lo máximo las cortinas.

-¡Ahí estás traidor! – y con decisión, tiré de él.

Ya que estaba puesta, aproveché y me quité los pequeños pelitos del entrecejo. Y en eso estaba hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Edward. Ya llevaba casi tres semanas viviendo conmigo, pero no podía acostumbrarme todavía a su imponente físico.

-¡Hola, mariquita!

-¡Hola, pequeña!

Edward me llamaba "pequeña" porque decía que era dos años menor que él, no obstante, estoy segura que era por pura competitividad, él tenía un apodo, así que yo tenía que tener otro. Pero me daba igual, me hacía sentir querida.

-¿No tienes prácticas? – le pregunté extrañada de que regresar tan pronto.

-Hoy no vino el profesor y me las cancelaron – Edward dejó los libros sobre el sofá - ¿y tú qué haces?

-Perfilarme las cejas – contesté como explicándole a un niño que dos más dos eran cuatro.

Sin embargo, siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Se me olvidaba que Edward era gay y que para él esto era lo más normal del mundo. Él se depilaría las cejas dos veces al día por lo menos, ¡las tenía demasiado perfectas!

Edward se me quedó mirando unos minutos después de dejarse caer en el sofá, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿tengo monos en la cara? Quité un último pelo que sobraba de mi ceja derecha cuando caí. Quizás él también necesitaba las pinzas.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿necesitas las pinzas? – me senté al lado de él en el sofá y una vez más comprobé que sus cejas eran perfectas. El entrecejo limpio y las cejas un poco pobladas, pero perfectas.

-¿pinzas? – se sonrojó levemente – eh, no, no – retrocedió unos centímetros asustado.

-Como me mirabas tanto, pensé…

-No, gracias – usó sus manos de barrera, ¿por qué tenía miedo? – yo, yo… ¡yo me las depilé esta mañana!

OoooooooooooooO

POV Edward

Dios, dios, dios, ¡_Dios_! ¿esta chica estaba loca? ¿cómo cree que quiero arrancarme pelos de las cejas con ese artefacto metálico? ¡tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para querer yo eso! Menos mal que Bella bajó las pinzas cuando dije que ya me había depilado. Gracias a Dios que no era uno de esos chicos que tenía una uniceja. Moriría si tuviera que depilármelas.

-Ya me lo parecía – dijo Bella – tienes las cejas demasiado perfectas.

Contenta después de decir eso, Bella acarició mis cejas con uno de sus dedos. Y no sé si es porque yo me encontraba bastante necesitado, pero ese gesto me pareció muy sensual.

-Yo odio las cejas amorfas – después de decir eso, Bella subió las piernas al sofá y se recostó de lado para poder mirarme de frente – en verdad, odio los pelos en general.

-Pues a pesar de eso tienes el cabello muy largo – comenté.

-Ya, - Bella se ensortijó un mechón en uno de sus dedos - pero no me gustan el resto de vellos de mi cuerpo. De hecho, me depilo las piernas a pesar de ser invierno y no poder lucirlas, pero si no lo hago me siento como una cavernícola, ¡me depilo hasta las inglés dos veces al mes! ¿y tú? ¿También te depilas?

"¿_Eins_?" pensé, ¿qué me había preguntado? Edward vuelve atrás y piensa. No podía, en mi cabeza aún flotaba lo de las inglés depiladas, ¿hasta dónde se las depilaría? Bella iba a ser mi suplicio. Tenía que responder algo y ya.

-Yo, eh… - eso Edward, busca una respuesta gay – si, pero como hace frío y llevo pantalones largos, pues lo dejo más para el verano, cuando uso bermudas y eso – carraspeé.

-Ah, claro.

Tenía que cambiar rápidamente de tema. No quería tener que empezar una conversación sobre cremas depilatorias o algo por el estilo. Me fijé que llevaba puesto una especie de uniforme. Era un chaleco con botones y sin mangas de color melocotón y una pañoleta en el cuello de color azul marino.

-¿por qué llevas esa ropa?

-¿esto? – señaló el chaleco anaranjado antes de quitárselo y dejar a la vista una camiseta negra – es mi uniforme.

-¿tu uniforme?

-Del lugar en el que trabajo. Supongo que como siempre tenías prácticas nunca hemos coincidido mientras yo llevaba esto, suelo quitármelo nada más llegar – Bella dejó el chaleco en el brazo del sofá como si fuera una bomba nuclear – tengo que echarlo a lavar. Huele fatal – engurruñó la nariz en una mueca graciosa.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-En un comedor escolar de una escuela primaria. El hermano de mi mejor amiga me consiguió un puesto y trabajó allí con él desde principios de septiembre – Bella soltó el cabello de su cola y la habitación se llenó con su perfume.

"_Sigue preguntando, Edward, sigue preguntando_"

-¿y… qué se supones que haces?

-Pues nada especial – se encogió de hombros – le sirvo el almuerzo a unos niños de ocho años y tengo que vigilarlos hasta que lleguen sus padres a recogerlos. Mi máximo problema es conseguir que se coman todo lo que tienen en el plato y pelar sus manzanas sin cortarme – rió.

-Suena interesante.

-Sí, y es fácil. No me quita mucho tiempo, porque sólo son un par de horas, y gano algún dinerillo, y si tengo algún problema, Emmett les echa tal mirada a los niños que se quedan callados – rió de nuevo.

-¿Emmett? – "_¿Quién sería el sujeto?_" Bella parecía contenta.

-Emmett es el hermano de mi amiga, el que me consiguió el trabajo. Es tan grandote y ancho que si se pone serio asusta a los niños y se comportan. Seguro que te gustaría, es bastante atractivo.

"¿_cómo_?" Ah, sí. Siempre se me olvida y en momentos como este es cuando debo de soltar alguna frase de gay o se viene mi coartada abajo. Aunque verdaderamente quería gruñir, ¿gustarme a mí un tipo que tenía toda la pinta de ser como un armario empotrado?

-¡Claro! – le dediqué una media sonrisa – aunque los delgados tonificados son más de mi gusto.

-Lógico, – Bella me sonrió de vuelta – ¡Emmett es como dos veces tú!

"_Edward, no ruedes los ojos_"

-Bueno, mariquita, voy a ducharme – Bella revolvió mi cabello después de levantarse del sofá – creo que huelo demasiado a comida grasienta y a niño pequeño.

Bella se perdió por el pasillo y yo me quedé relajado en el sofá. Adoraba sus sonrisas, hacía que sus ojos brillaran. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo y miré el techo. Bella era tan sencilla y agradable. Viéndola a ella no sé cómo pude estar con alguien como Tanya.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! He decidido poner el Pov Edward o Bella, para que no os lieis, a pesar de que no me gusta ponerlo porque rompe la escritura..

En cuanto al término **mariquita **(*), no se si lo conoceis. En España, es un término, cariñoso, por lo menos para mía, para referirse a una persona homosexual. No sé si ese término se empleara en otros paises hispano hablantes.

Intentaré subir, como mínimo, una vez a la semana! **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 4

Pov Edward

Era la noche del viernes, aunque más bien ya era la madrugada del sábado. El reloj del salón marcó la una de la mañana y yo volví a cambiar de canal, aburrido. Se suponía que saldría con Jasper a ver un partido de beisbol y luego a tomar unas cervezas, pero María lo había arrastrado a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga y a mí me había dejado tirado.

-Dios… - revolví mi cabello y tiré el mando de la tele hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

No tenía sueño. Después de toda una semana yendo a clases, estaba cansado, así que había dormido un par de horas después de las clases de hoy para estar esta noche bien despierto y voy y me quedo sin plan.

Bella tampoco estaba. Su habitación tenía la puerta abierta. Habíamos establecido un código. Si la puerta la dejábamos abierta significaba que no estábamos en casa. Si estaba cerrada, estábamos dentro, ocupados.

Un programa de televentas había empezado en el canal que había dejado. Ofuscado, cogí de nuevo el mando y volví a cambiar. No había nada interesante que ver. Miré en la mesita baja que había junto al sofá. Había un ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

-Si no hay otra cosa… - lo tomé y empecé a hojearlo.

Llevaba cuarenta páginas, y ya me parecía tonta la actitud de algunos personajes, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y alguien entró de puntillas.

-¿Bella?

La sombra entró en el salón. Era Bella. "_Edward cierra la boca_", la chica llevaba una falda ajustada negra a un palmo por encima de las rodillas, una blusa de satén verde oscuro con los primeros botones abiertos, revelando un delicado escote, y unos tacones negros, que hacían que sus pálidas piernas parecieran interminables. Esos colores de la ropa contrastaban de forma encantadora con su tono de piel, haciéndola ver nívea y aterciopelada. Había recogido su cabello en una cola alta y apenas llevaba maquillaje en los ojos, sólo los labios en un tono rosado.

-¿Edward? ¿te he despertado?

Bella se acercó y dejó el abrigo negro sobre una silla. Cuando le dio en el rostro la luz de la lámpara, vi que tenía los ojos rojos.

-Estaba viendo la tele, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada, nada – Bella agitó la cabeza e hizo un amago de sonrisa.

No sé porque tenía unas ganas enormes de escucharla, apoyarla y consolarla si fuera necesario.

-¿segura?

-Bueno… - la chica suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí - ¡odio a los hombres! – bufó.

-Vaya, eso no me deja en buen lugar – le dije.

-¡Oh! ¡tú no cuentas, mariquita!

Y tras decir eso, sucedieron dos cosas: tuve que morderme la lengua para no llevarle la contraria en lo que había dicho y tuve que mirar fijamente la pared que había tras Bella, pues ella había subido las piernas al sofá y su falda había trepado unos centímetros más arriba por sus muslos.

-De verdad, odio a los hombres – Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¿me quieres contar lo qué te ha pasado? – ofrecí – quizás te sientas mejor, y a lo mejor, puedo decir algo para defender al género masculino o para que lo odiemos más – tuve que usar el plural, porque se supone que a mí también me _gusta _ese género. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-No es mucho. Había quedado con un chico de mi carrera, con el que llevaba un tiempo coqueteando, – habló – ya sabes, ir a cenar, tomar quizás una copa, no mucho más, pero el tipo tenía otros planes – suspiró – de verdad, Alan me gustaba, pero resultó que él sólo quería llevarme a la cama, ¿por qué todos los tíos piensan con sus miembros? ¡los odio!

-Bueno, supongo, que hay tíos así de estúpidos.

-Sí…

Bella se recostó a lo largo del sofá, apoyó su cabeza sobre mis muslos y miró al techo. "_Edward, relájate_". Ya que lo tenía a mi alcance y que necesitaba distraerme con algo, comencé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Era muy suave y largo, y me llevó a un estado de relajación total, por ello, cuando Bella habló de nuevo, me tomó por sorpresa:

-Alan parecía un chico distinto y se veía tan simpático y agradable – suspiró.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, si él no te ha sabido apreciar por cómo eres y sólo quería llevarte a la cama, ¡no te merecía!

-¿Sabes? – Bella se incorporó y me sonrió – el hombre que conquiste tu corazón será muy afortunado. Sabes escuchar y dar buenos consejos.

"_Eso si me conquista alguno_" evité reírme.

-¿Tienes sueño? – me preguntó y yo negué - ¡necesito chocolate y alcohol! ¿quieres ver una peli? No estoy deprimida, pero necesito urgentemente comer dulces y ver tíos buenos desnudarse.

-Claro – musité – veamos una película.

Bella salió disparada del salón y trajo de la cocina un par de copas bajas, hielo, una enorme tableta de chocolate con avellanas y un bote de helado de dulce de leche. Fue a su dormitorio y volvió con un manta, con una botella de ron y con el DVD de Troya. "_Magnífico_", no hay nada mejor que pasar la noche del viernes viendo a Brad Pitt lucir abdominales. Bella metió el DVD en el reproductor y luego, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, tomó el helado y se tapó las piernas con la manta, ofreciéndome a mí una parte para también tapar mis piernas. Vaya, ya no podría ver más sus apetitosas piernas.

-¡Adoro tomar helado cuando hace frío! – rió.

-Es un poco contradictorio – la miré divertido y ella me sacó la lengua.

Como Bella ya estaba ocupada con el helado, me encargué de servir el ron en las copas con hielo y le pasé una de ellas a Bella, que agarró rápidamente dejando a un lado el bote de helado.

-¡Por que aparezcan los hombres perfectos que iluminen nuestras vidas! – Bella alzó su copa y no pude más que chocar mi copa con ella tras su brindis.

Los dos vaciamos las copas de una sola vez y las rellenamos antes de empezar a ver la película. Bella le dio al play y comenzó el metraje. Tras la primera hora de la película, ya nos habíamos acabado entre los dos el bote de helado y habíamos empezado a atacar el chocolate.

Cada vez que salía el pecho desnudo de Brad Pitt u Orlando Bloom, Bella silbaba o aplaudía. Creo que como ya llevaba tres copas de ron en el cuerpo, en vez de enfadarme por ello, la acompañaba en sus silbidos, para mi propio horror.

Para el final de la película, Bella estaba recostada en mi hombro y no estábamos borrachos, pero sí bastante alegres.

-Es preciosa – Bella alzó la cabeza, se quitó una lágrima imaginaria y dejó la copa vacía en la mesa – a pesar de no ser totalmente correcta con respecto a la mitología griega, me gusta.

La verdad, es que no tenía ni idea de mitología, pero si ella lo decía…

-Ha estado bien – concluí.

-Ojala todos los hombres fueran como tú – Bella me miró y me sonrió. Su mirada estaba brillante y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol – sabes escuchar y cocinar, eres simpático y todo un caballero, ves películas femeninas y eres muy atractivo, muy, pero que muy atractivo – terminó acercando su rostro al mío.

Ahí es cuando aprendí que a Bella se le suelta la lengua cuando bebe mucho alcohol. Decidí que lo mejor era serenarme si no, me iba a lanzar sobre ella y me echaría del piso cuando apenas llevaba un mes, y hasta quizás, me llevaba una buena cachetada.

-Seguro que hay alguno así para ti por ahí escondido – me encogí de hombros despreocupado y Bella, con su rostro a escasos diez centímetros de mí, se mordió el labio inferior. Creo que un sonido gutural salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Menos mal que Bella estaba demasiado ida como para notarlo.

-Espero – dijo Bella y se separó para llenar de nuevo nuestras copas - ¿y tú, no estás con nadie?

A ver como respondo eso. Decidí contarle mi relación con Tanya, pero omitiendo que era un "ella"

-Estuve en una relación por cuatro años, pero lo dejé hace unos seis meses.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema – después de todo, no me afectaba para nada – lo único que lamento es lo que tardé en darme cuenta de que éramos incompatibles y que buscábamos caminos diferentes – bebí de mi copa y reí. El alcohol también me estaba afectando.

-¡Pues nada, a buscar a alguien que quiera lo mismo que tú! – Bella chocó su copa con la mía y bebió.

-¡el asunto es que estoy desesperado por sexo! ¡llevo seis meses de abstinencia! – se me escapó la carcajada, pero después me di cuenta de lo que había soltado.

-¡Ey! - Bella golpeó mi hombro con el suyo - ¡que yo llevo siete! No me acuesto con cualquiera en un bar – sentenció muy seria aguantándose la risa – tengo que querer al chico para tirármelo, por lo cual llevo más tiempo que tú en abstinencia, ¡te gano! – Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡eres la ganadora! – cogí su muñeca y alcé su brazo en señal de triunfo.

Bella puso cara de mujer victoriosa y luego, nos echamos a reír los dos.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo con un tono confidencial – tengo una duda.

-Dime.

-A ver, yo se que a las mujeres nos gustan más determinadas posturas que otras - la miré sin saber que quería decir – por ejemplo, yo adoro el misionero, por aquello que puedes mirar a los ojos, y a cuatro patas – se le escapó un hipo y rió – pero, ¿y a ti? ¿a los gays?

La observé perplejo. Una Bella medio borracha y con las mejillas sonrojadas me miraba a la expectativa, ¿Bella estaba teniendo una charla sexual conmigo? "_Oh_. _Dios_. _Mío_" y encima, esperaba una respuesta.

-Bueno, también depende del gusto de cada uno – bebí un sorbo para pasar saliva.

Había infinidad de posturas que me gustaban y que me encantaría practicar con ella, pero, ¡no sé como lo hacen los gays! ¡ni quiero saberlo! O por lo menos no quiero imaginarlo.

-Pero tú, ¿qué eres el pasivo o el activo? Ya sabes… - Bella alzó varias veces las cejas con aire juguetón.

¿Pasivo o activo? ¿a qué se referí…? Abrí los ojos, ¡Bella quería saber si me gustaban que me la metiesen o meterla yo! ¿y qué decía ahora? Una vocecita, en el fondo de mi cabeza y bastante borracha, me decía que me dejara de tonterías, que besara a Bella, le rasgara la blusa y la pusiera a cuatro patas sobre el sofá. Cerré los ojos un momento y me tranquilicé. Volví a meterme en mi papel y a pesar de ser un supuesto gay, tomé una actitud de macho alfa.

-Prefiero meterla, definitivamente, y llevar el mando de la situación.

-¡Oh, si! – Bella rió y se abrazó a mí – te pega la actitud de hombre dominador, ¡yo te dejaría dominarme!

De repente, mis pantalones me apretaron aún más de lo que lo llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Bella estaba prácticamente encima de mí, su escote estaba a mi altura y me estaba diciendo que le encantaría que la dominara. Creo que tengo un problema bastante grande en mis partes bajas.

-No sé que dec…

Pero me interrumpí. Alguien ahí arriba debía de quererme mucho, porque oí la tenue respiración de Bella que se había quedado dormida sobre mí.

-Gracias – susurré mirando al techo.

Con el alto nivel de alcohol en sangre y con Bella encima de mí, no habría podido seguir mucho con esta conversación. Le quité a Bella la copa que aún sostenía y me las apañé para alzarla. Bella se removió en mis brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho mientras agarraba en un puño parte de mi camiseta.

La llevé a su dormitorio y la dejé sobre la cama. Sin despertarla, abrí las cobijas. Decidí que no sería muy sensato por mi parte desnudarla, a pesar de que ella estaría incómoda con la falda puesta, sin embargo, le quité los tacones y no pude evitar observar sus piernas. Eran largas y lechosas, cualquiera querría besarlas de arriba abajo sin dejar lugar olvidado. Pase mis yemas por su pantorrilla.

-Ya – me dije a mí mismo y después, la metí bajó las mantas y la arropé. La respiración de Bella se volvió más pesada.

Iba directo a la puerta para irme a dormir ya que el reloj de Bella marcaba más de las cuatro de la mañana, pero su voz me hizo voltear.

-Edward… – musitó Bella con una sonrisa y plácidamente dormida.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella dijo mi nombre en sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 5

POV Edward

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. Abrí los ojos con pereza. Tenía las cortinas corridas por lo cual no sabía siquiera si había amanecido o no, ni cuantas horas había dormido. El timbre volvió a sonar. Retiré las mantas y me levanté. Salí al pasillo. La puerta de Bella continuaba cerrada, por suerte para ella, aún dormía.

Bostecé involuntariamente cuando vi en el reloj del salón que aún eran las diez y media de la mañana. Sólo había dormido seis horas. El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo.

-Voy – abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Vaya!... ¡buenos días!

Una chica bajita con el pelo moreno despuntado para cada lado me observaba desde el rellano de la puerta. Alzó una perfilada oscura ceja y me miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que sólo vestía el pantalón de algodón del pijama. Me sonrojé levemente.

-Debo suponer que eres Edward. Bella me ha hablado de ti.

La morena entró y pasó al salón sin ningún tipo de problema(s). La seguí.

-Soy Alice Brandon – la chica se presentó y me tendió la mano.

-Encantado – tomé su mano – al parecer, tú ya sabes quién soy.

-Desde luego.

Nuevamente, la mirada que Alice dirigió a mi pecho desnudo hizo que me sonrojara de forma leve. Luego, se quedó largos minutos, por lo menos para mí, observando mi rostro. Yo miré sus suspicaces ojos miel.

-Bueno – dijo, parecía que ya había acabado la inspección - ¿está Bella?

-Supongo que aún duerme en su cuarto – bostecé involuntariamente.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te he despert…?

-¡Alice! ¡¿qué haces aquí?

La Bella durmiente había llegado al salón. Aún llevaba la ropa de anoche, que estaba totalmente arrugada, y el cabello revuelto. Venía frotándose el ojo derecho. Se veía totalmente adorable. Vaya, parece que ya pensaba como una chica. _Ufff_…

-¡Bellita! – la morena se lanzó a abrazarle.

Gruñí internamente, ¡yo también quería!

-¿Por qué estás así? – Alice miró a Bella de arriba abajo.

-¿y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Venía a hablar contigo y este adonis me recibió.

Me sonrojé y Alice me miró de nuevo sonriendo. Entonces, Bella se percató de mi presencia y vi como operaba un cambio en su rostro. Pasó del rosa suave al rojo escandaloso. No sé si recordaría algo de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, me asusté cuando todo su rostro, y digo _todo_ su rostro, incluido el cuello, se sonrojó. Se acababa de dar cuenta de mi pecho. Y no soy vanidoso, pero tenía un buen torso.

-Bu…u…Buenos días, Edward.

-Hola, Bella – le sonreí – bien, ahora las dejo para que hablen tranquilas, me vuelvo a la cama – eché mi cabello hacia atrás – encantado de haberte conocido, Alice.

-¡Un gusto! – la morenita me gritó de vuelta.

Me fui directo a mi habitación y no sé si fue mi subconsciente, pero me pareció oír un par de suspiros.

POV Bella

Reí cuando las dos terminamos de suspirar a la vez. Me volví de nuevo a Alice.

-De verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Vengo a saber de tu cita, desagradecida! Y por como vas vestida, diría que… ¿estás acompañada?

-¡No! – me horrorizé, nunca me acostaría con un baboso como Alan – es largo de explicar, ¿me ducho y salimos a por un café?

-¡Ok!

Alice se sentó en el sofá y se puso a cotillear las revistas. Fui a por ropa limpia y cómoda y me di una ducha rápida. Mientras el chorro de agua caliente golpeaba mi cuerpo fui consciente de que tenía lagunas de la noche anterior, por lo pronto, no recordaba como llegué a mi cama. Supongo, que me llevaría Edward.

_Edward_…

Me mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y cambié drásticamente el agua de caliente a fría, no podía permitir que mi cuerpo se revolucionara ahora. Sin embargo, pensar en Edward hacía que mis sentidos volaran y que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Aún estaba fresca en mi mente la imagen de su torso desnudo. _Uhmmmm_… sus pectorales bien formados, sus brazos tonificados,… ¡tenía que salir de la ducha ya!

En diez minutos más, me reuní con Alice, que se levantó y observó con ojo crítico mis jeans desgastados y mi sudadera azul marina.

-Me gustaba más el conjunto de antes – dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Desde luego, no podía esperar otra cosa de Alice.

Entremos a la cafetería más cercana a mi piso y ordenamos unos cafés y zumos de naranja.

-Bueno, habla – dijo Alice con autoridad cuando se fue la camarera – si Alan no estaba en la habitación contigo, ¿por qué llevabas ropa de salir arrugada? ¿qué pasó?

-La cita fue un horror – dramaticé – Alan llegó media hora tarde, venía sin su coche porque decía que se le había averiado y cuando llegamos al restaurante, no había hecho la reserva, como habíamos quedado, y tuvimos que esperar tres cuartos de hora por una mesa libre – me dejé caer sobre la mesa - ¡un horror!

-Pues sí, chica, - me dijo Alice – te dije que por muy angelito que pareciera, tenía la pinta del típico tío que pasa de todo.

-Ya…

La camarera trajo nuestros pedidos y tras una sonrisa conciliadora, se fue.

-Lo que lamento es que me gustaba, no estaba enamorada de él, ¡pero me gustaba! – fruncí la nariz y le di un sorbo a mi café caliente – el muy idiota se pasó toda la cena bebiendo e intentándome sacar información sobre relaciones anteriores para saber cuánto estaba de "avanzada" – hice comillas con mis dedos en el aire – en las relaciones sexuales, ¡quería ir directo a su casa tras acabar de cenar! - dije ofuscada.

-Por lo menos te diste cuenta como era en la primera cita, ¡no tuviste que esperar a la cuarta! – Alice rió y bebió su café - ¿quieres que llame a mi hermano para que le dé una paliza?

-No, gracias, deja a Emmett en paz. Ambas sabemos de sobra que lo haría sin dudarlo – sonreí – a partir del lunes, simplemente le haré la ley del hielo cuando lo vea por los pasillos de la universidad – me encogí de hombros – por cierto, ¿cómo te fue a ti con James? Supongo que acabaste temprano como para estar hoy a las diez de la mañana en mi piso – le entrecerré los ojos enfadada por haberme levantado tan temprano.

-¡No seas exagerada! ¡eran las diez y media! – ella hizo un espaviento con su mano – sólo fuimos a cenar y luego, me llevo a casa – se quedó pensativa, cosa rara en ella - no sé… esta ha sido la tercera cita, pero veo como si algo no funcionara y no es por falta de interés por parte de él.

-Alice, dijiste eso mismo de tus dos ex-novios, ¿qué esperas? ¿qué caiga el hombre perfecto del cielo? – dije sarcástica.

-Estaría bien – Alice sonrió y se reacomodó en su silla – lo único que tengo claro es que James es guapo y adulador, pero él no es mi hombre, y – me señaló amenazadora – cuando tenga delante al correcto, ¡lo sabré!

-¡Si tu lo dices! – Alice tenía una fe absoluta e irrevocable en el amor – yo desde luego desisto – me tomé de una sola vez mi zumo de naranja – el único hombre perfecto que conozco es gay –concluí.

-Sí, desde luego, Edward parece perfecto.

-¿por qué asumes que hablo de Edward? – le alcé una ceja.

-¿por favor? – dijo sarcástica y rió - ¿no has visto bien esos ojos? ¿esa sonrisa? ¿ese torso desnudo? Porque no he notado que fuera el correcto, si no… ¡ya lo estaría acechando!

-Alice, ¡es gay!

-¿y qué? No tendría problemas en volverlo a meter en el armario o cambiarlo otra vez de acera, como prefieras.

Suspiré. Con Alice no se puede.

-Él parece que tiene muy clara su sexualidad, Alice, si no ya hubiera sido yo la que le estaría acechando – hice una mueca.

-Bella…

De repente, Alice me miró tan seria que me asusté. Eso no era normal en ella.

-Prométeme que no te vas a enamorar de él – Alice cogió una de mis manos y acercó más su cuerpo al mío – nunca te enamores de un gay. Ten cuidado, tú tienes tendencia a enamorarte de imposibles.

Aún recordaba cómo me volví loca por mi profesor de Literatura cuando tenía catorce años y cómo de mal lo pasé durante el curso.

-Pero Alice – intenté soltar una risa para quitarle seriedad al ambiente – Edward sólo me parece atractivo y una persona con una bellísima personalidad, pero nada más…

-Promételo, Bella – Alice apretó más firmemente mi mano – sólo te recuerdo a Jake.

-De acuerdo, Alice, ahí me has dado – chasqueé la lengua – te lo prometo, no me enamoraré de Edward.

-Así me gusta – Alice soltó mi mano y tranquila, se volvió a echar hacia atrás en su silla – enamorarse de un gay es lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica, es como darse chocazos contra un muro.

Llamamos a la camarera para pagar nuestras consumiciones. Todavía teníamos mucho día por delante para relajarnos y disfrutar. Alice se levantó de un brinco.

-Demos una vuelta por el centro comercial – dio un par de saltos entusiasmada – y ¡ah! – me señaló desafiante con un dedo – ¡aún me tienes que explicar que hacías esta mañana con la misma ropa de anoche! – me reí, ¡si ni yo misma me acordaba bien!

Salimos de la cafetería y cuando un aire frío golpeó mi rostro, suspiré casi silenciosamente.

No me enamoraría de Edward Cullen, eso era imposible. O si no, sólo me gustaba su personalidad y actitud, ¿no?

OoooooooooooooO

Ya estábamos a uno de octubre. Estaba liada en la cocina terminando la limpieza. Esa semana me tocaba a mí la cocina, el pequeño vestíbulo y el pasillo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones y a Edward el salón y el baño. Me quedaba por limpiar el fregadero bien a fondo y pasar la fregona por el suelo.

Miré el reloj y vi que aún tenía tiempo. Estaba esperando a Edward para ir a hacer la compra del mes. Desde el año pasado, a principio de cada mes, iba con Ángela, mi ex compañera de piso, a hacer una compra con todo lo general: rollos de papel higiénico, productos de limpieza, pasta de dientes, sal,… es decir, todas aquellas cosas que se compartían o que eran para uso en el piso por parte de las dos y que pagábamos a medias. El año pasado íbamos en mi vieja camioneta chevy, pero este verano el trasto había muerto definitivamente.

Así que aquí estaba limpiando mientras esperaba que Edward llegara de su facultad. Él había estado de acuerdo con que siguiéramos con esa tradición y fuéramos al supermercado para hacer una compra general y para adquirir algunas cosas que le faltaban a él particularmente, y como él tenía coche se encargaría de llevarnos.

Llené el cubo con agua para limpiar el suelo, pero antes fui al equipo de música del salón, que tenía encendido, y cambié la emisora de la radio. Encontré la estación de música clásica y con una sonrisa, fui a la cocina a darle al suelo con la fregona.

Estaba tan metida en los acordes de Mozart, ¿o Beethoven? No estaba muy segura de que compositor era, que no escuché la puerta de entrada. No me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward hasta que me dio por girar para limpiar otro trozo de suelo.

"_Oh, Dios_", podía haber muerto del susto.

-¿hola?

-Hola, pequeña – me sonrió.

Espero que no llevara mucho tiempo ahí. No es que estuviera bailando, porque la música clásica no daba como para mover mucho las caderas, pero estaba meciéndome lentamente con la música usando el palo de la fregona como acompañante imaginario.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí? –me mordí el labio, sonrojada.

-El suficiente para saber que disfrutas de Mozart – de nuevo, me sonrió, pero esta vez con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡que vergüenza! – mordí mi labio más fuerte, seguro que ahora estaría rojo – cuando escucho música clásica me olvido hasta de donde estoy.

-No te preocupes – creí que soltaría una carcajada, en cambio, lo único que pasó es que sus ojos brillaron – no sabía que te gustaba la música clásica.

-No es que me apasione, pero me relaja mucho y me calma. A ti te gusta, ¿no?

-Sí, - asintió – toco el piano desde que era niño.

Lo miré maravillada. Era un hombre increíble, aunque supongo que a los gays les gusta ese tipo de instrumentos, el piano, el violín,… la verdad, es que no imagino a Edward tocando la batería. Me recordé que tenía que cerrar la boca.

-¡Es alucinante! ¿me tocarás algún día si hay alguna ocasión?

Edward abrió un poco más los ojos y me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿había dicho algo malo? Edward carraspeó y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los echó hacia atrás. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía dedos largos y finos, dedos de pianista, "_y lo bien que serviría esos dedos para otra cosa, Bella_" me asusté yo misma de lo que pensaba.

-Claro – contestó Edward y tuve que pensar que le había preguntado. ¡Oh!, ya me acordaba. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿te queda mucho? – me preguntó señalando con la cabeza el cubo de agua.

-No, no, solo un trozo y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Edward fue a su cuarto a soltar sus libros. Yo terminé de darle al suelo y después tiré el agua sucia. Cuando volví de mi dormitorio con mi bolso y mi abrigo puesto, Edward ya abría para mí la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste y que me lo hagais saber, eh?

Estoy un poco apresurada, así que lamento no poder responder los reviews individualmente, pero muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! me alegran un montón y me incentiban a escribir!

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 6

POV Bella

En una de las calles laterales estaba aparcado el coche de Edward. Era un flamante volvo plateado que pegaba perfectamente con él y su personalidad, elegante y efectivo. Para mi asombro, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de sentarse delante del volante, ¿por qué no existían hombres heterosexuales como él? Desde luego, el don de la caballerosidad se estaba perdiendo en los heterosexuales.

Durante el trayecto, hablamos de todo un poco. Me contó sobre sus prácticas en la universidad con muñecos y me dijo emocionado que en el segundo cuatrimestre practicarían con los cadáveres esos que la gente dona a la ciencia. Perdiéndome en su radiante sonrisa y su entusiasmo, casi infantil, no me di cuenta de la habilidad que tenía para no pillar ningún semáforo en rojo ni de la alta velocidad a la que iba conduciendo.

Edward aparcó el volvo de un solo movimiento en el aparcamiento subterráneo de uno de los grandes supermercados con los que contaba Seattle. Era una gran superficie donde había prácticamente de todo.

Tomamos un carrito vacío para los dos y mientras Edward lo empujaba para entrar en la primera calle del supermercado, yo saqué del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans la lista de cosas que hacían falta para el piso y mi lista personal.

Fui añadiendo al carrito todo lo necesario y tachando en la lista lo que ya teníamos. Edward, con una sonrisa amable, me observaba ir y venir. Esquive a un par de chicas que estaban detenidas delante del estante del papel higiénico, decidiendo cual se llevarían. Yo fui directamente a por el paquete de doce rollos de triple capa que siempre compraba, pero me lo habían cambiado de su sitio habitual y estaba en el estante más alto.

-Edward, - tiré de su camiseta - ¿cogerías aquel paquete de papel higiénico? – señalé el estante superior – no llego.

-Por supuesto, pequeña – Edward me sonrió de lado y me dejó el carrito a mí mientras cogía el paquete.

Edward tampoco llegaba bien, pero poniéndose de puntillas lo agarró perfectamente. Contuve la respiración, cuando al ponerse de puntillas, su camiseta se alzó varios centímetros mostrando su espalda y su trasero contraído por el esfuerzo. Era un culo perfecto, redondo y duro. Las chicas que estaban allí también miraron su parte posterior totalmente idiotizadas.

Después de echar al carrito el paquete, seguimos adelante. Al pasar al lado de las dos chicas, que aún seguían mirando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, estuve tentada a decirles que cerraban la boca, que él era gay. O en el fondo, no sé si prefería decirles que no le devoraran con la mirada, ¡que yo lo vi primero!

Paseamos por todas las calles. Edward agarró también las cosas que necesitaba él. Yo compré verdura, fruta y los ingredientes para preparar sopa que me hacía faltan. Con el tiempo otoñal, por las noches, siempre apetecía una caliente sopita frente al televisor.

-¿tú necesitas leche y café? – Edward me preguntó con un envase de café molido en la mano.

-A ver… - miré mi lista personal – leche, si, café creo aún me quedada medio paquete.

-Es que si ambas cosas lo usamos los dos podemos compartir y no tenemos que tener dos botellas de leche abierta o dos paquetes de café.

-De acuerdo, cojamos la leche y el café como cosa común.

-¿te gusta esta marca de café?

-Sí, es la que normalmente uso.

-Igual yo – Edward rió – llevamos casi un mes conviviendo y no nos hemos dado cuenta de que usamos el mismo, ¡y eso que prácticamente desayunamos a la vez!

Eso era verdad. Mientras él se duchaba, yo desayunaba, y cuando yo terminaba, él entraba en la cocina para desayunar y yo iba a mi dormitorio para coger mis cosas e irme a mi primera clase. Y cada día, yo preparaba en la cafetera mi café, me lo tomaba y después lavaba la cafetera para que estuviera limpia por si la quería usar él, y resulta que él después hacía exactamente el mismo proceso y con igual marca de café.

-Estamos idiotas – me apoyé en él riéndome – a partir de mañana haré café para los dos.

-y yo luego friego la cafetera – me dijo y después, pellizcó mi mejilla.

Terminamos y fuimos a la caja para pagar. Dividimos las cosas en tres grupos: los comestibles de Edward, mi propia comida y las cosas en común. La cajera nos iba a asesinar lentamente cuando le dijéramos que queríamos tres cuentas diferentes. Repasé mi lista otra vez.

-¡Oh! – se me había olvidado una cosa, y era importante.

-¿qué sucede? – preguntó Edward - ¿se te ha olvidado algo?

-Si – me mordí el labio y vi que ya nos tocaba.

-Ve colocando en la cinta las cosas comunes y yo voy por lo que te falta, ¿de acuerdo? Soy más rápido que tú – dejó escapar una sonrisilla de autosatisfacción.

-¡que gracioso! – ironicé – me faltan compresas **(*)**.

-Ok, ¿con alas o sin alas?

"¡_wow_!", en momentos como estos era ideal que tu compañero de piso fuera gay.

-Sin alas, por favor.

Edward asintió antes de ir a buscarlas y yo comencé a colocar las cosas. Sonreía para mí misma, era ideal tener a Edward como compañero.

POV Edward

¿Cómo no saber cuántos tipos de compresas hay o cómo eran si cuando estaba con Tanya siempre me tocaba hacer la compra a mí solo? Por eso me reí de la cara de estupor de Bella cuando le pregunté el tipo que quería.

Tomé el paquete y volví a la caja. Bella ya había colocado en la cinta las cosas que compramos para los dos y que pagaríamos con el fondo monetario común que teníamos. Le tendí el paquete y me sonrió agradecida.

Era una maravilla hacer la compra con Bella. Verla indecisa, morderse el labio ante la duda de llevarse una marca u otra, intentar llegar a los estantes más altos o conversar con el pescadero para que le diera las mejores piezas de merluza. Así si era divertido ir de compras. Con Tanya siempre era un calvario. Las primeras veces que fuimos siempre se quejaba de la gente que había, de los diversos olores que salían de la carnicería o de los niños que lloriqueaban a sus madres para que les compraran chucherías o chocolates. Por eso, al final, acababa yo solo haciendo la compra.

Cuando pagué lo mío, la cajera me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y me guiñó un ojo. Me parecía guapa, pero no tanto como Bella. _Espera_, Edward, ¿qué acabas de pensar? Desde luego la falta de sexo me estaba pasando factura, porque ya ni coqueteaba con mujeres. Aunque claro, hubiera quedado raro que un gay pidiera el número de teléfono a una cajera.

Ayudé a Bella con sus bolsas y metimos todo en mi coche. Por el camino, teníamos de fondo alguna emisora de la radio mientras hablaba con Bella. Disfrutaba hablar con ella, teníamos muchos temas en común.

Según ella, no le apasionaba mucho la música clásica, pero por lo que contó conocía varias autores y diversas composiciones. De hecho, aún estaba alucinando por lo que me dijo en la cocina de que quería escucharme tocar y por lo que me provocó el doble sentido de su frase, aunque estaba seguro de que Bella no se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho se podía entender de otra forma.

Tanya detestaba la música clásica, decía que no tenía letra y por lo cual, no podía cantarla. Lo único que le gustaba de verme tocar un piano es que decía que le entraba unas ganas tremendas de follarme en el momento que me veía sentado en el banquillo pulsando con mis dedos las primeras notas. En conclusión, nunca me escuchaba tocar, siempre acabábamos haciendo otras… cosas.

Cuando llegamos al piso, tuvimos que subir en el ascensor en dos veces porque no cabíamos ambos a la vez con tal cantidad de bolsas. Bella se dedicó a guardar todo en sus correspondientes gavetas y estantes y yo estaba colocando en el frigorífico los huevos que había comprado cuando me sonó el móvil. Me disculpé con Bella y me fui a mi cuarto. Era Esme.

-Hola, mamá

-¡Edward! - por un momento su voz martilleó mi cráneo. A veces era demasiado enérgica y gritona - ¿cómo estás, cariño? Tu padre y yo hace mucho que no sabemos de ti.

-Mamá, hablamos hace tres días y cuando yo no te cojo el teléfono a la primera llamas a Jasper para preguntar dónde estoy.

Aún me arrepentía de haber invitado un verano a Jasper a mi casa. Mi madre lo quería como si fuera su segundo hijo y lo había adoptado como su hijo postizo.

-Ya, ya – Esme dijo con voz lastimera para intentar darme pena – una madre siempre quiere estar al tanto de lo que su hijo hace – y ahí estaba de nuevo la voz enérgica e imperiosa,. - Bueno, cuéntame algo nuevo.

-No hay ninguna novedad. Las clases siguen yendo demasiado lentas para mi gusto y aquí aún no hace demasiado frío.

-Aquí vaticinan la primera tormenta de nieve para la semana que viene – me contó – y ¡ah!, tu padre, que está aquí a mi lado, dice que tengas paciencia, que luego todo irá muy rápido cuando empieces la residencia y que llorarás al darte cuenta que no te da tiempo de asimilar todo – rodé los ojos.

-Dale las gracias a papá y dile que intentaré no desesperarme mucho – me despeiné y sonreí cuando escuché de lejos a Bella cantando en la cocina.

-¿y cómo va la convivencia, hijo? ¿echas de menos a Tanya?

¿Echarla de menos? ¡ni loco! Mis padres sabían que había cortado con ella y que había tenido que buscar urgentemente otro piso. Esme y Carlisle no opinaron de mi separación, pero una parte de mí pensaba, al ver la actitud feliz que tomó mi madre en verano, que ella estaba muy contenta de que lo hubiera dejado con Tanya.

-Todo bien, mamá. Soy muy feliz y estoy muy a gusto.

-Me alegro mucho, cariño. Aunque siempre convives con mujeres, a pesar de que esta sea lesbiana – mi madre soltó una risilla.

Revolví mi cabello.

Si Bella supiera lo que había dicho, me mataba. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando le dije a mis padres que Bella era lesbiana. El problema recaía en que antes de ir a ver el piso les comenté a mis padres que la inquilina parecía ser un tanto rara. Sólo se lo comenté de pasada y en ese tiempo era lo que pensaba de Bella porque me parecía extraño que sólo quisiera a chicos gays. Cuando le conté a mis padres que tenía piso y mi madre me preguntó si la rareza de la chica consistía en que era lesbiana, le dije que sí.

Ya sé que fui un idiota, pero estaba bastante estresado ese día y me sentía fatal por haber mentido a Bella diciéndole que era gay y cuando Esme me preguntó eso dije que sí sin meditar la respuesta o las consecuencias. Definitivamente, era rematadamente estúpido, pero ahora era incapaz de decirle a mi madre que Bella no era lesbiana y que yo me hacía pasar por gay para poder alquilar el piso. Cogí en un puño mi cabello.

-Bueno, mamá, te dejo, que voy a preparar la cena.

-Muy bien, cariño. Un beso muy grande y, ¡sigue comiendo sano!

Me despedí de mi madre y colgué. Me fui ofuscado a la cocina, pero se me pasó todo cuando vi a Bella con el delantal puesto delante de una olla picando verduras.

-Pequeña, ¿te ayudo?

Bella me sonrió y me pasó un pimiento verde para que lo picara.

-mariquita, ¿qué te has hecho en la cabeza? ¡parece un nido de pájaros!

Eso me pasa por revolverme el cabello de esa forma, no obstante, me alegré cuando Bella lo intentó arreglar y estuvo un rato acariciando mis mechones y poniéndolos en su sitio. Entre risas, lo dejó por imposible y seguimos cocinando. Definitivamente estar con Bella era la gloria.

* * *

**(*)** Toalla sanitaria, toalla femenina, toalla higiénica o pantiprotector.

Hola! **:)**

Aquí estamos con nuevo capítulo, espero que este os guste, porque en el último no me dejasteis tantos reviews :( Aviso que poco a poco este par irá cayendo, a pesar de como lo está liando todo Edward! jejejeje

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 7

POV Bella

Era mediado de octubre y el frío ya había empezado a dar fuerte, y eso, anudado a la lluvia, hacía que mis días fueran deprimentes, largos y negros. Estornudé.

-Bells, lo mejor será que te metas en la cama en cuanto subas.

-Claro, Emmie…

Debía de dejar de ponerle apodos estúpidos a la gente. Volví a estornudar, pero esta vez me retumbó todo el pecho y me picó la garganta.

-Ya llegamos – Emmett paró el coche delante de mi portal - ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba? – se volvió en su asiento y me miró con ojos enternecidos.

-No, Emmie. Ya me has hecho un gran favor al traerme cuando habías quedado con una amiga. No quiero molestarte más y que llegues aún más tarde por mi culpa.

-Sabes que no es molestia traerte desde el trabajo a tu piso, me coge de camino – Emmett, a pesar de la fina llovizna que caía, bajó del enorme jeep y lo rodeó. Abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar del enorme coche.

-Gracias, Emmie – le sonreí, pero un nuevo estornudo cortó mi sonrisa.

-Anda, vamos – Emmett me rodeó con su gran brazo, protegiéndome de la llovizna, y me condujo hasta el portal. Espero paciente y sosteniendo mi carpeta hasta que conseguí sacar las llaves de mi bolso y abrí el portón.

-Gracias de nuevo, Em – le dije – vete ya – lo empujé, cosa difícil, hacia su jeep – me prepararé algo calentito y me meteré en la cama.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana y me cuentas cómo estás. Si sigues enferma, yo avisaré al comedor para que manden a alguien para sustituirte.

-Ok – hice una mueca con mi cara en un intento de sonrisa, pero me sentía tan débil que hasta sonreír me costaba trabajo – adiós y disfruta de tu salida.

Vi a Emmett montarse en el jeep y ponerlo en marcha. Llamé al ascensor y espere que llegara. Estaba muerta. Parecía que un trolebús me había pasado por encima.

Cuando entré en el piso, no me vi con suficientes fuerzas para llegar hasta mi cuarto, así que tiré mi bolso y mis cosas al suelo, me deje caer en el sofá y me saqué los zapatos. Con un esfuerzo tremendo, como si me costara la vida, me tumbé y me tapé con la manta que había apoyada en el respaldo. Creo que solo tardé dos minutos en quedarme dormida.

Cuando escuché unas llaves tintineando y la puerta abrirse no sabía dónde estaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Intenté incorporarme, pero me dio vértigo.

-¿Bella? ¿estás bien?

Edward llegó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado del sofá, a la altura de mi cara. En el momento en que mis ojos lo enfocaron me di cuenta de la cara de preocupación que tenía. Soltó los libros que traía en la mesita baja y puso una mano en mi frente.

-¡estás ardiendo!

-¿si? – debía parecer tonta preguntando eso, pero mi cerebro no daba para más – había unos cuantos niños resfriados en el comedor, creo que me lo han pegado – me intenté levantar de nuevo para ir a buscar unas pastillas o algo que me matara. Si, cuando estaba enferma era un poco drástica.

-¡quieta! – Edward me obligó a recostarme – espera ahí – me ordenó.

Edward se levantó y fue corriendo por algo. A la vuelta, traía un pequeño maletín de piel negra. Lo abrió y sacó un termómetro.

-Abre la boca, por favor – me metió el termómetro.

¡Uy, si me hubiera pedido eso en otra situación! Abriría la boca para lo que él quisiera. Estaba mal, ¡ya deliraba! Cuando pitó, sacó el termómetro.

-¡Bella, tienes 39ºC! Hay que bajar esa fiebre – Edward me tapó mejor con la manta y comprobó que tenía los pies cubiertos - ¿te duele algo más? ¿la garganta, el pecho, la cabeza…?

-Siento como si la cabeza me diera vueltas y me duele mucho el pecho.

-Bien, voy a auscultarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward me ayudó a sentarme y sacó un fonendoscopio del maletín. Se colocó los auriculares en los oídos y soltó su aliento cálido en la campana para que la superficie no estuviera fría.

-Bella, ¿podrás…? – lanzó una mirada a mi camisa.

Oh, claro. Necesitaba auscultarme, por lo cual abrí los primeros botones de la camisa. "¡_qué rápido va usted, señor Cullen_!", pensé, pero Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Edward me sonrió agradecido y puso la campana sobre mi corazón y escuchó. Noté que sólo se me veía el filo superior del sujetador beige. Cambió la campana de sitio y volvió a escuchar atento.

-Muy bien, ahora gírate un poco, tengo que escuchar tus pulmones por atrás – Edward se sentó detrás de mí en el sofá y bajó un poco la camisa por mis hombros y mis brazos – Bella, ahora inspira – hice lo que me pidió – y expira – solté el aire – repítelo otra vez.

Cuando terminó, me subió la camisa y yo la abroché para luego rebujarme de nuevo en la manta.

-Tienes los pulmones un poco obstruidos, por eso te duelo el pecho. Creo que has cogido una buena gripe – guardó sus cosas en el maletín – deberías ir al médico para que te recetará algo.

-Pero Edward, tú ya has visto lo que tengo, y no tengo nada de ganas de salir a la calle para que me digan lo mismo que me has dicho tú, me encuentro muy débil y cansada – sólo quería dormir - ¿tú sabes lo que me puedo tomar?

-Sí, pero no sé, debería verte un médico.

-¡Tú eres un casi médico y eso me vale! – puse un puchero, de sólo pensar en levantarme, ir al médico y volver, me daba más flojera – en el mueble del baño, tengo varias medicinas, creo que alguna servirá.

-De acuerdo – Edward suspiró y se mesó el cabello, una acción que me encantaba – pero si mañana sigues igual, vas al hospital de cabeza.

-Sí, papá – le entrecerré los ojos y me estiré más en el sofá.

-No te vayas a dormir hasta que te tomes algo para bajarte la fiebre – Edward se perdió por el pasillo y a mí, sólo me quedó esperar y ponerme a contar las nubes que se veían por la ventana para no dormirme.

Lo escuché regresar por el pasillo, pero fue a la cocina y empezó a trastear entre los muebles y abrió un par de veces la nevera. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sin embargo, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, noté que me estaba quedando de nuevo dormida y que tenía mucho calor, por lo cual empecé a bajar la manta.

-Ni se te ocurra – la voz de Edward me paralizó. Dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa y volvió a taparme – sé que tienes calor, porque la fiebre a veces te da frío y otras te entra mucho calor, pero no puedes destaparte, si no cogerás más frío y será peor.

Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y me colocó un mullido cojín detrás de la espalda. Me colocó la manta para que se ajustara a mi nueva posición. Tras eso, colocó la bandeja en mi regazo y vi que había un cuenco con sopa caliente, un zumo de naranja natural y un par de pastillas.

-Debes comer algo, no es bueno tener el estómago vacío antes de tomar medicación. Pero tómate antes el zumo, las vitaminas y la acidez te despejaran la garganta.

Cogí el vaso, pero tenía tan poca fuerza que casi se me resbala, pero Edward fue más rápido y me ayudó a sostenerlo. A pesar del escozor que provocó la acidez del zumo en mi garganta, me lo tomé de un tirón. Después de eso, me dispuse a tomarme la sopa, no obstante cuando Edward vio que no podía ni con mi alma, él mismo me dio la sopa cucharada por cucharada.

Al terminar, me tomé las pastillas y Edward me pidió que esperara un momento y se fue. Cuando regresó, sin decir nada me tomó en brazos al estilo novia y sin dejar que se me cayera la manta y me llevó hasta mi dormitorio. Había abierto las cobijas de mi cama y cerrado las cortinas. Me tumbó encima y me tapó.

-Ahora lo mejor es que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? – me sonrió y me arropó.

-Gracias, Edward – le dije medio dormida.

Me sentía atontada y mi cuerpo ardía, pero no sé si estaba soñando o no cuando noté como el colchón se hundía a mi lado y Edward depositaba un suave y prolongado beso en mi frente caliente.

OoooooooooooooO

Abrí los ojos, totalmente abrumada. Me sentía sepultada bajo millones de mantas y me entró mucho calor, pero recordé, como si hubiera sido hace un millón de años luz, a Edward diciéndome que no me desabrigara. Giré la cara hacia mi mesita de noche y vi que el reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Había dormido un montón de horas seguidas. Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi frente, para comprobar si aún tenía fiebre, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la mano ocupada.

-Oh… - musité.

Edward estaba dormido a mi lado agarrando mi mano. Llevaba sólo el pantalón del pijama, como era normal en él. Menos mal que mi cama era bien grande y cabíamos los dos. Me giré hacia él y lo observé atenta.

Estaba acostado de lado, con su rostro mirando hacia mí. Los mechones de su pelo estaban alborotados y su color, que no era ni rubio ni castaño ni pelirrojo, sino una mezcla de todos que me encantaba, contrastaba con el tono lavanda suave de la tela de mi almohada. Las cejas, pobladas, pero definidas, enmarcaban el arco de sus ojos verdes cerrados, que a su vez daban paso a una cincelada y recta nariz. Respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, abría levemente los labios en cada expiración. Su boca parecía estar diseñada totalmente para besar y para emitir esas sonrisas torcidas que hacían que mis piernas temblaran. Su mandíbula, fuerte y cuadrada, estaba cubierta por una leve sombra de barba, dándole un toque sensual y varonil.

Edward no era guapo, lindo o simplemente atractivo. Era hermoso, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pasé lentamente la yema de mi dedo índice por su rostro, y se sintió suave cuando lo deslicé por su mejilla y me raspó un poco cuando lo pasé por su barbilla.

Aún dormido, dejó entre asomar en la comisura de sus labios una tenue sonrisa al sentir mi dedo rozar en su piel, y sin saber por qué, yo le sonreí de vuelta, a pesar de que él no me viera.

Recordé todo lo que hizo por mi ayer. También vino a mi mente en forma de flash como en algún momento de la madrugada Edward me había despertado con suavidad para auscultarme de nuevo, para tomar mi temperatura y darme, después, otro par de pastillas con un zumo de naranja natural.

Inconscientemente, apreté su mano como para trasmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho; sin embargo, lo que no esperé es que él, aún dormido, convirtió su leve sonrisa en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y apretó mi mano de vuelta.

Y lo supe.

Y no sabía que había hecho en mi anterior vida para merecer en ésta a un hombre como Edward a mi lado.

Pero lo supe.

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Mi compañero.

Mi compañero _gay_.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Sí! Bella cayo! y quién no? jejeje, mucho a tardado.

Quién quiere que Edward le cuide cuando esté malita? Yo quiero que me lleve zumitos de naranja a la cama! :p

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos! **Ya casi nos acercamos a los 200! *.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 8

POV Edward

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – volví a preguntar.

-Que sí, mariquita, vete con tu amigo y disfruta, ¡es viernes!

Miré de nuevo a Bella. Tenía mejor aspecto que hace dos días, y ya ni tenía fiebre ni le dolía el pecho, pero aún tenía continuos estornudos y la nariz colorada de habérsela sonado tanto.

-Pero no tengo problema en quedarme – me sentía mal al dejarla sola, ¡Jasper se podía ir al diablo!

-Alice viene de camino y me hará compañía esta noche, no te preocupes. Ya me has cuidado bastante estos dos días – Bella se levantó del sofá y me empujó hacia la puerta – además estás muy guapo y tienes que aprovecharlo.

Bella observó mis pantalones negros, mi cinturón oscuro y llevó las manos a la tela de mi camisa azul cielo, alisó las invisibles arrugas y abrió los primeros botones.

-Mejor - me sonrió y luego se tapó la boca para contener un estornudo.

-Anda, vuelve al sofá y tápate.

-De acuerdo, pásatelo bien, búscate un hombre sexy y hazle todo lo que yo le haría.

Cuando cogí mi abrigo gris, las llaves del coche y salí, mi boca se torció en una mueca y una sacudida recorrió mi columna vertebral, "¡_un hombre sexy_!"

Encendí el motor y conduje hasta el bar en el que había quedado con Jasper. El rubio llevaba insistiendo desde ayer para que lo acompañara. A saber que querría. Como fuera una tontería lo mataba, sobre todo cuando pensaba pasar un viernes tranquilo acompañando a Bella, cenando con ella y viendo una película, e incluso, si ella quisiera, no me hubiera importado ver una cursilería.

Aparqué y divisé a Jasper esperándome en la puerta. Después de saludarnos, entramos.

-¿y bien? ¿qué quieres conmigo? – pregunté a bocajarro después de haber conseguido unas bebidas.

-Joder, ¡tú sí que vas al grano! ¿qué pasa, qué un amigo no puede salir a tomar algo con otro amigo?

-Cuando yo, tu amigo, te llamé a ti, mi amigo, hace tres días me mandaste al carajo porque te estabas tirando a María.

-No te preocupes, eso ya no será más una excusa – bebió su Martini – a diferencia de ti, yo soy listo y me acosté con ella antes de dejarlo.

-¿Has terminado con ella? ¿por eso me has llamado? ¡no me digas que estás deprimido!

Jasper abrió impactado los ojos y luego me miró como si tuviera un grano enorme en la cara.

-¿qué mierda? ¡claro que no! María me dijo que tenía en el punto de mira a otro tipo y yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie. Ambos siempre hemos sido sincero desde el principio y nuestra relación solo era sexo, puro sexo. Lo dejamos como amigos, pero nos dimos un homenaje como despedida – Jasper bebió de nuevo y me alzó las cejas desde detrás del vaso.

Jasper era todo un caso. Me revolví el pelo y agarré mi copa. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor. Varias chicas me observaron coquetas, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué querías verme tan urgentemente? – me acordé que estaba mosqueado con él y lo miré enfadado.

El pavo se rió al ver mi expresión.

-No me digas que tu compañerita se estaba paseando desnuda por el salón y te he privado de verlo.

-No, estúpido. Está enferma.

-¿enferma? ¡Edward! ¿no habréis estado jugando a los médicos? – inquirió con un ojo entrecerrado.

-¡Claro que no! – salté – sólo he cuidado de ella.

-¡que tierno! – Jasper se quitó con el dedo una lágrima imaginaria.

-Cómo sigas diciendo idioteces, ¡me voy! – el bastardo me estaba molestando, yo solo me preocupaba por Bella.

-Espera, amigo – Jasper me agarró de mi antebrazo y ya se puso serio – simplemente necesito tu compañía, no quiero ser el sujeta velas o el violinista o la tercera pata, como prefieras.

-¿Cómo?

-Rosalie.

¿Rosalie? Ahh, ¡Rosalie! Su prima diabólica y dictadora.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta que se ha echado novio y como soy su única familia aquí, quiere presentármelo, como para hacerlo más oficial. No quiero quedarme solo con una pareja que recién está empezando y que soltará miel por todos los poros.

-Pero, ¿novio? Sólo lleva aquí mes y medio.

-Mi prima no sabe estar sin pareja, y parece que está vez ha encontrado a su medio limón – Jasper rió y no pude evitar acompañarle – es un chico de su carrera, pero del último curso. Mira, ¡ahí están!

Jasper se levantó e hizo señas a una pareja que llegaba. Rosalie, tan rubia y despampanante como la primera vez que la vi, llevaba un vestido rojo corto y atado al cuello. Su acompañante vestía unos jeans y una camisa oscura. El tipo era bastante alto, me sacaría cerca de media cabeza, y eso que yo era alto, y se le veía bastante corpulento. Podría pensar que era un matón, hasta que sonrió y sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron y unos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-¡Jasper! – Rosalie se acercó y le dio un abrazo – y tú eras… Edward, ¿no? – la rubia me sonrió cuando le asentí – bueno, os presento a mi novio, Emmett.

Rosalie se encaramó orgullosa al brazo del mastodonte, el cual no paraba de sonreír. El chico le estrechó la mano a Jasper y luego a mí. Estaba seguro que no lo había visto en mi vida, pero ¿por qué me sonaba ese nombre? Vi como el tal Emmett fue a la barra a por unas bebidas para Rosalie y él y como hablo por el móvil durante un par de minutos. Moreno, alto y fuerte… no, no lo había visto seguro.

La rubia se sentó y comenzó a contarnos como conoció a Emmett y lo bueno que era para ella, mucho mejor que alguien llamado Royce. Al parecer Jasper conocía al sujeto porque asintió con vigor, dándole la razón.

Cuando Emmett llegó, platicamos de todo un poco: del tiempo, de la ciudad, de nuestras carreras,… Emmett nos dijo que él vivía en Seattle con su familia y que este era su último año en la universidad y después, trabajaría en una fábrica que diseñaba nuevos modelos de auto. Rosalie estaba totalmente sonriente mirando a su acompañante, así que cuando comenzaron a besarse, Jasper y yo pusimos pies en polvorosa.

Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos una nueva ronda. Jasper me contó algo acerca de unas prácticas que le habían dado y de cómo ahora quería centrarse en sus estudios.

-¿Seguro? – me reí – eso dijiste la última vez y a los dos días estabas bajo la falda de María.

-De verdad, tío – Jasper palmeó mi espalda – es en serio, ya estamos en el penúltimo año y si queremos hacer la residencia en un gran hospital, ¡tenemos que ponernos las pilas!

-Yo no tengo problemas – me encogí de hombros – la única chica que me vuelve loco cree que soy gay.

Jasper empezó a reírse - ¡¿no me digas que estás enamorado?

-No, no – o eso creo, pensé – pero tú sabes, la veo todos los días: con el pelo revuelto por las mañanas, sonriente cuando viene de trabajar, con las mejillas sonrojadas después de la ducha, cantando mientras coc…

-Ya, ya. Creo que he cogido el punto – Jasper volvió a reír y se terminó su copa. De repente, vi que le guiñaba el ojo a alguien – creo que empezaré mañana a tomarme mi carrera en serio.

Giré la cabeza y un par de chicas nos veían. Eran bonitas y nos miraban riéndose entre ellas. Jasper les hizo una seña con la cabeza y ellas empezaron a venir hacia nosotros. Las dos eran altas y dignas de girarse a mirarlas. Vestían con tops ajustados y faldas cortas.

-Menos mal que ibas a centrarte – le gruñí a Jasper – no tengo humor para esto.

-¿Sabes? Desde que vives con esa tal Isabella, no tienes humor para nada. En verano tenía que detenerte para que no te lanzarás hacia todas las chicas – Jasper me miró fijamente, ¡odiaba cuando me analizaba!

-¡No hagas eso! – le golpeé su hombro con el mío. Jasper me ignoró y se volvió hacia las dos chicas a las que les quedaban apenas dos metros para llegar.

-¡Me quedo con la morena! – me susurró Jasper y se levantó de la silla donde estaba subido – Hola, señorita – Jasper besó la mano de la morena - ¿quieres bailar?

Y antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo de terminar la bebida, Jasper ya estaba en la pista bailando con la chica y a mí me había dejado con la rubia en la barra. La chica me miraba bajo sus pestañas, intentado dar sensación de una inocencia que no poseía.

-Bueno, - titubeé - ¿quieres bailar?

-¡Claro! – la chica tiró de mi mano para llevarme a la pista.

Bailamos un rato y la chica se rozó contra mí todo lo que pudo y de todas las formas posibles. Creo que me dijo que se llamaba Lauren, y ella me preguntó por mi nombre, pero me hice el sordo con la excusa de la música alta y no se lo di. No me gustaba eso de ir dando mi nombre y mi número a desconocidos, y sobre todo a chicas que sólo buscaban una cosa; porque aunque parezca increíble no me gustan los líos de una sola noche.

Aunque mi subconsciente me gritó que si la chica hubiera sido Bella seguro que no me hubiera importado que solo fuera una noche. Sin lugar a dudas, Bella iba a ser mi suplicio.

Cuando la chica intentó besarme, la separé de mí de forma educada y me despedí de ella. Como pude me perdí entre la multitud y luego, salí a la calle. Cuando el aire me dio en la cara, me revolví desesperado el cabello y saqué un cigarrillo, ¿por qué no me podía sacar a Bella Swan de la cabeza?

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

Me desperté bastante tarde el sábado y me reí al ver a mi acompañante de cama. Me levanté con cuidado y abrí las cortinas. Después de tantos días de lluvia, el sol parecía querer salir de entre las nubes. Mi acompañante frunció el ceño cuando le dio uno de los rayos de sol en la cara. Abrió los ojos y me tiró una almohada.

-¿Para qué abres las cortinas? ¡estaba teniendo un sueño bastante satisfactorio!

Alice se incorporó de la cama y casi se cae intentando quitarse el revoltijo de sábanas en el que estaba metida. Sacó las piernas y por fin pudo salir. La camiseta mía que llevaba puesta le quedaba demasiado grande y eso, junto a la cara de enfadado, la hacía parecerse al enanito Gruñón de Blancanieves.

-Son las once y media de la mañana, como sigamos durmiendo se nos van a atontar aún más las neuronas.

-Pero Bella… – gimoteó, pero al segundo me estaba ayudando a hacer la cama - ¿y cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bastante bien, ¡deseando aire fresco! – sonreí.

Después de pasar los últimos días convaleciente, ya me sentía mucho mejor. Todavía moqueaba un poco, pero ya no estornudaba ni me dolía el pecho ni la garganta. Cuando terminamos con la cama, nos quitamos la ropa de dormir y nos vestimos.

Nos lo habíamos pasado muy bien la noche anterior. Estuvimos viendo la tele, hablando de la universidad y por supuesto, de chicos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Alice no notara mis nuevos sentimientos hacia mi compañero de piso.

Al final, como se nos hizo tarde y puesto que también nos llamó Emmett para decir que nos quería ver a las dos para hablarnos sobre alguien, se quedó aquí a dormir conmigo y su hermano quedó en recogernos a las dos en mi piso.

-¿quieres café? Preparé algo mientras esperamos a Emmett – Alice asintió.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y puse la cafetera en marcha. Alice se sentó sobre la mesada y se dedicó a descolocarse todavía más las puntas de su cabello. Escuché una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo.

-Buenos días, chicas – nos dijo un adormilado Edward desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola – le dijimos las dos a coro con bastante alegría. Rodé los ojos ante eso.

-Me marchó ya – se puso a mirar entre unas carpetas que llevaba en las manos – tengo algo de papeleo administrativo que atender en la universidad para poder hacer mis prácticas.

-¡Adiós! – Alice pestañeó como una maniática y puso su sonrisa de no he roto nunca un plato.

-Adiós – le devolvió Edward y empezó a salir de la cocina - ¿Bella? – me llamó desde el salón - ¿cómo estás hoy?

Salí de la cocina mientras me limpiaba las manos con un paño.

-Genial – le sonreí – muchas gracias por tus cuidados, doctor mariquita.

-De nada, pequeña – me pellizcó con cariño la mejilla como era su costumbre últimamente y dejó unos papeles encima de la mesa del salón – estos no los necesito – se dijo para sí – bueno, ¡nos vemos esta tarde! – me sonrió y salió del piso.

Cuando volví a la cocina, el café ya estaba hecho y Alice estaba apagando la cafetera. Saqué dos juegos de tazas y lo serví. Nos fuimos al salón cada una con su café. Estuvimos hablando de tonterías hasta que a las doce y media sonó el porterillo. Apreté el botón para que se pudiera abrir el portón del portal después de verificar que se trataba de Emmett y luego le esperé en la puerta de mi piso. Cuando salió del ascensor parecía otra persona diferente a la que yo conocía.

-¿Emmett? – le pregunté alucinada.

El grandote, con una cara de tontaina y una enorme sonrisa boba, entró y se sentó junto a su hermana en el sofá.

-¡Eh, burro! – Alice intentó agitarlo con sus pequeñas manos - ¿qué te pasa?

-He encontrado a la mujer de mi vida – Emmett no dejó de sonreír mientras soltaba cada palabra de la oración.

-¿Eso es lo que nos querías contar, grandullón? – Alice empezó a rebotar en el sofá emocionada - ¡es la primera vez que dices algo así de una de tus chicas, hermanito!

-Me alegro por ti, Emmett – le sonreí y me senté a su otro lado.

-¡Soy tan feliz! – Emmett nos cogió a cada una con un brazo y nos apretó contra su pecho.

-Bueno, cuenta, cuenta – Alice agarró su brazo con fuerza, ávida de noticias.

Emmett nos habló de su chica, llamada Rosalie. Estudiaba lo mismo que él y era de Los Ángeles. Nos contó lo hermosa y sarcástica que era, y no sé cuantas miles de cosas más. Desde luego, la tal Rosalie lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Espero que no se aproveche de él.

-Y anoche me presentó a su primo – dijo Emmett – decía que quería que conociera a alguien de su familia, ¿os lo podéis creer? – Emmett nos volvió a apretujar - ¡mi Rosie ve lo nuestro como algo oficial!

Lo que yo creía es que Emmett estaba a punto de ponerse a botar en el sofá por la emoción, y Alice tenía un pase, pero él rompería mi sofá en dos.

-Estamos muy contentas por ti, grandote mío – Alice le cogió la cara a su hermano y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla - ¡ya era hora de que empezaras a sentar la cabeza! Mamá me tiene harta de tanto escucharla decir que vas de flor en flor – Alice chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues eso, ¡se acabó! – Emmett soltó una carcajada atronadora y, luego se acomodó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y estiró los pies para ponerlos encima de la mesa.

-¡Cuidado! – Alice quitó unos papeles de la mesa donde Emmett pensaba poner sus pies - ¡que los manchas, bruto! Toma, Bella.

Cogí lo que me tendía Alice. Eran los folios que Edward había dejado antes de irse, los que no le hacían falta. El primer folio era una fotocopia de su documento de identidad. No pude evitar sonreír a la foto de Edward que me miraba desde la fotocopia.

-¿Qué miras embobada? - Emmett se echó encima de mí y miró el folio - ¡ey! ¡yo conozco a ese tío!

-¿Cómo?

Alice también se acercó a mirar lo que veía su hermano.

-Como lo vas a conocer tú, ni que frecuentaras bares de ambiente **(*)** – Alice soltó una risilla.

-¿bares de ambiente? – Emmett miró perdido a Alice y después me arrancó la fotocopia de la mano – yo no sé que hace esto aquí, pero este sujeto – le puso el papel a Alice en la cara – estaba conmigo anoche en la discoteca – y tras decir eso, se quedó tan pancho.

-¿y me puedes explicar que hace el compañero gay de Bella contigo? – preguntó Alice ofuscada y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Yo ya me encontraba perdida en la pelea de los hermanos y no hacía más que mirar de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

-¿es tu compañero de piso? – Emmett me miró consternado.

-Sí, - asentí sin entender aún donde derivaría esto – es Edward, mi compañero gay.

-¡¿gay? – medió gritó Emmett totalmente incrédulo – perdona que te lo diga, cariño, - tomó mi mano – pero por la forma en la que se rozaba anoche con una rubia, yo diría que es todo menos gay.

No sé en qué momento dejé de respirar.

* * *

**(*)** bar de ambiente: bar frecuentado principalmente por personales homosexuales, pero no por ello exclusivo.

Hola! **:)**

TA CHÁN! Bella lo pilló! qué pasara ahora? Edward tendrá los días contados? jejeje!

Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora!

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos! **sois unos soles!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 9

POV Bella

No podía decir como me encontraba. Ayer pasé primero por una fase de silencio y después por otra de estupefacción, y esta mañana por la fase de ira y gritos. Ahora no sé en que fase estaba, sólo miraba la pared celeste frente a mí.

Ayer, después de que Emmett soltara la bomba y yo me quedara congelada, Alice tiró de mí, me dio unas palmadas suaves en la cara y luego, me llevó a mi dormitorio. Me hizo empacar algo de ropa y obligó a Emmet que nos llevara a su casa.

Emmet condujo hacia su casa mirando de una a otra sin saber que pasaba, pero tampoco intentó preguntarlo y permaneció en silencio. No sabía si Alice sabría lo que me pasaba, quizás sólo pensaba que me había afectado mucho debido a la confianza que había forjado con Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la casa familiar de los Brandon, sus padres nos recibieron alegres y preguntaron si me quedaba a comer. Creo que les sonreí cordial y asentí. Su madre nos sirvió un sabroso pescado al horno acompañado de verduras al vapor.

No recuerdo mucho más del día de ayer. Después de almorzar fui como una zombi al dormitorio de Alice. En algún momento de la tarde, Alice intentó hablarme, pero la ignoré, estaba entrando en la etapa de estupefacción. Por la noche, Alice me volvió a llevar al comedor para cenar y después me dijo que me acostara en la cama supletoria que había abierto en su cuarto para mí.

Al despertar esta mañana, sólo pude gritar y patalear. Menos mal que estábamos solas en casa. Alice me dejó desahogarme, cuando histérica, empecé a llorar, a gritar y a pasear furiosa como una leona encerrada. Alice me dio periódicos antiguos que rasgué y una camiseta vieja de Emmett que despedacé en trozos. Si no hubiera hecho eso, me hubiera cargado su trabajada colección de muñequitas de porcelana.

Una vez un poco más calmada, me dejé caer al suelo enmoquetado y contemplé la pared celeste de la habitación de Alice.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Alice se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de mí.

-No sé como te sientes y porque estás así, y si no me los dices, no podré ayudarte – Alice tomó mis manos – sé que te sientes engañada, pero lo que no comprendo es porque te ha dolido tanto. Sólo ponlo de patitas en la calle, y ya.

Alice tenía razón. Me había engañado. Edward había traicionado mi confianza. Cuando Emmett contó que el Edward que él conocía no era para nada gay, no me lo creí. Sin embargo, Emmett insistía que lo vio bailar bastante pegado con una mujer y que vio perfectamente como había repasado el conjunto de su Rosalie, pero no la había repasado con el ojo crítico de alguien que aprecia simplemente la belleza, sino como un macho valorando el género femenino. Emmet conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada, la había empleado mucho.

-¿Quieres que mandé a Emmett a echarlo de tu piso? – Alice apretó mis manos - ¿eh?

Miré nuestras manos unidas y tenía que haberle respondido que si a Alice, debía de poner a Edward de patitas en la calle por mentiroso. Pero…

_No podía_.

Una parte de mí se encontraba furiosa al sentirse engañada y utilizada, pero otra parte, y era una bastante grande, se sentía feliz. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba enamorada de un gay. Alcé la cara y miré a Alice, no sabía que le diría.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡no! – Alice soltó mis manos y me observó atónita - ¡estás enamorada de él!

-¿Qué?

-Isabella, sé leerte como si fueras un libro abierto, ¿y qué te dije? ¡no te enamores de un gay!

-Pero Alice, no es gay – no sabía si reír o echarme a llorar. Lo último ganó.

-Bella…

Alice me abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro. No sabía que era lo correcto hacer ahora, ¿lo echaba de mi piso y de mi corazón?

-Cielo, tienes que estar completamente confundida – Alice acarició mi cabello con dulzura – supongo que ahora mismo lo odias por imbécil y lo amas aún más porque no es gay.

-No lo sabes bien, Alice – le dije entre hipidos.

Alice se separó un poco de mí y alcanzó la caja de pañuelos desechables de su mesita de noche y luego me la pasó.

-Sólo me acepté a mí misma que estaba enamorada hace unos días. No imaginas como se portó conmigo… - tuve que separarme de ella para sonarme la nariz y limpiar mis lágrimas - ¿qué puedo hacer ahora Alice? ¿decirle que sé la verdad y echarlo, o seguir aguantado esta pantomima para poder continuar viéndolo cada día?

-No sé que decirte ahora mismo, pero por lo pronto salgamos de aquí. Llevas millones de horas aquí metida – Alice me arrastró fuera de su cuarto.

Me dejó sentada en el sofá de cuero de la sala y se fue a la cocina. A la vuelta, traía un par de tazas de té y un plato de galletas en una bandeja.

-Come, - empujó la bandeja frente a mí – no comes nada desde que anoche te obligué a comerte ese medio sándwich.

Tenía razón, y en ese momento mi estómago decidió gruñir. Alice se rió. Tomé mi taza y sorbí lentamente. El líquido caliente me recorrió dándome fuerza.

-Bien, les dije a mis padres que necesitábamos un día de chicas y películas, por lo cual se han ido por ahí a echar el día y Emmett se ha ido corriendo con Rosalie nada más levantarse, así que tenemos todo el día para nosotras – Alice miró su reloj – son las doce y cuarto, tenemos aún mucho tiempo.

Alice sacó una libreta y un lápiz. Escribió algo en la parte superior y después se rió ella sola. Me enseñó lo que había escrito:

-¿"Descuartizando a Edward"? ¡Alice, no quiero que me encierren!

-Solo es una metáfora – me sacó la lengua.

-No sé que pretendes, pero no sería mejor algo como¿ "pillando a Edward con las manos en la masa"?

-Bueno, dejémoslo en "Atrapando a Edward" – Alice borró el título y escribió el nuevo – ahora, vamos por partes, pero antes que nada, lo primero de todo: ¿quieres echarlo de tu piso o estás dispuesta a seguir mi plan?

-¿tengo una opción C? – en el fondo, no quería echarlo, pero tampoco me hacía gracia seguir algún loco plan de Alice.

-Puedes hacer dos cosas – Alice me enseñó dos dedos – lo echas, y aquí no ha pasado nada, o sigues mi plan y te vengas.

-¿vengarme?

-¡Claro! ¡te ha engañado, se ha aprovechado de tu inocencia para quedarse con el piso, y encima, cuando ya tenía confianza contigo no ha tenido huevos para decirte la verdad! Si no quieres echarlo, - Alice apretó la mano en un puño - ¡venganza! –clamó.

-No sé, Alice…

-A ver, ¿quieres echarlo?

Pensé en nuestras conversaciones absurdas, pero divertidas, en nuestras risas mientras cocinábamos, en cómo me sonreía, en cómo me ayudaba ante cualquier problema que tenía. Tenía clara la respuesta.

-No.

-Bien, ¿estás dispuesta a seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado?

-No.

-y eso es porque estás enfadada por haberte engañado, ¿no?

-Si

-¿pero quieres seguir viendo su sonrisa perfecta?

-Si.

-¿y quieres seguir babeando como tonta al verlo cada mañana?

-Si – y creo que en ese momento empecé a babear.

-¿y quiere vengarte?

-Sí, ¡no! ¡Alice! – la miré enfadada y ella se rió - ¡me has liado con tantas preguntas para que al final dijera que si!

-¡Pero ya tengo el sí! ¡y te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

-Alice…

-No, Bella – Alice me miró sonriente y empezó a rebotar en el sofá emocionada – solo vas a demostrarle todo lo que se pierde al ser gay.

Y en ese momento, al ver a Alice escribir en la libreta como si no le quedara tiempo en la vida, tenía que haberle tenido miedo, mucho miedo, porque definitivamente Alice podía ser totalmente maléfica.

OoooooooooooooO

Cuando volví al piso, ya estaba anocheciendo. Dejé mis llaves encima del mueble y fui directa a mi habitación a por ropa limpia para darme una ducha.

-¡ey!

Mi giré hacia la puerta abierta de la otra habitación. Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio y se levantó. No esperaba tener que encontrármelo hoy, enfrentarlo sabiendo la verdad.

Miré que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta gris de manga larga. Y viéndolo de esa forma vestido y con el cabello revuelto como si acabara de tener sexo rudo contra la pared, no sé como me habido creído que era gay, ¡destilaba testosterona a su paso! Y sabiendo que no era gay, era agónico ver como se marcaba su miembro en la tela del chándal con cada paso que daba.

-Hola – musité y fingí un bostezo para darle a entender que no quería charlar mucho tiempo y para que no se diera cuenta de que me había quedado mirando como tonta su parte baja.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿te sientes bien? ¿algún dolor? – negué rápidamente – llevo casi dos días sin verte y sin saber de ti.

-Sí, es que estuve en casa de Alice, ya sabes noche de chicas, y eso – miré la pared detrás de él.

-Pero sigues sin fiebre ni dolor de pecho, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, me siento bien.

-Si necesitas que te ausculte o algo…

-¡No!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿auscultarme? ¡Si me moría de la vergüenza con sólo pensar que me auscultó el otro día! Claro, sólo que el otro día pensaba que era gay, pero ahora me pareció un.. ¡un bribón! Mira que querer auscultarme… aunque su mirada denotaba preocupación y consternación. No, no creo que se quisiera aprovechar de mí, él no sabe que yo sé que él no es gay, ¡que lío!

-Eh… vale – me miró sin comprender que me pasaba – en verdad, se te ve bien.

-Si – le sonreí para aliviar la tensión del ambiente – bueno, voy a darme una ducha, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Edward me sonrió y se volvió a su escritorio para seguir estudiando. Decidí que no me vendría mal un largo baño. Cogí una muda limpia, el pijama y mi móvil. Cuando estuvo la bañera llena, me metí en el agua caliente y, con cuidado de no mojar el móvil, lo tomé.

Lo tenía decidido. Cuando vi a Edward una vez más, supe, sin ninguna duda, que no podía echarlo. Necesitaba seguir viéndolo cada día de igual forma que necesitaba respirar, aunque a veces era el mismo Edward el que me dejaba sin respiración. Sin embargo, no podía estar de brazos cruzados ante su mentira. Marqué el número de Alice.

-¿Sííí, Bellita? – Alice me contestó con un tono juguetón al segundo tono.

-Alicita – le devolví – aceptó tu plan por completo.

-¡Bien! – tuve que separar el móvil de mi oreja por su grito – ya sabes, nada de titubeos o sonrojos, ¡mañana plan "Atrapando a Edward" primera fase en marcha!

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Jaja, come veis Bella se ha puesto un poco deprimidilla, pero está dispuesta a sacar las garras! tiembla Edward!

Dos avisos:

1. Me he creado una cuenta **Twitter**, así que quien quiera seguirme, ya sabe! ;) iré escribiendo por ahí cuando publico y eso. En mi perfil tienen el enlace.

2. Para las que le gusten el fandom **Harry Potter**, he subido un pequeño oneshot H/Hr "Momentos", prometo que se lee muy rápido, no perderéis mucho tiempo!

Y antes de que se me olvide, perdón por el retraso, pero mi beta ha andado un poco liada y por eso he tardado en subir. **Muchas gracias por todas vuestras alertas, favoritos y review **(hoy no tendré tiempo de contestarlo de forma individual, llego tarde a trabajar!)! **Bienvenida **a las nuevas lectoras, espero seguir viendolas!

Bienvenida


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 10

POV Edward

El lunes me levanté tarde. Corrí a la ducha mientras escuchaba a Bella trastear en la cocina. Ya bajo el chorro de la ducha, volví a pensar en la actitud tan rara que había tenido Bella anoche. Parecía suspicaz y eludía mi mirada de todas las formas posibles, pero por lo menos pude comprobar que estaba totalmente recuperada de su gripe.

Entré a mi habitación para vestirme y recoger los libros que tenía tirados por la mesa. Me había pasado todo el día de ayer estudiando. Aún no tenía los exámenes cerca, pero me gustaba tener mis estudios al día por si las moscas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Bella estaba lavando en el fregadero su bol de cereales y su taza de café. Había algo extraño en ella. Sin embargo, me di cuenta al momento, y como no darme cuenta si me sabía de memoria el contorno de sus caderas y trasero. Bella llevaba jeans, como todos los días, pero no eran los jeans que usaba normalmente, que apenas se le entallaban, eran los jeans que se ponía cuando salía, esos jeans que se pegaban a sus piernas y a sus pantorrillas como una segunda piel.

También había otra cosa que me llamó la atención. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Los mechones lisos le caían sobre la espalda y los hombros ensortijándose en las puntas. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Bella con el cabello suelto, y desde luego, nunca para ir a clase.

-¡Ey! Buenos días – Bella se giró y pude ver como su cabello se movía a la vez que ella - ¿preparado para un nuevo lunes? – me mostró una sonrisa amplia y franca.

-Bueno, no me queda más remedio, ¿no? – me acerqué a ella y metí mi pan en la tostadora que estaba junto a ella - ¿cómo es que vas hoy con el cabello suelto? – no pude evitar tomar uno de sus mechones y darle un tironcito.

-Me apetecía – sacó una taza de la gaveta y me la llenó con el café que quedaba – toma.

-Gracias – cogí la taza y la dejé en la mesa. Vi como Bella empezó a fregar la cafetera – oye, eso me toca a mí.

-No te preocupes, aún me quedan unos minutos antes de irme y ya tengo todas mis cosas listas – me sonrió y se giró para ponerse a lavar la cafetera.

Mientras untaba mi pan tostado con mantequilla, me fijé como los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventaba incidían en su cabello dándole leves toques rojizos y como las puntas rizadas se movían al compás de sus movimientos.

Cuando terminó con la cafetera, Bella se secó las manos, recogió su mochila que estaba en el salón y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-¡Nos vemos a la noche, mariquita! – y pellizcó mi mejilla como siempre, pero para sorpresa mía, dejó también un casto beso en mi frente, como el que se le da a un hermanito.

Sólo cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, me di cuenta que llevaba un rato mirando a la nada y que algo dentro de mí gruñó al pensar que Bella se arreglaba así para encontrarse con alguien.

OoooooooooooooO

El martes por la tarde terminé las prácticas bastante tarde. No tenía nada de ganas de prepararme la cena cuando llegara al piso, así que estaba dispuesto a entrar en una hamburguesería para comprar algo para llevar, pero no llevaba dinero suficiente encima.

Me resigné y fui directamente al piso. Quizás no tenía tanta hambre, podía pasar de la cena e ir directamente a la cama. Estaba tan cansado. Abrí la puerta de entrada y un olorcillo sabroso me llegó hasta la nariz.

-¡¿Edward? – la voz de Bella salió desde la cocina. Su cabeza asomó por la puerta – te estaba esperando.

Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesita del salón y fui a la cocina. Bella tenía preparada la mesa para los dos. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una jarra de agua. Cuando se volteó, vi que llevaba un lindo delantal blanco con algunas manchas y que había recogido su cabello en una trenza lateral.

-Tenía ganas de cocinar y como tenía una merluza fresca, la he preparado en el horno – me sonrió – aunque como llegas tan tarde, quizás ya has – me miró preocupada.

-No, no – me acerqué – es que el profesor nos ha entretenido hoy más y he salido más tarde. Gracias por la cena, no me apetecía nada preparar algo. Estoy muy cansado.

-Pues siéntate – me retiró una silla y me instó para que me sentara – ahora mismo te sirvo. Solo faltan dos minutos para que la cebolla esté dorada.

Cuando me senté, Bella se colocó detrás de mí y dejó descansar sus manos en mis hombros.

-Estás trabajando mucho últimamente, ¿no?

-Sí, quiero conseguir buenas notas para poder elegir el mejor hospital para mi residencia.

Bella presionó levemente mis hombros y después corrió sus manos hasta mi cuello. Con sus pulgares masajeó mi nuca, apretando aleatoriamente en algunas zonas. Dejé caer un poco mi cabeza sobre sus manos y ella las subió un poco hasta mi cuero cabelludo, y empezó a acariciar suavemente mis hebras.

El pitido del horno me sacó de mi letargo y siseé cuando Bella se separó de mí para sacar la merluza del horno. Por lo menos, mientras Bella servía de espaldas la comida en los platos, me dio tiempo de serenar mi expresión.

Cenamos entre risas y conversaciones. Yo le hablé a Bella de mis prácticas y ella me contó sobre algunas de sus asignaturas que más le gustaban y de cómo de agradables eran sus compañeros de clase. Agradecí enormemente que en ningún momento hablara de sus "compañeros masculinos".

OoooooooooooooO

Un golpeteo en mi puerta terminó de despertarme. Me desperecé en la cama y me rasqué la nuca. El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Aún era temprano.

-¿Edward?

Retiré las cobijas y me levanté. Abrí la puerta y vi a Bella mirarme.

-Espero no haberte despertado – se mordió el labio.

-Ya estaba medio despierto, pero estaba intentando alargar el sueño un poco más – le sonreí - ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Bella, que sólo llevaba puesto sus jeans ajustados y una camiseta beige de manga corta, extendió ante mí dos camisas diferentes en sus correspondientes perchas.

-Hoy tengo la exposición de mi trabajo sobre la poesía trovadoresca y galante y… ¡no sé que ponerme! Quiero parecer una chica seria y trabajadora, y quizás esta me vendría mejor – me mostró la camisa que era color ocre con pequeños bordados de color más oscuro en las mangas – pero… ¡no sé! Porque como también es tan aburrida y no quiero que la gente se duerma y…

-Bella, ¡calma!

No sabía que le había entrado hoy a Bella. Nunca era tan acelerada, y menos aún hablaba tan seguido en tan pocos segundos. Y lo que no le había preocupado nunca, pero nunca, era lo que ponerse. Era de las que se ponían lo primero que pillara sin importarle el que dirán, y eso me gustaba.

-¿me ayudas a elegir? – Bella se volvió a morder el labio y alzó las dos camisas, la ocre y una azul marina. Me miró suplicante.

"_Bien, Edward, ¿qué se pone?_" Se supone que tendría que decirle algo genial sobre la moda y lo que mejor le iba según sus ojos, cabello o boberías de esas, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea.

-La verdad… - Bella me miró interrogante y frunció las cejas – yo creo que… - "_Edward, di algo, ¡di algo!_" – pienso que la azul te quedaría ideal.

No sé cómo le quedaría esa según sus preciosos ojos y su sedoso cabello, pero adoraba como quedaban todas las tonalidades de azul sobre su piel.

-¿Sí? ¡ yo también me declinaba por esa! – me pellizcó la mejilla - ¡somos geniales en esto de la moda! – Bella me guiñó un ojo - ¡gracias! – se giró para irse a su habitación, pero en el último momento se volvió sobre sus pasos:

-Y, mariquita, no deberías dormir tan desnudo, – pasó lentamente un dedo desde el centro de mis pectorales desnudos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama – te podrías resfriar – me sonrió y se fue.

Me dio un estremecimiento, pero dudaba que fuera por el frío.

OoooooooooooooO

Al llegar al piso, solté el paraguas en una esquina para que no mojara el suelo. Me quité los zapatos sucios para ir hasta el salón, donde dejé mi carpeta. Menos mal que no se me habían mojado mucho los apuntes.

Me eché en el sofá y puse los pies sobre la mesita. Estaba cansado. Menos mal que ya era jueves, un día más y por fin el ansiado fin de semana. Pero no sé cómo me quejaba. Hoy el profesor nos había dejado salir antes de las prácticas porque el martes nos había entretenido mucho.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El sonido de la ducha hizo que alzara la cabeza de nuevo. ¿La ducha? Claro, como normalmente aún no estoy a estas horas en el piso no sé lo que hace Bella. Aprovechará para ducharse en la tranquilidad del piso. Un día me dijo que se ducha por las tardes porque se relaja tanto bajo el agua que si se duchara por las mañanas siempre llegaría tarde a clases.

Así que ahora estaría totalmente relajada bajo el chorro caliente de agua. Estaría alzando el rostro para que el agua cayera sobre sus párpados cerrados mientras su cabello mojado serpentearía por su espalda. Miles de gotas correrían sinuosas por su vientre hasta perderse entre sus pier…

"¡_Edward_! ¡_basta_!"

Cogí el mando de la tele y la encendí. Empecé a cambiar canales como un maníaco. Necesitaba distraerme y que mi problema bajara a la de ya. Sería bastante bochornoso tener que correr a mi cuarto para aliviarme como si fuera un adolescente.

-¿Edward? ¿ya estás aquí? – giré mi cabeza hacia la voz.

_Oh_._Dios_._Mío_

Bella estaba parada en medio de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Iba descalza y cubierta solo por una toalla. Tenía bien cogido el nudo de la toalla para que no se le cayera y su cabello, mojado, se le pegaba al cuello y los hombros. No pude evitar seguir el recorrido de una gota que iba desde su rodilla, lo primero descubierto a partir del fin de su toalla, hasta su tobillo.

-Ehh… - "_no actúes como un idiota, no actúes como un idiota, ¡eres gay!_" – hoy he salido antes – miré la pared que estaba tras de ella y le sonreí de lado para que no notara que me había quedado atontado.

-¡Bien! – Bella se acercó aún más.

Menos mal que el sofá estaba frente a ella por lo cual mi cuerpo le daba la espalda y yo tenía que girar la cabeza para mirarla. Ella no veía mi cuerpo de cuello hacia abajo, así que disimuladamente tomé un cojín y lo puse encima de mi entrepierna. Apoyé el brazo como si llevara un rato usando el cojín para apoyarlo.

Bella llegó hasta el sofá y apoyó los codos en el respaldo y luego, la cara sobre sus manos, mirándome. Yo tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para no mirar hacia abajo, para no mirar como sus senos se apretaban contra la toalla.

-¿ya tienes la cena hecha?

-No, que va – me forcé en responder – pensaba abrir el frigorífico y guisar una carne con verduras.

-Yo es que no tengo ganas de cocinar hoy, ¿pedimos una pizza para los dos? – me hizo un puchero y no supe si quería besar ese labio que sobresalía o mejor quitarle la toalla y tumbarla en el suelo.

-Ehh… de acuerdo – hice un amago de sonrisa, "_relájate, Edward_" – eso estaría bien, pequeña.

-¡Estupendo! – Bella se incorporó tan rápidamente que pensé que se le caería la toalla y que yo con ello moriría de la excitación – tengo el número de una pizzería cercana en mi habitación, me visto y llamo.

-Ok, yo me daré una ducha mientras tanto.

Bella me sonrió y por un momento, vi un brillo diferente en su mirada. Cuando se fue al pasillo y escuché como cerraba su puerta, me levanté y tiré el cojín al sofá. Ahora sí que tenía un problema serio. Necesitaba una ducha fría urgentemente.

OoooooooooooooO

Por fin era viernes por la noche. Había quedado con Jasper y tres amigos más que teníamos en común. Necesitaba urgentemente salir del piso. Mi semana se había resumido en las clases, las prácticas y Bella. Y no es que no estuviera a gusto con Bella, pero no podría seguir aguantando más mi fachada gay como tuviera que ver un trozo más de la piel de porcelana de Bella.

Abroché mi cinturón, me coloqué el suéter y me miré por última vez en el espejo que tenía colgado en la cara interna del armario. Me pasé la mano por el pelo. Era un desorden puro, pero no tenía solución y no tenía ganas de buscarle alguna.

Cogí mi cartera, las llaves del Volvo y mi abrigo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí. Dejé la puerta de la habitación abierta para que Bella supiera que no estaba. Me fui para el salón, y… por Dios, ¡ten compasión de mí!

Lo primero que vi fue el trasero de Bella. Estaba parada junto al sofá y se le había caído un papel al suelo, por lo cual se agachó a recogerlo y a mí me dejó un lindo panorama que apreciar. Cuando se alzó de nuevo, carraspeé.

-Hola, mariquita – me sonrió - ¿tú también vas a salir?

Se acercó un par de pasos a mí y pude apreciar perfectamente lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía puesta una falda vaquera hasta por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta blanca con un escote de pico y encima una chaqueta negra con mangas tres cuartos que parecía de hombre. Llevaba unos tacones negros y el pelo suelto, sólo recogido a un lado con un pasador negro. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, simplemente había remarcado sus ojos en negro.

-Eh, eh… si – me había pasado toda la semana titubeando frente a ella – he quedado con unos amigos.

-¿unos amigos? – Bella me dio un leve codazo en las costillas y alzó repetidamente sus cejas de manera divertida. Apreté los labios para un bufar – yo he quedado con unas amigas de la universidad.

Tomó su abrigo del sofá y se lo colocó. Miró su bolso y metió dentro sus llaves del piso. Salimos los dos del piso y eché la llave. Cuando salimos a la calle, el aire frío nos dio en la cara y cerré más mi abrigo. Me fui hacia el Volvo y vi que Bella se despedía de mí agitando su mano y luego se dirigía caminando calle abajo.

-¡¿Bella? – se giró y me miró - ¿vas andando?

-Tomaré un taxi en la avenida de más abajo.

-Anda, ven, que yo te acerco.

-No, no te preocupes – me sonrió.

-No es problema, - la tomé por los hombros y la dirigí hacia el coche – ya a la vuelta coges un taxi.

Le abrí la puerta del asiento del copiloto cuando llegamos y después arranqué el coche. Bella me pasó un papelito donde estaba apuntada la dirección donde había quedado.

-¿tienes ganas de reunirte con tus amigos? – me preguntó.

-Claro, esta semana ha sido muy larga. Se me apetece mucho relajarme un rato con unos amigos.

-¿y qué? ¿hay alguno que te llame la atención? – se volvió a mirarme atenta.

-Alguno hay por ahí – apreté fuerte el volante – tú sabes… - mejor era dejar la frase inconclusa.

-Por supuesto – me dijo Bella tajante y de repente, se puso seria.

Permanecimos en silencio lo que quedaba de camino y cuando llegamos al sitio, paré. Bella me agradeció y me sonrió antes de irse. No pude evitar mirar fijamente como se balanceaban sus caderas a cada paso.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

Como al final no había tenido que buscar un taxi, había llegado con media hora de antelación al bar, pero de todas formas entré y busqué una mesa vacía para esperar a las chicas.

Aburrida, tomé el móvil y llamé a Alice para hacerle saber sobre mis avances.

-¡Hola! – Alice descolgó a los dos tonos. Se oía mucho ruido por su lado – espera un momento – la escuché andar con sus tacones y luego, silencio – ya, había mucho ruido dentro.

-¿has salido al final con las de tu clase?

-¡Sí! Me han arrastrado después de clase a un bar.

-Claro, y eso es un problema para ti – reí – bueno, ¿puedes hablar un rato con tu amiga?

-¡Por supuesto! Está bien salir un rato, tanto ruido me estaba dejando un poco sorda – la sentí caminar de un lado a otro. No podía estarse quieta – cuéntame como va el plan "atrapando a Edward"

-Por eso te llamaba – sonreí – para contarte.

-¡Dime que has sido mala! – tuve que separar el móvil ante su grito.

-Dentro de lo posible, Alice. Como me dijiste empecé a usar mi fondo de armario que es más ajustado y revelador. Los jeans que tanto me gustan están escondidos en el último cajón – gruñí.

-¡Viva! – estaba segura que Alice estaba bailando – esos jeans tan grandes te quedan fatal, en cambio con los más ajustados ¡estás perfecta! Y, ¿has sido más cariñosa?

-Sí, Alice, más pellizcos cariñosos, más besitos, más toqueteos, ¡el martes llegó cansado y le estuve masajeando el cuello!

-¡Genial! Los hombres caen ante una buena comida, ante un buen masaje y ante una buena mamad… mejor me callo – Alice rió y yo la acompañé.

-Tiene el pelo tan suave y fino, a pesar de la cantidad que tiene – suspiré, como me gustaría volver a sentir sus hebras entre mis dedos.

-¿estás conmigo, Bella? ¡no vayas a fantasear a Edwarlandia!

-Estoy aquí, Alice – reí – el miércoles le pregunté sobre que camisa ponerme como me dijiste. Se le vio un poco liado porque no sabía cual elegir, pero al final se decidió por una, ¡pero Alice! – se me escapó un gritito medio asustado.

-¿qué?

-¡otra vez estaba medio desnudo! ¡duerme solo con los pantalones!

-A lo mejor duerme desnudo, quizás se los puso para abrir la puerta – apostilló Alice.

-¡Alice! – enrojecí entera sólo de imaginarlo – el problema es que como siga haciendo esas cosas, ¡soy yo la que voy a caer como boba! Por lo menos me recompuse rápido y lo puse nervioso paseando el dedo por su pecho.

-¡Así se hace, Bella! No esperaba menos de ti – no podía verla, sin embargo sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-La verdad no he sabido que hacerle más esta semana – me encogí de hombros – también le he estado preguntando sobre sus "amigos" – me reí - ¡ah, si! Ayer hice una cosa de la que estarías orgullosa, ¡me paseé delante de él en toalla!

-¿sí? ¡no puedo creerlo de ti, Bella! – Alice habló tan rápido que me costó entenderla – lo que daría por haberlo visto todo por un agujerito.

-Me estaba duchando y lo escuché encender la tele, así que me dije vamos a darnos un paseo por el salón, y como la toalla no era muy pequeña, me fui con él y me puse hablar de la cena, ¡al pobrecito se le veía nervioso! – me reí.

-Seguro que al final hasta le gustas.

-No creo – miré al suelo y jugueteé con una bolita de papel que había tirada – un día me dijo que hacía mucho que no tenía relaciones, simplemente le puso nervioso ver una mujer medio desnuda y con los pechos prácticamente en su cara.

Alice soltó una carcajada - ¿tanto te acercaste? Al menos te levantó la autoestima, ¡pusiste nervioso al guapo de Edward Cullen!

-Eso sí – se me escapó una sonrisa – Alice, tengo que dejarte.

Charlotte, una de mis compañeras, acababa de llegar y me estaba saludando de lejos con la mano.

-Ok, Bella. Mañana me paso por tu piso, vamos a almorzar juntas y luego pasamos por un par de tiendas, ¡tienes que comprar ropa sexy!

Lo que me esperaba…

-De acuerdo, Alice.

-Te recojo a la una, ¡pensaremos más tácticas! – medio gritó - ¡hasta mañana, nena! ¡te quiero!

-¡yo también, Alicita!

Colgué y guardé el móvil. Mañana me vendría bien un día de chicas. Edward tendría suerte el fin de semana, ¡se libraría de la tortura! No pude esconder ante Charlotte la gran sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

No podía terminar el año sin subir un nuevo capítulo, y es extra largo, no? Bella está pasando al ataque, poco a poco, pero ya está volviendo loco a Edward. Yo pienso que antes de que acabe el fic muere de una pulmonía por todas las duchas frías que deberá tomar jeje

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos! **hoy no los puedo responder uno a uno, porque me tengo que ir a preparar una tarta para mañana :)

Espero que todas hayais pasado unas buenas navidades y que tengais un próspero Año Nuevo!

Nos vemos el año que viene! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 11

POV Edward

Había pasado una semana completa casi sin ver a Bella. El lunes me contó que tenía que preparar un trabajo con unos compañeros, así que después de trabajar volvía a la universidad para ir a la biblioteca o iba a casa de alguno de sus compañeros. De ese modo, había pasado la semana entera.

Me tiré en la cama y me puse a mirar el techo.

Una gran parte de mí la echaba de menos. Echaba en falta su olor por el piso, la música que sonaba desde su habitación, el vapor que dejaba en el baño tras la ducha y las cenas compartidas. Eso sí que lo echaba en falta. Los dos juntos en la cocina preparando la cena entre conversaciones y risas.

Me levanté y miré la hora. Ya eran las once. Me vestí, tomé mis cosas y salí de la habitación. En la cocina me preparé un sándwich y agarré una lata de refresco del frigorífico. Lo eché todo en mi mochila.

A pesar de ser sábado, decidí ir a la biblioteca. Bella se había ido temprano a casa de una compañera para según ella terminar ya hoy el trabajo. Me monté en el coche y conduje hasta el campus. Total, para estar en el piso solo, mejor me iba a mirar los libros y a tomar los datos que necesitaba.

Aparque y puse rumbo a la biblioteca para pasar allí buena parte del sábado.

OoooooooooooooO

Cuando salí de la biblioteca ya era completamente de noche y el cielo estaba totalmente rojo. Seguramente mañana llovería con intensidad. En el momento que abrí la puerta del piso, dieron las seis y media de la tarde en el reloj del salón. Sobre el mueble del vestíbulo ya había otro juego de llaves. Sonreí. Bella estaba en casa.

-¡Hola, pequ…! ¿Bella?

De la impresión se me cayó la mochila al suelo. Bella se rió.

-¿qué se supone que haces?

-¿cómo qué que hago, mariquita? ¡Solo hidrato mi cutis! – me contestó con dificultad.

Bella tenía extendido sobre el rostro y parte del cuello una especie de masa blanca un poco dura que le impedía hablar con fluidez. Únicamente se le veían los labios y los ojos y su contorno. Intentó alzar una ceja ante mi cara de desconcierto, pero la sustancia esa no le permitió mover apenas los músculos de su cara.

-Ah, claro – solté una pequeña risa. Se supone que eso debía ser algo evidente para un gay, ¿o qué?

-Estoy tan cansada de toda esta semana que he dedicado la tarde a consentirme – se sentó en el sofá – me he dado un baño relajante, me he puesto la ropa más cómoda de todo mi armario – estiró la camiseta gris que llevaba puesta – y ahora me he preparado una mascarilla natural de pepino – apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces te dejo tranquila – no sabía que debía hacer en esta situación.

-Oh, no, tontito – abrió los ojos y me miró – te estaba esperando. Me ha sobrado un poco de mascarilla y pensé que quizás la querías para relajarte después de un día duro.

"¡¿_Cómo_?"

-Sólo he estado en la biblioteca, no estoy muy cansado – no me pondría eso en la cara ni muerto.

-¡Oh, vamos, mariquita! – se levantó y me tomó del antebrazo para llevarme al sofá – así no desperdicio la que me ha sobrado.

-Pe..pero…

-¿es qué te has aplicado una hace poco? Porque no es bueno abusar de las mascarillas, Alice me dijo que resecan el cutis.

"¡_Dios_, _dios_, _dios_!" ¿y ahora qué le digo?

-No, no, es que bueno… - Bella me miró fijamente – deja primero que me cambie, ¿de acuerdo? Me pondré ropa cómoda.

-¡Ok! – Bella sonrió – yo iré mientras a quitarme mi mascarilla, ya la he tenido puesta suficiente tiempo.

Entré a mi dormitorio y me saqué la camisa por la cabeza sin quitarle los botones. Abrí el armario y saqué una camiseta vieja. Cuando vi mi rostro en el espejo, me gruñí.

-Bien, Edward, lo poco que te quedaba de macho lo acabas de tirar por el retrete – suspiré y salí de la habitación.

Bella, con la cara lavada, me esperaba en el sofá. Debo de reconocer que su piel se veía aún más brillante y sedosa que de costumbre. Me sonrió y yo le dejé ver una mueca que espero que interpretara como una sonrisa. Me senté junto a ella.

-De acuerdo – se acercó más a mí y arrastró lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por mi mentón - ¿te has afeitado hoy, no? Tienes la piel muy suave, aunque también me gustas con la barba de tres días, te hace ver sexy.

¿Bella me acaba de llamar sexy? En momentos como este odio ser _gay_.

-¡Ah! – Bella tocó mi entrecejo – espera, antes de aplicarte la mascarilla, voy a quitarte ese par de pelos que tienes en el entrecejo.

Bella se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su habitación. Espera, ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿_qué_? ¿ella va a depilar mi entrecejo? ¡está loca! ¡me va a hacer gritar como una nena! Bella llegó de vuelta en un momento y con las pinzas en mano, giró mi rostro y miró fijamente mis cejas.

-Sólo será un momento… - entrecerró los ojos y acercó rápidamente las pinzas a mi cara.

Sentí perfectamente como cogió el pelito con las pinzas y tiró. _Oh_. Tomé en un puño parte de la funda del sofá. Eso dolió. Bella volvió a usar las pinzas unas tres veces más y al final, puso la yema fría de su dedo sobre mi entrecejo para paliar el ardor. Espero que no notara como de arrugada dejé la funda.

-Ya – dejó las maléficas pinzas sobre la mesita y cogió un cuenco con la mezcla blanca – es de pepino, tu piel no reacciona mal al pepino, ¿no?

-No – espero que no.

Con una pequeña brocha, agitó la masa. Mojó la brocha y la llevó directa a mi frente, pero se frenó.

-Tu cabello me molesta – chistó - ¿tienes algo para sujetarlo?

Tuve que apretar mis dientes para que mi expresión no variara, ¿Bella que se esperaba? ¿creía que tenía todo un set de belleza en mi habitación? ¿o qué yo dormía con pinzas en el cabello y pepinos sobre los ojos?

-Eh… no.

-No te preocupes, buscaré algo – Bella volvió a salir del salón.

Lo que tiene que hacer uno para mantener una fachada. Esta chica me iba a matar. Si Jasper se entera de lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, se reiría de mí hasta el final de mis días.

-¡Mira! – Bella llegó de nuevo y me enseñó unas horquillas – esto servirá. ¿Quieres ponértelas tú? – estiró la palma de su mano con las horquillas.

-No, no – no sé cómo se ponían esas cosas, ¡diablos! – mejor pónmelas tú como mejor te convenga.

Bella asintió. Se quedó de pie tras el sofá y suavemente peinó con sus dedos mi cabello hacia atrás, despejándome la frente. Sentí como tomaba montoncitos de mi pelo y deslizaba una de las horquillas sobre él. Cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y a tomar el cuenco.

Sentí la mascarilla fría cuando la aplicó sobre mi frente. Por inercia, cerré los ojos al sentir la brocha sobre el arco de mis cejas. Después, puso sobre mi nariz con cuidado de no tocar mis ojos.

-¿mariquita?

-¿Si? – abrí los ojos.

-¿te importa si me siento ahí? – señaló mis piernas – es que no puedo poner bien la mascarilla si estoy sentada a tu lado – se mordió el labio.

No podía estar pidiéndome eso, no. Definitivamente, alguien de ahí arriba me odiaba.

-Claro, no hay problema – "Edward, ¡_estás idiota, estás rematadamente idiota_!" – como te sea más cómodo – debía dejar de ser tan servicial y comportarme como un tío de verdad.

Bella dejó el cuenco sobre el sofá y sin perder un segundo se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Unos míseros centímetros separaban su entrepierna de la mía. Sus pantalones negros de yoga se estiraron sobre sus muslos y, porque yo llevaba aún puestos los vaqueros, si no estoy seguro que notaría perfectamente la tersidad de su piel.

Tomó de nuevo la brocha y el cuenco y continuó con su labor. Sin embargo, esta vez no pude cerrar los ojos. Aproveché esos minutos para estudiar todos los matices de su rostro: como su cabello se ensortijaba en las sienes, lo estilizado de sus cejas, el color chocolate con leche de sus ojos concentrados, los labios llenos y rosados.

Bella se movió sobre mi regazo para llegar bien al lateral de mi mejilla. Apreté de nuevo los dientes, se había situado imperceptiblemente sobre mi entrepierna. Agradecía llevar aún los vaqueros, cuya basta y áspera tela evitaba que Bella notara como me estaba poniendo con sus movimientos.

-Bien, sólo falta el cuello. Levanta un poco la cabeza – lo hice – gracias. Uys, - protestó – espera un segundo.

La miré. Bella tomó un coletero que tenía en la muñeca. Alzó sus brazos y empezó a recoger todos los mechones de su cabello en una cola.

_Oh_…

Creo que una mujer debería tener prohibido hacer eso encima del regazo de un hombre. Al levantar los brazos, los pechos de Bella se habían alzado orgullosos contra su camiseta. La camiseta era suelta, pero con esa acción, sus pechos se habían apretado contra la tela y no llevaba sujetador.

_No_. _llevaba_. _sujetador_

-Estupendo, ya puedo terminar – me sonrió – no sabes lo que me molestaba el cabello.

Edward piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa. Esme en bikini. Carslile bailando la conga. Jasper con falda. Niños berreando. Agua fría, muy fría… Necesitaba que Bella acabara ya, ¡ya!

-¡Terminé! – Bella se levantó de mi regazo y sonrió. Yo incliné ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia delante para cubrir un poco mi zona problemática – dejémosla actuar media hora. Me voy a limar las uñas mientras tanto.

Bella se fue y regresó con una lima y un bote de esmalte de uñas transparente. Se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a limarse las uñas de la mano izquierda. Me preguntó cómo me había ido la semana y yo le pregunté a ella de vuelta, intentando olvidar mi problema.

Definitivamente era difícil vocalizar correctamente con la masa esa puesta en la cara, no podía mover bien los labios y menos aún gesticular con las cejas.

-Por fin, el trabajo terminó esta mañana – me contó – el lunes tenemos que presentarlo al profesor – abrió el bote de esmalte – el trabajo cuenta el cuarenta por ciento de la nota final - protestó.

-Eso es demasiado. Es un porcentaje bastante amplio.

-Ya, por eso nuestro grupo tiene que darle una buena impresión al profesor y exponer el trabajo correctamente. El profesor también evaluará nuestra capacidad de trabajar en equipo – Bella chasqueó la lengua – espero que Mike se comporte.

-¿Mike? – ese era nuevo.

-Es un total baboso – Bella frunció la nariz y apoyó la palma de su mano en mi muslo para poder pintarse las uñas – ha estado toda la semana insistiéndome para que salga con él.

No sabía que estaba diciendo Bella, solo era consciente de su mano suave en mi muslo mandándome un torrente de chispas eléctricas.

-¿eh? ¿baboso?

-Sí, un total y completo baboso – quitó la mano, ¡al fin! y la puso frente a ella para comprobar que sus uñas estuvieran bien pintadas – ni a ti te gustaría.

-Claro, claro – a mi no me gustaría ninguna clase de tipo.

Bella miró el reloj – mariquita, ya deberías quitarte eso – me levanté – oye, ¿te apetece comida china para cenar mientras vemos una película?

-Por supuesto – le sonreí todo lo que pude contando que llevaba eso pegado en la cara.

-Llamaré mientras tú te lavas – me sonrió - ¡y mañana me tienes que ayudar a elegir mi ropa para la exposición!

Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Me senté en la taza del wáter. Creo que acababa de pasar la peor hora de toda mi vida. Apreté con las manos mis rodillas para controlar mi duro problema. Suspiré. Me levanté y abrí el grifo del agua caliente del lavabo. Alcé la cabeza mirándome en el espejo. Cuando me vi con el pelo hacia atrás recogido como el de una niña y con la mascarilla, mi problema se esfumo solo.

OoooooooooooooO

Era sábado de nuevo. Había pasado una semana completa otra vez. Sin embargo, esta semana fue como de costumbre. Nuestras clases por la mañana, Bella trabajando en el comedor al mediodía, yo con mis prácticas por la tarde y las cenas compartidas entre charlas y risas.

Eché un par de cucharadas más de café en el filtro de la cafetera. La puerta de Bella aún seguía cerrada, quizás cuando despertara le apeteciera un café. Le di al botón y me senté a esperar.

Anoche habíamos salido por separado. Yo salí con Jasper y Bella con su amiga Alice. Me revolví el cabello y bostecé.

Jasper había estado raro. Un par de chicas se acercaron y esta vez no fui yo él que las espantó, sino él. Decía que ya no estaba interesado en líos de una noche y se fue por otra copa. Cuando regresó, comenzó a hablar sobre Acción de Gracias, que era la fiesta más cercana que teníamos en el calendario.

-¿huelo a café?

La cabeza de Bella apareció por el resquicio de la puerta. Alzó el rostro y olfateó el aire.

-Sí, he hecho para los dos, pequeña.

Bella entró en la cocina y corrió una silla para sentarse en la mesa a esperar conmigo a que el café terminara de caer. Los dos llevábamos aún el pijama puesto. Ella llevaba un pantalón de tela suave de color beige y una camiseta roja que le quedaba muy amplia y por lo cual se había anudado en la cintura lo que le sobraba de tela, mostrando una franja blanca y aterciopelada de la piel de su vientre. Yo me había limitado a ponerme una camiseta blanca para acompañar a los pantalones de algodón que usaba para dormir.

-¡Ya! – Bella pegó un salto cuando sonó el pitido de la cafetera. Me levanté a ayudarle – no, no, yo ya me encargó, siéntate.

Colocó las tazas en la mesa, trajo el azúcar y calentó la jarrita de la leche en el microondas. Puso la cafetera en la mesa y sacó un paquete de galletas de una de las gavetas. Tomó con cuidado la jarra de la leche del microondas cuando acabó el tiempo.

Se sentó y sirvió mi café. Llenó la taza casi hasta el borde, le puso un dedo de leche y media cucharadita de azúcar. Gusto como me gustaba. Le sonreí cuando me lo tendió. Luego preparó el suyo: media taza de café, hasta arriba de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Me parecía tonto, pero ya me sabía todas sus costumbres y manías con las comidas y bebidas. Hoy se encontraba feliz, si no lo estuviera, sólo se habría puesto una pizca de azúcar.

-Bueno – sacó una galleta del paquete y la mordisqueó - ¿cómo te fue anoche?

-Estuvo bastante bien.

-Ese amigo tuyo con el que sales tanto, ¿significa algo o…?

-¡No!

Bella dio un respingo y casi se le cae la galleta de la mano. La asusté, pero como no sobresaltarme, ¿Jasper y yo? ¡uffff! Si alguna vez me obligaban a tirarme encima de un tío, sabe dios que no sería Jasper. Vamos, ¡ni muerto!

-Lo siento – me disculpé – es que solo es un buen amigo y valoro mucho su amistad como para pensar en otra cosa – espero que esa afirmación la dejara satisfecha.

-Claro, lo comprendo – Bella se recompuso y me sonrió – muchas veces es mejor negarte al amor en vez de perder una valiosa amistad.

Me dejó perplejo su declaración.

Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bella frunció el ceño y miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Solo eran las once menos diez de la mañana. Ella hizo el intento de levantarse, pero la detuve.

-No te preocupes, yo voy. Sigue con el café.

Ni de broma dejaba que ella fuera a abrir la puerta cuando ninguno de los dos sabía quién era ni esperábamos visita. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Primer cap del año! :D Bueno, como veis, hoy ha tocado sesión de belleza y Edward está sufriendo un poquito, no? jejeje y lo que le queda! mi beta y yo apostamos para ver cuando estallará!

Espero que hayais disfrutado y que me dejeis reviews contandome que os parecido!

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favortitos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 12

-¿Mamá?

Mi madre estaba parada delante de la puerta con una pequeña maleta a su lado. Llevaba un abrigo y un vestido impecable y sin arrugas, su maquillaje era perfecto y su cabello debidamente en su lugar y correctamente peinado.

-¡Hola, cariño!

Esme dio un par de pasos y me estrujó entre sus brazos. Yo le devolví el abrazo con torpeza y bastante confuso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues que voy a hacer, ¡ver donde vive mi hijo!

-Pe…pero mamá, no has avisado y…

-¿Edward?

Bella había llegado y miraba entre yo y mi madre de modo cauteloso. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, Esme se separó de mí y se acercó a Bella, y a ella también le dio un abrazo. Pude ver como la cara asombrada de Bella me miraba interrogante.

-Tú debes de ser Bella – mi madre le sonrió – soy Esme, la madre de Edward.

-Ah, hola, encantada – Bella la miró aún aturdida – no sabía que venía, señora.

"Ni yo" quise añadir.

-Oh, no, cariño, no me trates de usted. Sólo Esme, ¿de acuerdo? Siento interrumpir de esta forma, pero tampoco sabía.

-Pero mamá podías haber avisado y hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto - y desde luego la habría llevado a un hotel, pensé. A ver que hacía ahora con ella cuando Bella creía que yo era gay y mi madre creía que Bella era lesbiana, ¡en menudos líos me meto!

-No te preocupes, he tomado un taxi.

-Esme, que maleducada soy – Bella se quitó de la puerta – pase, por favor, como si estuviera en su casa – con la mano le indicó el camino al salón.

-¡Oh, eres encantadora! – mi madre le sonrió y tomó su brazo. Yo tiré de su maleta de ruedas y la deje en una esquina que no molestara.

Fuimos al salón y le ofrecí un café o un té a mi madre, pero lo rechazo diciendo que ya había tomado algo en el avión. Solo quiso un poco de agua. Bella quiso irse para dejarme a solas con mi madre, pero Esme le instó a que se quedara. Nos sentamos los tres en el salón, mi madre y yo en el sofá grande y Bella en el individual. No pude evitar sonreír cuando noté como Bella se peinaba el cabello con los dedos y se miraba discretamente para ver si estaba presentable. Sin embargo, no había duda de que estábamos los dos todavía en pijama.

-Bueno, mamá, ¿y cómo es que tu tampoco lo sabías? – le pregunté.

-No tenía pensando venir porque tú ibas a ir a Juneau en Navidad – cruzó las piernas – pero me han dado hoy y el lunes libre en el trabajo y como había un vuelo directo y barato lo he cogido. Tenía ganas de conocer el sitio donde vivías este curso y de verte.

Vaya momento para entrarle un arranque maternal a Esme, justo cuando pensaba pasar un sábado tranquilo con Bella y ahora tenía que estar completamente alerta y sacar a mi madre lo antes posible de la presencia de Bella.

-¿En qué trabaja, Esme? – preguntó Bella.

-Trabajo en un despacho de decoración de interiores.

-Claro, por eso Edward tiene tan buen gusto – sonrió Bella - ¡su habitación está preciosa! La mía, en cambio, es la mar de aburrida.

-Oh, cariño, seguro que no es para tanto y supongo que Edward sólo heredó el amor por la medicina de su padre y el amor al arte de mí. Mi chico es todo un encanto.

Bella miró sorprendida a mi madre y le asintió gustosa. Tenía erizado todos los vellos de la nuca.

-Esme, ¡qué madre tan comprensiva eres! – la elogió Bella - ¡ojalá mi madre fuera tan abierta como usted!

Mi madre la miró al principio descolocada, pero luego le brindó una sonrisa maternal. Y lo que temí sucedió. Bella creía que mi madre adoraba tener un hijo gay y mi madre creía que Bella era una incomprendida social por su homosexualidad.

-Pero, cariño, no es que sea comprensiva, simplemente respeto lo que la naturaleza ha determinado para cada uno de nosotros. Cada uno es como es, pero no por ello, vamos a tratarlo diferentes.

_Oh_._Dios_._Mío_

Iba a salir de aquí con tres patadas en el culo, dos de Bella por mentirle y decirle mentiras de ella a mi madre y otra de Esme por dármelas de conspirador.

-¡Esme! – Bella se levantó de un salto del sofá y con una sonrisa radiante se sentó al otro lado de mi madre - ¡es usted la madre del año! – Bella tomó las manos de mi madre y las apretó - ¡se lo ha tomado tan bien!

-Por supuesto, querida, soy una mujer ante todo y lo comprendo – ante mi cara atónita, mi madre abrazó a Bella.

Todo estaba del revés. Tenía claro que no podía dejar solas a esas dos. Mi madre soltó a Bella y con cariño, puso un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-¿tienes muchos problemas en casa? – le preguntó ahora mi madre.

Me mordí la mejilla por dentro. A ver como Bella entendía eso. Me cambié de postura en el sofá y miré la expresión de Bella por encima del hombro de mi madre. Bella parecía serena.

-Bueno, mi madre vive en Jacksonville y no la veo mucho – se encogió de hombros. Por lo que yo sabía, sus padres estaban divorciados – sin embargo, mi padre es difícil, pero se deja querer. Es el que me llevó a esta situación. Fue el que me obligo a buscar un compañero de piso como Edward.

¡Matadme ahora! No podía ver la expresión de mi madre, pero a saber Dios como interpretaba eso.

-Los padres a veces somos muy mandones, pero seguro que él quiere lo mejor para ti. Para él, cree que esto es lo mejor – Esme le sonrió.

¡Mi madre creía que Charlie no dejaba a su hija vivir con otras mujeres por sus inclinaciones sexuales! De nuevo, cambie de postura. Como una de las dos digiera la palabra "gay" o "lesbiana" estallaría la tercera guerra mundial. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

-Bueno, mamá, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?

Mi madre se giró en el sofá para mirarme y Bella se volvió a cambiar de sofá para evitarle a Esme darle la espalda a alguno de los dos.

-No, mucho. Estar contigo principalmente, cariño – mi madre paseó la mano por mi cabello y lo echó hacia atrás – deberías cortarte el pelo.

Bella veía la escena con una mirada enternecida, ¡genial! Seguro que piensa que soy el nene afeminado de mamá.

-Sí, claro, un día de estos – ¡ni loco cortó mi cabello! Si lo hago, Bella no tendría necesidad de intentar peinarme.

-¡Ah! También he sacado por internet unas entradas para el teatro para mañana. Eso me recuerda que tengo que sacar el vestido, debe de estar arrugándose metido en la maleta. Aunque si está arrugado, llamaré al servicio de habitaciones para que lo planchen.

-De acuerdo, mamá, me visto y te llevo.

-Pero Esme, puedes quedarte aquí – "¡no, Bella, no!" pensé – puedo dormir en el salón y le dejo mi habitación, o incluso, puedo dormir con Edward para no dormir en el sofá.

No miento pensando que pagaría por dormir con Bella, sin embargo no cuando mi madre está en la habitación de enfrente. Mi madre no podía estar con nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día. Pensé que podía decir para cambiar la situación, pero mi madre se me adelantó.

-No te preocupes, Bella. No quiero molestar.

-Pero no es molestia, no me importa dormir en el sof...

-No, Bella, yo duermo en el sofá y mi madre en mi cama – la interrumpí, no quería que mi madre se quedara, pero ante todo era un caballero. Bella me gruñó y yo me reí.

-Chicos, - mi madre rió asimismo mirándonos – parecéis una pareja de casados. No os preocupéis ninguno. Ya tengo hecha la reserva – tomó mi mano - y quiero disfrutar de una gran cama sin compartirla con tu padre – sonrió.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Bella – pero si cambia de opinión, el piso la estará esperando.

Me levanté para terminar la conversación. Bella también se levantó y dijo que iría a recoger el desayuno y a limpiar la cocina. Yo di un rápido tour a mi madre por la casa y luego la dejé en mi habitación para ir a ducharme y a vestirme.

La llevé hasta su hotel. Cuando se acomodó en su habitación, llamó a Carlisle para hacerle saber que había llegado bien y que ya estaba conmigo.

-Toma – Esme me tendió el móvil – quiere hablar contigo, yo mientras me cambiaré por algo más cómodo.

-Hola, papá – saludé.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo? – respondió Carlisle con su voz grave, pero dulce.

-Bien, sin problemas. Centrándome en los estudios.

-Oye, no dejes que tu madre te agobie. Intenté convencerla para que no fuera, o al menos, para que te avisara, pero ya sabes como es. Le dieron los días y encontró un vuelo sin escala y ni lo pensó – me contó.

-No te preocupes, papá – Esme se metió en el baño.

-Espero que no interrumpiera tu nueva vida de soltero – rió.

-Como crees, papá – Carlisle creía que tras la ruptura con Tanya yo estaría de flor en flor – no tenía nada planeado.

-Pues deberías – rió de nuevo – que cuando empieces la residencia, ¡no habrá mujer que te aguante!

Rodé los ojos.

Esme salió del baño y me indicó que ya había terminado. No le vi mucho cambio a su atuendo, pero bueno.

-Bueno, te dejo, papá. Mamá ya ha terminado.

-De acuerdo, dale un beso de mi parte – eso estaba yo pensando.

-Ok, adiós.

Corté la llamada y le pasé el aparato a Esme, que lo guardó en su bolso. Salimos del hotel y la llevé a almorzar a un restaurante cercano. Aprovechando que el día no estaba muy frío y que no llovía, fuimos paseando.

Esme me dijo que avisara a Jasper de que ella estaba aquí, para que así fuéramos a cenar los tres. Tenía ganas de verlo también a él. Reserve en unos de los restaurantes que más le gustaba a Esme y luego, le mandé un mensaje a Jasper quedando a las ocho.

Pasamos toda la tarde visitando diferentes sitios y tiendas. Esme se empeñó en comprarme varias cosas de abrigo que me hacían falta. Ella, asimismo, compró un vestido para ella y unos zapatos para mi padre.

La deje de nuevo en el hotel sobre las seis y media para que se arreglara. Yo me fui al piso para cambiarme de ropa y dejar las compras. Bella no estaba. Había dejado una nota pegada en su puerta diciendo que estaba en la biblioteca. Entré en mi habitación y dejé mis bolsas. Me puse algo más formal. A mi madre le gustaba ir a buenos restaurantes cuando viajaba. Decía que en Juneau trabajaba mucho como para después no darse unos caprichos.

Recogí a mi madre en la puerta del hotel y después conduje hasta el restaurante. Un aparcacoches tomó mis llaves y se llevo el volvo. Jasper ya nos esperaba en la puerta. Sonrió a mi madre y luego la abrazó.

-Estás muy guapo, cariño.

-Gracias, mami Esme – Jasper ya le tenía un nombre designado a mi madre.

Entramos y el maître nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa. Estaba en la segunda planta y tenía vistas hacia el puerto, que brillaba con las leves luces de los edificios de su alrededor.

Cuando vinieron a tomarnos nota, pedimos pescado y marisco, que eran las especialidades del lugar. Mi madre pidió también una botella de vino blanco para acompañar.

Estuvimos hablando de diversos temas. Esme preguntó sobre nuestras carreras y cómo las estábamos llevando. Le preguntó a Jasper si ya había encontrado alguna buena chica para él. Mi madre estaba obsesionada con que encontramos unas buenas e inteligentes mujeres.

-Pues aún no, mami Esme – Jasper bajó levemente la mirada cuando respondió. Cosa que me extrañó. Mi madre también se dio cuenta. Lo conocía como si fuese su hijo.

-¿Seguro, cariño?

-Claro, claro – Jasper tosió un poco y luego bebió un sorbo de vino. Alzó la mirada y sonrió con su típica mueca de ligón de segunda.

-Seré la más feliz del mundo cuando os vea a los dos trabajando y felizmente emparejados, o… casados – Esme nos sonrió.

-Aún somos jóvenes, mamá.

-Ya, lo sé – pinchó un trozo de bacalao – y la mala suerte la tienes tú, hijo – se metió lo del tenedor en la boca.

-¿Yo? ¿cómo? – dejé la copa en la mesa y la miré perplejo. Jasper igualmente la miraba interrogante.

Esme tragó el trozo y limpió sus labios delicadamente con la servilleta.

-Claro, cariño – dijo – tienes una gran mujer en casa: agradable, encantadora, educada, responsable y, por supuesto, hermosa. Sin embargo, ¡no puedes enamorarla!

¡Mi madre no podía estar trayendo a colación a Bella!

-¿en tu casa? – Jasper me miró sorprendido - ¿Isabella?

-Sí, ¡Bella! – contestó Esme - ¿la conoces, Jasper? Es muy linda.

-Eh… no, no la conozco personalmente, sólo de oídas – Jasper me dedicó una perspicaz mirada, que sabía perfectamente que significa "¿de qué va todo esto?"

-Pues es una bellísima persona. Una pena su inclinación sexual – se apenó - ¡estaría encantada de que fuera mi nuera!

-¿inclinación sexual? – preguntó Jasper y yo me revolví el cabello ganando una mala miraba de Esme, que detestaba esa manía mía.

-Es lesbiana.

-¡¿Qué? – estoy seguro de que si Jasper hubiera estado masticando algo, lo hubiera escupido.

-Sí, lesbiana. Una pena. ¿Edward no te lo ha contado?

-Pero si es Edward el que…¡ay! – Jasper me taladró con sus ojos. Pero se había merecido esa patada en la espinilla, ¡me iba a echar todo a perder si no se moderaba!

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Nada, nada, mami Esme – se frotó con disimulo la espinilla golpeada y me lanzó rayos por los ojos – y no, no lo sabía – Jasper me dio un puñetazo en el lateral del muslo sin que mi madre lo viera. Tenía que haberle comentado mi nueva situación.

-No voy a ir por ahí contando su sexualidad – dije y bebí un sorbo para digerir la situación – ella es como una amiga más, me da igual su condición.

-¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti, cariño! Eres todo un caballero – Esme me sonrió y pellizcó con dulzura mi mejilla.

Yo tragué duro y Jasper, sarcástico, me alzó una ceja. Cuando Esme se enterara de todo, estaría lleno de problemas hasta el cuello.

-¡Oh, sí! – añadió Jasper teatralmente – Edward es un gran chico – alargó la "a" de gran con diversión enmascarada – caballero, responsable, generoso, _sincero_ – me echó una mirada elocuente.

Esme asintió vigorosa sin darse cuenta de nuestro cruce de miradas. Mi madre pidió retirar los platos y nos instó a pedir una copa para seguir charlando un rato más. Ella pidió un Grappa frío, pero sin hielo y yo un whisky doble con hielo. Lo necesitaba.

-Para mí, un Martini agitado, no revuelto – pidió Jasper con una sonrisa carismática.

Fruncí las cejas. Debería dejar de ver películas de James Bond.

Hablamos un rato más sobre las futuras vacaciones. Yo iba ir a Texas con Jasper y su familia para celebrar Acción de Gracias mientras Esme y Carlisle iban a Barrow a pasarla con el hermano de Esme y su familia. Barrow era la ciudad más al norte del estado de Alaska y la más fría, y como yo no tenía mucho contacto con ese tío, no era imprescindible mi presencia allí, mejor me iba con Jasper a pasarla a Houston, que allí estaban a 20 grados. En cambio, Jasper vendría a Juneau a recibir el año nuevo.

Pasadas la una de la mañana, mi madre solicitó la cuenta y nos marchamos. Cuando obtuve de regreso mi coche, antes que nada puse la calefacción y luego hice un tour por toda la ciudad iluminada. Esme adoraba ver como se imponían los majestuosos rascacielos en la noche nublada de Seattle.

Dejé primero a Jasper en su piso, para que no me hiciera preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuestas, y a continuación a Esme en la puerta del hotel, luego de quedar en recogerla mañana. Al entrar al piso y dejar mis llaves encima del mueble, junto al otro manojo que había allí, no podía creer lo largo que se me había hecho el día.

Atravesé el pasillo y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, no pude evitar la tentación. Abrí con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Bella y asomé la cabeza. Dormía tranquila en un revoltijo de sábanas y mantas. Estaba sobre un costado, dándole la espalada a la ventana. Su cabello era un enredo de mechones y rizos que enmarcaban su pálido rostro. Me acerqué con cuidado y observe su rostro sereno, su nariz respingada y sus labios llenos. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro para hacer algo, pero eso no frenó a mi dedo que acarició lentamente su mejilla. Bella se removió inquieta y quité mi dedo rápidamente. Sin embargo, Bella no abrió los ojos, sólo susurró "Edward" y con una leve sonrisa, se cambió de postura.

OoooooooooooooO

Pov Bella

Era domingo a mediodía y Alice y yo disfrutábamos de unas hamburguesas en un centro comercial. Esta mañana me había levantado más o menos temprano para ver si pillaba a Edward a la hora del desayuno. Todo el día de ayer lo eché de menos. Sin embargo, no tuve suerte. Al igual que yo hice ayer, me dejó una nota pegada en su puerta diciéndome que saldría con su madre. Eso me entristeció un poco, no obstante se me escapó una sonrisa al ver cómo nos contábamos nuestros planes como si fuéramos una pareja.

-Entonces, ¿está aquí su madre? – Alice tomó su coca cola light.

-Sí, se presentó ayer en el piso – mojé una papa en kétchup – es muy guapa. Tiene el cabello de color caramelo derretido y los ojos verdes y almendrados – me comí la papa – a primera vista, puede parecer una mujer pedante y presumida, con un perfecto y detallado conjunto de ropa, pero es todo lo contrario: amable, cariñosa, maternal…

-Vamos, una joya de suegra – rio Alice y yo me sonrojé.

-Pero todo fue muy extraño – dije tras tragar un trozo de hamburguesa – cuando me dijo que era decoradora de interiores, la elogié diciéndole que ya sabía entonces de quien había sacado Edward su buen gusto, ¡y me saltó que su chico era todo un encanto!

-¿cómo? – la cara de pasmada de Alice era increíble.

-Como lo oyes, es una forma de catalogar a tu hijo bastante rara, ¡Charlie no le diría a alguien del sexo opuesto que yo soy un encanto!

-¿no creerás que Edward en verdad es gay y qué a su madre eso le parece un "encanto"? – hizo unas graciosas comillas en el aire.

-No sé – me encogí de hombros – al principio hasta creí que ella estaba metida en el engaño de su hijo, pero Esme es tan dulce que es imposible. Por lo cual, decidí seguir la conversación como si ambas supiéramos que Edward es gay, ¡pero eso fue aún más extraño!

-A ver, que me lías. Esme no sabe que Edward se hace pasar por gay – asentí – y tampoco creemos que Edward sea gay de verdad – asentí de nuevo - ¿entonces?

-¡Eso es lo que digo yo! Es que no pillé nada de la conversación. Yo le solté que si era una madre muy comprensiva, que si era la madre del año, por estar tan contenta por su supuesto hijo gay y va ella y me pregunta si tengo problemas en casa – a Alice se le quedo cara de interrogante – supongo que Edward le dijo que mis padres estaban divorciados.

-Te prometo que no entiendo nada de nada – dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Pues anda que yo.

Ambas nos miramos sin saber que pensar y luego nos soltamos a reír por la situación tan absurda. Apuramos nuestra comida, ya que teníamos entradas para el cine en un rato más.

OoooooooooooooO

Cuando llegué al piso eran casi las siete y media de la tarde. Dejé mis llaves en el mueble y casi salto cuando vi otro juego de llaves. En momentos como este me decía a mi misma que porque seguía con la farsa en vez de encarar a Edward, pero una parte de mi mente me instaba a continuar dándole una lección.

No lo encontré en el salón ni en la cocina, quizás estaba ocupado en su dormitorio. Pero no. La luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida y se escuchaba maldiciones salir de ahí. Reí y sin hacer ruido, me acerqué. Sólo asomé mi cabeza, no obstante casi se me cae al suelo. Edward esta impresionante. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra remetida en unos pantalones negros también, que se ajustaban exquisitamente en su trasero. Para complementar el look, tenía puesto un cinturón de cuero y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Lo que daría yo por tirar de ese cinturón y hacer saltar la hebilla.

-¿Bella?

Edward se giró a verme. Creo que gemí demasiado alto. Entré al baño.

-Eh… hola, acabo de llegar

-y yo estoy por marcharme, de nuevo – una expresión de cansancio surcó su rostro.

-¿dónde toca ir ahora? – en verdad, lo compadecía. Llevaba dos días sin parar.

-Al teatro, si es que consigo peinarme, claro – y entonces, alzó sus brazos para remover sus hebras y por poco me ahogo con mi propia saliva. Sus brazos se flexionaron con la camisa, ajustándola a sus bíceps. No eran brazos delgados, eran firmes y duros, muy duros -¿pequeña? ¿estás bien? – bajó los brazos y salí de la ensoñación.

-Sí, sí, mis ojos solo se han quedado fijos un momento – carraspee y dije lo único que más podía acercarse a mis deseos – déjame ayudarte. ¿Tienes gel, gomina o algo?

-Claro – me tendió un bote. Me puse tras él, sin embargo no llegaba bien a su cabello.

-¿puedes… – coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujé hasta el wáter – sentarte? – Edward se sentó y yo no pude evitar deslizar mis manos desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos, sintiendo sus músculos en mis dedos. Luego, las aparté – gracias, no llegaba bien.

-De nada, pequeña – no sé si era yo, pero su voz sonó más dura, más grave.

Abrí el bote y me eché una pequeña cantidad de gel en la palma de mi mano. Lo refregué por las yemas de mis dedos y deseché lo sobrante. Tampoco quería dejarle el cabello a Edward como si le hubiera relamido la cabeza una vaca. Manipulé las hebras bronces con cuidado, dejándolas una para cada lado. Las eché hacia arriba y hacia atrás, para que no le molestara en la frente. Con el cabello de la nuca no pude hacer nada, parece que lo tenía erizado de nacimiento.

-¡Ya! – me puse delante de él y observé el resultado – se te ve guapo –asentí satisfecha.

-Con que no se me vea como si me hubiera recién levantado de una cama, tengo bastante – se levantó y se miró el espejo. Asintió complacido – gracias, Bella, eres maravillosa.

No me entere bien de lo que dijo, aún estaba procesando su anterior comentario. Ahora sólo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría su cabello entre mis manos mientras él estaba entre mis piernas. Menos mal que cuando las mujeres nos excitábamos no era muy evidente físicamente. No me di cuenta que el tiempo había pasado hasta que sentí a Edward rozarme para salir al pasillo. Salí tras él y lo vi en el salón cogiendo una chaqueta gris metalizada, que se puso. Estaba definitivamente increíble. Lo acompañé a la salida.

-Espero que disfrutes de la obra – le dije mientras él tomaba las llaves del piso y las de su coche.

-Yo también – me sonrió – muchas gracias por tu peinado, pequeña – se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla - ¡adiós!

Y salió, dejándome allí parada como una tonta. Fui a darme una ducha. Necesita enfriar mis hormonas revolucionadas.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Esta vez me he tardado un poco más, pero el capítulo es bastante más largo, ¡creí que nunca acabaría! Pues como veis, Esme ha entrado en escena, liando un poco a nuestra Bella y metiendo en más apuros a Edward! jajaja Sólo digo una cosa: Esme aún no se ha ido! XD

Por cierto, Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! y en mi Twitter he dejado un par de fotos referentes a este capítulo, por si le quereis echar un ojo! La dirección de mi twitter está en mi perfil.

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 13

Pov Bella

Era lunes y ya estaba cansada. Las clases se me habían hecho muy largas y tediosas y los niños del comedor de los que me hacía cargo habían estado hoy muy revolucionados e hiperactivos.

Me estaba desatando el pañuelo de mi uniforme cuando llamaron al porterillo. Raro. Descolgué el auricular y pregunté.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Esme – menos mal que mi porterillo no era de los modernos y no tenía cámara incorporada, sino Esme vería la cara de panoli que se me quedo.

Le abrí. Por estas horas, ya creí que estaba volando de vuelta. Esta mañana, Edward había salido temprano, no había desayunado conmigo. Se disculpó por no haberme avisado ayer, se sintió culpable de que yo hubiera preparado café para dos cuando él no iba a desayunar aquí. Me dijo que iría a por su madre y que no iría a algunas de las primeras horas de clase para estar con ella, y que luego la dejaría en el aeropuerto. Sin embargo, Esme estaba ahora golpeando la puerta de mi piso. Abrí.

-Hola, Esme – le sonreí – pasa, pero Edward no está.

-Lo sé, cariño – entró tirando de su maleta de ruedas – vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿conmigo? – la seguí perpleja hasta el salón – creí que ya estabas volando.

Decidí preguntarle para así retrasar la conversación. Pero, ¿de qué querría a hablar? ¿y conmigo? Quizás había descubierto lo mala que estaba siendo con su hijo y me venía a regañar, pero… en ese caso, ¡debería regañarlo a él!¡Ha sido Edward el embaucador!

-No, le dije a Edward una pequeña mentirijilla – me sonrió.

¡Vaya! Eso viene de familia, pensé. Nos sentamos en el sofá grande.

-Le dije que mi vuelo salía a las tres y me dejó allí sobre la una y media para que él pudiera ir a sus prácticas. Almorcé algo y me cogí un taxi de vuelta. Mi vuelo no sale hasta dentro de tres horas.

-Oh – no podía decir otra cosa.

-Bella – me tomó las manos – tengo que preguntarte algo.

Creo que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

-Claro, dime – hice un intento de sonrisa.

-Y quiero que seas sincera.

-Por supuesto – no podía hacer más que mirar fijamente sus preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Eres lesbiana?

-¡¿Cómo?

Del salto que pegué, mis manos salieron del agarre de Esme. ¿Les… lesbiana? A ver, sé que no soy el ser más femenino de la tierra, pero ¿lesbiana? ¡Dios mío, si muero por follarme a su hijo!

-Lo supuse – Esme me miró complacida – me olía algo raro en la actitud de Edward y Jasper – se dijo para sí misma

-Pero Esme, ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Estaba entendiendo ahora toda la conversación que habíamos tenido hace dos días. Resulta que yo creía que hablábamos de su hijo y estábamos hablando de mí, ¡de mi homosexualidad!

-Cuando Edward encontró el anuncio de tu piso, nos comentó a Carlisle y a mí que venía verlo, sin embargo, no tenía muchas esperanzas porque decía que la chica parecía rara, por lo que se leía en el anuncio – explicó – al final, nos llamó y dijo que se había quedado con el piso – se puso un mechón tras la oreja – cuando le pregunte por ti, me dijo que eras lesbiana. A mí me pareció estupendo, sobre todo después de haber roto con su novia de prácticamente toda la vida. No quería mujeres pesadas atosigándolo.

Creo que no podía abrir más mi boca. Estaba totalmente choqueada. Edward le había dicho a sus padres que yo era lesbiana, ¡lesbiana! ¡Para matarlo totalmente! Y yo que pensaba suavizar mi venganza e incluso hablar con él, ahora, ¡ni en broma lo hago!

-Aunque claro – Esme continuó ante mi estupor – ahora que te conozco, ¡eres perfecta! Espero que mi hijo se fije en ti – tomó mis mejillas y a mí no me quedo otra que cerrar la boca – eres mucho mejor que la petarda y superficial de su exnovia. Lo que no entiendo es porque Edward me dijo que eras lesbiana, porque perdona que lo diga, no pareces lesbiana para nada.

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones. O bien, me hacía la ofendida y le decía a Esme que su hijo era un mentiroso que se hacía pasar por gay para conseguir un piso, o me hacía la tonta y Edward acabaría crucificado por todo esto. No lo pensé mucho. Lo tenía claro.

La segunda opción. Tuve que contener una risa macabra.

-Bueno, yo nunca le he dicho que fuera lesbiana – puse mi mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado – quizás, Edward lo interpretó así. No soy muy femenina a la hora de vestir, odio el rosa, como mucho y he despotricado contra el género masculino bastantes veces. Seguramente, Edward creyó que me gustaba el mismo género que a él – e inserté mi sonrisa de niña buena.

-Oh, vaya, puede ser – Esme me miró dudosa.

-Claro, y como Edward es tan caballero no habrá querido preguntarme directamente – y rematé la faena.

-Eso es verdad – y con eso, Esme se quedó complacida.

-No te preocupes, Esme – ahora fui yo la que le cogí las manos – esta misma noche se lo aclaro a Edward. Déjalo todo en mis manos – sonreí.

-Gracias, Bella – Esme me abrazó – sería estupendo que mi hijo intentará algo contigo una vez que sepa tu condición.

Nos levantamos del sofá y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar para el camino?

-No te preocupes, Bella, estoy bien y el vuelo es poco más de dos horas. Bueno, cariño, espero tener la oportunidad de verte de nuevo – me abrazó de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Esme – la abracé de vuelta.

Esme me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me dio una tarjeta con su teléfono por si necesitaba o quería algo de ella. Esperé que se montara en el ascensor y después entré al piso.

-¡Lesbiana!

Estaba alucinado. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza? ¿serrín? Lo que había liado con tal de no decirle a sus padres que se hacía pasar por gay. Y yo como tonta pensando que me estaba pasando con el jueguecito, y él, a mis espaldas, me estaba convirtiendo en lesbiana. Se iba a enterar. Busqué mi móvil y pulsé una tecla de marcado rápido. La otra persona tardó un poco y cuando dijo "¿Sí?", se le notaba ahogada.

-¿Alice? ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí… es que estaba en la cafetería c… con unas amigas – dijo rápidamente – y salí mejor afuera para escuchar.

-Ah, vale – dije - ¿a qué no sabes que me ha pasado? – dejé unos segundos de suspense.

-¡Di! – Alice era demasiado impaciente.

-Ha estado aquí Esme para preguntarme si soy lesbiana.

-¡¿Cómooo? – me tuve que separar el móvil de la oreja.

-Yo no sé que lio ha creado Edward y que le ha dicho a sus padres para ocultar su tapadera gay, pero su madre creía que la homosexual en este piso era yo.

-¡Increíble! ¡ese tío es increíble! ¡la que está montando el solito! Pero, ¿su madre ha ido a preguntarte directamente?

-Sí, decía que no le parecía creíble que yo fuera lesbiana – le conté – y al final, he encubierto a Edward. Le iba a decir a su madre todo, pero preferí usar la nueva información para mi beneficio.

-¡Así me gusta, Bella! ¡Esa es la actitud! – Alice se rió.

-Desde luego que sí, porque si él dice por ahí que soy lesbiana, se va a enterar él de lo que es ser una lesbiana.

Lo último que escuche antes de colgar fue la carcajada de Alice.

OoooooooooooooO

Pov Edward

Al terminar las clases, intenté llegar al piso lo antes posible. Desde que se había ido mi madre, hace ya cuatro días, cada uno se encargaba de hacer la cena y el que no hacía la cena, lavaba los platos. Hoy me tocaba a mí hacer la cena.

Abrí la puerta, dejé el paraguas en la esquina y las llaves en la mesa, al lado de las de Bella, y entré al salón. Mi boca cayó ante el espectáculo.

Bella encima de la mesa baja del centro del salón.

Había puesto una toalla sobre la mesa y ella estaba encima. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas independientes a cada lado de su rostro. Tenía puesta una camiseta de tirantas, que dejaba ver parte de un sujetador de encajes negro, y unos pantalones de algodón cortos, pero cortos, cortos. Alzó la cabeza y me miró.

-Hola, mariquita – me saludó con una sonrisa – seguramente tendrás calor aquí dentro – no sabe ella cuanto – he subido la calefacción para no tener frío mientras me hago la cera. Y espero que no te importe que use la mesa a modo de camilla.

Bella tenía a su lado un tarro con una sustancia ámbar y unas bandas blancas.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Podrías ayudarme, por cierto? – daleó la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que no llego bien a – se bajó de la mesa y me dio la espalda – las pantorrillas – me las señaló, pero yo sólo vi como la tela del short se limitaba a taparle el trasero. Nada más.

-Eh, claro. Suelto primero esto – le enseñé mis cosas – y vuelvo.

Fui para el pasillo y me detuve en el resquicio de la puerta. Diablos, no sé en que me estaba metido, pero con esa indumentaria que llevaba no me hacía pensar correctamente. Me quedé desde el pasillo observándola. Por lo menos tendría que ver como se aplica la cera. Vi como Bella tomó con palito plano de madera un poco de la sustancia ámbar y se lo extendió por la pierna. Esperó un poco y luego puso encima una de las bandas blancas y la presionó contra su piel. A los cinco segundos, tiró de la banda con decisión y se la quitó.

_Oh_…

Eso tuvo que doler, y bastante, sin embargo, Bella no hizo ningún gesto raro. Decidí que era hora de soltar las cosas y volver al salón.

-¿Ya? – Bella me miró cuando me puse a su lado.

-Aquí estoy para servirte.

-Estupendo – me sonrió – ahí tienes la cera y la bandas.

Bella se puso bocabajo sobre la mesa. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro. Tenía su trasero delante de mis ojos. Pude ver como el pantaloncillo llegaba justo a la unión del glúteo con el muslo. Era hora de hacer algo, ya me estaban apretando a mí los pantalones al ver como de apretados le quedaban los suyos a Bella.

Me moví para quedarme delante de sus pantorrillas. Tomé el palito y lo mojé con la cera caliente. Rápidamente, lo puse sobre su piel y lo extendí como si estuviera untando mantequilla. Coloqué la banda y presioné como había visto que hacía ella. No pude evitar rozar las yemas de mis dedos por los laterales de su pantorrilla cuando presionaba con mi palma. Tomé un extremo de la banda.

-¿preparada?

-Adelante – ella giró la cabeza para verme y asintió.

Tiré de la banda con decisión. Bella no se inmutó y yo la felicité internamente, ¡cualquiera no aguantaba eso! Seguí con el resto de la pantorrilla y cuando iba a empezar con la otra, sonó su móvil.

-Oh, un momento, por fi – me sacó la lengua y se levantó de la mesa para cogerlo – es Alice – me dijo.

La escuché hablar en susurros mientras se paseaba y yo, en tanto, me deleitaba con sus hermosas piernas. A veces, la escuchaba reírse y otras se quedaba callada escuchando. Al terminar, me pareció escucharla hacer el sonido de un beso.

-Ya, lo siento – volvió a acostarse y yo empecé con la otra pierna.

-No pasa nada.

-Sólo se estaba disculpando – me explicó – normalmente, nos hacemos mutuamente la cera para poder ayudarnos entre nosotras. Ya sabes, las pantorrillas son complicadas para hacerlas una misma, ¿tú tienes muchos problemas? - me preguntó.

A ver, se supone que yo también me hago estas cosas. Edward, me dije, busca una buena respuesta.

-Normalmente voy a un centro de estética para que me la hagan – le mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ah – Bella me miró impasible – yo siempre tiro de Alice. También necesito ayuda para las ingles. Me suele doler mucho y ella es la que tira de la banda, yo no tengo valor – rió – y con ella no me da vergüenza ponerme desnuda. Siempre da un poco de corte que alguien te esté viendo tus partes, pero con ella, no tengo problemas, me es normal.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh… ¿Bella y Alice haciéndose las ingles desnudas? Medio le sonreí y terminé con su pierna. Vi que ambas se le habían quedado rojas.

-Se te han quedado rojas, pequeña.

-Sí, es normal, como tengo la piel tan blanca se me irrita. Cuando termino siempre me pongo aceite hidrante – fue a incorporarse para tomar una botellita de aceite, pero yo la agarré más rápido.

Me había puesto malo con ese modelito de ropa y haciéndome imaginar escenas entre mujeres, ahora me tocaba a mí disfrutar un poco. Sólo esperaba que no fuera Alice la que le aplicara también el aceite en las ingles cuando estaban juntas. _Oh_… tenía que dejar de pensar en esas escenas.

-Yo te lo pongo, recuéstate – presioné su espalda para que se volviera a tumbar – yo me encargo.

Me eché un poco de aceite en las manos y las froté entre sí. Preparado para lo que iba a hacer, coloqué mis manos en sus tobillos y presionando levemente, las deslicé hacia arriba, hasta la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Luego, las deslicé hacia abajo. Repetí el proceso unas tres veces más.

Observé que Bella tenía la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ligeramente. Le dediqué unos minutos a cada pantorrilla, haciendo frotamientos y presiones en diferentes puntos, disfrutando de tener sus piernas entre mis manos.

Decidí que era hora de ser más atrevido. Puse, de nuevo, mis manos en sus tobillos y las deslicé hacia arriba. Sin embargo, no llegaron hasta la altura de las rodillas, sino que siguieron su camino hacia medio muslo. Las bajé y volví a hacer el mismo proceso, llegando unos centímetros más hacia arriba. Cada vez que subía más hacia arriba, mi pecho se dejaba caer levemente sobre sus pantorrillas. Lo que daría por sentir mi piel contra la suya. Tuve una idea.

-Bella, voy a quitarme la camiseta – dije – me la estoy manchado de aceite.

-Cl…claro – no abrió los ojos al contestar, pero su leve sonrojo y su tartamudeo sumaron tres puntos a mi ego. Ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Volvía a repetir mis acciones, pero ahora cada vez que deslizaba mis manos, mi pecho desnudo rozaba sus pantorrillas suaves. Estuve unos minutos más haciendo eso, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía mi pecho húmedo por el aceite. Entonces, me desplacé y me puse en uno de sus costados. Comencé a masajear la parte trasera de sus muslos. Dediqué una mano a cada uno. Eran suaves y firmes. Tenté a la suerte y masajeé, más bien acaricié, hasta el filo de sus pantaloncillos. Fue música para mis oídos el tenue gemido que se le escapó a Bella. La miré y vi como apretaba los labios mientras seguía con mis caricias. Llegó un momento en que giró la cara hacia el otro lado y tuve que contener la sonrisa. Bella no quería que viera su rostro sonrojado y acalorado.

El reloj del salón dieron las siete en punto. Llevaba más de media hora masajeando sus piernas. Tuve que dar por terminada la sesión. Bella tenía las piernas más rojas que antes por mis continuos frotamientos. Deslicé mis manos una última vez más hasta sus tobillos y las retiré. Bella no se había dado cuenta ni de las campanadas del reloj ni de que había terminado ya. Caminé despacio hasta su cabeza.

-Pequeña – me incliné hasta su oído – quédate ahí relajada, cuando recuperes tus sentidos, te levantas – ella asintió imperceptiblemente con su cabeza – muy bien – besé su cabeza y me fui para mi dormitorio a tomar una muda limpia.

Bella estaba en tal estado de relajación que lo mejor era que se quedara unos minutos más acostada. Como se levantara al momento, seguro que las piernas le fallaban. Y a mí también me iba a fallar mi autocontrol como no me fuera al baño a darme un poco de trabajo manual y una larga ducha.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Espero que os haya gustado. Como veis, nuestra Bella pensaba desistir, pero Edward lo volvió a empeorar XD Alguien en un review, **Audrey **creo recordar, casi consigue averigüar lo que pasa, sólo se quedo a medias :)

Bueno, otra cosa. He publicado pronto por una razón, aparte de que estaba deseando escribir la escena de la cera, **salgo de viaje **mañana, voy a visitar a mi beta que está con una beca erasmus en el pais prácticamente más frío de toda Europa. Así que no podré escribir nada más hasta finales de la semana que viene, si es que no vuelvo convertida en cubito de hielo. Lo siento por la futura espera.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 14

POV Bella

Cerré mi maleta y me dejé caer en la cama. Me quedaban diez minutos para irme. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Alice para despedirme de ella. Hablé brevemente y colgué. Mañana sería Acción de Gracias y me iba a Forks a pasarla con mi padre. Miré de nuevo el reloj. Seis minutos. Eso es lo que quedaba para que Edward golpease mi puerta y me llevara a la estación de trenes. Tomaría uno hasta Sequim y allí un autobús hasta Forks. Edward se había prestado a dejarme en la estación antes de ir al aeropuerto, donde cogería un avión con su amigo para ir hasta Houston a pasar Acción de Gracias con la familia de su amigo.

Edward…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que intente pillarlo con lo de la cera, no obstante la jugada se me volvió en contra. Primero, esperaba pillarlo excitado o medio loco con mi atuendo, pero el hombre, o tenía un autocontrol de oro o yo le ponía menos que una cucaracha, ¡y eso que odiaba ponerme esos micro pantaloncillos!

Segundo, iba a ofrecerle hacerle la cera con lo que sobrara o esperaba que él dijera si podía aprovechar y hacérsela él también, y en vez de eso, me suelta que él iba a un centro de estética ¡já! Él no ha ido a uno de esos ni por equivocación ni se ha hecho la cera en la vida. Por dios, ¡si le temblaban las manos cuando tiró de la banda la primera vez! ¡y me aplicaba la cera como si fuera mermelada!

Cuando terminó con mis piernas, iba a decirle que si le hacía la cera yo con lo sobrante, pero cuando me rozó con sus dedos lánguidos las pantorrillas, salí disparada a la estratosfera. ¿Y sus manos?

_Oh_…

Podría escribir toda una oda sólo a sus manos. Grandes, varoniles, cálidas, de dedos largos,… Todas mis células saltaron cuando puso sus manos en mis tobillos. No sé como dejé que me echara el aceite, desde el momento en que puso sus manos sobre mi piel estuve en sus manos, nunca mejor dicho. Sólo sentía su tacto, su olor en el ambiente, su respiración pausada y su pecho, ¡oh! Su duro y firme pecho, ¿por qué tuvo que quitarse la camiseta? O más bien, ¡gracias por quitarte la camiseta! Por un momento divagué en como sería sentir todo su cuerpo desnudo sobre mí si ya me estaba dejando medio lela con sólo presionar sus pecho contra mis pantorrillas.

Se me escapó un suspiro. El centésimo desde que empezó la semana, y sólo estábamos a miércoles.

Por culpa de su sesión de masajes, apenas me porté mal con él en estas dos semanas y eso que aún estaba cabreada por el asunto lésbico, pero era incapaz de soltar frases con dobles sentidos, rozarle distraídamente o jugar con su autocontrol. Era verlo y me temblaban las piernas y se me mojaba cierta prenda al recordar su pecho desnudo contra mi piel. Tendría que ponerme las pilas este fin de semana lejos de él.

-¿Bella? ¿estás lista?

Sentí el golpeteo de los nudillos en la puerta. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, lo que causó que me lastimara un poco el tobillo, porque no caí bien. Vamos, pero eso era normal

-¡Voy!

Froté mi tobillo dolorido, me puse mi abrigo y bufanda y tomé mi maleta. Abrí la puerta. Edward me esperaba en el pasillo con su sonrisa torcida y su abrigo también puesto.

-¿Preparada, pequeña?

Le asentí embobada ante su sonrisa y lo seguí fuera. Edward se encargó de cerrar la puerta antes de salir a la calle. Desde dentro del portal, vimos que había comenzado a llover de forma casi torrencial. Genial, rodé los ojos. No habíamos cogido el paraguas.

-Espera aquí – Edward dejó su maleta junto a mí – iré por el coche. Está a dos calles.

Antes de que yo pudiera añadir algo más, Edward salió a la calle y se fue corriendo. ¡Estaba loco! ¡se iba a poner chorreando! La puerta del portal se abrió con un sonoro portazo.

-¡Ya! – Edward me sonrió – el coche está justo en la puerta.

-¡estás empapado, Edward!

Tenía el cabello mojado, los vaqueros con grandes manchas de humedad y el jersey pegado a su pecho por culpa del agua. Supongo que habrá dejado el abrigo en el coche porque le pesaría mucho si se le mojara.

-No te preocupes, ahora me seco con la calefacción del coche – Edward agitó la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente y miles de gotas salieron disparadas, ¡whoa, estaba lindo haciendo eso! - ¡vamos! – cogió su maleta y la mía y volvió a salir.

Apreté mi abrigo contra el pecho y salí tras él. Estaba cayendo una verdaderamente buena. Antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo llegar, Edward ya había abierto rápidamente el maletero y echado las maletas dentro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y después corrió para su sitio. Era un encanto.

-¡Uf! ¡lo conseguimos! – metió la llave y la giró. Al segundo, la calefacción empezó a funcionar.

Edward arrancó y yo me quité el abrigo antes de ponerme el cinturón. La sonrisa no se iba de mi cara. Las atenciones de Edward sólo hacían que me enamorara aún más de él. Edward dejó escapar un resoplido.

-¿Qué pasa, mariquita?

-Estoy demasiado mojado – se quejó.

-Yo también estoy muy húmeda – solté.

¡Bien! Después de dos largas semanas por fin me salía algo con doble sentido. Me felicité a mi misma con autosuficiencia. Escuché a mi lado un leve ruidito. Edward estaba apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus dedos tensos, ¡oh! ¡sus dedos! ¡los largos y habilidosos dedos de sus manos! "¡Bella!" me regañé a mí misma, me estaba yendo el tema.

-¿estás bien? – le dije con cara de niña buena.

-Sí, sí, solo incómodo, ya sabes – se tiró del jersey para despegárselo del pecho.

Me sonreí. Edward estaba nervioso. Lo miré de reojo. Tenía su vista al frente y sus manos, una en el volante y la otra se movía del volante a la palanca de cambios o viceversa. Las gotas de agua de su cabello estaban resbalando por su frente y cuello.

-Te voy a secar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward me miró sin saber a que me refería. Agarré mi bufanda y froté su cabello con suavidad para así no distraerlo de la carretera. Luego, retiré con mis dedos las gotas de su cuello y su frente.

-¿Mejor? – sonreí.

-Sí, gracias – puso la mano en mi muslo izquierdo y le dio un apretón.

_Oh_… relájate, Bella.

En veinte minutos más llegamos a la estación. Había dejado de llover y pude sacar sin problemas mi maleta del maletero. Edward me miraba a través de la ventanilla abierta, le había dicho que no hacía falta de que se bajara.

-Bueno, mariquita – me puse delante de la ventanilla – nos vemos el domingo.

-Claro – me sonrió – pásatelo bien.

-Igualmente – me agaché y dejé un beso en su mejilla - ¡adiós!

-Adiós, pequeña.

Me volteé y comencé a caminar hacia la estación. Me llevé una de mis manos a la nariz. Olía a Edward. Suspiré. Sería un largo fin de semana.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Edward

Era duro volver de unas minis vacaciones y darte cuenta de que tienes que entregar varios trabajos antes de Navidad. En Houston, Acción de Gracias se había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora tenía el tiempo contado.

Bella había llegado demasiado contenta de su visita a Forks, decía algo de que había sido muy productiva porque había coincidido con un amigo que había quedado en recogerla con su coche aquí para llevarla a Forks en Navidad y por tanto no tener que coger el tren o el autobús.

No sé porque me molesto eso. Sólo era un amigo haciendo una buena opción, pero me molestaba horriblemente que Bella no tuviera esa sonrisa en su cara gracias a mi. Sin embargo, también estaba contenta porque acepté ir con ella a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Decía que su amiga Alice le agobiaba mucho.

Así que en un par de días iríamos al supermercado a nuestra compra mensual y el fin de semana lo desatinaríamos a los regalos. Dos días con ella. Sonreí. Si hace un año alguien me dijera que iba a disfrutar haciendo las compras con una chica, no me lo creería, pero ahora disfrutaba enormemente y sobre todo cuando creían que éramos una feliz pareja.

En los días siguientes me enclaustré en la biblioteca para avanzar en los trabajos. Únicamente salía para ir a clases y al piso a ducharme, cenar y dormir. Bella hizo la cena y recogió la cocina durante toda la semana. Me sentí verdaderamente culpable, pero ella me hizo ver que le devolvería el favor en enero cuando le tocara a ella todo el aluvión de trabajos. Sólo me relajé la tarde del martes que Bella y yo fuimos al supermercado.

El sábado me lo tomé totalmente libre para dedicarme a las compras navideñas. Bella no quería esperar mucho porque después habría mucha gente haciendo lo mismo, así que por eso fuimos el primer sábado de diciembre.

-¿preparado? - Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Guardé en el mueble la taza que había terminado de secar. Por un día, me había encargado de recoger y hacer yo todo el desayuno.

-Ya si – salí de la cocina.

-Estupendo.

Bella se colocó su abrigo y se puso un gorro verde, tapando parte de sus hebras onduladas. Tomó la bufanda y los guantes. Estaba haciendo bastante frío. Yo agarré mis cosas también y nos fuimos directamente al coche. Gemimos los dos felices cuando encendí la calefacción.

Conduje hasta un centro comercial que estaba en la otra punta de Seattle, lo que nos tomó casi una hora, pero Bella decía que había muy buenas tiendas y grandes rebajas. Metí el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo y nos concienciamos que nos quedaba un largo y duro día. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a acabar con todas las compras hoy.

-¿Sabes? – Bella rió – para ser tu gay y yo una chica es bastante raro que no nos guste ir de compras a ninguno.

-Pues sí – reí también. _Uf_. Tenía que mejorar mi tapadera gay, mi lado heterosexual estaba saliendo demasiado a flote últimamente. Menos mal que a ella le divertía el hecho de que ambos éramos raros.

Nos pateamos la primera planta de arriba abajo. Agradecí que hubiera gente, pero no de forma excesiva, solo lo normal por ser un sábado. Seguro que dentro de dos fines de semanas esto no estaría igual.

Bella pasó de largo todas las tiendas de ropa o de zapatos y se paró delante de una bastante estrafalaria. Le alcé una ceja cuando vi que entraba decidida.

-Una compañera de clase me la recomendó – me explicó – me dijo que había cosas bastante originales y a buen precio.

Miré por los estantes y sin duda había cosas originales y fuera de lo común: papel higiénico con sudokus o crucigramas, mangas transparentes con tatuajes para fingir que los tenías de verdad, servilletas en forma de estrellas, corazones o esmóquines, despertadores que al sonar la alarma echaban a volar y tenías que atraparlo para que se callara… y más y más cosas.

-¡Sí! – un gritito de Bella hizo que captara mi atención.

Estaba en la sección deportiva. Sostenía una caja entre sus manos y leía atenta lo que decía. Miré por encima de su hombro la caja, pero de todas formas, seguí sin pillar para que servía lo que había cogido.

-¿Qué es? – Bella se giró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Algo genial! – alzó la caja – para que luego Charlie se queje de que siempre le regalo chalecos, ¡es un set de pesca!

-¿set de pesca? – eso era una caja enana para un set de pesca.

-Un set de pesca para el baño – y volvió a sonreír como si con esa afirmación lo explicara todo – mi padre ama la pesca – me explicó con paciencia – pues con esto, que incluye una pecera, una caña y unos cuantos pescaditos, puede pescar mientras esté en el baño, ¿a qué es original? – rio

-Ni que lo digas – abrí los ojos demasiado, pero es que la imagen mental era demasiado brutal.

-Simplemente es un regalo diferente y a buen precio – sonrió contenta – aunque el de golf también se veía muy bien, una pena que a Charlie no le guste.

Me fije que en la estantería había otros juegos aparte del de pesca. Había uno de golf, de fútbol y, para mi propio asombro, uno de baloncesto.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me llevo este para mi padre – agarré el set de golf – siempre le regalo camisas o libros, este año también seré original.

-Si – rio Bella - ¡choca esos cinco! – y entre risas, choque palmas con Bella.

Dimos un par de vueltas más por la tienda. Decidí coger un reloj-despertador que sonaba con el toque de diana para Jasper. Me mandaría a volar cuando lo escuchara, reí.

Pagamos nuestras cosas y seguimos viendo tiendas. Compré un par de regalos pequeños más para unos amigos de Juneau y me decidí por un broche de mariposa para Esme. Bella me ayudó a elegirlo y sonreí cuando los dos coincidimos en uno con piedras azules.

Bella compró unos detalles para unas amigas y un libro sobre mecánica para un amigo. No sabía que regalarle a Alice, pero al final optó por unas diademas con flores y unos pasadores para el cabello.

Entramos en una última tienda porque a Bella le faltaba el regalo para su madre. La miré extrañado a causa de que la tienda era totalmente rosa fucsia y con miles de muñecas y ñoñerías.

-¿tu madre tiene quince y no me he enterado? – le pregunté mientras miraba en una caja llena de chismes amarillos y rosas pastel.

-Gracioso – me sacó la lengua – mi madre es un tanto especial, digamos que su niña interior está muy presente.

La dejé husmear entre las cosas mientras hacia un repaso mental de mi lista de regalos. No me faltaba nadie. Oh, ¡si! Bella. Tenía que regalarle algo, pero ¿qué? ¿ella me regalaría? Estaba claro que si lo hiciera no lo compraría delante de mí. La miré. Observaba los objetos, comparaba precios. Era tan linda, con su gorro y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba preciosa.

"¿linda? ¿preciosa?" me dije, más debería catalogarla como sexy o atractiva. Al final, con esos pensamientos tan femeninos iba a resultar gay y todo. Chasqueé la lengua.

-¡Lo tengo! Pago y podemos ir a comer – Bella se fue a la caja con algo rosa y pagó.

-¿qué es eso? – le pregunté cuando salimos.

-¿esto? – lo sacó de la bolsa – una funda para el volante del coche.

-Pero es un poco… - no quería menospreciar su gusto.

-Dilo, no te cortes, saca tu vena gay estilística – sonrió y volvió a agitar la funda rosa con estrellas moradas – es totalmente hortera.

-Sí, lo es – reí ante su comentario de "vena gay".

-Definitivamente tengo mejor gusto, pero mi madre adora cosas como esta – metió el regalo en la bolsa – solo te digo que su coche es de color verde limón.

No pude evitar reír ante su mueca de disgusto. Está claro que Bella no estaba de acuerdo con el gusto estético de su procreadora.

Decidimos comer en un restaurante mexicano que había dentro del centro comercial. No es especialmente uno de mis tipos de comida favoritos, pero Bella insistió, diciendo que el guacamole de ahí estaba riquísimo.

Ordenamos nuestra comida y empezamos a hablar de todo y nada. Bella me contó que pasaría la Navidad con su padre, pero que volaría a Jacksonville para Año Nuevo para estar con su madre. Yo le expliqué que la pasaría en Juneau, con Esme siempre detrás de mí insistiendo para que me cortase el cabello.

Dejé que Bella se robara parte de mi guacamole y lo usó, encantada, en sus nachos. Me reí de su entusiasmo infantil y ella golpeó mi brazo. Sin embargo, cuando se le quedó un poco de guacamole en la comisura de los labios, me quedé atontado y sin pensarlo, le quité el resto de su labio y chupé mi dedo. Ella se quedó perpleja y yo le di mi sonrisa torcida.

Tuve que pelearme con ella para que me dejara invitarla. Lo conseguí prometiéndole que ella, a cambio, tendría que envolver mis regalos porque yo era completamente nefasto para esa labor.

Regresamos al piso cansados, pero satisfechos de haber acabado en un día con todas las compras. Sólo me quedaba pensar si comprarle algo a Bella, y ¿el qué?

OoooooooooooooO

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde las compras navideñas. Por fin, había entregado hoy mi último trabajo y ahora sólo me quedaba esperar el resultado. Mañana por la tarde tomaría mi vuelo a Juneau. En verdad, tenía ganas de llegar y ver el árbol de navidad decorado y los techos de las casas llenos de nieve.

Entré al piso y vi que las llaves de Bella ya estaban ahí. Ella también se iría mañana para Forks.

En mi habitación ya tenía mi maleta prácticamente hecha, únicamente quedaba meter las cosas de aseo. Cogí una muda limpia y fui a darme una ducha.

Ya limpio, caminé hacia el comedor. Bella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofá.

-Hola, pequeña

-¡Ey, mariquita! – bajó el libro, que por supuesto era Cumbres Borrascosas -¿qué tal? ¿con ganas de Navidad?

-Pues si – me senté a su lado – tengo ganas, y sobre todo, tengo ganas de saber que no tengo que hacer más trabajos – sonreí – por ahora, claro.

-Suerte la tuya – se giró en el sofá para poder mirarme de frente – yo empiezo ahora. De hecho, me llevo material para poder empezarlo en casa – puso una mueca de fastidio - ¡ah, por cierto! Se me olvidó comentarte algo. Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? – la miré confuso.

-Es que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes – se mordió el labio – eres mi compañero de piso y tendría que consultarte esas cosas.

-A ver, dime.

-¿No te comenté que un amigo me recogería para no tener que tomar el tren? – asentí – pues iba a venir mañana, pero le dije que viniera hoy para que pudiera descansar del viaje en coche y ya partiríamos mañana. Se va a quedar a dormir, espero que no te moleste.

No sabía por donde coger lo que había dicho. Un tipo iba a venir ahora y se iba a quedar a dormir. De acuerdo, vale. No entiendo porque tendría que molestarme, sólo iba a quedarse a dormir. Espera. Dormir, pero ¿dónde?

-Eh… no, claro que no – me quedé pensativo… "¡_Edward, eres lento_!" Va a dormir con ella.

-Oh, gracias, estupendo – sonrió – sólo será esta noche y va a dormir conmigo, pero me quedaba mejor si te lo comentaba. No quiero que creas que traigo tíos cada dos por tres que se aprovechen de la luz y el agua que tú también pagas.

-No, no… no hay problema

¡Va a dormir con ella! ¡Va a dormir con ella! Maldita sea, tenía que haberme negado, decirle que me lo tenía que haber consultado con más tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no sonaba muy gay. No podría explicar porque me molestaba que estuviera aquí, incluso tendría que estar encantado de que un tipo se quedara aquí.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, ¿¡ya estaba aquí¡?

Bella saltó del sofá y salió corriendo para la puerta, tropezándose con una mesita por el camino. Escuché como abría la puerta y dejaba escapar un pequeño grito: "¡Jaaake!" Bella alargó la "a" de manera infantil.

A pesar de que tenía revueltas las tripas, me levanté y fui al vestíbulo. Terminantemente tenía que haberme quedado en el salón. Bella tenía rodeado a un tipo con todas sus extremidades. Los brazos al cuello y las piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas. El tipo no se quedaba corto y la tenía agarrada por el trasero con firmeza y hundía su rostro en el espeso cabello de Bella. Algo en mí gruñó.

-_Ejem_, _ejem_ – fingí una tos. La pareja me miró y Bella se bajó de un salto.

-¡Edward! – Bella se me acercó con una sonrisa – te presento. Él es Jacob Black – señaló al tipo. Era un verdadero mastodonte. Me sacaba una cabeza y mira que yo era alto. Tenía la piel oscura y rasgos indios: ojos negros y cabello oscuro atado en una pequeña colita – Jacob – Bella tomó la mano del tipo y lo acercó. Ocupaba prácticamente todo el vestíbulo y Bella parecía una muñequita a su lado – él es Edward Cullen, mi compañero de piso.

-Encantado – Jacob me ofreció una mano y una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos. La acepté y no sé porque la tomé con fuerza. Él me devolvió el apretón con igual firmeza.

-Lo mismo digo – le regresé. Por unos segundos los ojos de Jacob me estudiaron atentamente.

-¡Bien! – dijo Bella entusiasmada, se me había olvidado que estaba ahí contemplando toda la escena – ven, Jake, te llevo a mi habitación para que sueltes eso – Jacob agarró la pequeña bolsa que había dejado en el suelo - ¿has tenido problemas para aparcar el coche?

-No, Bells – le dijo con una sonrisa – está justo en la calle de al lado.

¿_Bells_? ¡¿esto qué es? ¿por qué ese tipo le ponía diminutivos? ¿qué se creía?

Los dos se perdieron por el pasillo y entraron en la habitación de Bella, cerrando la puerta. Me quedé como un pasmarote en medio del vestíbulo. No sé porque me molesta tanto la situación. Bella no me había dicho que fueran pareja y él sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a una buena amiga. Aunque estaba seguro que si el tipo tuviera barriga y dos cabezas de altura menos estaría menos molesto.

Bella y Jacob volvieron al salón entre risas. Se sentaron en el sofá y estuvieron hablando por un buen rato. Yo me dediqué a recoger los apuntes y libros que tenía desperdigados por el salón y la cocina. Me ponía enfermo las atenciones que le brindaba ese tipo a Bella, que si un pellizco en su mejilla sonrojada, que si un apretón en el muslo, que si ponerle el cabello tras la oreja. Y Bella no se quedaba atrás. Lo abrazaba, agarraba su brazo, tiraba de su colita ¡ella sólo tocaba mi cabello, MI cabello! Juro que iba a vomitar.

-¡Edward! – Bella me llamó y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, donde me había refugiado para no seguir viendo la escena.

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a pedir unas pizzas para cenar, ¿te apuntas? – sonrió.

¿Cenar con ellos? ¡Ni loco! No aguantaría esta tortura ni un segundo más.

-Gracias, Bella, pero aún tengo que hacer mi maleta – decliné con amabilidad, mintiendo. Jacob no dejaba de mirarme – sólo cogeré algo de la cocina.

-Oh, bueno –Bella parecía decepcionada – pues nada. Espero que no tenga problemas con tu maleta, m… Edward – sabía que me iba a decir "mariquita", pero se lo calló, ¿no querría soltarlo delante de su amigo porque era algo sólo entre nosotros? ¿o es que no quería que Jacob se entera de mi "supuesta" condición?

-Gracias – sonreí afable.

-Hasta luego, Edward – me despidió Jacob con un ligero tono de burla, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

Entré en la cocina y cogí un par de manzanas. Encerrado en mi dormitorio, me tumbé al lado de mi maleta casi terminada.

Tenía que haberme quedado fuera. Ahora le había dejado el camino libre a Jacob. Se me erizaba el cabello de pensar que iban a dormir juntos, que ese maldito perro iba a estar envuelto en el olor de Bella, en su calidez, que Bella posaría la cabeza en su pecho y suspiraría, que… ¡ya! Debía dejar de pensar, ¡yo no tenía nada con Bella! Sólo era su compañero gay. Mordí mis mejillas por dentro con fuerza.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Que de tiempo, ¿no? Siento mucho el retraso, pero entre el viaje, la vuelta y que no tenía nada de inspiración me ha hecho abandonaros, ¡lo siento mucho! Espero que este capí compense un poco la espera, a pesar de que es puramente de transición...

Que **Muchas gracias por cuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!** Empecé a contestar reviews antes de irme de viaje y no sé bien a quien contesté o no, pero que vamos, muchas gracias a las 4o personas que se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un review y gracias por vuestros buenos deseos para mi viaje, fue muy bien y me reuní con mi beta! :D un saludo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady B por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 15

POV Bella

No podía más. Retire las mantas y me levanté. Lo quería mucho, pero era imposible dormir con Jacob. Busqué una manta dentro del armario para irme al salón a dormir. Jake ni se coscó cuando cerré de un portazo la puerta del armario. Lo miré. Estaba bocarriba en un lado de la cama con los brazos uno para cada lado y roncando como un oso hibernando.

Conociendo a Jake como lo conocía tenía que haberlo mandado a dormir al sofá, pero me dio pena y a la media hora de estar hablando tumbados en mi cama se había quedado frito, así que no le iba a echar. Al menos, a parte del favor que me hacía, su presencia sirvió para algo más. Era yo o ¿Edward estuvo raro en presencia de Jake? No sé de donde vino su actitud, no es que hubiera sido desagradable, pero no se comportó con Jake igual que cuando conoció a Alice.

Salí del dormitorio y me fui al salón. Me llegó un olor extraño, ¿tabaco? Asomé la cabeza por la puerta del salón, que estaba oscuro.

Oh Dios Mío

Edward había movido el sofá de una plaza para ponerlo al lado de la ventana, que había abierto. Estaba sentado en paralelo al respaldo del sofá, apoyando la espalda en uno de los brazos y con las piernas colgando por el otro. Tenía puesto el pijama y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Sé que fumar es malo, a pesar de yo también de vez en cuando me fumaba algún pitillo, pero al verlo a él, con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, acercarlo a sus labios y chupar, me derritió. La punta del cigarro se iluminaba en medio de la habitación oscura cuando aspiraba y a los segundos Edward dejaba escapar el humo por la nariz, expulsándolo lentamente por la ventana.

Me derretí. Nunca vi nada más sexy.

Edward se dejó el cigarro entre los labios, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Gesto aireado, bíceps flexionados, cigarrillo en la boca, camiseta de pijama blanca. Tras esa visión, podía morir en paz.

Decidí acercarme, porque era o entrar en el salón o seguir aguantando los ronquidos de Jake, y no estaba dispuesta a lo segundo.

-Ey, hola – musité.

Reí suavemente al ver el espaviento que hizo Edward al escucharme. Menos mal que fue rápido y atrapó el cigarrillo antes de que se le cayera de los labios.

-¿Bella? – Edward agitó la mano en el aire para esparcir el humo. Me acerqué hasta ponerme a su lado – yo… lo siento, ahora mismo lo apagó – se puso derecho en el sofá y tanteó el suelo en busca de algo.

-Espera, espera, no pasa nada – agarré su brazo para que parara – en el contrato de alquiler no ponía nada de que no pudieras fumar.

-Ya, pero no es un buen olor para que se quede en el salón – volvió a buscar en el suelo y cogió un cenicero – lo siento, no suelo fumar a menudo, sólo cuando estoy nervioso – golpeó el cigarrillo en el cenicero para dejar caer la ceniza.

-¿nervioso? ¿por qué? – me senté en el brazo del sofá al lado suyo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Edward me miró dubitativo y sus ojos brillaron brevemente. Luego, desvió la mirada.

-Ya sabes, las vacaciones y… - no me miró a los ojos – que odio volar solo en avión, me pone de los nervios los sitios tan cerrados.

No soy muy dada a identificar mentiras, pero supe que ahí había una. Edward no me miró ni una vez a los ojos y la voz le tembló un poco al final de la oración. No quise presionarlo.

-No te preocupes del cigarro – se lo quité de las manos – yo también me fumo alguno cuando estoy estresada, para evitar morderme las uñas – le di una calada.

Edward me miraba intensamente mientras le pasaba de nuevo el cigarro. Otra vez estaba ahí ese brillo en los ojos, como si de repente su pupila resplandeciera como una esmeralda, y, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pude ver su sonrisa torcida.

-¿eso es todo? – le pregunté de nuevo - ¿estás nerviosos por las vacaciones? ¿no es por mi amigo? – presioné el tema.

Se quedó estático con la mirada perdida y le dio una chupada al cigarro antes de pasármelo otra vez.

-¿Jacob?

-Sí. Te he notado raro con él – giré mi rostro y expulsé el humo por la ventana.

-Bueno, es que… - Edward encendió un nuevo cigarro mientras yo aplastaba la colilla del que tenía en el cenicero – ya sabes… - titubeó – es guapo.

Tuve que morder mi labio para no estallar en una carcajada, ¿Edward atraído por Jake? ¡Lo que era capaz de decir Edward para seguir con su tapadera!

-Sí, es muy atractivo – le seguí el juego – y tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

Lo que seguía sin comprender era porque estaba antes tan raro, porque yo sabía perfectamente que no era a causa de su atracción por Jake. Aunque él creía que yo creía que era porque le gustaba mi amigo. Que lio. Me volví a tragar una carcajada.

-Pero veo que, quizás, tienes algo con él – sus ojos fueron unas finas rendijas mientras daba una larga calada.

-¿Yo? ¿Con Jake? – ahora si que no pude evitar la risa - ¡para nada!

-Parecéis muy afines – me pasó el cigarro.

Yo me removí inquieta. Claro que parecíamos afines y cercanos. Sin embargo, no sabía cuanto le quería contar a Edward. Suspiré y di una chupada al pitillo. Cambié de postura en el brazo del sofá, girando y apoyando mi costado derecho en el respaldo y poniendo mis piernas encima del regazo de Edward.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo – Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida y empezó a pasar su mano sobre la tela de mi pantalón del pijama.

-Y yo no puedo dormir con los ronquidos de Jake – completé también con una sonrisa.

No sé que me llevó a decidirme contarle, pero acepté. Sería el ambiente de complicidad que habíamos creado mediante la oscuridad y los cigarros.

-Conozco a Jacob desde que éramos niños. Es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre. Crecimos juntos en Forks hasta que tuve ocho años y mis padres se divorciaron. Yo me fui con mi madre a Phoenix – le pasé el cigarrillo – Cuando mi madre se volvió a casar y tuvo que trasladarse a Jacksonville, yo decidí irme a vivir con mi padre. Me reencontré con Jacob y yo tenía dieciséis años. Ya sabes como de revolucionadas están las hormonas a esa edad – dejé escapar una sonrisa ladina.

-Sí, también he pasado por ella – Edward le dio la última calada al cigarro antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero.

-En esa época, ambos creíamos que estábamos enamorados – le conté – éramos muy buenos amigos, así que el siguiente paso lógico era ser pareja. Tuve mi primer todo con él – sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos.

-¿Tu primer todo? – Edward arrastró la tela de mi pantalón hacia arriba y acarició directamente mi piel, haciendo dibujos con sus dedos. En ningún momento me miró a los ojos.

-Mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primer San Valentín, mi primer amante – expliqué – bueno, más bien ha sido mi único amante – sonreí.

La mano de Edward se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

-¿único amante? – no sé si parecía que estaba sorprendido o es que pasaba de todo lo que le había contado. No pude descifrar su expresión.

-Sí – asentí con vigor – es el único hombre que ha estado entre mis piernas y al único al que le he hecho una mamada. No me acuesto con nadie a no ser que sienta algo por esa persona.

Edward me miró paralizado durante dos segundos. Luego, recompuso su rostro y siguió acariciándome la pierna como si nada.

-Hemos estado juntos hasta hace diez meses – hablé de nuevo – nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación solo era sexo y cariño, no había amor. Decidimos quedarnos como amigos y buscar cada uno nuestra media naranja – me encogí de hombros – y definitivamente, ha sido lo mejor. Por eso, somos tan cercanos y tenemos tanta camaradería, pero sólo siento cariño y amor de hermanos por Jake, nada más.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio unos minutos. Observé la vista nocturna de Seattle. Decidí jugar un poco.

-Tienes el camino libre, entonces – sonreí.

-¿eh? – Edward enfocó su mirada en mí, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Que digo que tienes el camino libre con Jake, ya sabes para conquistarlo y eso – revolví su cabello – aunque no sé si le atraen los hombres, pero tú eres muy guapo, ¡seguro que le gustas! – pellizqué sus mejillas y me aguanté una risa – y ¡ah!, tiene una buena p… un buen miembro – cambié el término a último momento, no quería sonar muy bizarra – te lo digo por experiencia – alcé varias veces las cejas de forma juguetona.

-Gracias por la información – Edward me miró un tanto perplejo – pero creo que no me gusta tanto como para intentar acostarme con él. Yo también necesito tener sentimientos antes de acostarme con alguien – encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, ¿eso significa que está nervioso? – y ahora mismo no estoy preparado para una relación. Hace poco que salí de una.

-¡Ah, si! Me dijiste algo hace un tiempo de una relación de cuatro años – recordé.

-Sí, - me ofreció el cigarro, pero lo rechacé – nos pasó lo mismo, más o menos, que a ti y a Jacob. Tony y yo caímos en la monotonía -¿Tony? Contuve una nueva risa – Era una relación cómoda y sólo de cariño y por eso, aguantamos tanto, pero al final corté, porque no tenía sentido – Edward dio una calada y expulsó el humo por la nariz – sin embargo, Tony y yo no nos llevamos tan bien. Le enfadó mucho perder cuatro años de su vida conmigo para nada.

-Eso es porque no te quería de verdad, ni como amigo – le dije, acariciando su antebrazo – cuando quieres a alguien, no te importa si está contigo o no, sólo que seas feliz. Tony no te merecía.

Edward me dio una sonrisa con el cigarro entre los labios y tiró de mí hasta dejarme sentada de lado en su regazo.

-Gracias – dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos – eres una buena amiga. Me hubieras venido muy bien cuando rompí con Tony – me dijo con voz triste.

-¡Oh, Edward! – lo abracé – si quieres lo busco y le pateó el trasero – dije en su oído.

La carcajada de Edward nos hizo temblar a los dos. Edward se separó y me miró, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos eran más verdes de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

-Gracias, pequeña. Supongo que sólo me dolió que Tony pensara que lo nuestro no sirvió para nada.

Lo observé. Menudo hombre era. No podía ser mejor. Le dolía el hecho de que a la tal "Tony" no le hubiera servido su relación, que no hubiera sabido aprovecharla, cuando él si lo había hecho, a él si le había servido para crecer como persona. Era un maravilloso e increíble hombre. Sólo un poco mentirosillo, me dije para mí misma con una sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, se me escapó un bostezo. Eran más de las tres de la mañana.

-¿Vamos a la cama? – me preguntó Edward y ahora fui yo la que lo miré aturdida – si quieres puedes dormir conmigo mejor que en ese incómodo sofá – ofreció.

-¡Oh, claro! – por una milésima de segundo mi libido se había emocionado – gracias – le sonreí.

Edward apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y luego, pasó un brazo bajo mis rodillas y con el otro me tomó por los hombros. Nos levantó del sillón y me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. Contenta, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras. La maleta cerrada en una esquina y un juego de ropa limpia sobre el escritorio preparado para mañana. Me dejo sobre un lado de la cama y él dio la vuelta para meterse por el otro. Me quedé sentada unos momentos para recoger mi cabellos en una cola. Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Espera

Edward agarró el coletero de mi mano y me giró un poco, situándose él detrás. Con cuidado, echó mi melena hacia atrás y con sus dedos agrupó todas mis hebras. En apenas un par de minutos hizo una trenza suelta con todo mi cabello. Sonreí. O tenía un fetiche raro por el cabello o esta vez sí que pareció un gay.

-Gracias, mariquita – le sonreí cuando estuve mirándole de nuevo.

-De nada, pequeña – me dio un beso en la frente y espero a que me metiera bien entre las cobijas para taparme hasta arriba – descansa

Un par de minutos después estaba ya medio dormida rodeada por completo por su olor.

OoooooooooooooO

Estaba montada en el Volkswagen rojo de Jake. Hacía ya una hora que habíamos salido de Seattle. Para no quedarme dormida, saqué las agujas y la lana y me puse a tejer mientras hablaba con Jake. Definitivamente necesitaba haber dormido más.

Esta mañana me había despertado temprano. Quería llegar pronto a Forks porque estaba segura que Charlie no tendría comprada las cosas necesarias para hacer la comida de Navidad. Y lo que tenía claro es que no quería ir mañana a hacer la compra siendo ya veinticuatro porque seguro que estaría todo el pueblo haciendo lo mismo y no estaba dispuesta a aguantar colas.

Cuando me desperté debido a unos toquecitos en la puerta, me levanté en un segundo. Edward seguía dormido pacíficamente con los cabellos revueltos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Lo tapé con cariño y salí de puntillas de la habitación. Jacob me esperaba fuera ya listo y se disculpó por haberme echado de mi propia habitación a causa de sus ronquidos. Me di una ducha rápida y saqué mi maleta de la habitación. Jake llevó mi equipaje al coche mientras yo preparaba unos bollitos y café en un termo para el camino.

Edward salió de su dormitorio apenas unos minutos antes de irnos. Nos pidió precaución en la carretera, nos deseó una feliz Navidad y se despidió de Jake con un apretón de manos y de mí, con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Salí del piso, de espaldas, mirando su sonrisa torcida una vez más y con la sensación de que le pasaba algo.

-¿Bells?

-¿Eh? – agité mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos. Recordé que seguía en el coche y no en la puerta de mi piso viendo la sonrisa de Edward.

-Si sigues haciendo punto de esa forma de va a salir un chaleco muy guay – rió Jake.

Miré lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba haciendo un punto bien y tres mal. Tuve que deshacer las últimas tres hileras y empezar de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Bells? Has pasado de parlotear como un loro a estar callada como una tumba, ¿qué piensas? – me dio un apretón amistoso en la rodilla.

-Nada, nada… sólo estaba un poco ida – intenté una sonrisa.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con tu compañero "gay"? – para mi horror, Jake soltó un momento el volante para hacer las comillas. Le eché una mala mirada y con una carcajada, volvió a coger el volante.

-¿"gay"? – lo remedé.

-Bella – me dijo seriamente -, ¿no creerás que Edward es gay?

Lo miré de refilón y luego, seguí mirando al frente. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le decía "si, Jake, sé que no es gay y estoy enamorada de él", o "¡claro que es gay!"? ¡No tenía ni idea! Y, desde luego, Jake sabría perfectamente cuando le estaría mintiendo, ¡me conocía bien!

-Pues… - opté por una verdad a medias – sé que no es gay, pero, siendo una aprovechada, me viene muy bien que esté en el piso. Me paga puntualmente el alquiler cada mes, no se salta sus turnos de limpieza, cocina como un chef y me divierto un montón viendo como intenta hacerse el gay.

Jacob se rió de forma atronadora.

-¡Estás loca, Bells! ¡Estás viviendo con un tío que sabes que no es gay porque cocina y limpia bien! – Jake seguía riéndose – Pero te está mintiendo, Bells, ¿vas a consentir eso? ¿Y Charlie? Cuando se entere, a ti te mete en un convento y a él le corta las pelotas – rió y dio manotazos en el volante.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ni que me lo estuviera tirando! – aunque no me faltaban ganas.

-Pues a él no es que le falta ganas – miré a Jake con la boca abierta - ¡Pero Bells! ¿no te has dado cuenta? Anoche te miraba como cachorrito abandonado y ¡la mirada furibunda y el apretón de manos que me dio! Porque yo también tengo mucha fuerza, si no me hubiera roto un par de dedos.

-No sé, no sé… -¿Edward deseándome? ¡venga ya! – mira, sé que me está mintiendo – no le iba a explicar a Jake que andaba medio desnuda por el piso e insinuándome a cada momento para hacerlo caer en su propia mentira – pero me lo voy a guardar como un as en la manga y si tengo algún problema, lo echaré y encima me quedaré con su fianza por mentiroso. Y con Charlie, ya veré. No espero que se entere, y si se entera ¡me da igual! Ya soy mayorcita. Debía estar tonta cuando acepté su estúpida condición – rumié.

Jake se estuvo riendo un rato de mi situación, e incluso me dijo que iría más de visita para "cortejar" él a Edward. Por supuesto, se lo prohibí de forma tajante. No necesita más gente en este circo. Y no quería que Jake supiera que Edward lo había puesto como su interés amoroso para seguir con su tapadera gay. Jacob podría sacarle mucho beneficio a eso y jugar con Edward. Lo que me faltaba es que, por culpa de Jacob, Edward huyera despavorido y yo me quedara sin contemplar ese monumento cada día. Bastante larga de por sí se me iban a hacer las Navidades. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Edward

Refunfuñé. Aún era 29 de diciembre. Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación en Juneau. La nieve lo cubría todo y hacía un frío bestial. Teníamos las chimeneas de toda la planta baja encendidas y la calefacción a todo gas en el piso superior. Miré la hora de nuevo. Aún quedaba una hora larga para que tuviera que ir por Jasper al aeropuerto.

No sé que me pasaba, pero llevaba días extraños. Cuando entraba por las mañanas a la cocina, me sentía solo a pesar de que desayunaba con mi madre. Y no es que no quisiera tener a mi madre como compañía, pero faltaba algo. O alguien. A la hora de las cenas, aunque estaba con mis padres, me pasaba lo mismo.

Me senté en la cama y jugueteé con mi móvil. Fui a los mensajes. Abrí uno de los últimos: "Feliz Navidad, compi mariquita! Spero que ests pasando uns magnificas vacaciones. un beso!B" Bella. Suspiré. Recuerdo la última noche juntos como si hubiera sido hace una hora y no hace cinco días.

Después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas, me había dado cuenta que no podía dormir. Fue agobiante el no saber que pasaba en la otra habitación. Eso era lo malo de que nuestros dormitorios no compartieran pared. Decidí ir al salón porque si no me quedaría sin cabello de tanto tirar de él. Cogí mi caja de cigarrillos y un cenicero, coloqué el sillón al lado de la ventana y me fumé el primero.

Hacía meses que no fumaba, desde la ruptura con Tanya. Pero esa noche había necesitado la nicotina para aliviar mi estrés. No sé porque debía importarme lo que estuviera haciendo Bella en su habitación. Di calada tras calada. Sin parar.

Realmente me asusté cuando apareció Bella. No me la había esperado, no obstante, me alegró. Si estaba aquí, no estaría con el tipo. Al parecer roncaba mucho y ella no podía aguantarlo. Cruzamos un par de frases sin importancia sobre el tabaco. Cuando Bella me arrebató de la mano el pitillo y dio una chupada casi morí. La forma decidida con la que había cogido el cigarrillo, como lo había acercado lentamente a su boca, como sus labios rojos se habían fruncido alrededor ¡oh, dios! Me excité sólo por el hecho de compartir un cigarrillo, por el hecho de haber puesto mis labios donde ella también los puso.

Me levanté de mi cama y me revolví el cabello. Parecía un quinceañero, emocionado por chupar donde había chupado la chica que te mola. Tomé mi abrigo y las llaves del coche. Iría ya por Jasper, haría tiempo en el aeropuerto.

-¡Adiós, cariño! – Esme se despidió de mí en la puerta de entrada - ¿llegaréis para la cena?

-Sí, mamá. Supuestamente no viene con retraso – le di un beso y salí para el coche.

Mi madre era otro tema. Al día siguiente de llegar a Juneau, habló conmigo mientras desayunábamos. Me dijo claramente que ella no creía que Bella fuera lesbiana y que estaba siendo un tonto al no intentar conquistarla. A ver como le explicaba a Esme que no podía conquistarla porque era un total mentiroso.

Apreté el volante. Pero, ¿para qué querría yo conquistarla y eso? Era guapa, y sexy cuando quería, pero de ahí a…

Encendí la radio y trasteé buscando algo que me distrajera.

"_Los nativos americanos fueron llamados incorrectamente indios por los primeros exploradores europeos quienes por error creyeron que se encontraban en la India. Desafortunadamente, el error persiste hasta ho…_"

La apagué de un golpe. Nativos americanos. Para eso estaba yo. Ya bastante había aguantado con tener uno bajo mi mismo techo sabiendo todas las cosas que había hecho con Bella. Sabía que no debía haberle preguntado sobre su relación, pero no pude evitar que la pregunta saliera de mi boca. Sobre todo cuando le deje caer que me gustaba su amigo. Uff… sólo de pensarlo me da escalofríos, ¿cómo me iba a gustar ese tipo? Pero haber si no como explicaba mi comportamiento ante ellos sin decirle que su actitud y camaradería con Jacob me enfurecía hasta límites insospechados. Aceleré el coche.

Sin embargo, respire tranquilo cuando me dijo que no eran novios ni nada. No obstante, me retorció el estómago al escucharla hablar del magnífico cuerpo del tipo y de su miembro. Aún no podía creer que me hubiera dicho eso. Gruñí ante el hecho de que él la había conocido en toda su magnificencia.

Lo único que me alegraba por Bella era la buena relación que tenía con él a pesar de haber cortado. Es algo que siempre me dio pena de mi relación con Tanya, "Tony" para Bella. Apreté los labios. Tanya había sido amiga antes que novia. No es que hubiésemos sido mejores amigos como Bella y Jacob, pero le tenía cariño. Me dolió mucho perder la amistad, el cariño de amigos. Mi relación con ella me había servido para evolucionar, para crecer y aprender lecciones que sólo averiguas conviviendo junto con otra persona. Lamentaba que ella no lo hubiera visto así y se enfadara por su tiempo perdido. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Al menos, me había formado en el arte de hacer trenzas. Tanya me incitó a aprender porque ella sola no podía hacerla bien y le gustaba recogerse el pelo así para dormir, para que no se le enredara ni me molestara a mí.

Sonreí al recordar el tacto suave de las hebras de Bella entre mis dedos.

Al bajar del coche, aún tenía la sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo pensando lo bien que dormí acompañada de ella y de su olor hizo que la espera en el aeropuerto se convirtiera en segundos para mi mente.

OoooooooooooooO

Jasper estaba raro. Si yo me encontraba en una esquina suspirando como tonto, él se encontraba igual en la otra punta.

Habíamos tenido un par de días distraídos en Juneau, saliendo, viendo unas películas, ayudando a mi madre y charlando con mi padre. Sin embargo, el último día del Año estábamos los dos abatidos.

Cuando vimos por la tele la retransmisión de Fin de Año en Times Square, en Nueva York, aquí sólo eran las ocho de la noche, pero de todos modos la vimos. Carlisle y Esme me felicitaron la entrada de año al igual que a Jasper. Sin embargo, yo solo podía pensar en que estaría haciendo Bella. Sabía que ya estaba en Jacksonville con su madre y que allí era medianoche, ¿estaría recibiendo un abrazo de su madre o padrastro? O, ¿estaría en otros brazos? ¿en un fiesta, quizás?

No disfrute mucho esa noche en el club al que fuimos después de la cena. Estaba con Jasper, con mis amigos de Juneau y con una bebida, y de todas formas, me sentía vacío. Hablé, reí y bailé, pero me faltaba algo, y Jasper no cooperaba mucho. Se pasó toda la noche en una esquina pegado al móvil. Eso me hizo ver que ahora me tocaba mandarle un mensaje a Bella. La mandé uno felicitándole la entrada de año y deseándole que se lo estuviera pasando bien con su madre. A pesar de que allí era cuatro horas más tarde recibí su respuesta dándome las gracias y felicitándome de vuelta.

-Bueno, Jasper, ¡ya estoy harto! ¿qué nos pasa?

Salté del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Era las cinco de la tarde del uno de enero. Nos habíamos levantado hace un par de horas y mis padres habían salido a dar una vuelta. Llevábamos los dos la última media hora sentados en el salón delante de la chimenea. Yo echando de menos las risas de Bella y Jasper mirando fijamente la pantalla de su móvil.

-No sé de que me hablas – Jasper se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá.

-¡Parecemos dos zombis perdidos en medio de un desierto! Se supone que teníamos que estar disfrutando de las vacaciones antes de tener que ponernos a estudiar como desesperados – paseé desesperado retorciéndome el cabello.

-No tengo ganas de nada – Jasper dejó el móvil encima de la mesita de café – estoy bastante a gusto aquí sentado.

-Pero, ¿qué te tiene así? ¡Se supone que tendrías que estar debajo de alguna falda!

-¿y tú? – me miró fijamente – cuando dejaste a Tanya estabas dispuesto a comerte el mundo y sólo te besuqueaste con una al mes de cortar ¡y ya! ¿Dónde están tus líos de faldas? ¡tú también estás raro!

-¡Diablos! – me dejé caer con tanta fuerza en el sillón que se arrastró unos centímetros por el suelo de madera de Esme. Me mataría – no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Jasper puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Me estudió durante una fracción de minuto.

-Bella – no estaba preguntándome, lo estaba afirmando.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que está haciendo, con quien está, que ropa lleva puesta o que está comiendo. Echo en falta su risa, su olor o como se muerde el labio, o el sonrojo que aparece en sus mejillas cuando se tropieza o cuando me pilla observándola – me volví a tirar de los cabellos.

-Es como si ahora ella girara a tu alrededor y sin ella estás perdido porque no sabes como conducir tu vida si no está presente, mirándote, apoyándote o compartiendo cada momento contigo – dijo Jasper serio – ella es tu anclaje, tu puerto seguro. Ella es tu planeta y tú el satélite que le da vueltas.

Miré la media sonrisa que Jasper tenía en su rostro, él hablaba mirando fijamente el fuego. No sabía si todo eso me lo decía a mí o se lo decía a él mismo.

-¿Sabes? – Jasper se puso derecho y me miró – Tienes que reconocerlo. Tienes sentimientos por ella.

Abrí la boca ligeramente. Bella me atraía, me gustaba su personalidad, pero ya está, ¿no?

El timbre del móvil de Jasper hizo que nuestro duelo de miradas se cortara. Jasper se puso de pie en un santiamén y con una rapidez inusitada, cogió el móvil y apretó el botón.

-Hola – musitó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Es lo único que alcancé a oír antes de que saliera del salón con el móvil en la oreja. Fui hasta la ventana y miré afuera. La calle estaba tranquila. Mis padres vivían en una zona residencial, por lo cual, en un día como hoy apenas había gente caminando o coches circulando. Vi a Esme y Carlisle llegar y aparcar. Bajaron del coche. Carlisle tomó la mano de Esme y empezaron a andar hasta el camino de entrada. Un viento sopló y vapuleó la melena de mi madre. Carlisle soltó su mano y con una sonrisa, le colocó los mechones tras la oreja y luego, pasó las manos por sus hombros, apretándola contra su costado para protegerla del frío.

Yo quería eso. Quería tener esa escena. Y mi corazón golpeó contra el pecho cuando en la escena me imaginé con Bella. No pude imaginar a otra. Sólo a Bella.

-¡Diablos! – me quité de la ventana, abrí muchos los ojos, me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé hasta el suelo – Estoy enamorado de Bella.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

perdón! se que os he hecho esperar mucho, pero he tenido varios problemillas familiares que no dejaban que me concentrase. Como recompesa esa capítulo es sumamente largo, ¿no? En un principio iba a partirlo en dos, pero ya que me he tardado, no iba a hacer eso encima.

Por fin, Edward cayó! el pobre tenía claro que Bella le alborotaba las hormonas, pero de ahí a enamorarse.. pero vamos, que ya está enamorado el hombre :) No sé si estarán muy bien descritas las escenas con el cigarro, pues no soy fumadora, ni yo ni mi beta, así que siento mucho si no he usado algún termino bien.

que bueno, que **Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!** y gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews, pero no tienen cuenta, gracias!

Espero ponerme pronto con el siguiente, pero ando un poco deprimidilla porque en dos días es mi cumpleaños, y lo odio! ¬¬


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecena Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Graciasa **Lady Bl **por betear el capítulo! y a **NaobiChan**, sin ella hoy seguiríais sin capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 16

POV Edward

Metí la llave en la cerradura y entré en el piso. Dejé la maleta en una esquina del salón y olisqueé el aire. Un rico olor a estofado llegó hasta mi nariz.

-¡Edward! – Bella se tiró a mis brazos. Rodeó mi cuello con sus antebrazos y enterró la nariz bajo mi oreja. Yo aproveché y rodeé fuerte su cintura con mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Se quedó alzada unos centímetros del suelo - ¡se supone que llegabas hace cuatro horas!

-Sí – aflojé el abrazo y ella me miró con una expresión preocupada – hubo un retraso con los vuelos debido a una tormenta de nieve. Tuvimos que esperar miles de horas en el aeropuerto – dije exageradamente.

Le dio un apretón a su cintura antes de dejarla ir definitivamente. Me era tan cómodo tenerla entre mis brazos, envuelto en su olor y en la suavidad de su piel.

-Estaba preocupada, como me dijiste en el mensaje que llegabas a las tres – me miró incómoda.

-Lo siento, tenía que haberte avisado – adoraba ver la preocupación por mí en sus ojos.

-¡Oh, no, no! Soy una exagerada, mariquita – me miró ruborizada, como si se avergonzara de haberse puesto así – he preparado estofado de carne con verduras, ¿quieres cenar?

-Claro – sonreí – suelto la maleta, me lavo un poco y estoy contigo. Gracias, pequeña – tomé su barbilla y le di un beso en la frente.

Fui a la habitación y dejé la maleta. Sólo la abrí para sacar una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro. La metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No sabía si sería apropiado dárselo como regalo de Navidad, pero que más daba.

Bella había puesto la mesa y la olla esperaba caliente en el centro. Me sonrió cuando entré y me sirvió un plato. Se sentó tras servirse ella. Estuvimos hablando de las vacaciones, de los regalos que habíamos dado y recibido y de las fiestas en general. Sonreí cuando me dijo que había pasado Año Nuevo en una fiesta con las sobrinas de su padrastro, pero que había estado aburrida porque no conocía a nadie.

Me embebí de sus gestos, miradas y expresiones. Disfrute de sus toques, sonreí con sus risas y sacudió mi corazón con sus atenciones. Mi cara de bobo tenía que ser espectacular.

Lavé los platos mientras Bella limpiaba la mesa y ponía lo que había sobrado del estofado en un recipiente.

-¡Ven! – Bella agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hasta el salón cuando terminamos de recoger la cocina. Su mano cálida hizo cosquillear mi fría palma.

Me sentó en el sofá largo y ella se agachó en el suelo palpando con su mano bajo el sofá. Tiró con fuerza de algo y sacó un paquete plano y rectangular. Con una sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y me lo ofreció.

-Es para ti, mi regalo de Navidad – dijo.

Bella lo puso en mis manos. Apreté sorprendido el papel de regalo. Dentro había algo ligero y liviano. Bella me había dado un regalo de Navidad. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en mi cara cuando rompí con nerviosismo el papel. Oh… un tejido de color verde bosque cayó en mis manos. Lo tomé por la parte superior y lo alcé delante de mí. Era un jersey de lana. Lo bajé y miré a Bella. Ella mordía su labio inferior y sus ojosno pestañeaban.

-Gracias.

-Lo he hecho yo – me dijo Bella y se sonrojó.

Mi quijada bajó unos centímetros, ¿ella me había tejido un jersey? Volví a mirar la prenda. Ella se había pasado horas tejiendo solo por mí. Pasé mis yemas por el jersey, disfrutando de la textura de la lana.

-Si no te gusta, no hace falta que… - Bella volvió a morderse el labio. ¡qué tonto! Me había quedado callado durante unos minutos y Bella había malinterpretado mi silencio.

-No, me encanta – me lo metí por la cabeza y sentí como Bella me ayudaba, colocando los hombros en su sitio – es precioso – dije mirándome con él puesto.

-Me alegro que te guste. Temía que te quedara pequeño o grande – dijo orgullosa.

-No, me queda perfecto – acaricié su mejilla – tienes buen ojo – no podía dejar de tocarla – pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

-¡No, no es molestia! Me gusta tejer y te queda de maravilla – me dio una nueva sonrisa y se preparó pare levantarse del sofá. Fui rápido, la agarré de la muñeca y volví a sentarla.

-Espera – metí la mano en el bolsillo y rebusqué – yo también tengo algo para ti – tomé su mano y puse la palma hacia arriba. Allí dejé la bolsita de terciopelo.

Bella abrió los ojos y titubeó a la hora de tirar del cordón. Volcó la bolsita y dejó caer en su otra mano un pequeño corazón resplandeciente.

-¿Edward? – me miró sorprendida.

Sí, se que era un tonto reglándole eso. Pero el último día de vacaciones vaciando un cajón donde tenía unos apuntes que iba a necesitar, encontré la caja donde guardaba unas adornos y cachivaches que me dejó mi abuela antes de morir. Las dos cosas más valiosas eran un anillo antiguo de compromiso y ese corazón. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, supe que era para Bella. Ella tenía mi corazón, de modo que porque no también tener ese.

-¿te gusta?

-No tengo palabras – Bella lo hizo girar entre sus dedos – peroEdward, no tenías que haberte gastado el dinero en comprar algo así, sabes que no soy chica de joyas y lujos.

-No me ha costado nada – le sonreí – es una de la miles de baratijas que heredé de mi abuela – no le iba a admitir que era undiamante y una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía, si no, conociéndola, ¡me lo tiraba a la cara! – tiene un pequeño gancho, puedes ponerlo en un collar o en el eslabón de una pulsera. Como quieras.

Bella aún miraba anonadada el corazón y lo hacía girar. Lo miró desde todos los ángulos. Al final, lo dejó sobre su muslo y con una mano subió la manga de la camiseta del otro brazo.

-¿Me lo pones, por favor? – tenía puesta una pulsera de plata de pequeños eslabones.

Cogí el corazón y forcejeé un rato para colocarlo. Una vez puesto, Bella levantó el brazo para ver como le quedaba. El corazón quedaba hermoso sobre su piel. Sin embargo, al girar la muñeca para comprobar que el corazón estaba bien sujeto, vi algo oscuro colgando al otro lado.

-¿y eso? – agarré su muñeca. Había un pequeño lobo marrón tallado.

-¡Oh, me lo hizoJake hace un tiempo! Lo talló él mismo para mi graduación – contestó Bella distraída, aún seguía pendiente del corazón.

Una rabia y unos celos me subieron desde el estómago hasta la boca. Odiaba que Bella llevara tocando su piel algo de otro hombre. A pesar de saber que ese hombre no le provocaba nada. Bufé. Bella me miró raro por unos segundos, pero después se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – entre cada "gracias", me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¡siempre lo llevaré conmigo!

Hablamos un rato más y Bella me dijo como quince veces que mi regalo era el más bonito que había recibido nunca.

Una hora después nos deseamos buenas noches antes de retirarnos cada uno a su habitación. Mañana teníamos de nuevo clases y todo volvía a su rutina. Me dejé caer en la cama.

-¿qué voy a hacer?

Tiré de mis cabellos hacia atrás. Estaba enamorado de Bella, muy enamorado. No sé que puedo hacer. No puedo cogerla y soltarle mis sentimientos. No sé que siente ella y para Bella, yo soy gay, ¡gay! Como odiaba la tapadera que yo mismo había creado.

Creo que me quedé dormido gruñendo.

OoooooooooooooO

Era jueves y sólo llevaba cuatro días de clase de este nuevo año y ya estaba cansado. Me aburría soberanamente. Ya había leído bastante sobre los temas que nos estaban explicando actualmente, pocas cosas eran nuevas para mí cuando había estado viviendo con un médico desde que nací. Al menos ya sehabían acabado las prácticas por la tarde, ahora sólo iba a clases por la mañana.

Estaba solo en el piso porque Bella aún no había llegado de su trabajo. Así que me tiré todo lo largo que era en el sofá y hojeé la revista médica que recibía mensualmente.

Tenía que pasar un par de trabajos al ordenador, pero no tenía ganas en ese momento. Eso me pasaba por mi manía de escribir los párrafos de los trabajo a mano y después escribirlos y recomponerlos en el ordenador. Chasqueé la lengua y pasé una hoja.

Estaba terminando de leer un artículo sobre los avances en el campo oftalmológico cuando escuché un ruido fuerte fuera del piso. Me levanté de un salto, dejando caer la revista al suelo. Me asomé por la mirilla de la puerta mirando hacia la zona de las escaleras.

-¡Diablos!

Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus cosas desparramadas, su labio inferior sangrando y una expresión de dolor en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, se cogió el tobillo derecho y aulló de dolor.

-¡Bella, por Dios! ¿qué ha pasado? – me dejé caer a su lado y tomé su rostro con cuidado. Tenía el labio abierto.

-Edward – lloriqueó y el labio le sangró más – me he tropezado con el escalón y me he estampado contra el suelo – gimoteó. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se las quité rápidamente con el pulgar.

-¿Dónde te has lastimado más? – pasé a una actitud más profesional y la empecé a escanear con mis ojos.

-Aquí – se sentó como pudo en el suelo y me señaló su tobillo derecho.

Levanté con cuidado eljean y palpé la piel de su tobillo. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo moví ligeramente de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. Bella dejó escapar un gritito de dolor durante todos los movimientos que le hice.

-No creo que esté roto, pero no estaría de más unas radiografías – Bella sólo gimoteó. Su expresión de perrito abandonado y pisoteado me llegó al alma.

Recogí sus cosas y las metí en su bolso como pude. Bella me señaló sus llaves, quehabían salido disparadas hasta la esquina más lejana. Me explicó que estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso y no vio el escalón, por eso se tropezó. Me colgué su bolso en el hombro.

-Agárrate, pequeña – pasé mis brazos bajo sus rodillas y hombros y la alcé.

Entré al piso y cerré la puerta con un puntapié. La dejé suavemente en el sofá y puse un cojín bajo su pie lastimado. Le saqué el zapato y el calcetín y subí eljean hasta media pantorrilla. Era tan ajustado que me costó.

-Espera aquí.

Fui a por unas cosas y volví junto a ella. Coloqué un paño con hielo en su tobillo. Bella siseó por lo frío que estaba y frunció la nariz.

-Debes dejarlo ahí, si no se hinchará – le dije – voy a curarte el labio, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y sorbió la nariz.

Abrí el botiquín que también había traído y saqué unas gasas y un desinfectante. Al menos la hemorragia del labio se había cortado. Le di leves toquecitos con la gasa para no lastimarla y limpié los restos de sangre quehabían quedado en su barbilla. Sin embargo, noté un color más oscuro en la piel debajo de los labios.

-¿te has golpeado también en la barbilla, no?

-Si – dijo con un puchero – digamos que he besado el suelo – rodó los ojos.

-Pues te va a salir un buen moretón en la barbilla. Deberás echarte una pomada anticoagulante. Por lo menos, no te has roto el tabique nasal, eso si que hubiera sido muy doloroso.

Le seguí curando el labio, tenía una buena herida. No le puse nada encima para que estuviera ventilada.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos alhospital – la cara que puso Bella me hizo reír – lo siento, pequeña, pero esto no es como el catarro que cogiste. Necesitas radiografías.

-Odio los hospitales – se cruzó de brazos con fuerzas y con el movimiento, tiró el paño con hielos.

-Yo estaré contigo, pequeña – cogí el paño y lo puse de nuevo en su tobillo – se te está hinchando el tobillo.

-Vale, vale – descruzó los brazos y me miró derrotada.

-Espera aquí. Me cambiaré de ropa e iré abajo para dejar el coche enfrente delportal, aunque tenga que dejarlo un momento en doble fila.

-No me voya mover de aquí – me dijo entre irónica y enfadada. Me reí y ella volvió a rodar los ojos y a cruzar los brazos, pero esta vez sin tanta fuerza.

Cambié mi pantalón deportivo por un vaquero rápidamente y fui a cambiar el coche. Volví a subir y tiré los hielos medio derretidos al fregadero. Me aseguré que Bella llevara sus papeles de la seguridadsocial y le puse el calcetín en su pie lastimado. El zapato fue imposible, tenía el pie demasiado hinchado como para meter el pie a presión.

-¿preparada, pequeña?

-Claro, mariquita linda – la tomé en brazos de nuevoy ante mi nuevo apodo, mi cara fue una mezcla de diversión y "¿qué mierda?"

La monté en la parte trasera del volvo y conduje rápido hacia elhospital. Tuvimos que esperar un buen rato hasta que nos atendieran. Para ese entonces, Bella estaba más calmada. Me contó que eso le pasaba muchas veces, que no era su primera torcedura de tobillo, pero que le había puesto muy nerviosa y llorona ver tanta sangre, pues la odiaba.

El médico que nos atendió fue rápido una vez vista las radiografías. Bella no tenía nada roto, sólo un esguince leve. Le recetó unas pastillas antiinflamatorias para la hinchazón y reposototal durante un par de días. Le recomendó encarecidamente que tuviera el pie en alto y que evitara apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo, al menos hasta el lunes. Cuando vio la cura del labio, me felicitó, alimentando mi orgullo.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta al piso, después de parar en una farmacia para comprar las pastillas, Bella se quedó tumbada en el sofá todo lo que quedaba de la tarde. Se dedicó a hacer llamadas desde su móvil, sobre todo a su trabajo para avisar que no podría ir mañana.

Me carcajeé de Bella desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando la cena, al escucharla discutir con su padre por teléfono. No sé cuantas veces le insistió para que no viniese por ella, que se encontraba bien y en buenas manos. Y, ¡oh! si me dejara ponerle las manos encimas, si que estaría en muy buenas manos.

Estuve el resto de la tarde y la noche llevándola de un lado a otro. Para mí no era problema, pero ella se quejaba diciendo que era una carga para mí.

-Yo puedo ir de un lado para otro dando saltitos – se quejó mientras entraba con ella al baño un rato después de haber cenado.

-Pero, pequeña, así no tienes la tentación de apoyarlo y puedo perfectamente contigo, ¡no pesas nada! – le sonreí.

-De acuerdo – suspiró – eresmi hombre ideal: gay, protector y fuerte – frotó su mejilla contra mi pecho.

"¡oh, bien!" pensé para mí y me mordí la lengua para evitar chasquearla ante su comentario, hiriente para mi ego.

Se cepilló el cabello y se lavó los dientes entre mis brazos. La incliné un poco para que pudiera escupir el agua en el lavabo. Por último, la deje precariamente de pie sobre un pie delante de la taza del wáter.

-Te espero fuera. Avísame cuando termines – le dije.

-¡Ok, mariquita!

Cerré la puerta y empecé a caminar pasillo arriba y abajo. Revolví mi cabello. La había soltado hace un minuto y ya la echaba de menos de entre mis brazos. Su olor, su cabello cosquilleándome en mi antebrazo, su mejilla contra mi pecho…

-¡Ya!

Abrí la puerta. Bella me esperaba casi en la puerta.

-¿has andado? – alcé una ceja mirándola medio enfadado.

-¡Sólo un par de saltos! ¡Así tienes que soportarme menos!

-¿eres testaruda, eh? – le increpé y ella me sacó la lengua.

La tomé de nuevo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y la llevé hasta su habitación. La dejé en su cama y le ayudé a apartar las mantas. Le alcancé una camisola larga que usaba para dormir, que estaba colgada tras la puerta. Dejé también un cojín del salón encima de la cama para que lo pusiera bajo su pie para dormir.

-¿algo más que te haga falta?

-Nop – remarcó la "p" y me dio una sonrisa típica de una niña pequeña con coletas - ¡gracias por todo! – me dijo ya seria.

-No es nada – puse mi mano en su mejilla – sabes que puedes darme un grito para llamarme si necesitas algo en la noche, ¿no? Dejaré mi puerta abierta para oírte.

-De acuerdo, mariquita. Deja entonces también mi puerta abierta – sonrió.

-Muy bien – pasé mi mano con cuidado hasta su barbilla y comprobé que hubiera absorbido bien la pomada para los moretones y que la herida de su labio estaba cicatrizando bien. Retiré mi mano.

-Buenas noches, mariquita linda – me sonrió y tapó un bostezo con su mano.

-Buenas noches, pequeña testaruda – besé su frente y salí del dormitorio para dejarla descansar.

Esa noche dormí intranquilo. No conseguía caer en un sueño profundo porque mi propio subconsciente me mantenía alerta por si Bella me llamaba. Un par de veces la escuché hablar. Sin embargo, sólo decía mi nombre en sueños y creo que eso hizo que tampoco durmiese mucho, al quedarme a su lado para poder escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios.

OoooooooooooooO

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes de que sonara el despertador. Seguí la rutina de la noche anterior. Le dejé a Bella encima de su cama la ropa que me indicó de dentro de su armario. Luego, la acompañé al baño, pero esta vez me esperó junto a la taza del wáter y le di una sonrisa torcida por haberse comportado esta vez. Después, la senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y puse su pie lastimado encima de otra. Serví el desayuno para los dos.

-Bien, a ver que hacemos para pasar la mañana, no me apetece nada pasar mis trabajos al ordenador – comenté después de darle un mordisco a mi tostada.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos? – Bella soltó la taza de café y me miró confusa - ¡tú tienes clases!

-Pero no te voy a dejar sola – dije como si eso fuera lo más lógico.

-Por supuesto que sí – sentenció – no vas a perder tus clases por mí

-¡No te las puedes apañar sola!

-No es la primera vez que me pasa, Edward – me dijo seria – me las puedoapañar y Alice vendrá en unas horas y almorzará conmigo.

-Pero Bella, ¿y si te caes otra vez? – dije preocupado.

-No me moveré de la cama– prometió – y Alice me puede ayudar a llegar al baño, no sería la primera vez que lo hace – rodó los ojos, eso se le estaba haciendo una costumbre últimamente – de modo que no más "peros". Irás a tus clasesy dame tus trabajos. Yo los pasaré al ordenador – ordenó.

-¿Cómo? – estaba impresionado antes sus órdenes de mandato.

-Que yo pasaré tus notas. No te pretenderás que me quede aburrida en la cama, ¿no? Yo no tengo más trabajos que hacer por ahora. Así que déjalo en mi mesita de noche– acabó tan pancha y masticó su tostada.

Desde luego, Bella era una mujer de armas tomar cuando quería. Reí.

-De acuerdo, mi generala – ella me sonrió gustosa.

Recogí la cocina, la llevé hasta su habitación y le dejé todas las cosas que necesitaba al alcance de su mano. Me arreglé para irme y la llevé al baño una vez más antes de salir.

Le hice prometer que me llamaría al móvil por cualquier cosa que pasara. Ella me llamó pesado y me instó a que me fuera o llegaría tarde. Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salí del piso con la preocupación en el cuerpo.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

-¡Listo! – tecleé elúltimo punto y le di a guardar documento.

Había pasado las últimas tres horas pasando los escritos de Edward. No sé porque este chico lo haría primero a mano. Métodos de estudio, supongo. Cerré la tapa del portátil. Al menos, graciasa Edward había aprendido sobre cardiología y prevención de infartos.

Ordené sus folios y les puse el clic para que no se separaran. Pase mis dedos por encima de su caligrafía. Era hermosa. Alargada e inclinada. Espero que cuando fuera médico no la perdiera.

Tres 'bips' seguidos y una vibración hizo que tomara mi móvil.

Sonreí. Era un nuevo mensaje deEdward. Era el cuarto que me había mandado desde que se fue. Le contesté, reafirmándoles que me encontraba estupendamente y que me había tomado las pastillas a la hora que debía.

Era un encanto y cada día estaba más enamorada de él. Suspiré.

No sé como iba a seguir con este juego si él era un cielo. Un mentirosillo, pero un cielo. Sin embargo, ¿qué ganaba diciéndole que lo sabía? Una cosa es que yo tuviera sentimientos por él y otra cosa bien distinta es que él los tuviera por mí, que por supuesto que no los tenía. Si le enfrentaba y le decía que sabía su engaño, tendría que echarlo del piso y me quedaría sin verlo día a día. Y una parte de mí, una bastante grande, le gustaba jugar con él, ponerlo en situaciones gays extremas y retar su integridad de macho.

Me tallé los ojos, no sé en que momento me quedé dormida, cuando escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse y unas voces. Alice. Agradecí el día que le di una llave del piso por si había alguna emergencia, no sé como hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta la puerta cojeando.

-¡Hola! ¿cómo estás? – Alice se tiró en mi cama y comenzó a comprobar mi pie.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe – le contesté.

-Esto está morado– Alice retiró el calcetín y puso con delicadeza sus dedos fríos sobre mi piel.

-Es normal – me encogí de hombros – me lo torcí bastante bien. Vi las estrellitas.

Alice se colocó a mi lado y miró también mi labio y barbilla. Gracias a la pomada no me había salido un moretón muy grande en la barbilla y el labio ya no me dolía.

-Menos mal que no te abriste la barbilla, ¡te hubiera quedado una cicatriz muy fea siendotan blanca! – exclamó Alice después de su examen.

Alice me ayudó a ir al baño, pasándome su brazo bajo mis axilas y parándonos cada dos minutos para descansar. Después me llevó al sofá del salón, estaba harta de mi cuarto, y ella hizo mi cama y recogió el portátil y las cosas que tenía allí. Decidimos pedir comida china para almorzar, ya que Alice no era muy ducta en las artes culinarias.

Almorzamos en el salón entre risas. Alice se veía más risueña delo normal y sus ojos brillaban constantemente. Le conté también lo bien que se había portadoEdward conmigo desde que me caí y le dije que seguro que estaba practicando conmigo para poder tratar mejor a sus futuros pacientes.

Alice se negó en rotundo a que le dijera algoa Edward. Ella no quería que fuera yo la que quedara en evidencia.

-Si quieres, deja de ponerle pruebas, pero no le digas que le quieres – dijoAlice tajante – si le das tu corazón en bandeja sin saber lo queEdward siente, puede jugar con él.

-Que te hiciera eso Dimitri no significa que Edward me lo vaya a hacer a mí – mordí mi labio superior, el inferior estaba hecho un asco – me siento mal haciéndole todo esto, ¡por Dios, si le dije queJacob tenía una buena polla! – me sonrojé.

-A ver, Bella, - agarró mis manos – recuerda que aquí el maloes Edward, ¡él ha sido el mentiroso! ¡no puedes sentirte mal! Vamos, ni que le hubieras obligado a acostarse con Jake – soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo – acepté – pero dejaré de lado mascarillas, cera y esas cosas. En el fondo, a mí tampoco me gustan nada.

-Por lo cual, ¿anulo tu pedido de crema exfoliante para elpeeling?

-¡Oh, si! Sabes bien como odio esos potingues en mi cara. Acepto hacerme la cera porque odio los vellos de mis piernas, pero ¡nada más! – negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿me lo puedo quedar? Me vendrá bastante bien, anoche acabe mi bote.

-Todo tuyo, Alicita – me metí en la boca el último trozo de rollito de primavera.

Alice recogió todo, me trajo la pastilla que me tocaba ahora y puso una película. Pasamos las dos horas siguientes viendo una comedia de esas que te ríes tanto que se te acaban cayendo las lágrimas.

Estaban los créditos cuando escuchamos unas llaves abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¡Hola Edward! – dijimos Alice y yo a coro y luego nos largamos a reír.

-Hola– Edward sonrió y se acercó a paso ligero hasta mi pie - ¿te ha dolido? ¿has tenido alguna otra molestia?

-Para nada – le di mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena – he tomado mis pastillas y me he puesto la pomada en la barbilla.

-Muy bien– Edward retiró el calcetín y reviso mi pie, moviéndolo imperceptiblemente de arriba abajo – a ver el labio – tomó mi mejilla y movió mi rostro de un lado a otro para ver mis labios desde todos los ángulos, de mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirar los suyos, tan perfectamente definidos.

-¡Oh, yo también voy a querer un médico en casa cuando me pase algo! – cantó Alice mientras revoloteaba detrás del sofá - ¡tienes mucha suerte, Bellita!

-Si te pasa algo, te lo prestó – bromeé, pero ella sabía que no se lo dejaría a ninguna ¡ni loca!

Las dos nos reímos mientrasEdward nos miraba ceñudo.

-¡Que estoy delante! – dijo, cruzando sus brazos y marcando sus bíceps para mi delicia.

-¡oh, perdón! Seguro que prefieres a guapos machos enfermitos – dije con una sonrisa pícara. Alice se echó a reír más fuerte.

Edward se fue a su cuarto moviendo su cabeza, parecía como si pensara que no teníamos remedio.

Decidí con Alice que ya que estaba aquí, me ayudaría a darme un baño. No quería estar oliendo mal cuandoEdward me dejara en la cama esta noche. Alice aceptó gustosa con una mirada maquiavélica y entonces, creo que preferí oler como un cerdo antes de aceptar bañarme. Alice de verdad me asustaba a veces.

-¡Eeedward! – gritó Alice - ¿podría hacernos un favor? – Alice me miró agitando sus pestañas poniendo carita de niña buena. Oh, oh… ahora tengo más miedo.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? – Edward entró al salón con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta suelta.

-Verás, voy a ayudar a Bella a darse un baño, ¿podrías cargarla hasta la bañera? así no tendría que forzar su tobillo bueno dando saltos– Alice le sonrió ahora a él con la carita de niña buena.

Por supuesto, Edward no se dio cuenta del juego que estaba dispuesta a comenzar Alice. Me cargó en un segundo y me llevó hasta el baño. Me dejó con delicadeza dentro de la bañera. Alice entró detrás de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Edward – le dijoAlice y para mi propio estupor, empezó a sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza.

-D…de nada– Edward abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir.

-Dejo la puerta entre abierta por si vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda – dijo Alice en voz alta, me dejó sola sacándome la camiseta y colocó la puerta entornada unos centímetros.

Alice volvió a mi lado dando saltitos y cogió la camiseta que le tendí. Me ayudó a sacarme los pantalones y la ropa interior, que nos costó como cinco minutos. CuandoAlice abrió los grifos, me acercó la esponja, el champú y el jabón y se sentó en la taza del wáter, fue mi tiempo de encararle:

-¿se puede saber qué pretendes? – siseé mojando la esponja.

-Nada, nada– Alice se puso a mirarse su manicura.

-Me acabas de tratar como una inválida y ¿dejar la puerta abierta? – señalé con la cabeza la puerta.

-Simplemente vamos a dar un espectáculo calientahombres – Alice sonrió de nuevo luego, carraspeó como si estuviera aclarándose la voz.

-¿calienta hom…?

No pude terminar la pregunta, Alice me interrumpió.

-¡Oh, si, Bella! – Alice alzó la voz unos decibelios - ¿dónde has dicho que quieres que te frote? – ronroneó.

La esponja se me cayó de la mano, salpicando agua por todos lados. ¿Alice estaba usando una voz sexy y dulzona?

-¿A…aalice? – susurré.

-¡Sígueme el juego, quieres! – murmuró rápido - ¿no te imaginas quién está escuchando?

¡Ay, Dios mío! En los líos que me mete esta mujer.

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Alice eresgenial! – empecé a hablar en alto yo también.

-¿A qué si, nena? – Alice dejó escapar sonido gutural.

-¡Sí, sí, pero un poco más abajo! – empecé de nuevo a enjabonarme un brazo mientras intentaba poner mi mejor voz de pervertida - ¡y más fuerte!

Alice se puso la mano en la boca para contener la risa.

-¿Así te gusta? – Alice empezó a juguetear con la toalla- ¡dime donde quieres que te frote más!

-Aquí, aquí – empecé a golpear el agua para dar sensación de movimiento - ¡si, si! ¡Alice eres buena! – me mordí un dedo para no reírme yo tampoco. Al final, esto estaba resultando muy divertido - ¡sabes perfectamente dónde y cómo frotarme!

Alice soltó un largo y tortuoso gemido. Tenía una caratotal de perra en celo. Dejé escapar unas risastan silenciosas como me fue posible. Bien, era hora de la escena final.

-¡Oh, sí, sííí, Al! ¡no puedo más! – gemí sonoramentey Alice empezó a temblar de la risa encima del wáter, tuvo que agarrarse del lavabo para no caer - ¡Si, si, sííí! ¡Dios míoooo! – me tiré para atrás en el agua para darle efecto.

Alice se mordió la mano. Estabatan colorada de aguantar las risas que parecía que no se le iban a bajar los colores en días. Pero estoy segura de que yo estaba igual.

-Espero que algún día me puedas devolver el favor – medio gritó Alice.

-Oh, por supuesto, Al – le contesté sofocada por la risa que llevaba hace rato aguantando.

-¡Somos las mejores! – me susurró Alice - ¡debe de estar loco! ¡y más duro que una piedra!

-¡Alice! – le contesté sonrojada – estamos muy mal de la cabeza, ¿sabes?

-Pues mira que bien me has seguido tú – inquirió. Tomó uno de mis peines para cepillarse el cabello mientras yo empezaba a lavarme la cabeza.

-Ya, es que soy muy buena actriz – sonreí con suficiencia.

-Sí, claro, ¡una buena actrizporno! – me señaló con el peine - ¿a qué ha venido ese "Oh, Dios mío"? – imitó mi voz en un susurró y se echó a reír.

-¡Ni idea! – contesté sincera y yo también comencé a reír.

Estuvimos riendo por un buen rato, supongo que liberándonos de todo lo que no nos pudimosreír antes. Edward seguro que pensaría que estábamos majaras, ¿reírse después de un encuentrosexual acalorado? Me enjuagué y con la ayuda deAlice me puse de pie sobre mi pie sano. Alice me puso la toalla alrededor del pecho.

-No hemos traído mi ropa limpia – nos dimos cuenta al segundo -¿vas por ella? – le pedí.

-Espera – y ahí estaba otra vez la mirada perversa deAlice - ¿tienes aquí el pijama que te regaló tu madreo está en Forks?

-Está aquí, en el último cajón del armario, ¿por..? – a veces mi cerebro no iba tan rápido como el deAlice.

-¡Bien! ¿tu ropa interior en el cajón de la mesita de noche, no? – asentí - ¡bien! – volvió a decir - ¡Edwaaaaard! – chilló.

Alice sacó la cabeza por la puerta después de su grito y cuchicheó algocon Edward, supongo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su cara cuando se giró.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Edward

Me iba a volver loco, ¡me iba a volver loco! Paseé de nuevo por elsalón ante el gritito de Bella. Diablos, ¡¿qué estaban haciendo ahí dentro? ¡¿qué? Estaba a punto de morir de una combustión espontánea, bueno, espontánea no, ¡totalmente provocada!

-¡y más fuerte! – se escuchó a Bella.

Dios, dios, dios, dios…. Iba a ir al infierno de tanto usar el nombre de Dios en vano. Me retorcí el cabello.

-¿Así te gusta? – y esaera Alice - ¡dime donde quieres que te frote más!

¡Madre de Dios! Mi pantalón apretaba tanto queestallarían las costuras, y eso que era un pantalón deportivo bastante suelto. Entré en la cocina evitando escuchar sus voces. No podía estar pasando ahí dentro lo que me imaginaba que estaba pasando. Rocé mi entrepierna por encima de la tela. Bella _mojada_, y no sé en cuantos sentidos, y Alice _frotándole_.

Me pareció escuchar a lo lejos un entrecortado "¡Dios mío!" de Bella.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la nevera y me controlé para no embestir contra ella como unanimal salvaje. Tenía que hacer algo con mi tienda de campaña ya, ¡las chicaspodían terminar en cualquier momento! Gruñí, ¿terminar? ¿lo que yo me imaginaba? Un sonido gutural salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho y tomé una decisión rápida. Abrí el congelador, saqué una bolsa de cubitos de hielos, bajé mi pantalón y puse la bolsa fría encima de mis bóxers. Un alarido salió de mi boca antes de morderme la mejilla por dentro para evitar seguir gritando.

-Esto tiene que ser muy malo….

Me resbalé por la nevera hasta sentarme en el suelo, aún con la bolsa de hielos entre mis piernas. Esto no debía ser médicamente bueno.

-¡Edwaaaaaard!

La voz deAlice me sacó del letargo en el que me encontraba. Estaba completamente tonto después de haber sentido tremendo frío en mis partes. Creo que mi miembro no volverá a ser el mismo después de esto.

Me levanté del suelo, subí mis pantalones y tiré la bolsa medio derretida al fregadero. Me eché una ojeada a mi entrepierna. Ya estaba medio muerta. De todas formas, estiré la camiseta todo lo que pude hacia abajo.

-¿qué se les ofrece, Alice? – puse mi mejor caraa Alice, que me esperaba con la cabeza por fuera de la puerta.

-Se nos ha olvidado coger el pijama, ¿podrías ir? Yo le estoy ayudando a enjuagarse el cabello.

-Claro – por eso no iba a tener problemas, Bella usaba pantalones de algodón y camisetas largas y amplias para dormir. Nada excitante – ahora vengo.

-Espera, espera– Alice me tomó del antebrazo antes de que pudiera girarme - ¿no sabes dónde está su ropa interior, no? – me alzó una perfilada ceja – coge un juego limpio del cajón de su mesilla de noche y el pijama está en el último cajón del armario, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh, si, si - ¡mierda! Me giré para ir al dormitorio de Bella. Era lógico que tuviera que llevarle ropa interior.

Entré en su habitación y vi todo ordenado. El portátil y mis papeles estaban encima de la cama. Supongo que Bella había pasado mi trabajo. Fui a la mesilla de noche y abrí el cajón.

-¡Oh, diablos!

Estaba lleno de bragas, sujetadores, ¡tangas! Me tiré de los cabellos. Agarré rápido un juego en negro y cerré el cajón. Ahora abrí el armario y luego, el último cajón. Estaba lleno de unas camisasy tops que nunca le había visto puesto a Bella. En una esquina había un tejido liviano y semi transparente. Lo agarré de lo que parecía una tiranta y tiré hacia arriba.

Al momento de verlo, se me cayó al suelo. Y mi amiguito, el que creía muerto de por vida, comenzó a saludar.

Era un pijama, si a eso se le podía llamar "pijama", de dos piezas. La parte inferior eran unos pantalones cortos de colorbeige y ribeteados con una tira de color marrón. La superior una camiseta amplia de finas tirantas, también de colorbeige, y con un encaje en tonos marrones en la parte superior. Y todo, todo, era semitransparente (imagen en mi perfil).

Dejé escapar el aire por la nariz y agarré todo con decisión, después de recolocar mi miembro para que no se notara mucho su estado.

Di unos toques en la puerta del baño.

-¿Alice? ¿Bella?

-¡Pasa, Edward! – me llegó la voz aflautada deAlice.

Empujé la puertay entré. Alice, cuando me vio, se levantó de la taza del wáter. Bella, envuelta en una toalla, estaba sentadaen la bañera vacía. Alice tomó las prendas de mis manos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Edward – me dijo – ¿podrías sacar a Bella?

Asentí, mudo, y me agaché para tomarla en mis brazos. Olía deliciosamente y la piel de sus brazos todavía estaba húmeda. Su cabello mojado me cosquilleó en la nariz cuando la alcé. Aspiré con disimulo y la dejé sentada en el wáter. Bella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, seguro que por el baño.

-Gracias, Edward – me dijo con voz tierna.

-De nada – le mostré una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan linda, ahí con la mirada luminosa y apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo – espero fuera – dije a las dos y salí.

Una vez solo en el pasillo, suspiré. Había tenido unas ganas enormes de abrazarla ahí dentro. Me dejé caer en el sofá del salón y comencé a pasar páginas de un libro que había dejado allí.

-¡Edwaard! – la voz de Alice me volvió a alertar. La chica llegó hasta el salón saltando, ¿estaba dando saltitos? ¡esa chica era demasiado enérgica para su propia salud! – Bella está lista. Yo me voy ya, que he quedado – me puse depie y Alice se acercó - ¡que paséis buena noche! – se empinó sobre sus tacones y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla -¡ciao! – salió por la puerta agitando su mano.

Suspiré. Bella y yo solos. Me tiré del cabello hacia atrás y me preparé mentalmente para lo que me encontraría en el baño.

-Vamos, Edward que no se diga que eres un cobarde – murmuré para mi mismo – sólo es una mujer con un pijama.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño. Eché un vistazo rápido dentro solo sacando la mitad de la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta. Volví a mi posición en el pasillo, con la espalda y las palmas de las manos pegadas a la pared. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

Bella estaba sentada en el wáter, doblando la ropa que estaba usando antes. El cabello, aún un poco mojado, estaba cepillado hacia un lado, cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. La nívea piel le centelleaba sobre el pijama. El encaje de la parte superior dejaba entre ver el inicio de sus pechos. El juego de ropa interior negro que le había llevado medio se veía, seguro que en un sitio bien iluminado podría ver perfectamente las florecitas que tenían las bragas en las esquinas. Un resoplido se me escapó.

-¿Edward? ¿estás ahí?

¡Tenía que salir ya! Menos mal que no podía andar, si no creería que soy un vil mirón. Me despegué de la pared y sin moverme del sitio, golpeé el suelo con mis pies, como si estuviera llegando ahora mismo del salón.

-Ya estoy aquí - entré con una sonrisa que Bella me devolvió - ¿lista?

-Si – Bella puso la ropa doblada sobre sus muslos y espero a que la levantara.

Una vez en mis brazos fuimos a su habitación para dejar su ropa sobre una silla y luego, la senté en el sofá. Coloqué un cojín bajo su pie, que aún seguía un poco amoratado. Me puse a mirar a todos lados menos a ella. No podía volver a ver como de apetecibles eran sus muslos con esos pantalones. Me senté en el sillón.

-¡Menos mal que eres gay! – dijo Bella de repente riendo – porque mi vestimenta es bastante inapropiada – tiró de su pijama - ¡no tenía nada más limpio! – me dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-No te preocupes – le di una sonrisa y miré un punto detrás de su cabeza- Eché una ojeada también a mi regazo, para comprobar que la camiseta seguía cubriendo mi entrepierna – es muy bonito y te va muy bien con tu color de piel – le dije y me incliné para coger unos papeles que había sobre la mesa. Lo dejé caer despreocupadamente sobre mi regazo.

-¡A mí también me encanta! Aunque es demasiado transparente – y Bella para comprobar su teoría no hizo otra cosa más que tirar de la tela por los laterales de sus pechos. Su sujetador negro resaltó sobre la transparenciabeige, y mi vista, traidora, dirigió su mirada ahí. Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de que el sujetador tenía zonas de encaje.

¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea!

-Sí, si – le di una risita un tanto nerviosa. En mis oídos sonó como la de una nena.

Bella soltó la tela y ésta volvió a ondear suelta. Sin embargo, no satisfecha decómo le quedaba, pasó sus manos por encima de sus pechos repetidamente, estirando la tela hacia abajo.

Y ¡Dios! ¡máteme ahora! ¡sus pezones me estaban apuntando! ¡estaban duros contra la tela de su sujetador!

"_Edward, tiempo de huir_"

Por supuesto, mi consciencia tenía más razón que mi cerebro y mi entrepierna. Me levanté del sillón y lo rodeé. Me puse estratégicamente detrás, donde me cubría hasta la cintura. Hora de cambio de tema.

-He visto que has pasado mi trabajo ya, ¿te traigo tu portátil para que lo pases a unpen y yo pueda pasarlo a mi ordenador?

-oh, claro - Bella cruzó sus brazos delicadamente sobre su regazo – esosería genial.

-De acuerdo, te lo traigo, voy al baño a darme una ducha rápida y empiezo con la cena, ¿qué te parece una ensalada con filete de pollo?

-Suena bien, aunque yo sólo quiero ensalada. Alice y yo nos hemos hartado de comida china – me sonrió. Yo asentí – aprovecharé mientras para hacer unas llamadas.

-De acuerdo – me pasé la mano por el cabello y me giré rápidamente para irme.

Entré en su habitación, para coger el portátil, y en la mía, a por el pen. Se lo llevé todo al salón y se lo pasé, usando el respaldo del sofá como barrera. Bella lo tomó con una sonrisa que me costó un demonio devolverle porque mis ojos sólo iban una y otra vez hacia su pijama.

Apresuré mi paso hacia el baño y me encerré dentro. Saqué mi camiseta con fuerza y bajé mis pantalones, mirando la carpa que eran mis bóxers. Diablos… está mujer iba a acabar conmigo.

Me metí en la ducha y encendí el agua. Agarré mi miembro. Creía yo que dejaría de funcionar después de mi ataque con el hielo. Odiaba tener que masturbarme porque no me saciaba igual, pero si no acababa con esta ahora estaría el resto de la noche arrepintiéndome.

En sólo dos minutos y con la imagen de los pecho de Bella en mi cabeza, terminé.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

-¡Oh, Alice! – dije en voz baja al auricular del móvil -¡estaba duro! ¡duro! – sólo escuché risas del otro lado.

-_Te lo dije_– mediochilló Alice – _ese pijamaes mortal y estoy segura que nuestra escenita de antes ayudó._

-Lo quees mortal es su pantalón deportivo, ¡no sabes como se marcaba todo! – escuché un momento para comprobar que se siguiera oyendo la ducha – y se veía taaan grande y apetecible – me mordí el labio superior y luego, lo relamí.

-_Amiga, tienes un problema entre las piernas_– Alice volvió a reír.

-No lo sabes tú bien – puse los ojos en blanco – pero me sientotan satisfecha de haberle producido eso, ¡ya estaba creyendo queera gay de verdad!

El pitido de otra llamada entrante me chirrió en el oído.

-Bueno, Alice te dejo, que me está entrando otra llamada. Será Charlie para ver como sigo.

-_De acuerdo, Bellita. Mañana te llamo para ver como sigues. ¡Un beso!_

-Un beso a ti, Alicita – y le colgué para aceptar la llamada que, por supuesto, era deCharlie.

Estaba segura que Charlie no había tenido una llamada más feliz y contenta de mí en toda su vida.

* * *

Al fin, me dejo subir! bueno, hola! **:)**

Siento la tardanza, pero como veis, este capítulo ha sido laargo! Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado! :)

Una pregunta para futuros capis: quizás en alguno más hay alguna que otra imagen, queréis que os avise al principio del capítulo para que vayais primero a verla y no tengáis que cortar la lectura?

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comenatrios, aletas y favoritos! **bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo! y **capítulo dedicado a ella, ¡se lo merece!**_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

**(Este capítulo contiene imágenes. Las encontraran en mi perfil)**

Capítulo 17

POV Edward

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la caída de Bella. Eran las ocho de la tarde de un jueves y yo estaba en la biblioteca acabando el último de mis trabajos. Media hora después el trabajo estaba pulido, corregido y terminado, sin embargo no era capaz de moverme de esa silla.

Si, era un cobarde.

Estaba evitando a Bella.

Después de que se recuperara al par de días me alejé de ella. Empecé a saturarme con actividades extras: estudiaba de más, salía a correr, me encerraba en la biblioteca… cualquier cosa que me evitara estar en el piso. No podía verla. Quería, pero no podía.

Aún estaba agradecido porque no hubiese notado mi reacción a su pijama. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarme a que me volviera a pasar o a que notara mis sentimientos por ella, ¡me echaría del piso! ¡Diablos, y sé perfectamente que moriría de la agonía si no pudiera vivir con ella más o si se enfadaba conmigo por haberle mentido! Estaba en una total encrucijada. No sabía que hacer. No podía ir a decirle que llevo todo el curso mintiéndole. Me tiré de los cabellos.

-Perdona – me volví hacia la voz susurrante. Era la bibliotecaria – vamos a cerrar en quince minutos.

-De acuerdo, gracias – comencé a recoger mis libros y notas.

Eché todo en la parte de atrás del volvo y conduje despacio hacia el piso. Al final, me detuve en un restaurante mexicano y pedí mesa para uno. No me gustaba mucho este tipo de comida, pero el guacamole me recordaba a Bella. Si, era masoquista.

Cuando llegué al piso, todas las luces estaban apagadas ya. Era así todos los días. O llegaba muy tarde, para no pillar a Bella cenando, o llegaba muy temprano, para cenar el primero y encerrarme en mi dormitorio.

La puerta de Bella estaba cerrada. Puse la oreja sobre la puerta y escuché. No había ruido dentro. Me atreví a abrir una rendija y asomé un ojo. Bella dormía. Abrí un poco más y metí la cabeza. Su olor me golpeó y sonreí. La observé durante un par de minutos. Sólo con eso, ya soy feliz.

Cerré con cuidado y me metí en mi habitación. Sonó mi móvil. Jasper.

-¡_Ey, tío_! ¿_sigues con humor de perros_? – ese fue el saludo de Jasper cuando descolgué.

-Yo no estoy de humor de perros – empecé a pasear por la habitación soltando libros y apuntes.

-_No, claro, y yo soy una frágil princesilla en busca de su caballero de brillante armadura ¡no me jodas!_ – me soltó y estaba seguro de que Jasper había rodado los ojos.

Desde que volvimos de Navidades él estaba felizmente insoportable.

-¿qué quieres? – le pregunté como si le estuviera perdonando la vida.

-_Tienes planes para mañana noche_.

-No sé que voy a hacer mañana viernes – me quité los jeans a tirones.

-_No te estoy preguntado, te estoy diciendo que ya sé lo que vas a hacer_ – sentenció – _te quiero a las 11 en la esquina de James St con Boren Ave. Un poco más abajo han abierto un local al que vamos a ir. Y, por supuesto, te quiero sonriente, bien arreglado y sin una nota mustia en tu voz._

-¿y eso? – inquirí enfadado por sus órdenes.

-_Te voy presentar a mi novia_.

Se me cayó el pantalón del pijama de las manos, ¿novia? ¡wow!

-¿Cómo? ¿novia? ¿novia de verdad?

-¡_Claro, hombre! Es la mujer de mi vida._

-Pe... pero Jasper – estaba impresionado ante su declaración firme y sin dudas - ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-_Ya mañana te vuelvo a llamar y te cuento con más detalles, he quedado en llamarla antes de acostarme, ¡a…!_

-Espera, espera – lo corté - ¡no pienso ir a conocer a tu novia a un club y quedarme luego de sujetavelas!

-_No te preocupes, también irá su mejor amiga para conocerme a mí_.

No sé si lo que me planteaba era mejor.

-¡Peor! ¡Te conozco y me vas a dejar tirado con una desconocida!

-_Que no hombre, ya mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡adiós!_

Y me quedé como tonto escuchando el sonido de corte de la llamada.

Me metí en la cama y crucé los brazos detrás mi cabeza. Lo que me faltaba. Aguantar a la novia de Jasper y a su mejor amiga.

OoooooooooooooO

Era las nueve y media de la noche del viernes. Había cenado algo ligero y me había duchado. Estaba con la toalla en la cintura y afeitándome delante del espejo del baño. Bella había llegado hace poco al piso porque mientras me duchaba la había escuchado trastear en la cocina.

Pasé la cuchilla de forma ascendente, con cuidado, a lo largo del cuello.

No podía seguir evitando a Bella. Esta mañana me había acorralado en la cocina. Se había levantado antes de lo acostumbrado y me había esperado en la cocina después de desayunar.

Enjuagué la cuchilla en el agua que tenía acumulada en el lavabo.

Me había hecho un interrogatorio digno del FBI. Al principio, me cogió con la guardia baja. Sus jeans ajustados y su camisa verde botella con los primeros botones abiertos me había atontado. Sin embargo, supe reaccionar y me inventé una historia de un desamor y de que un tipo me había rechazado, que por eso estaba tan ido. Me hizo prometer que le contaría esas cosas para poder echarme una mano, que la había tenido preocupada todo ese tiempo.

-¡Diablos!

Dejé caer la cuchilla al agua y apreté el lavabo con mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se quedaron blancos. ¡¿Cómo le iba a contar esas cosas si precisamente era ella la causante de todas mis desdichas? Y lo que tenía claro es que no podía seguir evitándola, si no Bella seguiría preguntando hasta llegar a la guinda del pastel. No sé que hacer.

Busqué la cuchilla en el agua y retomé lo que estaba haciendo. Ya reflexionaría mañana. Esta noche intentaría divertirme y estar contento por Jasper. Él no se merecía que tratara a su novia de una patada cuando parecía muy enamorado. No era culpa de ellos que yo estuviera con un maldito humor de perros. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Ni yo mismo me entendía ya! ¡Parecía una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez! ¡Toda una nena!

-¿Puedo?

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y luego Bella entró. Sólo llevaba una bata celeste corta.

Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Es que tengo un poco de prisa y como no salías, ¿te importa si me ducho mientras acabas eso? – señaló con su barbilla la espuma de afeitar que quedaba en mi mandíbula y mejilla.

-Eh… - bien Edward, te vuelve a pillar con la guardia baja – no me importa – "¡_estúpido_!" me dije, pero tampoco es que pudiera decirle que no. No debería suponer nada para mí que una mujer estuviera duchándose a mi lado. Le di un intento de sonrisa.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Gracias! Es que voy un poco tarde.

Bella pasó por detrás de mí y dejó su toalla encima de la taza del wáter y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, dejó caer la bata al suelo, enseñándome su espalda y trasero. La cuchilla me tembló en la mano y la alejé de mi cara para no provocar un accidente.

Habían sido sólo veinte segundos, el tiempo que Bella tardó en dejar caer la bata al suelo y entrar en la bañera, cerrando la cortina, sin embargo, yo lo veía a cámara lenta en mis retinas.

Cuando escuché el agua, parpadeé repetidas veces. Nada más la vi desde mi perfil y sólo su anatomía trasera, pero con eso fue suficiente para que mi amigo reviviera después de dos semanas. Reafirmé el nudo de la toalla.

-¿tú también sales, mariquita? – la voz de Bella salió un poco amortiguada por el ruido del agua.

-Si – miré la cortina corrida, una pena que fuera tan pesada y oscura. Bueno, pena no, me dije mirando mi tienda de campaña -¿Has quedado?

-Si – cortó el agua y la escuché trastear entre los botes – he quedado con Alice.

Volví a coger la cuchilla para terminar. Bella no podía salir y encontrar ese circo en mi toalla. Era increíble lo que su espalda y trasero habían conseguido en mí. Sobre todo su respingón y pellizcable trasero.

Bella siguió hablándome y preguntándome sobre que opinaba de ponerse falda o pantalón. Por supuesto, le aconsejé que falda, que así parecía más alta y que podría ver sus cremosas piernas. Está claro que lo último solo lo pensé para mí.

Me puse una hidratante en la cara para después del afeitado y me despedí de Bella, saliendo del baño. En menos de un segundo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, sentado sobre mi cama.

-Tengo un serio problema – miré mi entrepierna. Al estar sentado y erecto al máximo, la toalla ni me cerraba bien.

Quité la toalla bruscamente y me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama. Cerré los ojos.

Bella abría la puerta de un tirón. Yo levantaba la cabeza un poco de la cama y la veía desnuda en toda su gloria. Avanzaba hasta colocarse en frente de mí. Las gotas de agua corrían desde su cuello hasta perderse entre sus pechos blancos y más abajo. Se subía a la cama y trepaba por mi cuerpo hasta que sentó justo debajo de mi erección. Me miraba con esos grandes ojos chocolate y dejaba escapar una sonrisa coqueta. Agarraba mis manos y las ponía en sus suaves caderas. Se alzaba sobre sus rodillas unos centímetros y yo la ayudaba a dejarse caer sobre mi doloroso problema.

Gruñí.

Arrastraba mis manos desde sus caderas hasta su culo. Ese culo respingón y esponjoso. Clavaba mis dedos en su carne blanda y le ayudaba con el vaivén. Bella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y las puntas de su cabello cosquilleaban en mis muslos. Se mordía el labio inferior y yo la tomaba por las caderas, incrementando el ritmo.

Un sonido gutural salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Un portazo resonó en la distancia y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Diablos! – miré el desastre que había ocasionado en mi entrepierna.

Tanteé sobre la cama en busca de la toalla y cuando la obtuve, me limpié. Gracias a Dios, sólo me había manchado yo mismo y mi colcha no había sufrido daños. Lancé la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me dispuse a vestirme al fin. Esta noche, con chicas desconocidas, alcohol en mis venas y lejos de Bella, me vendría bien.

OoooooooooooooO

POV Bella

No sabía porque Edward estaba así. Decir que llevaba dos semanas raro era quedarme corta. A saber que bicho le habría picado. Terminé de ponerme las medias.

Desde mi caída había estado distinto. No lo había visto apenas y me evitaba las pocas veces que coincidíamos en el piso. Me levanté de la cama y abrí el armario para sacar el vestido que me iba a poner. Lo dejé encima de la cama mientras me peinaba y me maquillaba delante del espejo que tenía dentro mi dormitorio.

Miré satisfecha la trenza lateral que me había hecho. Suspiré. ¿Será que Edward estaba enfadado conmigo por el numerito con Alice? Lo pasó mal, yo misma lo vi y lo noté. Sin embargo, si estuviera enfadado, podría estarlo un par de días, pero ¿dos semanas? Y en el caso que estuviera enfadado tampoco entendía por qué. Tampoco había hecho algo muy malo.

Agarré el rímel para acabar de pintar mis ojos.

Lo que tenía claro es que lo que me dijo esta mañana era una gran mentira, ¡eso lo sabíamos los dos! ¿Qué había tenido problemas de amores? ¡Já! Eso no se lo creía ni él, y eso que aparentemente era yo la que mentía mal.

-Bueno, Bella, esta noche vas a disfrutar –le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo – sobre todo si conozco al supuesto amor de Alice – reí.

Alice estaba súper emocionada con la idea de presentármelo. No me había querido comentar nada de él hasta que había estado segura, pero me había dicho que ese chico era el Él, el que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Su caballero sureño.

Me metí el vestido por las piernas y lo ajusté a la cintura con un cinturón bronce. Me encantaba ese vestido. Me lo había regalado Alice el año pasado por mi cumpleaños y sólo me lo había puesto en Navidad. Esta noche sería un buen momento para volver a usarlo. Era azul marino y más que un vestido, parecía una túnica, porque sin el cinturón quedaba bastante holgado. Me encantaba su escote de pico, enseñando lo justo, y su caída sobre los muslos. Me coloqué unas botas bajas negras con un tacón medio. Cogí mi bolso y el abrigo y salí de mi habitación.

Edward estaba de espaldas en medio del salón y tuve que recordarme cerrar la boca. Era imposible que a alguien le quedara mejor esos pantalones, ajustados en su culo y cayendo sin arrugas hasta sus zapatos.

-¿Bella? – se giró para verme. Su mirada cambió durante un breve segundo -¿te vas ya también?

Pero me costó trabajo responderle. Si los pantalones color arena le quedaban bien por detrás, por delante eran aún mejor con el cinturón y los zapatos negros. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta, se remangó las mangas de la camisa color berenjena hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos. Me obligué a abrir la boca y decir algo.

-Sí, sí.

-¿Necesitas que te alcance a algún lugar?

-No, gracias. Alice viene a por mí. He quedado abajo con ella a las once menos cuarto.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy – se puso su abrigo negro y cogió su cartera, las llaves del piso y las del coche.

-Bajo contigo – me apresuré en tomar mis llaves. Necesitaba más de su presencia para ser feliz por hoy. La escenita del baño me había sabido a poco, a pesar de haberme comido con los ojos sus abdominales y la "V" de sus caderas.

Tiré de la puerta y fui al ascensor, donde Edward sostenía la puerta abierta para mí. Edward presionó el botón del bajo. Inspiré disimuladamente. En verdad, tenía que haber esperado a que se fuera él primero en el ascensor. Olía exquisitamente a recién afeitado, y eso, junto a su olor natural, me estaba emborrachando. Apreté mi abrigo, que aún tenía doblado sobre mi brazo, para evitar lanzarme a su cuello.

Cuando llegamos, Edward volvió a abrir la puerta con su brazo y me dejó salir primero.

-¿Me permites? – preguntó señalando mi abrigo mientras estábamos todavía dentro del portal.

-Claro.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo. Estaba segura que las zonas de mi piel que había tocado sus dedos ahora estaban de gallina. Edward abrió la puerta del portal y la sostuvo abierta para que saliera.

-Bueno, pequeña, pasa buena noche – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y me acarició la mejilla con un gesto vago.

-Igualmente. Nos vemos mañana, mariquita – respondí con un guiño de ojo.

Edward comenzó a caminar dándome la espalda. Alzó su mano derecha para volver a despedirse y luego, metió las dos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro anhelante. Sería afortunada la zorra que lo tuviera esta noche.

* * *

Hola! **:)**

Ante todo lamento que el capítulo sea taaan corto, pero si me ponía a escribirlo más largo, ¡no actualizaba hoy! Y tengo unos días bastante ocupados, así que es preferible subir algo por corto que sea, no? Como me pedisteis, he avisado antes lo de las imágenes.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos!** Hoy no me da tiempo responder individualmente los **44 reviews**, porque mi cama me llama, lo siento, pero muchas gracias por ellos y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras! (creo que se me olvida decir algo y no sé qué es, ¡me cachis!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

**(el capítulo contiene imágenes)**

Capítulo 18

POV Bella

_Dejé escapar un suspiro anhelante. Sería afortunada la zorra que lo tuviera esta noche._

-¡Te queda genial! – fue lo primero que dijo Alice cuando me monté en su Porsche amarillo canario y me quité el abrigo mostrando el vestido - ¡el azul oscuro queda perfecto con tu piel!

Alice me dio una sonrisa satisfecha y alisó su falda color salmón sobre sus muslos antes de arrancar. Estaba preciosa con esa falda y el top verde mar con adornos barrocos en los hombros.

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble que no me hablarás antes de él, ¿sabes? – le solté mientras Alice daba un frenazo ante un semáforo en rojo y yo me agarraba con fuerza al salpicadero. A pesar de que Edward conducía a más velocidad que Alice, me sentía más segura con él – por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Jasper Whitlock – contestó risueña sin prestar atención a mi cara de pánico ante su estilo de conducción – y es tan maraviiiiilloso – pisó el acelerador.

-Espero que su amigo tenga una buena conversación, porque estoy segura de que me vas a dejar sola muy rápido – chisté.

-No lo conozco. Jasper sólo me dijo que es su mejor amigo y que estudia medicina – Alice se encogió de hombros y giró a la derecha - ¡hemos estado tan metidos en nosotros!

-¿Medicina? ¡Como Edward! Al menos, tendré un tema de conversación con él, diciéndole que mi compañero también estudia eso. A lo mejor lo conoce.

-Por cierto, ¿hablaste con él por lo de su actitud? – preguntó Alice mientras empezaba a buscar un sitio donde aparcar.

-Sí, esta mañana, pero me mintió en toda mi cara, ¡mal de amores me dijo! – me exasperé – que había tenido un problema con un tío.

Alice frenó levemente ante un sitio libre, pero antes de empezar a maniobrar para aparcar, me lanzó una mirada suspicaz. A los segundos, agitó la cabeza y empezó a aparcar.

-Al menos, he disfrutado hace un rato – sonreí enseñando todos los dientes posibles – él también iba a salir y estaba en el baño afeitándose. He entrado con mi bata celeste y le he dicho que me iba a duchar mientras tanto.

-¿con la celeste? – Alice me miró con la boca abierta - ¿esa tan cortita?

Asentí – y él estaba para comérselo. Es tan duro y tonificado y con el cabello húmedo – suspiré. Estaba segura que tenía una expresión de tonta soñadora.

-¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Sentarte en el wáter a esperar que acabase? – Alice terminó de aparcar, pero no salió del coche. Se giró a mirarme para saber mi respuesta.

-¡Oh, no! De espaldas a él, me quité la bata y entré en la bañera. Le di una buena panorámica de mis posaderas – la sonrisa se me iba a salir de la cara. Alice abrió la boca por segunda vez en la noche.

-¡Esa es mi chica! – chocamos los cinco - ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti! – se quitó una lágrima imaginaria.

Antes de bajar del coche, Alice comprobó su peinado y retocó sus labios con una barra rosa, que me ofreció. Lo rechacé. Con los ojos remarcados en negro y los labios con una capa de labial hidratante tenía más que suficiente.

Salimos del coche y fuimos caminando hasta la puerta. Un hombre del tamaño de Emmett, enfundado en un traje negro y suéter de cuello alto también negro, tapaba la puerta. Había unas cuantas personas rondando alrededor del hombre, pero éste tenía un portafolio, que miró, y luego, negó con la cabeza al pequeño grupo.

Alice se acercó resuelta, haciendo sonar sus tacones negros y agitando su pequeña cartera a juego, y le dio un par de toques al hombre en la espalda, que era a lo máximo que le llegaba. Alice parecía una diminuta gnoma al lado de ese hombretón.

-¡Alice! – el hombre se giró, alzó a Alice del suelo en un medio abrazo y le dio una sonrisa – creí que no llegabas, tus amigos están dentro.

-¿ya están dentro? ¡genial, Félix! – Alice se alisó el abrigo cuando el tal Félix la dejó en el suelo – Ella es mi amiga Bella – me acerqué a estrecharle la mano.

-Encantado – me sonrió.

-Igualmente – dije intimidada. Era enorme.

-Pues venga, ¡pasad! – Félix se echó a un lado y abrió una de las alas de la puerta para nosotras - ¡espero que os lo paséis bien!

Cuando entramos y la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas, nos vimos en un amplio pasillo de paredes grises. Toda la decoración, alfombra, lámparas y demás era en color negro, rojo, gris o blanco, teniendo todo un toque moderno y chic.

-¿Ali? – la miré interrogativa por la escena de fuera mientras íbamos a un mostrador donde estaba el guardarropas.

-Es un amigo de mi carrera, de último curso – contó – empezaba a trabajar aquí y me ofreció estar en la lista. Sólo lleva trabajando un par de semanas, que es lo que lleva abierto el sitio, pero ha podido conseguir ya entradas – sonrió.

-Y como tú conoces a todo el mundo y eres capaz de embaucar a cualquiera, te deja pasar – dije con retintín y Alice dejó escapar unas risas. No sé de que me extrañaba.

Le dejamos los abrigos a la chica del guardarropa y pasamos al interior. Todo tenía los mismos colores que el pasillo de entrada. Era una gran sala dividida en diferentes espacios: una zona de baile en el centro, en un lado una larga barra con varios camareros detrás, en la parte más alejada unas mesas y sillas altas y en ambos lados, pegada a la pared, unas escaleras de peldaños flotantes que llevaba a una entreplanta plagada de mesas bajas y sillones y sofás.

Alice comprobó su peinado y alisó su falda una vez más antes de empezar su escrutinio por toda la sala. Dejó escapar un gritito que sonó un poco amortiguado por la música que sonaba. Señaló con su mano una de las mesas altas más alejada de la pista.

-¡Allí! – me dijo.

Ambas seguimos la trayectoria de su dedo y ambas abrimos la boca a la vez.

¡No era posible!

-¡¿Qué? – un par de chicas me miraron por la exclamación que solté.

En la mesa, había dos hombres. Uno, era larguirucho con el cabello rubio en mechones largos y despeinados hasta las orejas, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul marino con las mangas enrolladas sobre sus brazos. El otro era… ¿Edward?

-Alice, ¿ese no es mi compañero gay? – la miré y por primera vez, vi a Alice perpleja y fuera de su salsa.

-Creo que sí – pestañeó rápidamente – pe… pero Jasper, ¿lo sabe? ¿o no? ¿o…?

-¡la cuestión es que hacemos ahora!

-No esperaba esto – Alice se quedó pillada navegando entre sus propios pensamientos, como hacía muchas veces - ¡si hasta te iba a decir que ligarás con el amigo de Jasper para dar celos a Edward! – chilló de repente.

-¡¿Pero tu novio qué sa…? ¡oh, mierda! – en ese momento, Jasper y Edward nos vieron.

Las dos vimos como Jasper sonreía y agitaba su mano para saludar desde lejos mientras que a Edward se le agrandaron los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca al vernos. Jasper, cuando vio a Edward, bajó la mano y le preguntó algo. Edward contestó algo rápidamente. Apenas movió los labios.

-Vamos – Alice cogió mi mano y tiró de mí – es hora de acercarnos, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche a quince metros.

Trastabillé un poco mientras andaba tras Alice. Me alarmé al sentir frío sobre mis muslos. Noté como Alice se paró, pero yo lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia abajo. La túnica se había abierto un poco mostrando mis muslos al caminar tan rápido. Maldito vestido. Me apresuré por colocarla bien y alcé la mirada.

Edward me miraba desconcertado y Jasper, con unos sonrientes ojos grises, divertido.

-Alice – Jasper se acercó a mi amiga, tomó con suavidad su barbilla para alzarla y le dejó un casto beso en los labios. Le sonrió y se separó – vaya creo que ya os conocéis.

-Pues si – Alice sonrió y se balanceó de atrás a delante, ¡qué tranquila estaba ahora!

-Hola Bella, Alice – saludó Edward con cortesía.

-¡Edward! – Alice dio un par de saltos y le besó la mejilla - ¡que coincidencia! ¡Bella saluda!

La que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga tiró de mi mano y prácticamente me lanzó a los brazos de Edward. Con los tacones, le llegaba a Edward hasta los hombros y por la fuerza del empujón atiné a besarle prácticamente en la comisura de los labios. El olor a loción después del afeitado de su mandíbula y a whisky de su boca hizo que casi pusiera los ojos en blanco. Edward tomó mi cintura para estabilizarme y me dio una leve sonrisa después.

-Bueno, Jasper, ya que Edward nos conoce te presento a ti – Alice, sonriente, tomó la mano de Jasper y lo acercó. Parecía que el dios chino Hotei* había poseído su cuerpo – Bella, él es mi novio, Jasper. Jasper, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Edward.

Jasper me ofreció su mano derecha, que estreché, mientras que la izquierda la tenía sobre unos de los hombros de Alice. No pude dejar de observa como Alice y él se complementaban de una forma tan natural que asustaba. Jasper siempre tenía una mano protectora sobre Alice y ella se inclinaba hacia atrás sabiendo que Jasper la recibiría.

-Encantado de conocerte – dijo Jasper – creo que sobra la presentación de Edward, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! – sonrió – bueno, chicas, ¿qué queréis tomar? Alice, tú un Daiquiri de fresa, ¿no? – Alice asintió entusiasmada - ¿Bella?

-Un Margarita, por favor – le sonreí.

Jasper asintió y él y Edward fueron a la barra. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

-Es increíble, ¿no? – es lo primero que dijo Alice.

-Pero, ¿cómo no lo sabías? – le inquirí - ¡tú lo sabes todo! ¡¿cómo no conocías a su mejor amigo?

-Hemos tenidos cosas más interesantes que hablar y hacer que conocer a su mejor amigo – hizo un mohín divertido con sus labios – Pero déjame a mí llevar la conversación, vamos a ver hasta qué punto está mi Jasper metido en esto – me guiñó.

Suspiré. Apoyé los codos en la mesa, con cuidado de no darle a ninguna de las dos copas que ya había allí, y mi barbilla sobre mis manos. Sería una noche larga e interesante.

-Aquí tenéis – Jasper le pasó su bebida a Alice, que se había subido a uno de los taburetes altos con una gracia envidiable, y Edward me pasó la mía.

-Bueno, ¡un brindis! – Alice alzó su bebida rosa - ¡porque desarrollemos y compartamos una buena amistad!

Jasper cogió el Martini y Edward el whisky. Los cuatro chocamos las copas en el aire y luego, nos las llevamos a los labios. Edward me miró por encima del borde del vaso cuando tragó el líquido ambarino.

-Y bien, es genial que Edward sea tu amigo, Jasper – dijo Alice – no me lo esperaba.

-Así queda todo en familia, ¿no? – Jasper sonrió.

Era increíble la calma y paz que manaba de ese hombre. Yo estaba de los nervios. No me dejaba de morder el labio, tocar el pelo o juguetear con la copa.

-Jasper me parece encantador que tu mejor amigo sea gay – Alice lo miró con adoración – ¡habla tan bien de ti con la cantidad de homófobos que hay en este mundo!

No fui lo suficientemente rápida después del comentario de Alice. Sólo me dio tiempo de ver la expresión de serenidad de Jasper. Cuando giré el rostro para ver la cara de Edward, éste bebía de su copa ausente. Era mi hora de intervenir.

-Pues Jasper, puedes creer que cada vez que Edward decía de ir a salir con su mejor amigo, ¡creía que se refería su novio! – reí. Alguien a mi lado se atragantó.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Jasper es mío! – Alice se amarró a su brazo - ¿eh, Edward? – miró a Edward abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Es todo tuyo! – dijo Edward extendiendo sus palmas delante de él como un escudo. Jasper lo miró y soltó una gran risotada. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y Jasper volvió a reír y Edward bufó. Es como si compartieran un chiste privado.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó Jasper recomponiendo el semblante sereno – es que no es la primera vez que la gente cree que somos pareja, ¿no Eddie?

-Vete a la mierda, Jasper – gruñó Edward.

Jasper y Alice rieron a coro. Yo miré perpleja a Edward. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba insultar a alguien de ese modo. No pude evitarlo y se me escapó la risa también. Edward me miró ofuscado.

-Ya veo la relación amor-odio que tenéis, chicos – dije tras darle un sorbo a mi margarita.

-¡Oh, si! – ironizó Edward – lo amo, odio – e hizo algo que nos hizo reír aún más, ¡le lanzó un beso a Jasper!

Adoraba esa nueva faceta de Edward que estaba conociendo. Era una mezcla entre divertido y cabreado que me embobaba aún más. Con tantas risas, me empezaron a temblar las piernas y arrastré un taburete alto que estaba detrás de Edward para sentarme. Dejé mi margarita sobre la mesa para izarme en el taburete, sin embargo, yo no tenía tanto estilo como Alice para sentarme. Edward fue rápido y me agarró de la cintura antes de que diera con mi culo en el suelo. Me ayudó a sentarme. Cuando quitó sus manos, aún sentía la presión de ellas sobre mi cintura y el roce que provocó la tela de mi vestido en mi piel.

-Gracias – le sonreí.

-De nada – se situó a mi lado y bebió de su vaso.

-Y bueno, contad como ha sido todo esto – preguntó Edward mirando a Jasper y Alice – al menos yo no me enteré de nada hasta hace unos días, ¿y tú? – Edward me miró y apretó ligeramente mi muslo para que supiese que me hablaba a mí.

-Yo tampoco tenía ni idea – medio sonreí. Lamenté el momento que Edward retiró su mano.

-Fue un flechazo – dijo Alice risueña – Bella, ¿recuerdas el día que fui al campus de medicina a entrevistar universitarios para mi encuesta del uso de photoshop en ediciones personales?

-Eh… si – recordé – pero eso fue antes de Navidad, al menos.

-¡Exacto! Ese día entré en la cafetería del campus para pedir un café y me encontré con mi caballero sureño – la sonrisa de Alice era enorme.

-Me asustaste un montón, linda – Jasper miró a Alice y tomó uno de sus mechones.

-¡Sólo te dije que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote y me presenté! – se excusó.

-¿cómo? – Edward le miró alucinado.

-¡Oh, no te sorprendas ma… Edward! - ¡ups! Menos mal que me corregí rápido – Alice es así de directa – agité mi mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Es cuando lo vi ¡supe que era él! – Alice sonrió y Jasper se acercó más al taburete de Alice y la apretó contra su costado.

-Costó trabajo convencerme al principio – contó Jasper – pero me enamoraste, linda.

Y eso último lo dijo mirando a Alice a los ojos y Edward y yo nos miramos sintiéndonos fuera de lugar. Esos dos eran tan perfectos juntos que ni un coro de ángeles celestiales lo superaría.

-¿Vamos por otra ronda? – me susurró Edward. Seguro que tenía miedo de romper la escena de los otros dos.

-De acuerdo – todas las copas estaban ya vacías.

Edward me ofreció la mano y me ayudó a bajar del taburete. Pedimos lo mismo de antes para cada uno y agarramos los vasos con cuidado. Tuve que tomar una precaución extra para no derramar nada de camino a la mesa, pero al ir detrás de Edward, el movimiento de su trasero fue hipnótico para mí. Suspiré cuando llegué a la mesa sin tirar nada.

Volvimos a brindar y comenzamos a hablar de todo. Cada uno habló de sus planes de futuro dependiendo de su carrera. Las más despreocupadas éramos Alice y yo, al estar sólo en segundo. Edward no tenía claro la especialidad que quería y Jasper estaba deseando ejercer como psicólogo. Edward, entonces, medio serio medio en broma, dijo que su amigo mientras tanto practicaba con él.

En algún momento más tarde, Alice y Jasper fueron a bailar y Edward y yo nos quedamos charlando a la vez que compartíamos la tercera ronda.

"_Para, Bella_"

Con casi tres margaritas encima, ya estaba un poco achispada. Edward tenía un poco la risa floja, pero estaba aguantando sus whiskys de forma estoica. Los dos reíamos y no sé en que momento empezamos a sugerirnos ligues.

-¡Pues ese está muy bien! – señalé todo lo disimuladamente que pude a un rubio.

-¿para quién? ¿para ti o para mí? – Edward rió y se quitó unos mechones de la frente - ¡porque yo los prefiero castaños!

-¡oook! ¡pues para mí! – me iba a levantar dispuesta para ir detrás del chico cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron.

-¡Hoola de nuevo! – Alice dejó una bandeja con chupitos sobre la mesa.

-¡Hola pareja! – me agarré de Edward para volver a sentarme en el taburete, ¿para qué me había levantado yo?

-¿vodka? – Edward se había inclinado sobre la bandeja.

-Por supuesto, amigo – creo que debería asustarme de la sonrisa de Jasper – mi Alice y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor será jugar un poco para conocernos mejor, ¿qué decís?

-¡Claro! – dije eufórica para un segundo después reñirme mentalmente "_tonta, Bella_" No estaba lo suficiente lúcida como para jugar a lo que sabía que íbamos a jugar.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Bien, empecemos, al "yo nunca he…", ¿de acuerdo? – Alice se volvió a sentar en el taburete – bueno, ya sabéis, si lo habéis hecho bebéis, lo contario de lo dicho, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, Ali – dije y agarré mi chupito, ¿y por qué estaba yo con tantas ganas?

-Allá vamos – dijo Alice cogiendo otro vasito y alzándolo – Yo nunca he besado a un chico.

Alice y yo nos lo bebimos de un solo trago. Casi me atraganto al ver que Edward también. Será mentirosillo…. Ahora se iba a enterar. Tomé un nuevo chupito y lo levanté:

-Yo nunca se la he chupado a un tío – y tras decir eso, me quedé tan pancha y me terminé el vodka de una vez.

Por poco muero de risas al ver a Edward terminar su segundo chupito mientras Alice y Jasper también reían con sus chupitos intactos en la mano. Pero eso le pasaba a Edward por mentiroso, no era culpa mía.

-¡Como sigáis así vais a acabar muy borrachos! – rió Jasper.

-Te vas a enterar, amigo del alma – y la voz que empleo Edward en las últimas palabras me asustó – yo nunca me he acostado con dos personas a la vez

Jasper fulminó a Edward con la mirada antes de beberse su vodka.

-¡¿Cómo? – Alice se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró desafiante - ¡¿con dos tías a la vez?

-Ey, linda, no es lo que piensas – Jasper puso cara de terror y Edward empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa, con una carcajada ronca - ¡no he hecho ningún trío! – Edward se rió aún más – sólo lleve dos relaciones meramente sexuales con dos mujeres a la vez, ¡pero de una en una!

Se me contagió la risa de Edward y yo también reí. La expresión de Alice se fue relajando, pero no le quitó un ojo de encima a Jasper.

-Bien, bien, me toca – carraspeó Jasper – yo nunca he estado muy enamorado – dijo y bebió a continuación sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

Sin embargo, los cuatro bebimos y dejamos los chupitos vacíos sobre la mesa. Lo siguiente que escuché y vi fue a Alice diciendo: "_Yo también te quiero, mi caballero sureño_" y empezar a besarse los dos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Diablos! ¡son como babosas! – saltó Edward - ¡venga, vamos a bailar, pequeña!

Edward tomó mi mano y me hizo bajar del taburete. Menos mal que no me soltó en ningún momento, porque, después de tres chupitos de vodka, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

POV Edward

En la pista sonaba algo de música moderna, pero no de esa escandalosa y chillona. La verdad, con Bella en mis brazos no le eché mucha cuenta a la música. Había bastantes personas en la pista, pero sólo sentía los brazos de Bella rodeando mis hombros y cuello. Con esos tacones que llevaba podía besar su frente sin tener que inclinarme.

Bella se pegó algo más a mí cuando una pareja pasó por detrás de ella. Sus pechos chocaron contra el mío.

-Lo siento – rió Bella por el repentino movimiento. Se puso de puntillas y habló en mi oído – hay mucha gente. No me sueltes – susurró por último.

-No te preocupes, pequeña – deslicé mis manos desde su espalda hasta su cintura. La tela del vestido que llevaba, y que le sentaba de maravilla, era muy suave.

-Es genial que tú seas el amigo del novio de Alice – dijo Bella un poco más alto para hacerse escucharse sobre la música.

-Y tú la amiga de la novia de Jasper – le devolví con una sonrisa.

Bella vibró entre mis manos cuando rió y yo la apreté más fuerte.

-Y yo que pensaba que tu amigo era tu interés romántico – Bella siguió riendo y un rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

-Para nada – menos mal que ese punto quedó claro.

Bella siguió un rato más riendo y hablando de la buena pareja que hacían nuestros amigos. Cuando empezó a rozarse contra mí inconscientemente me di cuenta de la situación. Bella estaba demasiado alegre, demasiado suelta. Me recordó a la noche que llegó tarde a casa y acabamos viendo Troya mientras nos acabábamos una botella de ron. Bella no estaba igual que ese día, estaba aún más alegre.

La música cambió a un ritmo desenfrenado y Bella soltó un gritito de felicidad diciendo que le encantaba esa canción. Se separó de mí y empezó a bailar sola, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado y usando mi mano para dar vueltas. ¡Diablos! Los movimientos de Bella me estaban poniendo a cien.

De repente, Bella se soltó la gomilla que le sujetaba la trenza y sus cabellos volaron libres. Me dejó paralizado en medio de la pista con esa visión: las piernas blancas y largas con esos zapatos negros, el cuerpo enfundado en un mini vestido que se abrazaba a su cintura con sutileza y las hebras castañas bailoteándoles alrededor del rostro sonrojado y sonriente.

Bella agitó la cabeza y metió sus manos entre el cabello. Cerró los ojos y cantó la canción. No la escuchaba por el ruido y al momento, noté como dos tíos empezaron a mirarla, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, aunque con ello notara el estado de mi amigo.

La agarré con fiereza de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo.

Bella siguió bailando contra mí y no sé si sería por la bebida que yo también llevaba encima que empecé a bailar con ella. Giramos nuestras caderas a la vez en la misma dirección. Puse mis dos manos sobre las caderas de Bella y la hice girar, frotándola contra mi cadera. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agitó su melena.

Sin soltar una de mis manos de su cadera, arrastré la otra hasta su espalda, rodeándola con mi brazo. Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos y con un movimiento coordinado de delante a atrás, echó hacia atrás su espalda, apoyándola en mi antebrazo. Bella, a pesar de seguir recostada sobre mi brazo, continuó moviendo su cuerpo y sus pechos estaban delante de mí, ofrecidos en ese delicioso escote que se abrió ligeramente. Me incliné sobre ella, sin soltar el brazo de su espalda, y coloqué mi nariz en la parte inferior de su cuello, justo la parte en la que se unía con la piel de su escote. Arrastré la punta de mi nariz hasta la unión de sus pechos y allí, dejé un beso. La respiración de Bella se entrecortó y por temor a que se cayera, moví la mano que aún conservaba en su cadera y la deslicé hasta su muslo, tomándolo con firmeza. Bella lo subió lentamente por mi pierna y yo lo agarré por la parte trasera, sujetándolo contra mi cadera. La piel de su muslo quemó en mi mano.

Icé a Bella de un solo impulso y quedó completamente pegada a mí. El único pie que tenía apoyado en el suelo, ya que aún no solté mi mano de su muslo, lo puso de puntillas, por lo cual nuestras narices y respiraciones chocaron. Los ojos de Bella estaban oscuros y no parpadeo en ningún momento mientras mordía su labio inferior. Gemí, y acaricié el muslo de Bella mientras lo soltaba.

Estaba seguro que ahora venía la bofetada y la recriminación, sin embargo,…

Bella siguió bailando.

Me obligó a abrir levemente las piernas y a flexionarlas un poco. Colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puso sus piernas abiertas sobre uno de mis muslos. Bella empezó a girar las caderas y frotarse contra mí, mientras yo la seguía apretando contra mi pecho.

_Oh…_

Estaba al borde, mis pantalones iban a pasar a mejor vida.

Bella se soltó y se dio la vuelta de repente y pegó su espalda a mi pecho. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y ambos empezamos a movernos a la vez. Bella recostó la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Miré más abajo, y al ser más alto, vi el sujetador negro de encaje que se asoma por el escote. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Sus pezones se marcaban contra la tela del vestido!

Y tenía que haberme controlado, pero no. Embestí ligeramente contra su trasero y ella se frotó de vuelta contra mi miembro. El gemido fue mutuo esta vez. Sin embargo, súbitamente acabó la canción y Bella se separó.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso estuvo bien! – Bella se colocó frente a mí, jadeante.

¿Eso es todo lo que dice? Me tiene en un estado de combustión y ¿eso es todo lo que dice? Creo que abrí ligeramente la boca.

-Necesito una copa – y tras decir eso, Bella tomó mi mano y nos llevó hasta la barra.

Bella se abrió paso y cuando localizó al barman, le pidió un ron con miel y mucho hielo.

-Edward, ¿tú? – me miró.

-Un whisky doble sin hielo, por favor.

Bella arrastró un taburete alto que estaba vacío, y apoyándose en la barra se subió a él. Yo aproveché y, lo más disimuladamente que pude, recoloqué mi miembro para que no evidenciara el estado en el que estaba. Necesitaba ir al baño y empaparme todo lo que pudiera en agua fría. Mientras ponía una de las dos manos delante para cortar el campo de visión.

-Aquí tienen – el barman nos puso las copas delante y ante la estupefacción mía y del chico, Bella se sacó un billete de 50 dólares del escote.

-Cóbrate – el chico tomó el billete todavía medio aturdido y fue a por el cambio – un brindis – Bella alzó su ron - ¡por los mejores bailarines de todo la sala! – chocó las copas, me guiñó un ojo y le dimos unos buenos sorbos a las bebidas.

El barman trajo el cambio y lo dejó sobre un platillo. Bella lo tomó.

-¿te importa? – me enseñó un billete y las monedas.

-Ehh… ¿no? – no sabía que quería.

-¡Gracias! – Bella echó el cambio en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – es que las monedas no las puedo sostener con la tiranta del sujetador – rió – después me lo das en casa – eso de "casa" había sonado bien.

Bella se terminó media copa mientras yo prácticamente le di un par de tragos. Necesita estar lo más sereno posible para tratar con una Bella borracha. Bella hizo un par de brindis más por los amigos y por los compañeros de piso. Elogió sin parar mi forma de bailar y cómo de a gusto se sentía conmigo, sin temor a caerse.

En ningún momento, dejó el contacto físico. Su mano en mi pecho o en mi hombro, o me codeaba la cintura, o metía la mano en mi bolsillo para comprobar que su dinero seguí allí. Y como siguiera así a mi me iban a tener que ingresar por exceso de sangre en mi miembro. Una parte de mi cerebro pensó en cortarle la mano como volviera a meterla en mi bolsillo y rozará accidentalmente mi parte inferior. Y eso sí, siempre me llamó "mariquita". Mordí mi mejilla por dentro. Lujuria de Edward: 10. Ego de Edward: 0.

-¡Oh, mariquita! – Bella se llevó las manos a la boca y se vio tierna con esa expresión sorprendida y las mejillas ruborizadas - ¡ese chico te está mirando! ¡el castaño!

A Bella sólo le faltó señalar con las dos manos. Más poco disimulada no pudo ser. Eché una ojeada sobre mi hombro. Efectivamente, un chico castaño de ojos claros nos miraba atentamente. Me moví ligeramente para tapar a Bella de su campo de visión, creyendo que Bella estaba equivocada y que la miraba a ella en vez de a mí. Sin embargo, el tipo me miró de arriba abajo, me alzó la copa que llevaba en la mano y me guiñó un ojo, ¡diablos!

-¡Ves, ves! – me azuzó Bella - ¡le gustas! ¡Y tienes suerte, mariquita! ¡está tremendo!

Bella hizo unos llamativos gestos con la mano atrayendo al tipo, que no le faltó tiempo para echarse a andar ¡¿pero qué mierda…? ¿¡de verdad creía ese tipo que yo era gay! Creo que debería empezar a echarle cuenta a Jasper cuando me decía que vestía demasiado clásico y refinado.

-¡Oh, mariquita! ¡Has ligado, has ligado! – Bella se bajó de un salto del taburete y tuve que atraparla para que no se empotrase en el suelo – Normal, ¡eres tan guapo! – Bella comenzó a alisarme la camisa como si nada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de besar el suelo. Espera. ¿Ella piensa que soy guapo? - ¡Mariquita que viene! – me tiré de los cabellos totalmente tenso - ¡yo voy con Jasper y Alice mientras tanto! – Bella señaló a la pareja que estaba en la pista y se terminó su último trago de Ron antes de dejarme solo ante el peligro.

POV Bella

Medió caminé medió corrí hasta Alice y Jasper. Creo que le di a un par de personas en el camino, pero llegué sana y salva.

-¡Hola, Bellita! – Alice se separó de Jasper y me abrazó. Parecía contenta.

-¡Alicita! – le abracé de vuelta - ¡estoy tan feliz porque eres feliz! – reí - ¡Jaasper! – me solté de mi amiga y le eché los brazos a él - ¡gracias por hacer feliz a Alice!

-¡Oh, yo también quiero! – Alice se unió y formamos un abrazo colectivo para incredulidad de Jasper.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero creo que Jasper nos estuvo sosteniendo a las dos y creo que estuvimos bailando los tres pegados.

-Por cierto, Bella, ¿y Edward? – Jasper me miró en espera de respuesta.

Me apoyé en la pared. ¿Pared? Miré a mí alrededor y vi que no estábamos ya en la pista, sino en la zona de las mesas altas. ¿En qué momento nos habíamos movido? ¡ni me di cuenta!

-¿mariquita? – al momento tuve dos miradas encima de mí, ¡oh, mierda! ¿había dicho "mariquita"? - ¿Ed..Edward?

La risa de Alice no impidió que viera la mueca de perplejidad de Jasper, sin embargo, no le duró mucho porque Alice dio un traspié y él la tuvo que sostener.

-Sí, Edward – me confirmó Jasper.

-Lo dejé en la barra. Había un chico interesado en él – expliqué con una sonrisa maligna.

Había sido una noche perfecta. El vestuario de Edward, que le hacía un culo prieto y redondo. El novio de Alice era un encanto. El baile con Edward había sido apoteósico, ¿era yo o él estaba bastante duro? La verdad, no recordaba bien, sólo me acordaba de su olor, como si todavía estuviera entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, lo mejor era lo del chico de la barra. ¡Que casualidad que un gay nos estuviera mirando! Y sobre todo a Edward, pero es que claro el culito que le hacía ese pantalón… uff, ¡ya estaba desvariando de nuevo!

-¿Cómo? – Alice rió de nuevo y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Jasper para no caerse -¿ha ligado?

-¡Sí! – me llevé las manos a la cara de emoción - ¡Y el chico era guapísimo!

-¿Qué ha ligado? – Jasper me miró estupefacto.

-Bueno, yo le he ayudado un poco, atrayéndole – puse una mirada de gata y después, me puse a reír como histérica.

Alice y yo nos tomamos las manos y empezamos a agitarlas de arriba abajo, orgullosas por Edward. Definitivamente, no estábamos en nuestros cabales. Empezamos a parlotear de cualquier cosa. Alice me daba un codazo cada vez que veía un chico guapo para mí. A uno le puse una cara de _femme fatale_, o intento de ella. Y a otro le lancé un beso con mi mano, y justo ese empezó a acercarse.

-¡Oh, Bella! – Jasper nos empujó contra la pared y se colocó delante de nosotras, dándole la espalda al chico - ¡no hagas eso!

Alice se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¡Jasper, no seas malo! – hice un puchero - ¡quiero divertirme un poco!

-Alguien va a matarme… - musitó.

Eso pienso que es lo que le escuché a Jasper decir. No estaba segura. Alice seguía riendo a mí lado y me contagió la risa. Jasper giró la cabeza y ni idea la cara que le puso al chico, pero éste paró en su camino y se fue.

-Necesito un baño – dijo Alice – con tanto reír… Cuida de Bella, Jasper, no está muy…

-¡la que fue a hablar! – la encaré y le saqué la lengua.

-Yo estoy bien – Alice me sacó la lengua de vuelta – ahora vengo.

-¿Seguro que vas bien? – Jasper la tomó del brazo con delicadeza y la miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto, guapo – besó su mejilla - He nacido para beber unas copas, llevar una minifalda y unos taconazos y ¡no matarme en el camino! No como otras… - Alice sacó una sonrisilla socarrona.

-¡Oye! – me tuve que dar por aludida y quise darle un manotazo, pero Alice ya iba para el baño con un perfecto y coordinado caminar, fresca como una lechuga, la muy jodida.

-Ten cuidado – Jasper me agarró, porque con mi arranque de furia me había tambaleado demasiado. Pero no era mi culpa que todo me diera vueltas.

-Gracias – me apoyé en sus hombros – y ahora que estamos solos… - me acerqué más a él, sin quitar mis ojos de su mirada gris. Jasper abrió los ojos asustados, ¿por qué se asusta? – sólo quería decirte algo. Alice es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana, como le hagas daño… - apreté y fruncí los labios, entrecerré los ojos, dándome aires de matona, cosa que no conseguí.

-Eh, claro, claro – me miró aliviado, pero ¿qué se pensaba éste? Me sonrió como si yo fuera un cachorrito abandonado, ¡ey, no! ¡yo quería parecer una leona que protegía a sus crías!

-No, de verdad, como la lastimes llamó a su hermano, que es un tío enooorme, para que te de una paliza – machaqué mi índice contra su pecho, amenazándole.

-De acuerdo, la trataré con todo el cariño y amor que se merece – sonrió.

-Así me gusta – me crucé de brazos y lo miré satisfecha. Jasper rió por mi postura.

-Entonces, ¿no tienes idea de dónde está Edward? – Jasper miró la multitud por encima de mi cabeza.

¡Ohh, Edward! Si estaba siendo manoseado por un tío, "¡_se lo merecía_!" canturreé mentalmente. Aunque espero que no le bese, ¡él es mío! ¡soy tonta! ¡No tenía que haberlo dejado solo! Y si Edward por probar algo nuevo, se había dejado llevar… y… ¡_Bella_! ¡no! Si crees que lo acabas de poner duro, ¿cómo va a estar con un chico? Uuuuuyyy, ¡que lío me tengo hecho! Moví la cabeza de lado a lado. Me di con los mechones de mi pelo en las mejillas. Eh… ¿cuándo me había soltado yo la trenza?

-¿Bella? – Jasper tiene que estar flipándolo conmigo.

-No, no, ¡no tengo ni idea! Pero sabes – me acerqué a él con aire confidente – espero que se lo esté pasando muy bien – subí y bajé las cejas repetidamente – porque el pobre conviviendo con una mujer – chasqueé la lengua – estará harto de mis sujetadores y faldas, él querrá mejor ver muchachos de Calvin Klein en bóxers, ¿no? – le di con mi codo en las costillas.

-Sí, sí – rió claramente nerviosos - ¡estaba deseando toquetear un buen paquete! - Jasper se frotó las manos.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! – repliqué enfadada de repente - ¡Edward no va a tocar ni una puñetera polla!

Jasper intentó decir algo, pero no le dejé.

-Por favor, ¿a quién cree qué engaña? – me quité el pelo de la cara furiosa - ¡si se empalmó cuando me vio con el pijama transparente! ¡y ese no se ha depilado las piernas en su vida! ¡y menos aún se ha puesto una mascarilla! ¡Si Edward es gay, yo soy una lesbiana reprimida! Aunque supuestamente lo soy, según Esme, ¿no? – subí una única ceja, en un gesto que creí imposible para mí.

-Pe… pero, ¿lo sabes? – Jasper tartamudeó.

-¡Claro que lo sé! – me puse las manos en la cadera y lo miré fijamente - ¡Edward ha follado a tantos tíos como yo le he metido la lengua a una tía! – ironicé - ¡Gay! – dejé escapar un bufido - ¡derrocha testosterona por donde va! – le pinché con el dedo en el pecho. Eso ya lo había hecho antes, ¿no? – por favor… - dije furibunda.

Empecé a respirar aceleradamente por la maratón de palabras. Todo dio vueltas.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – uno de los dos Jasper que tenía frente a mí me sostuvo de los hombros. Intenté enfocar - ¿Bella? – una mano me quitó el pelo de la frente.

-Eh, sí, s…

Salí corriendo con la mano en la boca. Me doblé el pie y me choqué con dos personas antes de entrar al baño. Aticé la puerta de unos de los cubículos contra la pared antes de dejarme caer delante del wáter y echar la poca cena que tenía en el estómago. Lo último que escuché antes de medio perder la consciencia fue a Alice llamarme.

* * *

*Dios chino Hotei: dios de la felicidad y abundancia, conocido como el Buda sonriente.

Hola! **:)**

Espero que no queráis matarme! ... aunque lo merezco, sólo digo que el capítulo costo lo suyo, porque llevar a 4 personajes como estos a la vez ha sido un lío total! y después he estado de vacaciones, así que mi inspiración también se tomó un descanso... ¬¬

Bueno, como veis, ninguno de los 4 se ha encontrado lo que esperaba y uno de ellos se ha ido a casa con una información valiosa! :D qué pasará?

He dicho que me encanta las Bellas borrachas? son la mar de comunicativas! jajajaja

Pues nada, que os dejo, **muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos!** que han sido muchos y no estoy segura de merecerme cada uno de ellos! v.v

Le queda poco al fic, gente! :( un saludo y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 19

**(Contiene una imagen)**

POV Edward

La ducha hizo maravillas en mí. Cerré el grifo y peiné mi cabello hacia atrás. Saqué una mano y tanteé hasta encontrar mi toalla. Froté todo mi cuerpo antes de salir de la bañera. Mi estómago gruñó. Necesitaba comer algo ya. Eran las dos de la tarde y no había comido nada desde la cena del día anterior.

Entré en mi dormitorio con la toalla en la cadera y vi el desorden que reinaba en éste.

Anoche estaba muerto y tal como había llegado, creo que a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, me tiré en la cama y me eché a dormir. Había sido una noche movida.

Primero, el vestuario de Bella. Luego, la sorprendente reunión en el club, ¿Jasper se tenía que enamorar justo de la mejor amiga de Bella? ¡Diablos! ¡Vaya mierda con las casualidades!

Me dejé caer en la cama bocarriba.

La pasada noche las presentaciones sobraron. Alice y Jasper nos dejaron solos a Bella y a mí durante algunos ratos, en el que pretendió buscarme algún ligue. Intenté matar a Jasper telepáticamente cuando llegó con los chupitos y la idea del "Yo nunca he…" No sé de quién había sido la idea, si suya o de Alice, pero le mataría a él igualmente. Mira que tener que beber porque supuestamente se la había chupado a un tipo.

Bufé.

¿Y el baile con Bella? ¡Diablos!

Puse la mano sobre mi entrepierna. Con sólo recodarlo, mi miembro empezaba a alzarse contra la toalla para saludar. Joder…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la quería, Bella fue una maldita cuando me dejo con el tipo.

Me levanté de un tirón de la cama y empecé a recoger la ropa de la noche anterior. Apestaba a sudor, a tabaco y a olor de fiesta. La eché toda en el cesto de la ropa para lavar.

El tipo fue persistente. Marc, creo que me dijo que se llamaba. En menos de un minuto, quiso invitarme a una copa, saber mi nombre y mi teléfono. A simple viste no parecía gay, pero supongo que yo tampoco lo parecía y supuestamente lo era. Pero, ¿cómo mierda lo supo él? ¿ya le gustaba hasta a los tipos?

Revolví mi cabello mojado.

Marc me preguntó de todo: intereses, trabajo o estudio, pareja,… De forma cortés, evité sus preguntas e intenté irme, no obstante fue imposible. Opté por aclararle sin tapujos que no era gay. Marc se rió y me pregunto si de verdad no era gay, que me había visto con la chica castaña y que en ningún momento le había coqueteado, a diferencia de ella que lo hizo sin ningún tipo de reserva. ¿Bella me coqueteó? También se ofreció para ser el tercero en discordia, con la chica castaña y conmigo, ¡el tipo me propuso un trío sin romper la sonrisa! En ese momento me desesperé aún más y sin disimulo alguno, me puse a buscar a los chicos, pero no los vi por la pista. Marc intentó de nuevo llamar mi atención y cuando me giré a la barra para soltar la copa e irme, el tipo me tomó de los hombros y ¡me besó! ¡ME BESÓ!

Sólo fue un mísero contacto de labios, pero fue como si hubiera besado una pared rugosa y desconchada. Empujé al tipo hacia atrás enfadado y lo miré con furia. Marc se asusto, no sé que vio en mis ojos, pero lo que sea que viera, le asustó de verdad. Se disculpó y se fue por donde vino.

Me quité la toalla y me puse unos bóxers limpios y unos pantalones cómodos.

Perdí más de quince minutos desembarazándome de Marc, ¡era la persona más pegajosa que había conocido en mi vida! Salí a la pista en busca de Bella, Jasper y Alice. No los vi por ningún lado. Iba a ir a la zona de mesas altas, pero un par de rubias pasadas de copas me cortaron el paso. Si a Marc tuve que convencerle de que era heterosexual, a estas dos les dije, con una mirada de pena y llevándome la mano al pecho teatralmente, que era gay. Las dos se fueron decepcionadas.

De nuevo, perdí diez minutos, porque los chicos no estaban en las mesas. Lo que único que deseaba es que Jasper hubiera cuidado de Bella. Si en el estado que estaba Bella había bailado así conmigo creyéndome gay, no sé lo que haría con un chico heterosexual. Bella borracha era bastante problemática.

Salí de la habitación metiéndome una camiseta de algodón por la cabeza. La puerta de Bella aún permanecía cerrada. Me aventuré y la abrí ligeramente, asomando la cabeza. Bella dormía bocarriba, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, y un revoltijo de sábanas y colchas a sus pies. Menos mal que estaba puesta la calefacción.

Entré y me acerqué un poco. Bella se veía tan pacífica que me hizo sonreír como bobo. Estaba tal y como la dejé anoche. El vestido deslizado por un hombro, mostrando una tiranta negra de sujetador, y arrugado en sus muslos. El cabello hecho un caos de mechones, rizos y ondas. El rímel corrido bajo los ojos. El cinturón medio suelto en la cadera. Sin embargo, por más estrujado que estuviera su vestido y más manchada su cara por el maquillaje, estaba hermosa. Sonreí de nuevo. Salí despacio y cerré con cuidado.

Anoche me costó ubicarla. Después de mirar una vez más en la barra y en la pista, regresé a las mesas altas y estaba por subir a la entreplanta cuando llegó Jasper corriendo. Bella estaba en el baño vomitando. Fuimos los dos a la puerta del baño. Alice salió sujetando a Bella por la cintura. Ésta en el momento que me vio, fue a refugiarse en mis brazos y sonrió. Me preguntó por mi ligue. Vi a Jasper moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con diversión.

Quedé con Jasper que cada uno se encargaría de una. Alice no estaba tan mal como Bella, pero se la veía achispada. Tomamos los abrigos del guardarropa y fuimos a por los coches. Monté a Bella en el copiloto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad. Manejé todo lo rápido que me lo permitió mi estado, yo tampoco es que estuviera muy sobrio y antepuse la prudencia a la velocidad.

Bella estaba medio dormida cuando llegamos, pero cuando aparqué y abrí su puerta, despertó y me dio una sonrisa bobalicona. Subimos hasta arriba con dificultad. Bella iba dando trompicones con los tacones y más de una vez tuve que agarrarla. Antes de entrar en el piso acabé tomándola en mis brazos para acelerar el camino. Bella me hizo llevarla al baño para lavarse los dientes y enjuagarse la boca. Fue igual que cuando estuvo con el esguince. Hizo todo desde mis brazos.

Al final, la dejé sobre su cama. Ella se aflojó el cinturón mientras yo le quitaba los zapatos. Antes de irme, Bella tiró de mi camisa y dejó un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios para después susurrar: "Gracias". Le sonreí y fui a la puerta. Me giré a observarla antes de salir. Bella dormía ya, pero un "Edward" anhelante escapó de sus labios entre abiertos.

Y ahora en la cocina vuelvo a sonreír como tonto al recordar su vocecita musitando mi nombre.

-¡Ah, dios mío! – revolví mi cabello - ¡soy un loco enamorado!

Abrí la nevera para cocinar algo. Saqué los ingredientes para hacer una sopa de verduras. Bella tendría el estómago revuelto, no le convendría algo pesado. Encendí y preparé la cafetera antes de empezar a picar las verduras.

Estaba troceando una zanahoria cuando sentí unos pies descalzos. Me volví. Bella entró en la cocina. Tenía el vestido bien puesto en su sitio y una cara de muerta que le llegaba al suelo.

-Hola – musitó sentándose en una de las sillas – he olido el café.

-Hey, pequeña – bajé el fuego de la candela y me acerqué a ella - ¿cómo estás? – quité los mechones que tenía en la frente y que le entorpecían la visión.

-La pregunta correcta es si estoy – dejó caer la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa - ¡no recuerdo nada!

La alarma cruzó mi cara, ¿qué no recuerda nada de nada después de todo lo que pasó anoche?

-¿Nada? – inquirí.

-Tengo destellos de imágenes, pero no logró ponerlas en orden – alzó la cabeza, torció el gesto y me miró expectante.

Joder… ¿no querrá que se lo cuente yo? ¿el cómo bailo conmigo y como me echó a los brazos de un tipo?

-Lo mejor será que tomes una aspirina. Te tiene que estar matando el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡No sabes bien como! – hizo amago de levantarse, pero la detuve.

-Espera aquí.

Fui a por el bote de aspirinas y le puse una delante. Le serví un café caliente en su tazón preferido.

-Gracias – sonrió, acentuando sus manchones de rímel en los ojos.

-Tómalo. El café es lo mejor para las resacas.

-De acuerdo, doctor mariquita.

_Golpe a mi humillado y pisoteado ego._

Bella se tomó el café y la aspirina mientras yo terminaba la sopa. La sentí levantarse y me acerqué de nuevo.

-Voy a tomar una ducha – dijo – huelo a oso – me reí.

-¿Llegarás viva a la bañera o te matarás en el camino, pequeña?

-Intentaré sobrevivir – me guiñó un ojo – el café me ha espabilado. Gracias – se puso de puntillas sobre sus pies desnudos y besó mi mejilla – por el café y creo que por ¿anoche? – frunció los labios, haciendo un adorable mohín.

-Anda corre a la ducha – le sonreí – te espera una sopa después – la empujé hasta el pasillo y ella volvió a besarme en la mejilla antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Terminé de preparar la comida y alisté la mesa con los platos y cubiertos mientras escuchaba el ruido de la ducha. ¿De qué se acordaría Bella? ¿Qué recordaría y qué no?

-¡Eso huele genial, mariquita!

Bella entró de nuevo en la cocina con una sonrisa. Llevaba ropa deportiva cómoda y su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje. Con la toalla se había hecho un turbante para recogerse el pelo mojado.

-Gracias, pequeña. ¿Comemos?

-¡Oh, sí, claro! Espera sólo un segundo.

Salió de la cocina y dio un par de pasos. La seguí al salón. Bella se dobló hacia delante y soltó el nudo del turbante. Su melena cayó hacia abajo y mi miembro quiso subir hacia arriba.

Tenía en frente el culo de Bella, apretado contra el tejido del pantalón deportivo. Llevaba un tanga. Bella llevaba un tanga. Podía notar perfectamente las finas tiras incrustadas en la tela del chándal. Su trasero se agitaba levemente cada vez que frotaba su cabello. La visión no podía ser mejor y mi amigo me lo estaba confirmando, mandando a mi cerebro la orden de acercarme, arrancar el pantalón y enterrarme en ella. Sin embargo, mi voluntad era más fuerte y clavé los pies en el suelo.

Bella se alzó hacia arriba en un veloz movimiento. Unas cuantas gotas golpearon mi rostro y su olor llegó a mis fosas nasales. Bella dejó la toalla sobre el sofá y antes de que se girara, me metí rápidamente a la cocina. Cogí la olla con la sopa y la puse en el centro de la mesa. Me senté a la vez que Bella entraba.

-Ya. Quería terminar de secar mi cabello y no lo iba a hacer en la cocina – sonrió. Acercó una botella de agua a la mesa antes de sentarse. Colé una de mis manos bajo la mesa y golpeé mi semi erección.

¡Diablos! ¿Estaba regañando a mi pene?

-¿Todo bien, Edward? – Bella me miró raro.

-Sí, sí – metí el cazo en la olla y serví los platos.

Bella y yo comimos las primeras cucharas en silencio. Me reí cuando Bella se bebió el tercer vaso de agua. Bella me miró feo.

-¿Seca?

-Sí, seca, con pinchazos en la cabeza y sintiéndome como si una apisonadora me hubiera pasado por los pies – rellenó su vaso de nuevo.

-Normal – dije – anoche vomitaste hasta el desayuno, por lo cual estás deshidratada, bebiste como por dos Bellas y no te quitaste los tacones en toda la noche – me metí una cucharada en la boca.

-¿Vomité? – Bella soltó la cuchara - ¡Mierda! ¡No me acuerdo! ¿Dónde? – abrió los ojos aterrada - ¡no me digas que en medio de la pista! o, ¡¿encima de alguien?

-Tranquila, Bella – cogí su mano por encima de la mesa – al parecer saliste corriendo al baño y Alice estuvo contigo – froté su piel con mi pulgar – después de eso nos vinimos a casa. Estábamos todos cansados y bastante contentos. ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Lo último que recuerdo bien es el juego de los chupitos – Bella acarició mi mano de vuelta – a partir de ahí sólo tengo flashes, ¿bailé contigo, por cierto? Y creo que… - Bella se llevó la mano libre a los labios - ¿hablé con Jasper de algo? No recuerdo de qué.

¿Habló con Jasper? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sí, bailamos y estuvimos charlando – si ella no se acordaba del tipo de baile, yo no se lo iba a recordar. Mi amigo estaba dormido ahora, ¡no quería despertarlo! – y después me buscaste un ligue.

-¿Sí? – Bella sorprendida se llevó las dos manos a la boca - ¿te eché un hombre encima?

-Sí, señorita – decidí jugar un poco – y el tipo sólo buscaba un polvo rápido. Pero, ¿sabes? A pesar de la estrechez del baño, nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Bella dejó caer las manos de la cara y juro que podía ver sus muelas de lo abierta que tenía la boca.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Follaste con un tío en el baño? – la mirada horrorizada de Bella me dejó que pensar, ¿qué le importaba a ella que yo me tirara a un tipo?

-No, pequeña – reí, por un lado, por lo hilarante de esa supuesta escena y por otra lado, por la expresión mortificada de Bella - ¡es broma! Es verdad que el chico intentó ligar, pero no le dejé. Sabes perfectamente que no soy hombre de una sola noche.

Bella dejó escapar el aire y se llevó una mano al pecho. Seguía sin comprender el porqué Bella se ponía así por ese asunto. Me estuvo preguntando más sobre la noche, pero aparte de lo del baile y lo del tipo no había mucho más.

-Pues no recuerdo para nada haberme sacado dinero del sujetador – se encogió de hombros antes de terminar un nuevo vaso de agua – al menos nos lo pasamos muy bien, ¿no?

-Sí, pequeña, fue una buena noche – le sonreí.

Terminamos la sopa y nos levantamos a recoger. Lo dejamos todo en el fregadero, porque ninguno tenía ganas de lavar los platos. Bella se fue al salón medio cojeando. Los pies le debían doler horrores. Sin que se lo esperara, la cargué en mis brazos y ella dejó escapar un gritito.

-¡Edward! – me miró desde mis brazos y se agarró a mi cuello. Era sorprende como cada vez que la cogía desprevenida me llamaba "Edward" en vez de "mariquita" - ¿dónde vamos?

-A descansar.

Pasé por el baño y, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer a Bella, agarré un bote de crema hidratante de uno de los estantes. Seguí caminando por el pasillo y entré en mi habitación. Dejé con suavidad a Bella sobre la cama. Trepé por el otro lado y me puse frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ven aquí – tomé sus pantorrillas y la atraje hasta mí. Subí sus pantalones deportivos hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué haces, mariquita? – observó mis gestos perpleja, mirando como subía su pantalón y desenroscaba el tapón del bote.

-Te duelen los pies, ¿no? – eché un poco de crema en mi mano y la frote con la otra – pues, ¡relájate!

Tomé su pie derecho y lo puse sobre mi regazo. Empecé a extender la crema desde su tobillo hasta el empeine y luego, por los dedos. Pasé mis dedos por su planta, de arriba a abajo. Lo hice con la mayor delicadeza posible para no provocarle cosquillas. Ejercí presión con mi índice y mi pulgar en diferentes puntos, y luego apreté los bordes exteriores, desde el talón hasta los dedos. Masajeé desde el tobillo hasta la mitad de su gemelo.

Bella se había dejado caer hacia atrás en la cama y apretaba la colcha entre sus puños. Tenía los ojos cerrados y relajados, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se mordía el labio y dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

Tomé más crema y cambié de pie. Repetí todo el proceso anterior. Bella alzó ligeramente la cabeza, abrió los ojos y me miró con intensidad.

-Si no fueras gay, te follaría ahora mismo hasta el cansancio, ¡eres el hombre ideal!

Y tras decir eso, dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. En estos momentos es cuando mi yo salvaje quiere arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos y meterle mi miembro hasta que se le pongan los ojos blancos y vea fuegos artificiales, sin embargo, mi yo racional y lógico apretó los dientes con fuerzas, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y siguió masajeando.

Bella estaba tan relajada que ya casi estaba dormida. Dejé con cuidado sus pies sobre la cama y me arrastré por la cama hasta quedar acostado al lado de ella.

-Prometo que la próxima vez no se me olvidará llevarme unos tacones más bajos de repuesto – Bella se cubrió la boca para ocultar un bostezo y con los ojos cerrados, rodó sobre su costado para poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-No te preocupes, pequeña – acomodé un mechón tras su oreja – siempre estaré aquí para masajearte los pies.

Bella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, depositó un beso sobre mi pecho y al segundo, la escuché respirar acompasadamente.

Me recoloqué mejor en la cama, evitando despertarla, y la abracé contra mi pecho para dejarme llevar yo también por el sueño. Sin embargo, un único _bip_ sonó desde mi mesilla de noche. Palpé con mi brazo libre en busca del móvil. Con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, puse la pantalla del móvil frente a mis ojos y abrí el mensaje de Jasper:

_Tenemos que hablar. Es importante_

¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Jasper?

Eso es lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

POV Bella

Había pasado la semana prácticamente volando. Después de la fiesta del viernes, Edward y yo nos habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana vagueando. El resto de la semana se me pasó entre clases y una que otra exposición. El peor día, sin duda, fue en el que tuve que explicar a mis compañeros de Introducción a la literatura grecolatina la obra de Homero y justo a la hora siguiente moderar un debate sobre la poesía de Tennyson. Fue un cambio de registro muy brusco.

-Al menos, ya es sábado – bailoteé, sonreí y dejé un conjunto de ropa limpia sobre mi escritorio.

Terminé de estirar las sábanas y la colcha de mi cama cuando un mensaje de Alice llegó recordándome que habíamos quedado a la una del mediodía.

Alice me había telefoneado hace dos días gritando como una histérica. Tuve que esperar por los menos tres minutos para que se calmara porque no era capaz de hablar sin evitar dejarme sorda. Le habían concedido un premio.

Hace unos meses uno de sus profesores le insistió para que presentara a un concurso uno de sus trabajos de diseño gráfico. Y alentada por sus padres y el profesor, lo presentó. No sabía muy bien de que iba el concurso o que es exactamente lo que presentó ella, porque yo me perdía con los nombres técnicos. Simplemente me explicó que la habían galardonado a nivel estatal debido a su innovación, original y exquisitez a la hora de presentar el trabajo.

No dejó de chillar por otro par de minutos más después de explicarme eso. Después se tranquilizó y me exigió que este sábado fuéramos de compras para buscar un vestido. En una semana más tendría lugar la entrega de premios. Los organizadores harían una especie de gala con un pequeño cóctel después para homenajear a todos los premiados en las diferentes categorías.

Por supuesto, Alice tenía una invitación para mí. Iban sus padres y Emmett, y como le habían dados dos invitaciones más, Jasper y yo éramos los siguientes en su lista.

Todo esto estaba muy bien, pero eso significaba día de compras con Alice. Y, la verdad, la temía.

Tecleé un mensaje de vuelta para Alice diciéndole que estaría a esa hora cerca de la zona de boutiques y tiendas que tanto le gustaban.

Miré la hora. Las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Todavía tenía tiempo para un poco de limpieza. Recogí mi cabello en una cola alta y cambié la camiseta que llevaba por una camisa de cuadros, al puro estilo leñador, que era de Charlie. Adoraba esa camisa y no paré hasta que Charlie me la regaló. Sonreí. La abotoné y con los extremos sobrantes hice un nudo a la altura de mi vientre.

Edward se había encargado ayer de la cocina y el baño, por lo cual me tocaba el pasillo y el salón. Saqué todos los trastes de limpieza, abrí las ventanas para airear el salón y encendí la radio.

En una hora, ya había limpiado el pasillo y quitado el polvo a todos los muebles del salón. Siendo sincera me gustaba limpiar porque me relajaba. No tenía que pensar en nada. Solo un paño por aquí, la escoba por allá, la música de fondo y ya. Además como Edward había salido esta mañana temprano me sentí libre de bailar y berrear las canciones mientras limpiaba

_Baby take off your coat__  
__Real slow_

¡Oh, oh! ¡Me encantaba esa canción! Dejé la escoba y puse la radio más alta. Cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar que llegará a mi cabeza la película de _Full Monty_. Me giré de repente y coloqué las manos en mis caderas, haciendo morritos con los labios. Canté a la vez que la radio:

_And take off your shoes__  
__I'll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress__  
__Yes yes yes_

Cerré los ojos. Contoneé las caderas a la vez que avanzaba hasta el centro del salón. Cual diva, agité la cabeza de lado a lado, me agaché hasta el suelo quedándome en cuclillas, abrí las piernas y subí de tirón.

_You can leave your hat on__  
__You can leave your hat on__  
__You can leave your hat on_

Desaté el nudo de la camisa. Pasé la lengua por mis labios a la vez que iba abriendo botón por botón de la camisa con cada nota de la canción. Cuando quedaba uno, tiré y abrí la camisa de par en par dándole a la escena un efecto con el giro de mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Escuché un ruido metálico y abrí los ojos.

¡_Mierda_!

-¡Edward! – cerré la camisa, cruzando los brazos, y me puse como un tomate en menos de dos segundos.

Edward se agachó a recoger las llaves que se le cayeron y sujetó mejor el montón de papeles que traía en la otra mano. Lo vi completamente desconcertado, pero debido a mi propia vergüenza no le pude mirar mucho más. Me apresuré a bajar el volumen de la radio y a abotonar mi camisa.

-Llego a saber que me voy a encontrar un striptease a la vuelta y hubiera traído algunos amigos que lo apreciaran – se rió Edward.

Me puse aún más colorada antes de volver a ponerme frente a él. Edward estaba agachado delante de la mesita, ordenando los papeles. ¿Amigos? ¡oh, bien! Edward Cullen acababa de darme una patada en los ovarios. ¿Ni una muestra de que él apreciara mi baile? Mi autoestima femenino cayó en picado. No estaba bailando para que él me pillara, sólo había sido una de esas veces que te dan ganas de bailar y te dejas llevar, pero joder, él estaba ahí, ordenando sus papeles tan indiferente, como si no acabara de ver a una tía quedándose en sujetador. Mastiqué un gruñido.

-Sólo me gustaba la canción y me dejé llevar – aclaré.

Edward alzó la cabeza un momento de sus papeles y me dio una sonrisa torcida. Eso me cabreo más.

-No te preocupes, pequeña – se levantó con los papeles ordenados – no me asusta verte bailando en sujetador. Simplemente no me esperé que abrieras de repente la camisa así – pasó por mi lado y le dio un tirón a mi cola de caballo – estabas muy graciosa.

Se perdió por el pasillo con sus papeles por delante y escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

¿Graciosa? ¡Idiota! ¿Esa es su manera de describirme? Gracioso era un bebé haciendo muecas, ¡pero no una mujer despelotándose! Maldito gay estafador. Bufé, apagué la radio y preparé el cubo con agua para limpiar el suelo.

Una hora y pico después ya estaba lista para mí salida con Alice. Me había puesto mis jeans favoritos, con una camiseta morada metida por dentro de los vaqueros y un cárdigan beige con las puntas delanteras más largas que las traseras. Me dejé el cabello suelto y me puse una botas ugg de color arena muy calentitas. Y me puse un collar simplemente para que Alice no me opinara que iba muy sosa, porque no iba a perder el tiempo maquillándome, excepto por una capa de labial hidratante.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio, echando el móvil y las llaves en el bolso. Pasé por la puerta de Edward y decidí advertirle que me iba. Golpeé su puerta. Espero que no estuviera aún riéndose de mi espectáculo. Tardó un par de minutos en responder.

-¿Si?

Un Edward con el cabello revuelto abrió la puerta. Sólo llevaba unos vaqueros puestos, únicamente con la cremallera subida. El botón estaba abierto dejando ver como una fina hilera de vello rubio se perdía camino abajo.

En ese momento recordé que un ser humano necesitaba respirar para vivir. Tomé una bocanada disimuladamente y me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

-¿Bella? – Edward se acercó y me dio unos golpecitos suaves en la espalda - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, si – me recompuse – tenía una pastillita de regaliz en la boca y me la tragué sin darme cuenta – aparté los ojos de su cara, era malísima mintiendo.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? – preguntó preocupado.

-No, ya estoy bien – y ahí iba un intento de sonrisa junto con un sonrojo.

¡Joder! Era la segunda vez en el día que este hombre me hacía pasar vergüenza. Pero, ¿cómo me abría la puerta así? Apostaba tres dedos de mi mano al decir que no llevaba nada debajo de los vaqueros, ¡nada! ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Eché un ojo rápida y disimuladamente por su costado para ver dentro de su habitación. La cama estaba tendida, pero arrugada, y había una toalla hecha una bola encima.

-¿Qué pasa? – consultó.

Lo miré sin saber que quería. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mierda, se supone que había llamado a su puerta para algo! Pero es que el pecho desnudo, el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillantes y el vaquero abierto me habían matado, ¡si estoy hasta húmeda!

-Quería avisarte que iba a salir con Alice. Volveré a la noche.

-De acuerdo, pequeña compi. Yo también he quedado más tarde con Jasper.

-Estupendo, ¡nos vemos luego! – agité mi mano en despedida y abandoné la puerta de su habitación.

Sólo cuando estuve dentro del ascensor, solté en un largo suspiro todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

Hola!** :)**

Siento mucho el retraso, pero culpar a la falta de inspiración! Humm De verdad, lo siento mucho. Sólo cabe decir que el siguiente está medio escrito y saldrá pronto. Será muy, muy, pero que muy largo, ¡lo prometo!

Bueno, advertir también que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Es decir, **quedan dos más** y el posible epílogo.

Y, ¡ah! que no se me olvide. Muchas gracias a** Mers_Cullen** que hizo una recomendación del fic en Spilled Coffee on a Fic, ¡muchas gracias chica! ¡me hizo muy feliz!

La canción que escucha Bella es _You can leave your hat on_, escrita por Randy Newman.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en dejar review: lesliok, silvia, Vivitace, As, audreybaldacci, KutisHN, consu masen, Dark Adiction, felicytas, Jazu, miri, lanenisita, meldark, Elanor Black, alexpattinson, Luisa Black Whitlock, Blind Wish, Breyeli, BABYBOO27, Sisi bunny, Yeya Cullen, Laura Katherine, isa-21, Scarleett Cullens, astridnatica, christti, lax gabytaxx, PRISGPE, CindyLis, eli1901, DMendez1809, lucylucy, .Cullen, Wen Cheshire, akako cullen, Heart on winter, cremita, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Marchu, Ebrume, Lady Bl, Gegargas, liduvina, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Kristal Rathbone, EdithCullen71283, Sakura93, nafcullen, Nessie-Araujo, Jess-Stew-de-Cullen, Z-li, Isita Maria, Melii-kun, Dreams Hunter, Evanye, inexsCS, lionfeelinlove, yeraldin23, diana, joli cullen, veroc, Chayley Costa, Samantha, RociRadcliffe, Cammixu, Mapy Hale, gpattz, indii93, alimago, EdwardKaname, lokaxtv, nany87 y CrazyForRobert.

Y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

******(el capítulo contiene imágenes)**

Capítulo 1

-¡Bella! ¡Aquí!

Aún estaba saliendo del vagón de metro cuando escuché los gritos de Alice por la zona de salida a la calle. Esquivé a un par de hombres enchaquetados y fui hacia la voz. Alice saltaba sobre sus tacones con cinturilla rojos y agitaba la mano que llevaba el bolso. Su abrigo negro descansaba en el otro brazo. Llevaba un top blanco y rojo atado al cuello, una mini falda vaquera de vuelo, un cinturón doble rojo como adorno y una torerita color marfil.

-¡Bella! – nos abrazamos.

-¡Enhorabuena, Ali! ¡Eres la mejor! – le dije sin soltarla. Nos echamos a un lado para dejar salir a la gente.

-¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de mí misma! – rió - ¡pero estoy tan nerviosa por tener que subir al escenario para recoger el premio y el diploma! ¿y si me tuerzo un tobillo y me caigo? – instaló un rictus de miedo en sus labios.

-¡Venga ya, Ali! – resoplé - ¿tú caerte? ¡esa soy yo amiga! – reímos las dos – bueno, ¿vamos? – me empecé a poner el abrigo antes de salir a la calle.

-Espera un momento, Rosalie debe estar por llegar – Alice miró su reloj.

-¿Rosalie?

-La novia de mi hermano.

-¡Ah! ¿esa chica que le tiene tan atontado? Cuando estamos en el comedor trabajando y me cuenta que después se va a ver con su "Rosie" está especialmente alelado – sonreí - ¡hasta los niños le preguntan que por qué tiene esa cara de tonto!

-Definitivamente, mi hermano es un bobo en cuerpo de hombre – rió – el otro día llevó a Rosalie a casa y tuve que darle un codazo porque casi se le escurría la baba cada vez que la veía hablar o caminar.

-¡Qué exagerada, Ali!

-No, de verdad – Alice volvió a reír – y ella es muy simpática y lo más importante ¡sabe domesticar a mi hermano!

-¡Oh! – empecé a reír.

-Espero que no te importe que la haya invitado. No tiene muchas amigas aquí aún y también resulta que es…

-¡Alice!

Una chica rubia de pelo largo se bajó del metro que acababa de llegar. Tenía puesto un bonito vestido verde oscuro hasta medio muslo y ajustado en la cintura, con un blazer de leve estampado leopardo en tonos grises y unas botas negras y planas hasta por encima de las rodillas. Su abrigo marrón y su bolso oscilaban en su brazo mientras se acercaba.

-¡Hola! – saludó a Alice con un beso en la mejilla – hola – me miró – debes de ser Bella.

-Sí, encantada de conocerte Rosalie – la rubia me dio también una sonrisa y alrededor de sus ojos azules aparecieron una leves arruguitas.

-Chicas, ¿buscamos un sitio para comer antes de empezar? – preguntó Alice.

-Sí, por favor, muero de hambre – froté mi estómago.

-¡Pues vamos! – dijo Rosalie poniéndose su abrigo.

Las tres nos abrigamos bien y subimos por las escaleras para llegar a la superficie. Fuera hacía frío y nos apretujamos más en nuestras ropas. Ese era el problema del invierno en Seattle. En el exterior hacía mucho frío, pero cuando entrabas en algún sitio, la calefacción te hacía entrar en calor rápidamente.

Caminamos un par de manzanas hasta el _Pacific Place_ y entramos. Cuando cruzamos las puertas cristaleras una oleada de calor nos azotó. Miré a Alice y vi que no quitaba la vista de todas las tiendas que estaban abiertas y llenas de personas. Temí que después de comer nos hiciera recorrer este centro comercial de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué os parece unas hamburguesas? – preguntó Rosalie quitándose el abrigo.

-De acuerdo – aceptamos Alice y yo.

Subimos por las escaleras mecánicas hasta la zona de restauración y decidimos entrar en _Johnny Rocket's_. Nos sentamos en una mesa blanca con sofás rojos y cogimos cada una un menú. A los minutos se acercó un chico a tomarnos nota.

-Yo quiero una Coca cola y una hamburguesa _St. Louis_ con extra de champiñones – pidió Rosalie.

-Un batido de fresa y un _Chicken Club Sandwich_ para mí, por favor – dijo Alice.

-Y yo un té frío y una _The Houston_ – cerré el menú.

-¿Sabe que esa hamburguesa lleva jalapeños y salsa picante? – el chico me miró por encima de su cuadernito.

-Sí, sí, lo sé – sonreí – soy una chica fuerte podré con unos cuantos jalapeños.

El chico asintió y se fue con nuestras órdenes.

-Y bien, Bella, que me cuentas de ti – Rosalie se puso cómoda en su sitio y me miró.

-Pues no sé, seguro que esta de aquí – le pegué un pellizco en la mejilla a Alice que estaba a mi lado – ya te ha puesto al día de todo.

-Si – rió – pero no viene mal saberlo de ti.

-¡Hey, tampoco le he contado toda tu vida Bellita! – se quejó Alice con una mueca graciosa y luego me echó una mirada suspicaz. Supe que no le había contado nada de Edward.

-Sé que estudias Literatura – dijo Rosalie.

-¡Pues ya sabes más de mí que yo de ti!

El chico llegó con nuestras bebidas y tomamos un sorbo.

-¿Qué estudias tú? Y- miré a Alice – antes me has dado a entender que no es de aquí, - miré a Rosalie - ¿verdad?

-Es de Los Ángeles – contestó Alice y le dio un sorbo a la pajita de su batido.

-Me mude aquí a principios de este curso. Estudio Ingeniaría automovilística – explicó Rosalie.

-¡Lo mismo que Emmett! – dije - ¡Ok! Ya entiendo como conociste al grandullón.

-Y tú trabajas con él, ¿no? – le asentí – entonces, ¿me puedes contestar una pregunta?

De repente, Alice soltó una risa y la miré perdida.

-Rosalie no se cree algo – expuso Alice

-¿Emmet es tan cariñoso y juguetón con los niños como dice? ¿O se está quedando conmigo? – me preguntó Rosalie.

-Ah, eso – sonreí – si, Emmett es peor que los niños. Cuando los niños lo ven venir, ya están saltando y chillando. Igual juega al fútbol con los chicos que colorea fotos con las chicas – reí – lo más chicos están todo el día tirándole de la camiseta para que los coja y les haga el avión – conté.

-¿Sí? – la mirada de Rosalie se iluminó.

-Te lo dije, Rosalie – dijo Alice en un tono cantarín mientras jugueteaba con su pajita – eres la única que ve ese lado fiero y masculino en mi hermano, las demás vemos al niño juguetón.

-Ya, pero es increíble concebir como semejante tío pude hacerle el avión a un niño de 4 años y después hacerme a mí…

-¡Calla! – dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos impresionada - ¡no sigas con esa frase! ¡Te lo pido por mi salud mental! - me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

Cuando el camarero llegó con nuestros pedidos, Rosalie y yo aún reíamos por la cara de horror de Alice. Las tres tomamos unas buenas mordidas de nuestras comidas antes de seguir hablando.

-Bien – dijo Rosalie dejando su hamburguesa en el plato – estamos las tres interconectadas: yo estoy saliendo con Emmett, que es el hermano de Alice y que es tu compañero de trabajo – concluyó.

-¡Oh, no, aún hay más! – dijo Alice feliz y pinchó una patata – ¡también nos une otra relación, Rosalie!

-¿Más? – pregunté a la vez que pescaba con mis dedos uno de los jalapeños que se había salido de la hamburguesa.

-¿Jasper…? – me miró Alice.

-Sí, tu encantador y sureño caballero – acabé por ella con un soniquete gracioso.

-Es mi primo – añadió Rosalie y luego, mordió su hamburguesa.

-¡Oh! – se me abrió la boca - ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!

-Sí, pero aún hay más – Alice, con una mirada de "yo sé todos los secretos del mundo", nos ojeó a las dos, que nos quedamos perplejas – Edward, que es el mejor amigo de tu primo – señaló a Rosalie – es el compañero de piso de Bella.

-¡Guau! – exclamó Rosalie – estamos más unidas de lo que creíamos, ¡como para hacer algo indecente, rápidamente seríamos pilladas por un conocido! Aunque… ¿de qué me suena a mí Edward? - se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-¿Conoces a Edward? – la miré.

-¡Ah, ya sé de qué! - dijo – Me lo presentó Jasper el día que yo se le presenté a Emmett. Un chico muy guapo.

Algo en mi gruñó en dirección a Rosalie y me tuve que decir a mí misma: "serénate, loba"

-Sí, un chico gay muy guapo – dije con un bufido. Alice dejó escapar una risa cantarina.

-¿Gay? ¿cómo? ¡Imposible! ¡Yo lo vi tontear con una chica!

-Y justo aquí, tu teoría de estar interconectadas es algo bueno para nosotras – le dijo Alice con una risa, señalándose a ella misma y a mí – gracias a esa noche, pillamos a Edward con las manos en la masa.

-¿Pillado?

-Si, Emmett vio una foto de él en el piso de Bella y nos dijo que lo conocía – le contó Alice.

-Porque, por supuesto, no es gay – dije defendiendo a mi hombre.

-Me he perdido – Rosalie nos miró y se echó hacia atrás en su sitio.

Rápidamente Alice y yo la pusimos al día de todo. Rosalie abría la boca cada vez que le contaba alguna de las cosas que le había hecho a Edward, e incluso aplaudió con lo de la mascarilla de pepino y el baño "lésbico".

-En conclusión, que lo tienes cachondo todos los días – Rosalie rió y apartó su plato, una vez que terminó de comer.

-¡Sí! – la acompañó Alice con sus risas - ¡esa es la idea! – se metió en la boca el último trozo de sándwich de pollo.

-Sin embargo, sólo una vez lo he visto "alegre" – hice comillas para referirme a la vez que me puse el pijama semitransparente y lo vi duro contra sus pantalones. ¡Oh Dios mío! Mordí mi labio de solo recordarlo.

-Pero, ¿te ha dado por revisar la factura del gas? – preguntó Rosalie – estoy segura que el uso del agua caliente ha bajado considerablemente.

Las tres nos echamos a reír.

-Buen punto – dije – tengo que comprobarla. Y bueno, no os he contado lo último – retiré mi plato acabado y tomé mi vaso de té frío – esta mañana me ha pillado desnudándome.

-¿Qué? – Alice me miró incrédula - ¿estabas saliendo del baño?

-¿o estabas desnudándote para bañarte?

-¡Peor! – enrojecí al recordar la situación - ¿conocéis esa sensación de estar sola en casa y ponerte a cantar libremente? – ambas asintieron – pues justo estaba haciendo eso.

-¿y qué tiene de malo? – Alice interrogó – no es que cantes como los ángeles, pero se te soporta – se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, Ali, yo también te quiero – rodé lo ojos – a ver empezó a sonar _You can leave your hat on_ y… - enrojecí de nuevo.

-¡Oh! – Rosalie se llevó la mano a la boca abierta - ¿empezaste a hacer un striptease?

-Si – musité mordiéndome el labio y agachando el rostro – en medio del salón**.**

Sólo alcé la cabeza cuando escuché a las dos carcajearse por todo alto. Las miré furiosa.

-¡Ya vale, perras traidoras! ¡Se supone que me compadeceríais! – gruñí.

-Pero Bella, ¿a quién se le ocurre? – Alice se quitó una pequeña lágrima – una puede hacer un striptease y ponerse a cantar como loca, ¡pero estando encerrada y sin opción a que nadie te vea! Debo suponer que Edward llegó.

-Justo cuando abría la camisa de par en par y gemía descaradamente – bufé.

Las dos malas personas que tenía en frente y al lado se volvieron a reír estruendosamente.

-¡No sabéis lo mal que lo pasé! Y el tío tenía mis tetas delante y ¡ni se inmutó! – bramé – sólo le faltó decirme: "bonito sujetador, ¿dónde lo compraste, querida?"

-¿No se inmutó? – se extrañó Alice – me extraña, a ver si al final se ha vuelto gay de verdad.

-Lo único que dijo fue que tenía que haber traído a unos amigos que apreciaran el espectáculo – refunfuñé.

-Espera, espera – habló Rosalie - ¿qué hizo exactamente después?

-A ver – recordé – llevaba unos papeles en la mano y se agachó detrás de la mesita de café para ordenarlos.

-¿y qué más? – insistió Rosalie.

-Nada más, se levantó y se encerró en su dormitorio – acabé.

-¿Se llevó los papeles con él? ¿dónde los llevaba?

-¡Oh! – exclamó Alice - ¡estoy llegando a tu punto! – le dijo a Rosalie. Miré aturdida a las dos.

-Que recuerde los llevaba en la mano, balanceándolos delante de él.

-¡Sí! – sonrió Rosalie y chocó palmas con Alice – ¿no te das cuenta, Bella? –negué - ¡el muchacho iba con un problema entre las piernas! ¡por eso se agachó y huyó a su habitación!

Oh…

-Vale – dije empezando a sonreír - ¡no sabeís lo que acaba de subir mi autoestima! ¡creí que mis movimientos de cadera habían perdido su toque! – reí, acompañada de Alice y Rosalie.

Decidimos que ya era hora de comenzar nuestra travesía por las tiendas y pagamos el almuerzo. Nos colocamos los abrigos y cogimos los bolsos.

-Vamos a un par de boutiques que conozco – nos dijo Alice – están en esta misma calle – señaló la calle que se veía tras los grandes ventanales del centro comercial.

Suspiré aliviada al saber que Alice no nos haría recorrer este enorme centro comercial, y aunque nos haría ver miles de boutiques y tiendas, al menos estábamos en la calle y nos daría el aire.

Al salir del centro comercial, giramos a la derecha y caminamos unas cuantos metros. Rosalie nos estuvo comentando lo bien que se encontraba en esta ciudad, a pesar de añorar el clima cálido de Los Ángeles. Nos habló de su vida aquí y de su carrera, de la que aún le quedaban dos años.

Entramos en el primer sitio que Alice nos señaló, en _Broadway Boutique_. Estuvimos mirando un poco, pero al menos a mí, no había nada que me convenciera. Todo era de tonos metálicos y con muchas lentejuelas. Alice se probó un par de vestidos, no obstante tampoco le gustaron.

Salimos y entramos en la siguiente que estaba a unos metros. Una mujer se acercó rápidamente para preguntarnos que buscábamos. Alice indicó sus preferencias, incluyendo las mías, claro.

-Estamos buscando algo elegante, pero sin llegar a ser muy formal. Preferiblemente vestidos cortos y que los colores no sean muy chillones – explicó Alice.

La mujer nos hizo pasar a la sección juvenil y nos sacó unos cuantos modelos. Pasé a regañadientes a uno de los probadores con tres vestidos. Seguía sin entender porque debía de comprarme yo uno cuando me podía haber puesto el de la noche de la discoteca, pero Alice insistió en que teníamos que llevar algo nuevo las dos o tendría mala suerte y se caería al ir a recoger el premio.

Me fui probando los vestidos y tal como me los ponía, iba saliendo fuera del probador para enseñarle a Rosalie el resultado.

-No, definitivamente no – negó con la cabeza ante el morado con un hombro al descubierto que llevaba puesto – el color te va bien con tu color de piel, pero no sé, te hace como sombra en la cara y pareces una muerta viviente.

-Ehh… ¿gracias? – chasqueé la lengua y volví a entrar al probador.

Cuando me vestí de nuevo, salí para ver a Alice con uno verde de corte asimétrico.

-¿y qué, alguno te gustó? – me preguntó.

-Nop – dejé los vestidos en los colgadores - ¿tú?

-Nada – hizo un puchero.

-Yo le he dicho que ese me gusta – intervino Rosalie.

-Es bonito, pero no lo suficiente deslumbrante – Alice se giró para mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Puso varias posturas – no, no me convence.¡¿Eh? – Alice estaba mirando algo en el reflejo del espejo - ¡espere! – Alice se giró y tanto Rosalie como yo vimos como corría hasta una de las dependientas.

La mujer llevaba un vestido azul en la mano y Alice le dijo algo para después coger la percha con el vestido y venir hasta nosotras con una sonrisa.

-Pruébate este – me tendió el vestido.

-¿Qué? Sabes que odio volver a desnudarme después de haberme probado antes algo – protesté.

-Venga, no seas gruñona – me hizo una mueca – sé buena y pruébatelo, ¡tengo una corazonada!

-Pero Alice, ya tengo uno azul marino – continué con la protesta.

-Técnicamente este no es azul marino, es más bien añil – indicó Rosalie.

-¡Exacto! – la apoyó Alice – el que tú tienes es azul marino muy oscuro – agitó el vestido delante de mis narices.

-Vale, vosotras ganáis – agarré el vestido y me lo probé.

Realmente me quedaba genial, pensé tras verme en el pequeño espejo del interior del probador. Tenía un buen escote delantero y caía sobre mis muslos en un corte recto, sin ajustarse en mis caderas.

Salí fuera, y Rosalie y Alice, ya con su ropa, me aplaudieron.

-¡Te queda genial! – Alice me hizo dar un par de vueltas.

-Y está muy bien de precio – dijo Rosalie mirando la etiqueta que colgaba en la parte posterior.

En menos de veinte minutos, estábamos de nuevo en la calle, yo con una caja en la mano y con noventa dólares menos en el bolso. Vimos unos cuantos escaparates, pero ninguno llamó la atención de Alice, hasta que los vestidos de uno le gustaron y entramos en _Claire's_.

Justamente hora y media después y tras probarse Alice siete vestidos, estábamos fuera de nuevo sin haber conseguido nada. Alice nos quiso arrastrar hasta una tienda de vestidos baratos que había en _Northgate Way_, pero tanto Rosalie como yo nos quejamos de que esa calle estaba demasiado lejos como para ir andando.

-Alice, conozco una tienda en esta misma calle que quizás te guste – comentó Rosalie – la encontré hace unas semanas de casualidad, ¿vamos?

-¡Oh, sí, vamos a esa! – cogí a Alice del brazo – no pienso caminar hasta _Northgate_. ¿Hacia dónde Rosalie?

-Calle abajo, chicas.

Tiré de Alice y caminamos agarradas. Alice iba un poco desanimada por no encontrar lo que buscaba, pero Rosalie le fue contado las preciosidades que había en _Macy's_ y la cara de Alice empezó a brillar.

Cuando entramos Alice seleccionó rápidamente varios modelos y entró con prisas en el probador. En el momento que salió con una sonrisa iluminando su cara, Rosalie y yo supimos que lo había encontrado.

-¿Qué os parece, chicas? – preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Era un vestido rojo apagado. Tenía un escote strapless en forma de corazón, y desde ahí, caía ajustado a su cuerpo hasta el empiezo de las caderas, donde se abría en una vaporosa falda, que tenía diminutas flores como adorno en el borde de la tela. Le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Es precioso! – alabé – te quedará genial con los labios en rojo.

-Y con los complementos en negro o gris marengo – añadió Rosalie.

-¡Decidido! ¡Me lo llevo! – se dio unas últimas miradas en el espejo, antes de entrar de nuevo en el probador para quitárselo.

Alice pagó y salimos las tres de la tienda muy satisfechas. Alice no hacía más que abrazar a Rosalie por su acertada decisión de ir a esa tienda. Caminamos entre risas hacia el metro, en cambio, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la boca de metro, Alice miró al _Pacific Place_, el centro comercial donde habíamos estado comiendo, que quedaba a nuestra derecha.

-Digo yo que deberíamos hacer las compras completas, ¿no? – dijo Alice con una mirada peligrosa.

-¡Yo ya tengo los zapatos adecuados! – dije – no me voy a comprar unos nuevos cuando ya tengo los pies hechos a los que tengo – informé con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Querida Bellita, no iba por ahí mi idea – me volví asustar de su mirada de depredadora al acecho – creo recordar que ahí dentro hay un _Victoria's Secret_.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Rosalie - ¡vamos dentro! No me vendrá mal un par de braguitas nuevas.

Rosalie sonriente nos tomó de las manos y nos hizo caminar dentro del centro comercial. Alice iba casi saltando y yo parecía que iba al matadero. No sé porqué, pero Rosalie también me empezó a dar miedo.

La rubia nos soltó para poder quitarnos los abrigos. Dentro hacia un calor infernal por culpa de la calefacción. Cuando llegamos a la rosada tienda, bufé. Todo eran transparencias, ligas, encajes, cosas diminutas. Debo reconocer que tenía un par de conjuntos monos, pero ya. Estaba más cómoda con pantaletas y bragas de algodón.

-Nos vemos en un rato – antes de darme cuenta Alice ya se había perdido por la zona de corsés y ligueros.

-¿Vamos? – Rosalie me señaló con la cabeza la sección de conjuntos de sujetador y braguitas.

-Claro.

Estuvimos mirando por un rato, pero a diferencia de Rosalie, que ya llevaba seleccionado tres conjuntos, yo no encontré nada que llamara mi atención. Los que veía o eran muy recatados, o bien, eran demasiado reveladores. Quería algo intermedio. Aunque al ver los conjuntos reveladores, me daba ganas de comprarlo y ponerme a pasear con ellos por el piso, a ver cómo reaccionaba Edward.

De repente, uno llamó mi atención. Estaba en un término intermedio para mi gusto. El sujetador tenía efecto push up y las braguitas, ni eran diminutas ni eran enormes, su tamaño era el justo para tapar lo adecuado. Estaba hecho en una doble tela, la inferior de una suave tela lisa y la superior, de fino encaje floral. Sólo tenía un problema. Nada más lo había en tono rosa pastel.

-¿te gusta? – Rosalie se acercó por mi espalda mirando el conjunto que estaba delante de mí.

-Sí, pero el color…

-Es bonito – indicó – y creo que con tu color de piel te haría lucir dulce y cándida.

-¿Eso crees? – pensativa, miré de nuevo el conjunto – aunque en verdad no tengo con quién lucirlo.

-Siempre puedes ponértelo tras la ducha y salir al pasillo de tu piso con él. Y si por un casual Edward te ve, le dices que se te olvidó la ropa limpia en el dormitorio – me guiñó un ojo y yo reí.

-De acuerdo, me lo llevaré.

Después de encontrar a Alice, que llevaba varias cosas en las manos, fuimos las tres a la caja a pagar. Nos estaban envolviendo las prendas en papel de seda y metiéndolas en cajas cuando sonó un móvil:

_I'm a man,  
I spell m-a-n...man._

_All you pretty women,  
Stand in line,  
I can make love to you baby,…_

-¿Bella? – Rosalie alzó una ceja rubia.

-Es el tono de Edward – gorgoreó Alice – atiende el teléfono, yo pago lo tuyo y después me lo das.

Asentí y me aparté un poco. Descolgué.

-¿Si, Edward?

-_Ehh…_ - la voz sonó titubeante – _seguramente no vaya al piso esta noche_.

Algo me asustó. Su voz no sonaba como siempre. Se le escuchaba entre nervioso y contenido.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-_¿Puedes decirle a Alice que Jasper no puede quedar esta noche? Los dos nos quedamos en su piso_ – añadió e hizo una pausa. Me lo imaginé pasándose la mano por el cabello – _tenemos unos trabajos que terminar._

-Se lo diré, mariquita.

-_Gracias, Bella_ – cortó el teléfono.

Me separé el teléfono y miré la pantalla del teléfono, donde ponía la duración de la llamada.

¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a Edward?

POV Edward

Dejé caer el móvil sobre el sofá de Jasper.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? – Jasper puso la mano en mi hombro y lo apretó – no deberías haberla llamado.

-Necesitaba escucharla.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Diablos.

-Pero Edward, tenías que haber esperado a mañana. Estoy seguro de que te ha notado raro y ahora se estará preguntando qué te pasa – abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper de pie, delante de mí, mirándome – te acabas de enterar, tienes primero que digerirlo.

-¡¿El qué? – me levanté del sofá de golpe y tiré de mis cabellos - ¿qué la chica de la que estoy enamorado lleva jugando conmigo desde sabe Dios cuando?

-¿Sabes? No quiero analizarte, amigo, porque sinceramente creo que lo que más dañado tienes es el orgullo – Jasper me miró con firmeza – mejor voy a comprar unas cervezas. No hay suficientes en la nevera.

-Trae una botella de whisky también, por favor – me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Le tendí un billete de cincuenta dólares y me tiré otra vez en el sofá.

Escuché como Jasper cogía las llaves y cerraba la puerta.

Ya sabía lo que Bella, totalmente borracha, le había confesado a Jasper en la discoteca.

Ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que yo no era _gay_.

Lo sabía absolutamente todo, incluso que le dije a mi madre que ella era lesbiana.

Gruñí, impotente, y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no me había echado? ¿qué sacaba con callárselo?

Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por el salón de Jasper. Apreté tantas veces el puente de mi nariz, que quedó colorado.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Porque tampoco sabía hasta que punto había estado ella jugando conmigo, que escenas habían sido verdad o cuales preparadas. Había algunas claras, como la de esta mañana haciendo el striptease. Eso no lo había premeditado, en cambio, ¿qué decir de la noche que se puso ese pijama transparente? ¿Y lo de la cera en medio del salón? ¿o cuando se quitó la bata delante de mí para bañarse?

Bufé.

Seguía sin llegar al punto clave de la cuestión, ¿qué ganaba ella con ponerme caliente? ¿El simple placer de excitar a un hombre?

No, Bella no era así.

Y una cosa estaba clara. Yo había tratado con la verdadera Bella, la sonrojada Bella alegre y divertida. Pero por otro lado, también estaba la Bella pícara, que no dudaba en preguntar sobre cualquier cosa o bailar sin vergüenza alguna. Porque la Bella desinhibida que había bailado conmigo en la discoteca era la Bella verdadera, la que no tiene miedo de lo que digan los demás y se deja llevar, que estaba bailando cómodamente con una persona a la que le tiene confianza.

-¡Joder! – agarré mis cabellos.

Me eché en el sofá otra vez. Me tumbé todo lo largo que era y con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, miré al techo.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Ir a Bella y decirle sé que tú sabes que yo no soy gay? ¡Diablos! ¡Si enfrentaba la situación y se lo decía, ella podría echarme libremente! ¡y yo no me quería ir! Porque sí, había herido mi orgullo al estar jugando con mi hombría, pero ¡joder! ¡la quería!

Sentí la puerta abrirse y me incorporé del sofá. Jasper entró al salón y dejó una bolsa encima de la mesa.

-¿Más relajado? – Jasper se sentó a mi lado y sacó un par de cervezas.

-Completamente relajado – ironicé abriendo la cerveza – solo he estado haciéndome pasar por gay los últimos cinco meses por pasar el rato, ¡brindemos por ello! – choqué la botella con la de Jasper y bebí un buen sorbo.

-Al menos ya no tienes que aguantar el tipo más tiempo, ¿no? – rió el desagraciado. Si no le apreciara, ¡lo mataba! -¡ey, ey, vale! No me mires así, ¡me callo!

Estuvimos bebiendo de los botellines un rato mirando al frente, pero, de vez en cuando, notaba como Jasper me echaba miradas de reojo.

-Desembucha – le dije y dejé la botella vacía encima de la mesa. Me faltó tiempo para coger otra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Sinceramente? Ni puñetera idea – me acomodé en el sofá con la cerveza – no sé que hacer. Por un lado, iría directo a ella y le diría que se todo, pero por otro lado ¿y si me echa? Ella estaría en todo su derecho, yo le mentí.

-Es complicado. Lo principal es que no sabemos porque ella te ha permitido en su piso sabiendo que la engañas y tampoco sabemos desde cuándo.

-¿No has podido sacarle nada a Alice?

-¿Sin aceptarle que yo sabía que no eres gay? – me miró incrédulo - ¡para nada! Alice es demasiado astuta. Yo le dejo caer algo y me sacaría todo en menos de un minuto.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y vacié el segundo botellín.

-¡Pues no sé qué hacer!

-Habla con ella – Jasper tomó una nueva cerveza.

-Sí, hombre – gruñí – "¡Hola, Bella! Sé que sabes que no soy gay, pero por favor no me eches de tu piso con una patada en el culo porque estoy enamorado de ti hasta los huesos" – dije poniendo voz de nena – claro, hombre, eso estaba yo pensando – me incliné hacia la bolsa y busqué el whisky. Necesitaba algo más fuerte.

-Tampoco es eso – Jasper se encogió de hombros – pero solo tienes dos opciones: o hablas con ella con franqueza y te disculpas y bla bla bla, o bien, sigues aguantando como si no te hubieras enterado de nada.

Casi escupo el buche de whisky que había tomado directamente de la botella.

-¿Seguirle el juego? ¿estás loco? ¿recuerdas que me depiló las cejas y me puso una mascarilla? ¿y qué tu novia y ella montaron una escena caliente en el baño? ¡Diablos! Si es que es acordarme del camisón que uso y… - le pegué otro sorbo a la botella.

-Pues tío, no sé que decirte – apuntó Jasper – puedes devolvérsela.

-¿Montar escenas en plan "como soy gay me paseo medio desnudo por la casa y a ti no te molesta porque supuestamente crees que soy gay"? Me tientas, pero sería un grandísimo cabrón – me revolví los cabellos.

Es que me fastidiaba lo que había estado haciendo Bella, porque ahora que lo meditaba muchas acciones parecían forzadas, pero por otra lado, el mentiroso había sido yo. No tenía cara como para ir yo ahora jugándosela a ella. O si no, acabaríamos matándonos como fuéramos todo el día caliente por culpa del otro.

-Y a pesar de todo, creo que a veces se la he jugado sin darme cuenta – le comenté a Jasper – como esta mañana. Llego al piso y me la encuentro desnudándose y poniendo caras sexys. Se me cayeron hasta las llaves cuando se abrió la camisa de golpe.

-Yo no sé qué cosas se le pasan a esa chica por la cabeza – rió Jasper - ¿un striptease? – volvió a reír.

-Sí, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, ¡nunca sé con que me va a salir! No soy capaz de imaginar sus siguientes pasos – suspiré. Me alarmé, ¿acaba de suspirar como colegiala enamorada? ¡Diablos! – pero lo que te iba a decir – bebí de nuevo – como comprenderás después de eso mi mano y yo tuvimos un gran encuentro – sonreí – y a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que llamar a mi puerta para decirme que se iba ¡justo cuando había terminado!

-¿Sí? – rio y terminó su botella – habría que haberte visto.

-Me puse lo primero que pille y le abrí, ¡se quedó sin respiración! – le conté – por un momento hasta me asusté – reí.

-¡Es que somos unos tíos increíbles! – Jasper abrió la tercera cerveza y la chocó con mi botella antes de empezar a beber.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y oh, Dios si me dejara follarla sabría lo increíble que soy! – reí de forma estruendosa. Tanto whisky en el cuerpo y ni un gramo de cena me estaba afectando.

-¡No más de lo que yo soy con mi Alice! – Jasper me quitó el whisky y también bebió.

-¿Pues sabes que te digo? ¡que le voy a seguir la corriente! A ver que pasa, pero que sepa Bella que si juega con fuego se acabará quemando. Si empieza, le sigo, y si tengo calor, pues me quitó la camisa y si ella sale en sujetador, yo le ayudo a colocárselo bien y a ajustarle las tirantas, porque… ¡como soy gay!

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos y bebiendo los dos, pero hubo un momento de la noche en que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Jasper me había abandonado en el sofá y no sólo me dolía la cabeza por haberme hartado de beber sin comer algo, sino también me dolía la espalda por la mala postura.

Gruñí. Vaya asco de vida.

POV Bella

Me desperté sobresaltada. La habitación todavía estaba medio oscura y entre las cortinas apenas entraban los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, porque el día estaba completamente nublado.

Mi respiración aún era irregular. Aparté la colcha y sábanas de mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama, con los pies colgando por un lado. Cogí el reloj-despertador de la mesilla de noche. Las 7:44. Quedaba justo un minuto para que el despertador sonar… "pi,pi,pi,pi" Lo apagué y lo dejé en su sitio de nuevo. Algo me había despertado de forma brusca. Cogí el móvil de la mesilla y me levanté. Los pantalones largos del pijama estaban arrugados y la camiseta de mangas cortas igual. Me movía tanto por las noches que parecía que salía de una batalla campal en vez de la cama.

-Espero que no esté dormida y me maté por despertarla – marqué el botón de marcado rápido y pegué el móvil a mi oreja.

-¡_Buenos días_! – canturreó Alice al otro lado de la línea - ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada a esta hora de la mañana?

-¿No te habré despertado, Ali?

-_Para nada, Bellita. Estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha después de mi footing mañanero. ¿Qué sucede?_

-¿Qué haces cuando crees que hiciste algo malo, pero no recuerdas cuando o donde? – le contesté con otra pregunta.

-_¿Cómo? ¿Qué has hecho, Bella? _– interrogó inquisitiva. Alice odiaba no saber las cosas.

-Ese es el problema – paseé por la habitación - ¡no lo sé! – me revolví el cabello. Espera, ¿eso no lo hacía Edward? – he soñado que estaba con Jasper en una habitación muy ruidosa y le estaba encarando por algo, ¡pero no sé por qué y no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza porque sé que se me escapa algo!

-_¿Con Jasper? ¿un sueño con mi Jasper? ¿Debo asustarme por eso, Isabella Swan?_ – su tono se volvió desafiante.

-Espera, espera, ¡no era un sueño de esos! – la aplaqué - bastante tengo con soñar con Edward… -musité para mí – es que no sé si es algo que hice en la discoteca y por la borrachera no recuerdo – me dejé caer en la cama de espaldas.

-_¿No recuerdas si hablaste con Jasper de algo? Aunque si has soñado con eso es porque lo tienes en el subconsciente y soñando es la única forma de llegar a él _– dijo Alice.

-O sea, que me eché a dormir hasta que recuerde lo que le dije a tu novio – Alice se rió - ¿por qué no le preguntas?

-_Es que no lo veo hasta mañana en los premios_ – explicó Alice – _mañana, en el cóctel, le preguntamos las dos, ¿de acuerdo Bellita?_

-Ok, Ali. Espero que no se nos olvide.

-_¡Oh, claro que no! Ya me pica la curiosidad, así que no se nos pasa. Bueno, te dejo, que me espera la ducha _– se despidió.

-De acuerdo – me levanté de la cama – nos vemos mañana, Alice. Yo seré la de azul.

-_Y yo la histérica_ – rió y colgamos los teléfonos.

Dejé el móvil encima del escritorio y salí fuera para ir al baño y lavarme los dientes.

-Buenos días, Bella – dijo una voz suave.

Alcé la cabeza de sopetón y miré a Edward, saliendo del baño. Me dejó la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta. Me dio una sonrisa torcida cuando pasé por su lado para entrar. "_No mires hacia abajo, Bella Swan, no mires hacia abajo_" Antes de cerrar la puerta, aspiré y a continuación, tragué con fuerza.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me trajo de vuelta. Suspiré y tomé una respiración profunda para relajarme. Sin embargo, eso fue peor. La esencia y olor de Edward circulaba por todo el baño. De hecho, aun quedaba parte del vapor de la ducha y el espejo estaba ligeramente empañado.

Me senté en el wáter y me tapé la cara sonrojada.

Estábamos a jueves, pues así habían sido todas las mañanas desde el lunes.

El domingo cuando llegó de casa de Jasper, volvió a su actitud de evadirme y evitarme. Apenas nos cruzamos por el piso, ni para cenar o almorzar. En cambio, el lunes se maniobró una transformación. La primera, encontrármelo saliendo del baño en toalla, sólo en toalla, y con el cabello húmedo.

Por las mañanas, nunca me lo encontraba saliendo del baño. Él siempre se duchaba mientras yo preparaba el café, pero desde el lunes no sólo había adelantado su hora de la ducha, sino que no se llevaba la ropa limpia para cambiarse dentro del baño. Salía en toalla y de ese modo iba hasta su dormitorio, provocándome taquicardias de camino.

Me levanté del wáter y me encaminé al lavabo. Froté mi cara con agua fría.

Edward llevaba raro desde el lunes. Ahora hacía cosas que antes no había hecho, o que al menos yo sabía que hacía, pero no lo veía hacerlas. Como el ejercicio. Yo sabía que se ejercitaba, para tener esos bíceps tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto. Hasta hace dos días. Al volver del trabajo, para delicia mía y de mi entrepierna, lo encontré haciendo flexiones en el salón sin camiseta. No sé como fui capaz de darle las buenas tardes cuando el sonrojo y la tartamudez se habían hecho mis eternas compañeras. Él me devolvió el saludo y se cambió de posición para empezar a hacer una serie de abdominales.

Y las cosas extrañas habían seguido ocurriendo estos días: paseos sin camisetas por el piso, secciones de afeitado con la puerta del baño abierta, besos en la mejilla y hasta… ¡palmadas en el culo! Edward estaba siendo como más… físico, y antes era como más reservado, como si fuera más consciente que, aunque supuestamente gay, éramos un hombre y una mujer compartiendo piso. Pero ahora le daba igual. Y justo anoche había averiguado como de sexy resulta un hombre afeitándose, pasándose la cuchilla lentamente por la mandíbula, y sobre todo si cuando te veía parada en medio del pasillo mirándole como tonta te guiñaba un ojo.

Resoplé y salí del baño. Se me hacia tarde para las clases.

-¿Bella? – me giré y vi la cabeza de Edward oscilando por la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué… - Edward salió al pasillo con una camiseta con un raro dibujo al frente y unos jeans oscuros – piensas de este conjunto? – y alzó las dos prendas para que las viera bien, ¡y… santa madre!

Edward estaba en bóxers. En unos ajustados y negros bóxers. Creo que la boca se me abrió ligeramente. Bueno no, se me abrió la boca por completo. "_Bella Swan, cierra la boca y no mires hacia abajo_" Apreté los labios y tragué con furia.

-Ehh… creo que ambas cosas van muy bien juntas – mordí mi labio, por el hecho de hacer algo que me distrajera.

-Estupendo. Justo lo que pensaba – Edward me regaló una sonrisa torcida y se me acercó – gracias, pequeña – acabó su agradecimiento dándome un corto abrazo.

Se separó, seguro que por el calor que yo desprendía, y fue a su habitación.

-Y, pequeña, vístete tranquila. Yo preparó el café – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Entró en su cuarto.

"_Bella, reacciona_"

Estaba parada en medio del pasillo, rodeada con tres puertas cerradas, y a punto de ponerme a hiperventilar. Aún podía sentir la piel de Edward abrazándome.

Me insté a caminar y entrar en mi dormitorio. Tenía un trabajo pendiente que hacerme antes de desayunar.

OoooooooooooooO

Entré en el piso y dejé las llaves sobre el mueble del vestíbulo. Había sido un jueves agotador en la facultad, las clases habían sido soporíferas. Por no hablar que había faltado personal en el trabajo, por lo cual había tenido que trabajar el doble. Caminé hasta el salón arrastrando los pies.

-Buenas tardes, Bella – una voz vibrante hizo aletear algo en mi estómago.

Edward estaba tumbado a lo largo del sofá, leyendo un libro. Maldito Edward que ya no tenía ni clases ni prácticas por la tarde. Maldito Edward que siempre estaba con poses sexys, ¡que ganas de tirar la mochila al suelo, arrancarme la ropa del cuerpo y cabalgarle hasta cansarme! ¡Pero no! ¡Bella concéntrate! ¡Tú eres la que tiene la sartén por el mango!

-¡Buenas tardes, mariquita! ¿Qué tal? – me senté encima de la mesa baja y empecé a curiosear por mi mochila.

-Bien. Aquí, documentándome – cerró el libro para mostrarme la tapa: _Terapia sexual: una guía práctica (Publicaciones Médicas Oxford)_, de K. Hawton. ¡Joder! ¡Este tío estaba dispuesto a tenerme todo el día pensando en él y en sexo!

-¡Ah! Genial – le sonreí con dulzura. "_¡Bella contraataca y que no note que te ha puesto nerviosa! Piensa en algo, piensa en algo_"

Edward se incorporó del sofá y se quedó sentado. Dejó un marca páginas por donde iba antes de cerrar el libro. "_Di algo, ¡haz algo!_"

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – le pregunté.

-Pensaba estudiar un rato antes de la cena, pero dime, ¿qué quieres? – ofreció.

-Es que… - me mordí el labio y mi vista se posó en el libro sobre el sofá – necesito ir a la farmacia – dije de carrerilla – me apena ir sola a comprar lo que quiero – le di una mirada tímida.

-¿qué te hace falta?

-Condones – sonreí enseñando todos y cada uno de mis dientes - ¡es que ya estoy aburrida de abstinencia! ¡Mañana en lo de los premios de Alice cae el primer guapo que se me cruce por delante! – terminé satisfecha.

-Eh, claro – el asombro cruzó un momento sus ojos verdes – venga, vamos.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a coger nuestros abrigos. Caminamos hablando sobre el día en la universidad, la farmacia estaba en la próxima manzana. Se oyó un tintineo metálico cuando Edward abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar primero. Un joven de unos treinta años nos miraba sonriente desde detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean?

-Hola, - me acerqué y noté como Edward se colocaba a mi lado – una caja de condones, por favor.

-¿Algún tipo en especial? – vi como el farmacéutico miraba de reojo a Edward.

-No, los normales. Una caja de… - me quedé pensativa – doce. Eso será suficiente – mostré una sonrisa pícara.

-De acuerdo – el hombre nos miraba a los dos como si algo en la escena no encajara. Se giró y trasteó en la estantería hasta que tomó la caja. La dejó sobre el mostrador - ¿algo más?

-Por mi parte no – le dije - ¿y tú, Edward? ¿Necesitas alguno?

Creo que escuché como el cerebro de Edward juntaba las piezas como si fuera un engranaje.

-Eh, no – dijo titubeante – no me hacen faltan, no los necesito.

-¡Ey, que no puedas dejar embarazado a tu pareja no significa que no te hagan falta! – increpé - tu lo deberías saber como futuro médico – Edward se sonrojó levemente y el farmacéutico nos observaba de hito en hito – ya sabes, enfermedades sexuales y eso – miré al hombre – es gay, comprende usted – le aclaré al hombre y Edward tomó una tonalidad más de rosa.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos imaginamos fue que el farmacéutico se cerró imperceptiblemente la bata blanca y retrocedió un paso diciendo un "Ah". ¡Dios! ¡qué ganas de estar a quinientos metros de Edward para poder carcajearme a gusto! ¡El farmacéutico estaba mirando a Edward como si fuera un bicho raro!

-Ya lo sé – Edward se aclaró la garganta – pero ya estoy bien provisto.

-Pues nada, - me encogí de hombros indiferente - ¿cuánto es?

Pagué y salimos fuera. El viento nos golpeó en la cara. Le di conversación a Edward como si no hubiera pasado nada, me preguntó sobre el premio de Alice. Cuando entramos de nuevo en el piso cada uno se metió en su cuarto para estudiar hasta la hora de la cena.

POV Edward

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!

Todavía no podía creer la jugarreta que me hizo ayer Bella en la farmacia. Porque esa Bella pícara y atrevida no era mi Bella que se había sonrojado por la mañana al verme en bóxers, ¡no señor!

Me serví el café que había preparado y me senté en el sofá a bebérmelo. No tendría que estar tomando café a esta hora de la tarde, luego, tendría insomnio. No es que la cafeína me quitara el sueño, pero mi mente al saber que había bebido más café de la cuenta me jugaría una mala pasada y no podría pegar ojo.

Miré el reloj. Faltaban unos diez minutos para que llegara Bella de trabajar. Aparecería con prisas porque tenía que arreglarse para ir a la premiación de Alice. Creo recordar que me dijo que era a las siete. Se arreglaría, dispuesta a comerse al género masculino.

Bufé y dejé la taza medio vacía encima de la mesa baja.

Había estado desde el lunes poniéndola nerviosa. La había visto enrojecer, titubear, morderse el labio, e incluso, sudar. Y todo por mi causa. No obstante, de repente le cambia la expresión de los ojos y me salta con la escenita de la farmacia. ¡Que vergüenza cuando el farmacéutico se retiro! Pero, ¿qué creía el tipo? ¿Qué por ser gay le iba a follar ahí mismo o qué? ¡homófobo de mierda! Chasqueé la lengua.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un estruendo y por un momento, pensé que habían entrado a robar con un alunizaje.

-¡Hola, mariquita! – entró corriendo a la cocina, aún con la ropa de trabajo y la mochila a cuestas - ¡me voy a la ducha! – salió con una botella de agua en mano y se paró un segundo a respirar – como llegue tarde, ¡Alice me mata! – volvió a correr hasta su cuarto.

A partir de entonces, sólo escuché cerrar y abrir puertas. Después, el agua de la ducha. Se llevó un buen tiempo en remojo y luego, la volví a escuchar entrar en su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta una vez más. Suave música clásica se empezó a oír desde su cuarto.

Terminé el café que quedaba, ya frío, y fui a lavar la taza. Sentándome una vez más en el sofá, agarré el libro que empecé ayer y retomé la lectura. No estaba aprendiendo nada nuevo, pero su lectura era interesante y sobre todo, el disfrute que me provocó ayer la cara de Bella al ver el título. Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-¡Por fin! – la voz de Bella y su taconeo se dejó oír en el pasillo después de una hora más o menos. Cerré el libro y me levanté.

Bella entró en el salón y tuve que morderme la mejilla por dentro para no abrir la boca.

Parecía que había pulido cada superficie de su piel blanca, ya que refulgía en contraste del color azul añil del vestido. Tenía un escote en V bastante bajo, mostrando el valle entre sus pechos. Le quedaba ajustado desde debajo del pecho hasta el principio de las caderas y continuaba suelto hasta medio muslo. Llevaba el pelo completamente recogido a la altura de la nuca en un desordenado moño, como si hubiera cogido todas las ondas de su cabello y las hubiera apelmazado juntas, excepto unas cuantas que caían sobre sus orejas y mejillas.

-Y, ¿qué tal? – Bella, presumida, tomó los extremos del vestido y los levantó hacia los lados - ¿cómo estoy?

Bella me miró con ojos penetrantes. Su mirada achocolatada estaba adornada con sombras negras ahumadas y con unas pestañas larguísimas, y sus labios brillaban, acentuando su tonalidad natural de labios.

-Estás preciosa, pequeña – y nunca dije algo más cierto.

-¡Gracias! – sonrió y caminó hasta el mueble de la tele – se me olvida algo.

Se giró para abrir uno de los cajones, pero yo sólo ponía mirar su tersa y nívea espalda. El vestido tenía un coqueto lazo anudado, que salía de la parte delantera del vestido que estaba ajustada, y justo encima del lazo, el vestido se sostenía de sus hombros con dos tiras cruzadas.

¡Diablos! ¡Quería besar justo donde se cruzaban las tiras! Y sobre todo ver el sujetador que estaba usando. Al menos, en su espalda ya estaba viendo las tiras rosas.

-¡Aquí está! – se volvió con el paquete de condones en la mano - ¡no se me pueden olvidar! – rió.

Abrió la caja y sacó cuatro, que metió en su bolso negro de mano.

-Por cierto, ¿se me ven mucho las tirantas del sujetador, no?

Tuve que cerrar y abrir los ojos rápidamente para hacer a mi cerebro funcionar. Estaba íntegramente atontado con la imagen de Bella. Me obligué a responder.

-Por atrás bastante.

-Lo sé – frunció los labios y yo quise morderlos – pero es que me siento tan incómoda y rara yendo sin sujetador, ¡siempre me da la sensación de que se me marcan los pezones!

¡Gracias, Bella! Pensé. Mándame otra imagen mental caliente. Si no hubiera estado delante de ella, habría rodado los ojos.

-¡Ay, ya sé!

Dejó el bolso en el sofá y corrió hasta su cuarto todo lo que los tacones le permitieron. Volvió con una bolsita.

-No me acordaba que tenía estos – sonrió – pon tu mano un momento, por favor – abrí la palma y Bella volcó el contenido. Una especie de círculos de color carne cayeron en mi mano, ¿qué era eso? - ¡cubre pezones!

Bella se llevó las manos a la espalda y se soltó el broche del sujetador. Se sacó las tirantas por los hombros y luego, el sujetador por la V delantera del vestido. Un bonito sujetador rosa de encajes apareció. Bella lo dejó en el sofá y tomó uno de los cubre pezones. Metió la mano por dentro del vestido y lo colocó. Cuando alzó la cabeza para coger el otro, vi su mirada, ¡y ahí estaba la Bella pícara!

¡Era uno de sus trucos para ponerme nervioso!

Ella sabía perfectamente que se le veía el sujetador y que necesitaba los cubre pezones, sin embargo prefirió montar el espectáculo de toquetearse los pechos delante de mí. Si Bella quería jugar con fuego que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

-¡Solucionado! – exclamó Bella cuando terminó con el segundo - ¿crees que están bien puestos?

-A ver… - me acerqué el medio paso que nos separaba y sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, llevé mis dos dedos índices y corazón a cada uno de sus pechos y palpé – sí, creo que sí – le dije cuando noté los cubre pezones bajo mis yemas.

Bella estaba muda y con los ojos abiertos lo máximo posible. Bella se estaba quemando.

-Gr…gracias – se echó un paso atrás, poniendo distancia con mis dedos, y se sonrojó de manera salvaje – llevo esto a mi habitación – agarró el sujetador – y me voy.

Fue a su cuarto un segundo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tomó el bolso y el abrigo y salió prácticamente volando del piso.

Me tiré en el sofá. No sabía si reírme por la reacción de Bella o empezar a preocuparme por el problema que crecía en mis pantalones.

POV Bella

Eran las tres menos cuarto de la mañana. Estaba delante de la puerta del piso. Dejé los tacones, que me había quitado, en el suelo y busqué las llaves en el bolso. Con éste bajo el brazo, los tacones en una mano y las llaves en la otra, abrí la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible. No quería despertar a Edward, a pesar de quería matarlo con mis propias manos.

Un olor a tabaco me golpeó nada más poner los pies en el salón. Me sentí observada en la oscuridad.

Tras la tenue nube de humo, unos brillantes ojos verdes me miraron escrutadores.

* * *

Hola!** :)**

Bien largo, no? Espero que haya compensado la tardanza y lo corto de lo anterior. Y lo dicho, penúltimo capítulo! el siguiente es el último!

Aún no tengo nada escrito del siguiente, pero está íntegro en mi cabeza! :D

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!** me quedan algunos reviews por responder aún, cuando publique esto me pongo!

Nos vemos en el último capítulo! :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Capítulo 21

POV Edward

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cigarros había encendido. En el cenicero pude ver cinco colillas, pero algunas estaban tan destrozadas que no sabía si quizás había tres más.

Golpeé el culo del paquete y salió el último. Lo puse con furia entre mis labios y lo prendí. Di una profunda calada y tiré de mis cabellos.

-¡Diablos!

Cerré las ventanas porque ya tenía frío por solo llevar los pantalones del pijama, y total olía tanto a tabaco en el salón que ni abriendo todas las ventanas del piso conseguiría ventilarlo antes de que llegara Bella.

Dejé el desecho de las cenizas en el cenicero y aspiré una nueva calada. Paseé de arriba abajo por el salón. El reloj acababa de dar las dos y media de la madrugada. Hacía ya una hora de la llamada.

¿Dónde diablos estaría Bella?

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y me dejé caer en el sofá. ¿Cuántos tipos habrían intentado ligar con ella? Y lo peor, ¿cuántos lo habrían conseguido ya? Debería acostarme y dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, como ya me había dicho alguien. Pero no podía, los pensamientos en mi cabeza me impedían descansar y cerrar los ojos.

Me levanté, caminé tres pasos de ida y tres de vuelta, apagué el cigarrillo y volví a sentarme. Gruñí. ¡Tenía que irme a mi dormitorio! ¡Bella no podía encontrarme aquí cuando llegara! Uno, porque ella ya sabía todo, y dos, si volvía acompañada podría morir a causa de los celos o matar al tipo con mis propias manos.

Bufé y volví a mesar mis cabellos con furia. Como siguiera así, me quedaría calvo.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del sofá, pero la alcé de inmediato. Escuché el ruido del ascensor en el silencio de la noche. Me tensé. Oí la cancioncilla característica del ascensor cuando llegaba a una planta y luego, un ligero taconeo y una pausa. Tintineo de llaves.

"_Edward, es ahora cuando huyes_"

Mi cerebro mandaba esa orden a mis piernas, pero éstas estaban clavadas en el suelo y mi trasero en el sofá. No pude mover ni un miserable músculo de mi cuerpo.

Bella entró en mi campo de visión. Llevaba el bolso bajo el brazo y los tacones en una mano. Se la veía cansada.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando ella franqueó la puerta del salón, y mis músculos reaccionaron ahora, poniéndome de pie.

-Edward… - musitó Bella con voz queda. Sus ojos brillaban y juraría que habían recorrido las líneas de mi pecho desnudo.

Di tres zancadas hasta ella y me coloqué delante, a un escaso paso de su cuerpo. A Bella se le cayeron el bolso y los tacones. Un atisbo de miedo cruzó su rostro y tragó saliva. Un segundo después, se recompuso y alzó unos milímetros la barbilla, desafiante.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo orgullosa y con voz segura.

Los dos sabíamos a que jugábamos.

-¿Con cuántos tipos has follado? – le increpé con furia. Bella dio un respingo y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – dijo con jactancia, recuperándose rápidamente del ataque.

-Solo te lo repito una vez más, Isabella, ¿con cuántos tipos has follado? – bramé y noté retumbar la voz en mi pecho. "_Edward, serénate, no eres un cavernícola_"

Ahora, Bella si se asustó de verdad al ver mi expresión. Retrocedió y se chocó con la pared a su espalda. Se veía realmente aterrada, con una expresión cautelosa y con las palmas contra la pared, como si buscara donde sostenerse. Desde mi posición, la veía muy baja sin sus tacones y como una criatura débil e indefensa.

¿Eso lo había provocado yo?

Me asusté de mi mismo. Enfadado, pateé lo primero que tenía cerca de mi pie, que resultó ser su bolso. Éste se golpeó contra la pared y cayó abierto en el suelo, desparramando el contenido. Cuatro envoltorios plateados brillaron en el suelo. Los cuatro preservativos que se llevó.

-¿A qué juegas, Edward? – me encaró Bella cuando los dos quitamos la vista de los condones - ¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo? – preguntó elevando el tono de voz.

Apoyé la mano izquierda en la pared, con la palma abierta, justo a la altura de su cabeza. Con la otra, apreté el puente de mi nariz y luego, despeiné mi cabello. Bella dejó escapar un leve suspiro y yo le acompañé con otro. Nuestras respiraciones se unieron en el mínimo espacio.

-Bella – susurré – sé que sabes que yo sé que tú sabes – y torcí una sonrisa ante el trabalenguas de mis palabras y la cara de impresión de ella.

_Flashback_

El acto de premiación había sido apoteósico. El Salón de Actos de la facultad estaba perfectamente acicalado para el evento. Todos habían disfrutado y en ningún momento se hizo largo o pesado. Había habido bromas, discursos, anécdotas, proyecciones y muchas sonrisas.

El cóctel de después no fue menos. En una sala aún más grande, los encargados del acto habían preparado perfectamente todo. Pista central para conversar en grupos, pequeñas mesas redondas para sentarse a hablar, mesas largas con canapés y diminutos bocados, una barra donde servían todo tipo de bebidas, hilo musical de fondo…

Bella se disculpó con los señores Brandon y se acercó a la barra. Pidió algo ligero de beber y buscó a Alice con la mirada. Ésta se estaba despidiendo de unas compañeras de clase que iban un momento a los baños. Bella se le acercó rápidamente para abordarla antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¡Hola homenajeada! ¿Tienes unos minutos? – le sonrió Bella.

-Para ti, ¡por supuesto! – Alice le guiñó un ojo y se enganchó en el brazo de su amiga. La felicidad irradiaba por todos sus poros - ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

-Pues andaba buscando a tu novio. Tengo una conversación pendiente con él.

-¡Verdad! – Alice recordó el interrogatorio que les debía Jasper. – Estaba conmigo hace unos minutos porque se lo estaba presentando a unas envidiosas de tercero – Alice mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

-¿Alardeando de novio, Alice? – Bella rió - ¡no se come delante de los pobres!

Las dos amigas rieron y siguieron buscando por el salón al chico. Tuvieron que pararse un par de veces para saludar a unos compañeros y profesores que querían felicitar a Alice por su premio. Después de veinticinco minutos lo hallaron hablando con Emmett.

-¡Hola Jasper, hermano burro! – saludó a Alice con un beso ligero a uno y con un pellizco en la mejilla al otro.

-Lo siento, Emmett, pero necesitamos a Jasper – dijo Bella. – Al rato te lo devolvemos – Bella agarró el antebrazo de Jasper y tiró de él decidida.

-¡Estábamos hablando! – se quejó Emmett.

-Sólo serán unos minutos, grandullón. Y te recuerdo que es mi novio y no el tuyo – Alice señaló a su hermano con un dedo índice con manicura roja. – Aprovecha y llama a tu novia para darle el besito de buenas noches.

Las dos chicas salieron de allí buscando una zona solitaria y arrastrando tras ellas a un aturdido Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas? – esa fue la primera pregunta que salió de la boca del rubio cuando se detuvieron en una esquina.

-A ver, - Bella se acarició la barbilla en señal pensativa – ¿tú y yo tuvimos una charla en la discoteca antes de que vomitara?

-¿Qué? – el rostro sereno de Jasper se crispó levemente – eh…eh… - titubeó - ¡no, no! ¡Claro que no! – sonrió temeroso.

Alice y Bella se miraron. Eso había sido una sonrisa nerviosa, falsa.

-¡Jasper! – Alice se plantó de un salto delante de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y, a pesar de que Alice llevaba altos tacones y que de todas formas Jasper le sacaba una cabeza, éste se sintió intimidado por la chica - ¡habla! ¡Sabemos que sabes algo que nosotras queremos saber! ¡Habla! – insistió.

-Eh… linda, bueno, yo… yo no sé nada

-Jasper – las dos sílabas sonaron muy amenazantes desde los labios de Alice.

-Bueno, - carraspeó y se chupó los labios – Bella me confirmó que sabía que Edward no era gay – dijo todo de un tirón.

A Bella se le abrió la boca todo lo posible y a Alice se le escapó un lastimero suspiro.

-¡Mierda! ¡Soy idiota! – Bella empezó a dar vueltas como si estuviera encerrada en una jaula - ¡idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Debo suponer que se lo has contado a Edward, ¿no, querido Jasper? – cuando el rubio vio la mirada de su novia y la desesperación de la castaña supo que tenía que poner pies en polvorosa.

-Eh… bueno, tú… sabes – Jasper puso cara de circunstancia.

-¡Deja de decir "eh" y "bueno"! – exclamó Alice enfadada.

-Lo siento, linda – Jasper miró de lado a lado buscando una salida. El letrero de "Aseos" brilló a los lejos – ¡ahora vengo! ¡Urgencia de la madre naturaleza! – señaló con la cabeza el letrero.

Jasper escapó de allí a paso ligero, dejando a una torturada Bella golpeando intermitentemente la pared con la cabeza y a una estupefacta Alice que boqueaba con lo acontecido en los últimos minutos.

El chico se metió en uno de los cubículos del baño y sacó el móvil. Tecleó con fuerza.

-Vamos, Edward responde, vamos – susurró mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada.

-¿_Sí_?

-¡Edward, aborta la misión! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Huye del país!

-¿_De qué diablos hablas, Jasper_? – respondió Edward enfadado.

-¡Ellas lo saben! – gritó Jasper susurrante.

-¿_Quiénes y qué saben_?

-¡Ellas saben que tú sabes que ella sabía que no lo eres! – largó Jasper sin respirar.

-¿_Cómo_? – Edward se estaba empezando a desesperar más de los que ya estaba por las incongruencias que decía su amigo - ¡_haz el favor de tranquilizarte y explicarte mejor, joder_!

Jasper tomó una inspiración profunda y se sentó en el wáter.

-Alice y Bella – habló – me pillaron de improvisto. Me lo sacaron. Ellas ya saben todo. Saben que Bella me contó que sabía que te hacías pasar por gay – Jasper se encogió sobre sí mismo para recibir el grito cabreado de Edward, pero este nunca llegó - ¿amigo? – preguntó dudoso.

-_Jasper, no sé que carajos voy a hacer ahora_ – contestó abatido.

-Vete a la cama y duerme. Mañana será otro día – sugirió Jasper – y… lo siento, Edward.

-_No, no es tu culpa_ – negó Edward – _esto me iba a saltar de las manos tarde o temprano. Ya te llamo mañana_, ¿_de acuerdo_?

-Claro, adiós.

Ambos amigos miraron la pantalla de sus móviles mientras se oían los pitidos de la línea muerta.

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Cómo? – Bella se mordió el labio - ¿qué se supone que sé que tú sabes que yo sé?

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar una risa ronca. Bella aún quería seguir jugando, y era increíble como había sido capaz de hilar esa frase tan rápido.

-Pequeña – con los dedos de la mano derecha solté el labio capturado – ambos sabemos lo que sabes.

Bella dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando mi dedo rozó su labio. Imperceptiblemente me acerqué más a ella, mi pecho desnudo rozaba la tela de su vestido. Los ojos de Bella brillaron y yo mismo me sentí tragar saliva de forma pesada. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero la mía rápidamente se desvió a los labios entreabiertos de Bella.

-Necesito besarte – solté sin pensar y volviendo mi mirada a sus ojos.

Ella miró mis labios un segundo para después clavar sus ojos chocolate en los míos. Sonrió, con una sonrisa que llegó de forma increíble hasta sus ojos.

-Bésame.

No necesité más.

Nuestros labios chocaron a medio camino. Fue una pura explosión de magnetismo. Creo que chispas saltaron cuando hicimos contacto. No pedí permiso para entrar en su boca, ya que Bella abrió los labios para mí a la vez que llevaba sus manos a mi cuello y pegaba por completo su cuerpo al mío.

Luchamos por llevar la iniciativa en una batalla de labios, lenguas y dientes. Mordisqueé su labio inferior como hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo. Bella tomó entre sus dedos mis hebras cobrizas mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos. Sabía a champange su boca, sin embargo más allá del leve toque a alcohol, sabía dulce, a algo que no pude identificar, pero que era afrodisíaco para mí.

Nos separamos sofocados. Sólo nos miramos una fracción de segundo antes de ponerme a atacar su cuello. Dejé un suave beso en su oreja antes de tomar su lóbulo entre mis dientes y tirar. Bella gimió y apretó sus caderas más contra las mías. Arrastré mi boca hasta detrás de su oreja. Besé ahí y hundí mi nariz en su cabello recogido, aspirando con fuerza el olor a fresias y fresas que emanaba. Pasé mis labios por su cuello dispuesto para mí, de arriba abajo. Cuando llegué a la base, al punto en que su cuello se unía con su hombro, saqué la lengua y lamí lentamente hacia arriba, hasta su oreja. Bella apretó los dedos contra mi cuello y gimió con fuerza.

-No puedo parar – susurré en su oído. Mi voz salió susurrante y contenida.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta mis mejillas y alzó mi rostro para mirarnos. Sus ojos ardían.

-No tengas el valor de pararte, Edward – soltó y, con fuerza, acercó nuestras caras y me besó de nuevo.

Bella empujó nuestros labios juntos, mordió mi labio y lo succionó antes de introducir su lengua en mi boca. Cruzó sus brazos tras mi cuello y se estrujó más contra mí. Yo apreté más mi agarre en su cintura para afianzarla. Ella estaba de puntillas sobre sus pies descalzos.

Movimos las cabezas con coordinación para buscar nuevos ángulos para besarnos. Bella besaba con suavidad o con rudeza, según el ángulo, sin embargo, a más rudeza, más se frotaban nuestras caderas y eso estaba teniendo consecuencias.

Terminó el beso con ternura y nos miramos de frente, nuestras narices rozándose. Mi mirada ansiosa se reflejó en sus pupilas. Ella había notado mi entrepierna. Me moví ligeramente contra su cadera y ella dejó escapar un sonoro gemido entre su labio aprisionado por sus dientes.

Sin pensarlo, solté mis manos de su cintura y las trasladé hasta sus caderas. Bella no tuvo problemas en entender mi intención y con un salto se amarró a mi cadera con sus piernas. La afiancé tomando sus muslos bajo el vestido y apoyándola con cuidado contra la pared.

Nos besamos de nuevo y esta vez fue Bella la que rompió el beso para chupar y dejar ligeros mordiscos en mi cuello. Yo acaricié sus muslos, tanteando el terreno. Llevaba medias, había alcanzado el final de ellas. Eran una medias hasta medio muslos sujetas con un adhesivo de silicona con encajes. Moría por ver como quedaba el encaje sobre su piel.

Advertí el momento exacto en que mi entrepierna se elevó al máximo, justo cuando yo acaricié la piel de Bella que estaba a continuación del encaje de la media y ella chupó el sitio correcto donde latía mi pulso descontrolado. En ese punto nos volvimos locos. Nos besamos con pasión y desenfreno. Bella escabulló sus manos entre nosotros para tocar mi pecho y yo rozaba con ansias la tela de sus braguitas.

Precisaba más.

Ataqué su cuello a besos y lametones, bajando hasta el espléndido escote que mostraba su vestido. Ella palpó a mis costados hasta que llegó a la tela de algodón de mis pantalones y con dificultad, intentó bajarlos.

-Bella… - gemí en la unión de sus pechos cuando con sus movimientos por apartar mis pantalones hizo que nuestros sexos se frotaran.

-Edward, – susurró – no puedo esperar más, – me miró con determinación – te quiero dentro ahora.

Gemí y ella descruzó sus piernas de detrás de mis caderas, y se bajó rozando todo lo posible de su cuerpo por el mío. Sin dejar de mirarme se agachó hasta el suelo y agarró uno de los envoltorios plateados. Se los puso entre los dientes y colocó cada una de sus manos en mis tobillos. A la vez que se levantaba subía lentamente sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Levantó su barbilla para ofrecerme el condón mientras sus manos apretaron mi pene por encima de la ropa. Ambos gemimos.

Bella apartó sus manos de mí solo para sacar unas braguitas rosas de debajo de su falda. No apartó sus ojos de mi rostro mientras se encaramaba de nuevo en mí. Se sujetó a mi cadera con las piernas y yo rasgué el envoltorio con los dientes. Nos besamos con cadencia y dejando un espacio entre nosotros para poder bajar mis pantalones y mis bóxers. No nos dejamos de besar mientras, evitando que se cayera Bella, desenrollaba el condón sobre mi polla. No podía dejar de advertir el calor que emitía el centro de Bella. Ella estaba más que preparada.

La tomé de la cintura para levantarla unos centímetros. Ella se encargó de apartar la estorbosa tela de su vestido. Mi miembro rozó sutilmente su húmeda entrada.

-¿Segura, Bella? – miré sus pozos de chocolate ardiente.

Sabía que estaba siendo un animal por tomarla de esa forma, pero también sabía que ambos llevábamos mucho tiempo conteniéndonos, al menos eso creo. Sin embargo, si Bella me decía ahora mismo que no, yo la dejaría, aunque eso supusiera que me diera algo por el grado de excitación en el que me encontraba.

-Joder, Edward, ¡si! ¡No te imaginas desde hace cuando necesito esto!

Y sin apartar nuestras miradas, entré en ella. Un jadeo salió de la profundidad de mi pecho. Ella era increíblemente caliente y estrecha, se notaba que verdaderamente hacía tiempo que no había estado con un hombre.

Embestí con un ritmo regular, sin quitar mis ojos de ella, que gemía con dificultad, clavando sus dedos en mis hombros desnudos. Bella buscó con ansiedad mis labios y dejó besos de mariposa sobre mis labios. Embestí un poco más fuerte y Bella se separó con un gemido estrangulado, estirando su cuello frente a mis ojos. Fui yo ahora el que besó con suaves y ligeros besos su blanca piel. Bajé hasta su hombro derecho y como pude aparté la tiranta azul del vestido. La tiranta cayó por su brazo mostrando un pecho blanco coronado con un cubre pezón.

Disminuí el ritmo de las embestidas y busqué su mirada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios rojos y húmedos. Abarqué con mi mano derecha su pecho por completo.

-Muy buena tu actuación de antes con el sujetador – murmuré contra sus labios jadeantes mientras la embestí hasta el fondo – pero ahora, esto – con las yemas tomé el filo del cubre pezón – es innecesario – lo quité con decisión y lo lancé al suelo.

-¡Oh, Edward! – gimoteó Bella y mordió su labio.

Tomé de nuevo su pecho con mi mano completa mientras retomaba un ritmo rápido de embestidas. Su pezón duro y erguido apareció entre el espacio de mis dedos y lo apreté con el corazón y el anular.

-¡Edward! – Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Incrementé el ritmo empujando hacia arriba y Bella se impulsó ayudándose con mis hombros hacia abajo. Diablos, iba a llegar como siguiera así y necesitaba sentirla a ella primero. Empotré a Bella con más fuerza contra la pared, pero no pareció importarle cuando entré en ella más fuerte y rápido. Al estar más pegados y cerca de la pared, hizo que su cuerpo se alzará más alto y que mi boca quedara a la altura de sus hombros. Bajé mi rostro y besé su pecho descubierto. Bella gimió más alto y se movió más rápido sobre mí. Cuando encontré su pezón, lo lamí con lentitud, sólo tocándolo con la lengua. Bella se agitó más y embestí con más energía en ella a la vez que atrapé su pezón con mis labios y succioné.

Bella medio gritó y se dejó ir, cerrando sus paredes alrededor de mi miembro. Sólo necesité un par de embestidas más para acompañarla en su clímax.

Jadeantes, la despegué un poco de la pared para que únicamente sus hombros estuvieran apoyados y juntamos nuestras frentes sudorosas. Los ojos de Bella brillaban con una luz espectacular. Le sonreí.

-No me sueltes, – me susurró con la voz entrecortada – me tiemblan las piernas.

-Nunca – le prometí, a pesar del sobreesfuerzo que estaban haciendo mis cuádriceps cansados por cargarla. A mí también me temblaban las piernas luego de semejante explosión.

Bella me sonrió. Estaba preciosa. Algunos mechones castaños se le pegaban en la frente y otros se habían salido de su moño, cayendo en ondas en su cuello. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus sienes perladas de sudor y su mirada brillaba, como si estuviera hecha de miles de cristales resplandecientes.

-Eres hermoso – dijo y apartó varias hebras de mi frente. – Anda, bájame. Tienes que estar cansado – sonrió y acarició mi mandíbula para después subir sus yemas hasta mis pómulos.

La solté con cuidado, sin quitar mis manos de su cuerpo. Ella sí que era hermosa. Ahí parada y apoyada en la pared, ligeramente tambaleante, con solo las medias y el vestido medio caído, mostrando su pecho. No pude evitar acercarme y llevar mi mano hasta su moño. Metí la mano en su cabello y quité las horquillas. Los mechones cayeron sueltos y libres por sus hombros y espalda.

-Preciosa – sonreí.

Nos miramos unos minutos, sólo estuvimos uno frente al otro observándonos y apreciándonos. Diablos, amaba a esa mujer.

Hubiera estado así todo lo que quedaba la noche, pero Bella se veía cansada y yo necesitaba desechar el condón usado.

-Espérame aquí, - dije – tenemos que hablar. – Bella asintió y cuando salí rumbo al baño, la sentí agacharse y recoger el contenido de su bolso y sus bragas.

Me lavé la cara en el baño y me puse el pantalón del pijama de forma correcta. Me miré en el espejo. ¡Diablos, me había acostado con Bella! Había sido un bruto, la había cogido sin consideración, incluso no me había tomado un tiempo en desvestirla con cariño y tranquilidad. Aunque ella tampoco me lo había puesto fácil, llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndome. ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? ¿Por qué no me ha parado? Se supone que yo soy el malo de la película, el gay estafador que ha engañado a la inocente jovencita para pagar un alquiler más barato.

Tiré de mis cabellos y escruté cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Cada porción de piel me aclamaba por la buena sesión de sexo que había disfrutado. De hecho, tenía las huellas de los dedos de Bella en mis hombros donde había apretado al llegar al orgasmo.

¡Diablos!

Miré hacia mis pantalones. Mi amigo parecía volver a la vida. Era recordar lo de hace unos minutos y ya se estaba formando una carpa. Estaba claro que estar tanto tiempo sin relaciones y aguantándome para no saltarle a Bella me estaba pasando factura. Mi cuerpo pedía más marcha, pero mi mente demandaba a gritos que Bella hubiera caído rendida en su cama. No estaba preparado para enfrentarla ahora, con una erección en los pantalones y las ideas revueltas dentro de la cabeza. No estaba preparado para su mirada acusadora.

Abrí una rendija la puerta del baño, después de recolocar mi miembro dentro de mis bóxers. El pasillo estaba ligeramente iluminado por las luces exteriores que entraban por las ventanas. No escuché a Bella por ningún lado y abrí la puerta por completo.

¡Santa madre de todos los dioses!

Bella me esperaba fuera, apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Me observaba fijamente con las mejillas levemente sonrojas y mordiendo su labio inferior. Era una mirada tímida y no era para menos. Sólo llevaba las braguitas rosa de encajes, las medias a medio muslo y los tacones negros. El cabello suelto le cubría los hombros y los pechos parcialmente. Agarraba con fuerza la caja de condones en su mano izquierda.

-Bella… - respiré con fuerza – yo… - mi miembro no estaba ayudando nada ahora mismo – nosotros…

-Edward – se acercó y se paró a un paso de mí. Tomó mi mano derecha y puso la caja encima – pienso gastar todos y cada uno de ellos contigo – y la mirada determinada que me brindo me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba totalmente decidida a cumplir lo que había dicho.

-Pero Bella – mi parte racional me hacía ver que debíamos hablar, ¡ella debería estar muy enfadada, y no deseando acostarse conmigo otra vez! – yo…

-¿No me deseas? – Bella retrocedió, miró hacia abajo y cubrió sus pechos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Diablos, Bella! ¡Claro que te deseo! – tiré de mis pantalones y mi erección por completa se marcó en los pantalones.

Bella miró mi entrepierna con la boca levemente abierta y luego, la escuché tragar saliva.

-Pero debemos hablar – indiqué mirándola a los ojos. Si seguía viendo su cuerpo medio desnudo no podría controlarme.

-¡No! – negó con la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a mí - ¡ya mañana será otro día! – su expresión era entre melancólica y lujuriosa.

Mi parte lógica murió cuando Bella se tiró en mis brazos y me besó con ansias. Con los tacones puestos no le costó llegar a mis labios y rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo la abracé con fuerza, sintiendo en mis palmas su tersa espalda y contra mi pecho sus redondeces suaves y esponjosas. Subí una de mis manos hasta su pelo y enredé mis dedos en sus mechones, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Bella se retorció de placer entre mis brazos.

Nos movimos sin prisas y sin separarnos hasta la puerta abierta más cercana, sólo me aparté un segundo para recoger la caja de condones que se había caído en el suelo, pero antes de alzarme besé su estómago.

Resultó ser mi dormitorio al que entramos. Dejé sentada a Bella en el filo de la cama. Abrí sus piernas para situarme entre ella y agaché mi torso para seguir besándola. Bella acarició mi espalda y mi trasero por encima del pantalón antes de tirar de los pantalones para quitármelos. Me puse derecho para poder deshacerme de los pantalones y los pateé hasta una esquina de la habitación. Bella lamió mi ombligo que es lo que tenía al alcance de su boca. Gemí con satisfacción. Ella dispuso varios besos por la hilera de vello que bajaba hasta perderse dentro de mis bóxers. Por último, besó mi erección por encima de la tela.

-Bella, - resoplé con ansia contenida – no eres consciente de lo que despiertas en mí.

-No más de lo que tú en mí – me sonrió traviesa y con las manos afianzadas en mis bóxers para bajarlo de un tirón, pero no la dejé. Gruñí y me recosté sobre ella para besarla con ganas. Nunca me saciaría de su sabor.

Bella dejó escapar un chillido sorprendido cuando sintió mi peso encima y su espalda contra el colchón, sin embargo, no le faltó tiempo para coger el ritmo del beso y rodear mi cintura con sus piernas, frotando así nuestros sexos.

Lamí, chupé y besé repetidamente su cuello mientras Bella dibujaba en mi espalda con sus dedos. Bajé lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, hasta sus pechos perfectos. Los apreté con mis manos y los dos gemimos. Era increíble la mujer que tenía abajo. Jugué con sus pezones y tironeé de ellos antes de llevármelos a la boca. Sentía las uñas de Bella clavadas en mis glúteos, pero no me importó.

Me escurrí hasta su estómago con suavidad. Su blanco vientre quedó marcado con mis lamidas y chupetones, incluso con mi incipiente barba. Con cuidado, me puse de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos. Le quité los tacones y deslicé las medias, acariciando a su vez la cara interna de sus muslos.

La miré tendida en la cama, con los cabellos revueltos sobre la colcha y con sólo unas pequeñas braguitas rosas, que le daban un aire de inocencia y candor. Enganché mis índices en los laterales de las braguitas.

-¿Puedo? – pregunté con la mirada enfebrecida.

-Soy toda tuya – contestó Bella ligeramente sonrojada y con el pulso por las nubes.

Tiré de ellas con decisión y las dejé a un lado. Bella hizo un amago de cerrar las piernas, sin embargo fui más rápido y me situé entre ellas. Bella me miró con timidez, pero no dejó de observarme cuando descendí despacio sobre ella y yo no quité mis ojos de los suyos cuando me incliné y besé su monte. A Bella se le escapó un gritito.

Inspeccioné el terreno como si fuera algo de cristal. Aspiré su centro, acaricié su ingle con mi nariz y besé sus muslos. Bella no hacía más que agitarse y cuando puse un beso en su parte más íntima, tuve que agarrarle suavemente de los muslos para inmovilizarla.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡No pares!

Iba a hacer de todo menos eso. Besé con ternura, lamí con delicadeza y acaricié con lentitud. Bella resoplaba y agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Decidí meter más partes a la ecuación. Apreté sus muslos con las manos para después arrastrar la mano derecha hasta arriba. Mi dedo índice trazó su ingle depilada lentamente, sin apartarlo nunca de su camino. Bella chistó contrariada. Reí sobre su centro. La torturé un poco más con mi dedo, acariciando por encima sin llegar a profundizar, y dejando besos de mariposa por un lado u otro.

-¡No seas malo, mariquita! – se quejó Bella.

Me carcajeé. ¿Mariquita?

-¡Toma tus pechos! – dije con voz profunda.

-¿Qué? – Bella se incorporó un poco.

-Haz lo que te digo – insistí. – Toma tus pechos – ella lo hizo. – Eso es, acarícialos, solo con tus yemas, roces suaves – mi voz se volvió ronca al verla – y ahora, te vas a enterar de lo que hace este mariquita.

La sentí temblar cuando mordí sin mucha fuerza la parte interna de su muslo. Mi boca subió rápidamente hasta su centro. Besé, lamí, succioné y chupé todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis labios. Bella empezó a jadear cuando introduje un dedo en su interior. Relamí su punto de placer a la vez que curvaba mi dedo en su interior. Alcé la vista para ver como ella frotaba sus pezones y gemía febril. La sentí venir sobre mi dedo, y sin aún sacarlo, lamí su esencia.

-Edward… - suspiró dejando sus brazos sobre la cama.

Pero no la dejé relajarse. Comencé de nuevo a bombear en su interior, primero despacio y poco a poco fui subiendo el ritmo. Metí un segundo dedo y estimulé su clítoris con el pulgar de la otra mano.

Mientras la hacía venir, observé su reacción. Sus cabellos estaban enredados y esparcidos alrededor de su rostro. Sus sienes estaban perladas de sudor. Mordía su labio inferior con insistencia y su respiración era agitada y torpe, como si le faltara el aire. Gritó mi nombre cuando se vino por segunda vez.

Saqué mis dedos con suavidad y, sin dejar de mirarla, los llevé a mi boca. La respiración contrariada de Bella por sus recientes orgasmos se tornó más errática al verme hacer eso.

Me quité los bóxers y me puse un nuevo condón. Trepé por su cuerpo hasta descansar sobre ella. Apoyé mis antebrazos a cada lado de su rostro y miré sus mejillas sonrojadas. Besé su frente y sus pómulos.

-¿Preparada para otro asalto? – susurré en su oído mientras movía mis caderas para que notara el estado de mi excitación.

-¡Me vas a matar! – exclamó ronca y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado. Tanteé su entrada y entré lánguidamente en ella, deleitándome con su húmedo y cálido centro. Embestí sin prisas, solo sintiéndola a ella y a su cuerpo, que se encontraba con el mío en cada estocada. Ella acarició mi espalda y mi trasero.

En unos segundos, encontramos un ritmo tranquilo y placentero. Bajé una de mis manos para buscar su pierna. Hice que la enroscara alrededor de mi cadera y así, me enterré en ella más profundamente. Bella se cobijó en mi cuello, besándolo. Su respiración me golpeaba con fuerza en la sensible piel detrás de mi oreja.

-Bella… - suspiré y la embestí con suavidad, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo – eres perfecta.

Bella buscó mis labios y los mordisqueó. Apretó su pierna más fuerte alrededor de mi cuerpo y movió su cadera en círculos, haciéndonos gemir a los dos. Empezó a retorcerse debajo de mí y supe que quería su liberación. Ella le dio más ímpetu a sus movimientos.

-Quiero más, Edward – suplicó con voz entrecortada.

Tomé su pierna que estaba en mi cadera y la subí lentamente hasta mi hombro. Me quedé quieto sobre ella.

-¿Preparada, pequeña?

-Oh – Bella gimió, me estaba sintiendo por completo dentro de ella - ¡siempre! – exclamó con dificultad.

Sin pensarlo, empecé a empujar en un compás desenfrenado. Bella gritó cuando me sintió llegar bien al fondo. Me impulsé dentro de ella sin miedo, estaba bien lubricada y entraba con facilidad y con fuerza. ¡Diablos, creo que me podría pasar toda la vida en esta posición! Me encontraba en un torrente de placer, oyendo nuestros jadeos, el olor del ambiente, la suavidad de la piel de Bella… Tuve de concentrarme para no terminar antes que ella.

-¡Ah, pequeña, vente conmigo! – bramé en un gemido ronco.

La sentí tensarse alrededor de mí y embestí aún con más fuerza. Solo necesite un par de estocadas más para sentirla. Nos dejamos ir los dos en un torbellino mudo de gemidos.

-Creo que no podré cerrar las piernas en una buena temporada – susurró Bella entre jadeos.

-Lo siento, pequeña – sonreí. Dejé un beso en su frente y bajé con cariño su pierna de mi hombro.

-No te disculpes – musitó y atrajo mi rostro al suyo – ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Nos sonreímos y me fui a levantar para no pesarle encima, pero me retuvo unos minutos y se abrazó a mí, cobijándose en mi pecho. Luego, me dejo ir. Besé sus labios antes de ir al baño a desechar el condón.

Cuando volví, Bella había abierto la cama y se encontraba medio dormida entre mis sábanas. Me metí con ella y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Ronroneó cuando se acostó sobre mi pecho y enroscó una de sus piernas entre las mías. Ya más dormida que despierta, besó mi pecho y su respiración empezó a regularse.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – musité sobre su cabello. Besé el tope de su cabeza y me dejé llevar también por el sueño y el cansancio.

POV Bella

Unos leves rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas entre abiertas. Parpadeé varias veces para que mis ojos se aclimataran a luz del cuarto. En un primer momento no reconocí el dormitorio, pero al sentir un pecho cálido contra la espalda y un brazo masculino rodeando mi cintura, recordé todo de golpe.

Me había acostado con Edward, con mi compañero gay.

Y no solo una vez, sino dos. Incluso, no recordaba cuantas veces me había hecho llegar al orgasmo. Perpleja, me deshice con cuidado de su amarre, sin querer despertarlo. Necesitaba pensar, ¡me había acostado con Edward! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Me tumbé bocarriba en la cama. ¿Cuál se suponía que sería mi siguiente paso? ¿Recriminarle que no era gay y echarlo? ¡Joder, que complicado era todo! Le observé. Edward dormía de lado, con la sábana apenas cubriéndole hasta su cintura. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la boca ligeramente abierta. Tuve que hacer puños con las manos para evitar ordenar su cabello.

Lo amaba.

Mordí mis labios para no gritar de desesperación. Por eso no quise hablar anoche con él. Lo amaba y no quería enfrentarme al hecho de que él solo me hubiera usado para satisfacer sus instintos claramente heterosexuales. No quería perderlo, no quería que una vez descubierta su tapadera, su sentido de la moralidad le hiciera irse del piso. Porque eso es lo que haría Edward: disculparse repetidas veces por engañarme, intentar remediar su error y abandonar el piso, ¿por qué… acaso había alguna otra cosa que lo mantuviera junto a ella aparte de un contrato de alquiler? Una vez descubierto el engaño ya no había nada que los uniera. Ella no podría seguir con la dinámica de provocación de antes sin descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Maldita la hora en que se enamoró de él!

Me puse de costado, dándole la espalda a un dormido Edward. Como no me controlase empezaría a llorar como tonta. El reloj electrónico de la mesilla de Edward indicaba que eran las nueve y veinte de la mañana del catorce de febrero, ¡vaya ironía de la vida! Me mordí el labio para evitar el sollozo. Un catorce de febrero, desnuda en la cama de un hombre que solo la veía como una maravillosa compañera de piso. Para joderse.

Me giré y me deleité con la imagen de Edward. Su pecho duro y tonificado subía y bajaba con parsimonia. La claridad de la habitación sacaba unos matices más pelirrojos en su cabello, haciéndolo brillar. Era increíblemente hermoso.

Y no era para ella.

"_Eres tonta, Bella, rematadamente tonta_"

Me incorporé en la cama, quedándome sentada. Tenía que salir de ahí. Huir, ¡no podía enfrentarlo sin que viera lo enamorada que estaba de él! Me llevé las manos a la cara y froté bajo mis ojos, intentando quitar los restos de rímel que seguro habría ahí. Sentí un movimiento a mi lado. Edward se giró y quedó bocarriba. Empezó a roncar suavemente. La sábana tapando de caderas hacia abajo. Su entrepierna se marcaba claramente contra la tela.

"¡_Hazlo, Bella_!"

La voz de mi conciencia se parecía terriblemente a la de Alice. Podía hacerlo una última vez y después vería que hacía con su relación de compañeros de piso. Una vez más no le haría más daño a su pobre corazón.

Decidida, retiré con lentitud la sábana, mostrando poco a poco cada porción de piel. Miré a Edward y todavía seguía dormido. Su miembro estaba ligeramente erecto, esperando por mí. Me arrodillé a su costado y lo tomé en mi mano. Acaricié con suavidad, solo tanteando el terreno. Comenzó a crecer en mi mano y un dormido Edward dejó escapar un gemido. Mi mano empezó a ascender y descender, desde su base hasta arriba.

-Bella…

Lo miré asustada, pero aún continuaba dormido. ¿Había dicho mi nombre dormido? ¿Su subconsciente sabía que estaba conmigo? No me planteé nada más y llevé mi boca a su miembro.

-¡Bella!

Esta vez sí se despertó, pero no paré. Solo alcé mi mirada para ver como seguía mis movimientos con jadeos entrecortados. Bajaba sobre su eje todo lo que podía y subía lentamente, lamiendo con mi lengua. Sin dejar mi cometido, abrí las piernas de Edward y me coloqué en medio para estar más cómoda. Mientras me concentraba en la parte superior, mi mano se entretuvo con el resto.

-¡Diablos, Bella! – jadeó ronco - ¡quiero despertar así todos los días!

Me detuve un momento y mi aliento cálido le golpeó. Edward gimió. Tuve que obligarme a seguir y a olvidar lo que había dicho Edward si quería disfrutar del momento. ¿Edward sólo quería una compañera de piso con beneficios sexuales incluidos? Expulsé esos pensamientos de mi mente y succioné más rápido, atiborrándome de él. Chupé y succioné, usando labios, lengua y dientes, disfrutando de los jadeos y bufidos de Edward. Ya después vendrían los quebraderos de cabeza. Ahora _carpe diem (_*).

-¡Bella, Bella! – Edward se incorporó – ¡me vas a hacer venir! – la voz se le entrecortó cuando pasé con premeditada lentitud mi lengua por su cúspide.

-Es justo lo que quiero – dije y soplé sobre su miembro húmedo.

-Pero también quiero que disfrutes, quiero penetrarte hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Gemí de sólo pensarlo. Quería degustar su sabor, pero las ganas de cabalgarlo bailaron en mi mente. Si ya estaba excitada, al pensar tenerlo dentro hizo que me excitara el triple.

Dejé un último beso antes de alzarme un poco para coger un condón de la mesilla de noche. Me senté sobre los muslos cerrados de Edward y desenrollé el profiláctico sobre su miembro con lentitud, apretando y acariciando todo a mi paso.

Me levanté sobre mis rodillas, encima de su entrepierna, no obstante antes de descender, Edward me retuvo por las caderas. Llevó su mano a mi centro. Con su dedo corazón, toqueteó mi clítoris y luego, despacio lo introdujo dentro de mí. Jadeé.

-Veo que estás preparada – sonrió de lado y sacó el dedo, llevándoselo a la boca.

Loca de placer, no esperé ni un minuto más y me dejé caer en él. Los dos gemimos con el encuentro. Subí y bajé sobre su miembro, primero perezosamente, sintiendo como me llenaba, disfrutando del roce de nuestros sexos.

Después, deseosa de más, incrementé el ritmo. Edward apretó mis pechos con fuerza. Sus manos los cubrían por completo. Masajeó y jugueteó por unos minutos, para después pasar sus manos por el contorno de mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde las afianzó. Me ayudó a cabalgarle y él intentaba marcar el ritmo, pero cuando sentía que estábamos a punto de caramelo yo disminuía la velocidad de mis movimientos o hacía lentos círculos con mis caderas, alargando así el acto.

-¡Pequeña bribona! – saltó Edward cuando retuve la velocidad de las cabalgadas por tercera vez.

Y, agarrándose con fuerza de mis caderas, se incorporó sin salir de mí. Chocó con mis labios en un beso brusco y necesitado.

-¡Me vas a matar! – jadeó cuando se separó de mis labios.

Me reí al recordar que esas fueron mis palabras de anoche durante el segundo asalto.

-Amo tu risa – me susurró mirándome con unos ojos verdes brillantes.

Me sonrojé por su declaración tan firme y repentina. Colocó mi cabello tras mis orejas. Me apretó contra su duro pecho y llevó sus palmas a mi trasero, que masajeó.

-Y ahora, pequeña bribona, vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tener a Edward Cullen muy excitado entre tus piernas – no sabía si huir acobardada por su mirada o relamerme los labios por lo que me esperaba. Por supuesto, hice lo segundo - ¡Oh, pequeña! – y Edward se lanzó al labio que me había chupado y lo succionó y mordió.

Nos besamos con urgencia. Edward tironeó sin compasión de mis pezones con sus dientes. Yo chupé su cuello y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja. En un rugido furioso, Edward batió sus caderas hacia arriba y apretó sus manos en mis caderas. Al minuto, nos sincronizamos en un baile frenético. Edward me sostenía y me ayudaba en mis botes. Teníamos las respiraciones agitadas y me sentí a punto de llegar. El ceño fruncido de Edward me indicaba que a él también le quedaba poco.

-¡Edward, estoy a punto…! ¡Oh, Dios, Dios! – todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban sensibles. Mi centro palpitaba ansioso.

En menos de un segundo, Edward me alzó, sólo saliéndose un poco, y se sentó sobre sus talones, juntando sus muslos. Me inclinó hacia atrás, sin dejar de embestir contra mí y sin dejar de moverme sobre él. Las puntas de mis cabellos rozaban la sábana de lo echada hacia atrás que estaba. En esa posición, Edward entró más profundo y tenía más espacio para buscar mi clítoris, que es justo lo que hizo. Cuando lo rozó con su yema, me hizo venir con fuertes espasmos que lo aprisionaron a él, llevándolo al mismo punto que estaba yo. Tenía los ojos blancos por la espiral de placer en la que me encontraba.

Agitados los dos, intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Edward me atrajo hasta él y me achuchó contra su pecho. Sentí su corazón enardecido contra mi piel sudorosa.

-Pequeña, no imaginas cuanto te amo – los labios de Edward me hicieron cosquillas en la sien cuando habló.

Espera… ¿_qué_?

Me separé y me bajé de su regazo. Debía parecer una lunática, mirándole perpleja y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero es que no había explicación para lo que había dicho. La mirada de Edward se ensombreció al ver mi gesto.

-¡Diablos! – se revolvió el pelo furioso y se levantó de la cama. – Ahora mismo debes de odiarme.

Lo miré dar vueltas por la habitación acorralado. ¿Cómo ese magnífico hombre podía amarme? ¿Cómo que odiarle? Edward me dio la espalda y miró por la ventana. ¡Madre! ¿Este hombre de culo prieto me amaba? Tragué saliva y tiré de una sábana para cubrirme. La conversación que se venía no era para tenerla desnuda.

-No te odio, Edward – murmuré con voz tenue.

Se giró y me miró. En dos pasos, se puso de pie delante de mí. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja con delicadeza.

-Pero te he engañado. Te he estado mintiendo. Debo irme de aquí.

-¡No! – salté asustada. Justo eso es lo que más temía.

Edward se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba con tristeza, y me sentí mal porque tuviera esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Me amas? – pregunté con duda.

-Más que a mi vida, – proclamó – pero soy un mentiroso. Y no entiendo como no estás insultándome ahora mismo o gritándome… o echándome de aquí a patadas. Sobre todo cuando hace mucho que sabes la verdad.

Las manos me temblaron. Me amaba. Ese hombre me amaba. Y preguntaba que porqué no le había echado, ¿cómo podía echarlo cuando añoraba cada día volver a casa para verlo esperándome?

-Porque… - lo miré decidida, con determinación – porque te quiero.

Ahora fue él el que alucinó. Sin embargo, tomó mis mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos y acarició mis pómulos con sus pulgares, hundiendo su mirada en la mía.

-No es posible… - murmuró – te he engañado.

Agarré sus manos y las separé de mi rostro. Las tomé y las sostuve en mi regazo.

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo mal que estaba cuando lo descubrí. No obstante, no estaba mal por sentirme engañada como compañera de piso, sino porque me enamoré de ti y me dolía que no me hubieras dicho la verdad, que no confiarás en mí. Me sentí traicionada por la persona que amaba, por la persona que me hacía suspirar cada día y que hacía que quisiera sentirme mejor persona para él.

-Ya eres la mejor persona, Bella – sonrió. – Eres la luz de mi vida. Con tu sencillez y tus sonrisas, me atrapaste. Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho. Creí que me echarías. Y, desde el principio, una parte de mí es lo que más temía, que me mandarás al cuerno y no poder verte cada día, oír tus risas en la cocina, sentirte llegar al piso o, simplemente, oler por donde pasabas.

-Edward… - acaricié su mandíbula.

-Yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba, pero fue una epifanía, como si por fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Junto a ti.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo rodeé con fuerza. Unas lágrimas tontas escaparon de mis ojos y corrieron por el pecho de Edward.

-Siento haberte engañado – Edward besó mi cabello repetidamente – lo siento tanto, tanto.

Con dulzura, Edward me separó de su pecho y limpió las últimas lágrimas con sus dedos. Tomó mi rostro y me miró con toda la potencia de su verde mirada.

-Prometo pasar el resto de mi vida redimiéndome por ello.

Una congoja subió por mi garganta por sus dulces palabras, pero no me dio tiempo ni a respirar, porque llevó sus labios hasta los míos en un suave beso. Si antes había pasión, lujuria y desenfreno, ahora era amor y ternura. Nuestros labios y lenguas se estaban conociendo como si fuera la primera vez, sintiendo al otro como si fuera una parte indivisible de uno mismo. Como dos partes de un todo que por fin se encontraban. Como las dos últimas piezas de un puzzle, que uniéndolas, completaban la imagen de amor que desde hace tanto tiempo querían finalizar.

Nos separamos. Edward frotó su nariz con la mía y rozó nuestros labios una última vez más. Apoyamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo, mi pequeña bribona.

-Y yo a ti, mi linda mariquita.

Edward se carcajeó y me atrajo a un fuerte abrazo. Nos arrastró por la cama para apoyarse en el cabecero, donde puso su espalda. Me apoyó en su pecho.

-¿Sabes? – enruló uno de mis mechones con su dedo – rompes mi ego masculino con esa palabra.

-¿Si? – reí juguetona – pues lo siento, ya se te ha quedado de mote cariñoso, mariquita – me subí a su regazo a horcajadas, por el simple placer de estar frente a él, de tener a ese adonis mirándome.

-Pues a ti se te quedara bribona. Haz sido mala conmigo, pequeña. ¿Y ese modelito de anoche? ¿Y ese precioso pijama transparente? – sonrió divertido y pellizcó mi mejilla.

-Lo siento – reí con él – digamos que quería volverte un poco loco.

-¡Y lo conseguiste, nena! – rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó más a él. – Pero supongo que me lo merecía.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Claro que te lo merecías mariquita mentirosilla! – clavé mi índice en su pectoral simulando enfado.

-¿Y… - me miró dubitativo, como si no tuviera derecho a preguntar lo que iba a preguntar – puedo saber cómo me pillaste?

-No fui yo – me decidí a contarle – te reconoció Emmett.

-¿Emmett? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué se me hace conocido ese nombre?¡Hace tanto que quiero saber de que me suena! – se le veía graciosamente perdido.

-Al parecer os conocisteis en un club. Cuando Rosalie te presentó a su novio, Emmett.

Un brillo de comprensión iluminó su mirada. Casi podía ver como se encajaban todos los engranajes en su cabeza.

-¡Diablos, ya me acuerdo! ¡El grandote moreno!

-Que resulta que es el hermano mayor de Alice y mi compañero de trabajo en el comedor escolar. Te reconoció en una foto que había por aquí.

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo, diablos! – se retorció el pelo hacia atrás. Adoraba verlo blasfemar – y Rosalie es la prima de Jasper, ¿no? Al final, casi todos somos familia – rió.

-Sí – sonreí con entusiasmo – y supongo que tú me descubriste cuando se me fue la lengua en la discoteca. Jasper correría a contarte.

-Sí, me lo dijo. Pero, pequeña, por como bailamos en la discoteca parecíamos de todo menos un gay y una heterosexual – se carcajeó y yo me sonrojé. Solo tenía flashes de ese baile, pero por lo que recordaba fue muy calentito. – Pero lo que sigo sin comprender es porque no me dijiste nada cuando me descubriste.

-¿Cómo te iba a decir algo, tontito? Si te encaraba por mentirme, tendría que echarte del piso y, aunque me costó reconocerlo, lo que menos quería hacer era echarte. Estaba enamorada de ti, no quería sacarte de mi vida, pero mi orgullo femenino estaba herido. Por eso te provoqué de todas las formas posibles que se me ocurrió. Como tú eras "gay" – hice comillas con mis dedos – no podrías decir nada.

-¡Eres una graciosa! – pellizcó mi nariz - ¡aún me duelen los tirones que me diste para quitarme los pelos del entrecejo!

-Prometo solemnemente – pomposa, levanté mi mano derecha - no quitarte un pelo más de tu cuerpo – reí – ¡ni obligarte a usar más mascarillas de pepino!

-¡Oh, diablos, sí! ¡Ni una más, por favor! – rogó - ¡es insufrible esa masa dura en la cara!

Me reí de su expresión y dejé numerosos besos cariñosos por su cara.

-¡Ey, pero quiero tu ayuda para hacerme la cera! – le dije - ¡tus masajes con aceite son celestiales, para dejarte muerta!

-Por supuesto, pequeña – acarició mis mejillas. – Mis manos son todas tuyas – frotó mis hombros con cariño. – Pero – masajeó ahora mi cuello – no te perdono ese baño lésbico.

Se me escapó una risotada al ver el ceño molesto de Edward.

-Me pusiste muy, muy malo – me apretó contra él y juraría que parte de su anatomía volvía a despertar – y no sé si excitarme por recordar como me pusiste o enfadarme por lo que provocó Alice en ti.

-¡Oh, Edward! – ¿este hombre creía que había retozado con Alice? Reí - ¡no hicimos nada! Es algo que improvisamos sobre la marcha. Yo me estaba lavando y Alice se estaba limando las uñas mientras tanto.

-Pequeña, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy por escuchar eso. Solo de pensar en las dos en el baño… - ¡Madre, esta vez estaba segura que algo pedía guerra ahí abajo!

-¡Eres un perverso, mariquita!

-Tú sí que eres una perversa, pequeña bribona. No sabes lo necesitado que estoy de ti y como de cachondo me has tenido todos estos meses – y para demostrarlo embistió su cadera contra mi centro, separado de él solo por la fina sábana.

-¿Lo siento? – sonreí como niña buena.

-Vas a sentirlo de verdad cuando no te deje salir de esta cama en todo el día. Es sólo pensar en todas las provocaciones que me has hecho y… - embistió de nuevo y acarició mis pechos sobre la sábana.

-Tú tampoco ha sido bueno esta semana, mariquita - acaricié con un dedo desde su ombligo hasta arriba lentamente. – Este pecho debería estar prohibido, puede ocasionar paros cardíacos – Edward rió y sentí en mi dedo el retumbe de su pecho. – Y, por cierto, yo tampoco comprendo porque no me dijiste nada cuando Jasper lo averiguó.

-Creo que me pasaba lo mismo que a ti. Si daba la cara tendría que irme, y te habías vuelto imprescindible para mí. No quería irme, pero tampoco iba a dejar que siguieras provocándome. Simplemente te seguí el juego.

-Mariquita mala… - sonreí. Los dos habíamos caído en el mismo juego – pero ya nos más provocaciones si después no lo solucionamos, ¿vale?

-Estoy de acuerdo – me mostró su sonrisa torcida – y ahora – tiró un poco de la sábana que me rodeaba y descubrió uno de mis pechos – me estás provocando, así que… - elevó sus cejas y me miró con fuego en sus ojos.

-Estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mi provocación – le contesté y me deshice de la sábana por completo.

Nos evadimos en un beso tierno que fue subiendo de intensidad. Cuando Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mi espalda y mi cabello, me sentí en mi lugar:

-Te quiero, Edward – susurré sobre sus labios.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, mi Bella.

Por fin, había encontrado mi sitio. Estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta, donde encajaba a la perfección. En los brazos de _mi compañero gay_.

* * *

*Locución latina: vive el momento.

Hola! **:)**

¡Y este es el final! Sé que me he hecho desear, pero esta autora está de vacaciones fuera de su ciudad y sin internet, así que es difícil donde encontrar donde haya una cafetería con una buena conexión. Pero al fin, ¡ya está aquí! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque me ha costado lo mío, ¡en la vida había escrito tanto lemmon junto! XDD y encima, el cap en sumamente largo, ¿no?

Bueno, pues nos vemos en el epílogo con esta parejita feliz! Espero no tardarme mucho y no liarme, porque con las ideas que tengo para el próximo fic se me van un poco la cabeza! jaja

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, mensajes, alertas y favoritos!** Hasta el último capítulo! :D


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

_Gracias a Lady Bl por betear el capítulo!_

El capítulo contiene una imagen (está en mi perfil)

**Mi Compañero Gay**

Epílogo

_Tres años después_

Era un día caluroso. El mes de junio más caluroso que se recordaba en Forks. Charlie Swan dejó el carbón junto a la barbacoa y miró a su alrededor satisfecho. En estos últimos meses se había dedicado a arreglar el porche trasero de su casa. Había pavimentado la zona central, construido una barbacoa de ladrillos y levantado un pequeño invernadero, donde Sue cultivaba hermosas flores.

-¡Papá! – Bella Swan salió del interior de la casa -¿metiste la cerveza en el frigorífico?

-¡Oh, nena, se me olvidó! – Charlie enrojeció levemente por el despiste.

-¡Charlie! – Bella puso los brazos en jarra - ¡era lo único que tenías que hacer aparte de encender la barbacoa!

-Lo siento, se me fue – se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, iré a meterla – suspiró Bella. - Será mejor que empieces con la barbacoa. Si quieres te mando a Emmett para que te eche un man…

-¿Me llamaban? – un sonriente Emmett se acercó a la pareja con prisas – Jefe Swan, ¿empezamos? – se frotó las manos.

-¿Y esa rapidez, Emmett? – inquirió Bella perpleja.

-Digamos que me han echado de la cocina – dijo Emmett. – Esas mujeres – señaló con una mano despectiva a la casa – dicen que me estaba comiendo la ensalada, pero yo solo estaba catándola, para comprobar que no estuviera sosa.

-¡No seas embustero, grandullón! – gritó una voz aguda desde el interior de la casa.

-¡¿También catabas las patatas chips? – insistió una segunda voz.

Charlie y Bella miraron a un apabullado Emmett y se rieron a carcajadas.

-Mejor será que empecéis con eso – concedió Bella. – El resto está a punto de llegar. Iré dentro con las chicas.

Bella entró a la casa y, antes de ir a la cocina, sacó dos packs de seis cervezas de la alacena del pasillo. Las metió dentro del congelador. Miró a sus dos amigas que revoloteaban por la cocina. Alice, con un alegre conjunto de falda vaquera y camiseta de tirantes rosa, contaba cubiertos y preparaba platos para poner la mesa. Rosalie cortaba lechuga para hacer un segundo bol de ensalada. Se había puesto un delantal blanco que destacaba encima de su vestido corto de flores.

-Chicas, ¿qué queda por hacer?

-Nada, nada – contestó Alice. – Bella, tú eres el porqué de esta fiesta, ¿no? Nosotras nos encargamos.

Bella la miró disgustada. Era su fiesta, pero también quería colaborar. Su padre había quería celebrar el hecho de que tenía un empleo fijo. Había terminado la carrera hace un año y cuando acabó le ofrecieron un puesto de becaria en una editorial. Lo aceptó de inmediato y hacía lo que más le gustaba: leer, leer y más leer. Aunque también corregía y editaba textos, y le había tocado preparar más que una cafetera y hacer miles de fotocopias. Pero amaba lo que hacía. Y contentos con su trabajo en la editorial, esa beca se convirtió en un contrato de trabajo hace una semana.

-Pero es mi casa – sentenció Bella. – Se supone que vosotras sois las invitadas.

-¡Vamos, Bellita! – la morena hizo un movimiento con su mano. – He venido tantas veces aquí que parezco una inquilina más.

-Pero si quieres ser feliz, bájale los vasos del estante a Alice – indicó Rosalie. – No llega y yo tengo las manos manchadas de tomate.

Bella abrió la puerta del estante y bajó los vasos sin dificultad gracias a sus bonitas cuñas estampadas. Sabía que volvería loco a Edward con esos zapatos y ese conjunto. Edward amaría su trasero en ese short vaquero y ver sus piernas más largas por las altas cuñas. Bella sonrió y empezó a llevar vasos y platos hacia el patio trasero. Emmett y Charlie, cada uno con un delantal de "El terror de las nenas" y "El rey de la barbacoa, mira y aprende" respectivamente, prendían el carbón y atizaban el fuego.

Sonó un claxon en la parte delantera. Bella dejó todo en la mesa y corrió para recibir a los siguientes invitados. Un volvo plateado aparcó con maestría junto al coche de policía de Charlie. Edward Cullen salió del lado del piloto y sonrió hacia la puerta. Bella bajó los tres escalones de la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Edward.

-Hola, pequeña – susurró Edward en medio del abrazo. – Te he echado de menos.

-Si nos vimos ayer – sonrió Bella, separándose de él, pero aún rodeada con sus brazos – pero yo también te echado de menos. ¿Estás muy cansado?

-No mucho, puedo aguantar si estoy contigo.

Bella acarició la mejilla de Edward y besó con suavidad sus labios. Edward había salido del turno de noche en el UW Medicine (*). Cuando terminó la carrera, Edward empezó a hacer la residencia en UW, en el área de Cirugía y este año también le habían hecho un contrato fijo a él. Gracias a su tenacidad, ganas de aprender y carisma contaban con él para todas las operaciones y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores de su área.

-Te quiero, mariquita – Bella frotó su nariz con la de Edward.

-¡Jaspeeeer!

Un borrón pequeño y moreno salió disparado hacia el coche. Alice saltó al regazo de un desgarbado Jasper Whitlock, que había salido de la puerta del copiloto. Jasper agarró con fuerza los muslos que rodeaban sus caderas y besó con ganas a Alice.

Jasper estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital que Edward, pero en el área de psiquiatría, psicología y orientación. También hacía lo que más le gustaba: pasar horas y horas estudiando los sentimientos y el comportamiento humano.

Bella se acercó a la parejita feliz agarrada de la mano de Edward.

-¿Pasamos? – ofreció la castaña. – Seguro que queréis una cerveza.

-Estoy deseándola – aceptó Jasper y bajó con delicadeza a Alice. – No tomo nada desde el café rápido de esta mañana. Y estaría más que feliz por deshacerme de esto – dijo dando tirones de su corbata roja.

Jasper vestía un hermoso traje oscuro. Decía que esa ropa le hacía parecer más maduro y profesional ante sus pacientes.

-Sí, estaría bien – añadió Edward, que llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata en tonos marrones. Él decía que no le hacía falta la chaqueta, porque se ponía la bata directamente encima de la camisa.

-Pues vamos - Bella tiró de la mano de Edward.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron en el vestíbulo, donde Jasper dejó la chaqueta en el perchero. Bella llevó a Edward arriba, hasta su antigua habitación. Todo ahí seguía igual, con la cama en el centro, el pequeño escritorio roto bajo la ventana y el armario para una persona en la esquina.

-A ver… - Bella le quitó la corbata con cariño. Después, le abrió los primeros botones y le remangó las mangas hasta los codos.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Edward la atrajo hasta él y la besó largamente. Bella dejó escapar un gemido cuando Edward succionó su labio inferior.

-Edward, no podemos aquí – suspiró Bella.

-Es que me vuelves loco con esos pantaloncitos y esos zapatos – Edward puso las manos en su trasero y la apretó contra su entrepierna.

-Lo sé, – sonrió – pero ya sabes que tentamos a la suerte una vez y casi nos quemamos.

_Flashback_

_La anterior Navidad la celebraron en la casa Swan. La pareja había pasado Acción de Gracias con los __Cullen en Alaska, así que ahora estaban en Forks pasando la Navidad. Era la primera visita oficial de la pareja como novios. Edward estaba extremadamente nervioso después de haber conocido a su suegro como lo conoció, y pasar tres días bajo su mismo techo no lo calmaba._

_Se presentaron allí el día antes de Navidad con el pavo y unas botellas de vino. Charlie, a regañadientes, dejó a la pareja para que se instalara en la antigua habitación de Bella. La chica había pasado los días anteriores a su llegada convenciendo a su padre __por teléfono para que Edward y ella compartieran habitación. Ya lo hacían en Seattle, ¿por qué tendrían que haber diferencia allí? Además, sólo había dos habitaciones en la casa, y la opción que planteó Charlie de que él y Edward compartieran habitación no satisfizo a Bella._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de dormir juntos, la pareja llegó al acuerdo de limitarse sólo a dormir. La idea de que Charlie durmiera en la habitación de enfrente con una escopeta bajo la cama no dejaba muy tranquilo a Edward._

_El día después de Navidad y, tras dos días de estancia allí, cualquier roce accidental entre los dos suponía una constante provocación, y el dormir juntos, pero sin tocarse, no ayudaba en la situación. Así que, esa misma tarde y coincidiendo con que Charlie tenía que salir un momento a la comisaría, las chispas entre los dos saltaron. _

_Edward se montó a Bella en su regazo y, necesitado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación. La cama le quedaba muy lejos, por lo que de un manotazo, Edward tiró los papeles, cuadernos y lápices que tenía Bella encima del escritorio y la colocó ahí. _

_Con movimientos rápidos, Edward le quitó el suéter a Bella y le abrió los botones de la camisa. __Bella lamió el cuello de Edward y metió las manos debajo de su jersey, acariciando y palpando sus abdominales. Edward la separó de su cuello y chocó sus labios con furia mientras bajaba las copas del sujetador. No había tiempo ni ganas de quitar más ropa. Bella gimió dentro del beso cuando Edward pellizco sus pezones y, de forma nerviosa, comenzó a desabrochar los vaqueros de él. _

_-¡Te necesito ya, Edward!_

_-Dímelo a mí, pequeña – dijo Edward cuando su erecto miembro salió libre de sus bóxers. _

_Edward acercó más al filo de la mesa a Bella y metió las manos bajo su falda de lana. _

_-¿No llevas bragas? – preguntó aturdido._

_-Me las quité cuando mi padre salió por la puerta – sonrió Bella con picardía._

_-¡Diablos, Isabella! – gruñó Edward e introdujo dos dedos en su cálido y húmedo interior._

_Bella suspiró ante las caricias y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward besó su cuello y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Sacó sus dedos y los lamió. Bella, __enardecida, besó sus labios y luchó con su lengua. Edward agarró sus muslos con suavidad y entró en ella de una estocada. _

_Empezaron un vaivén frenético y delirante, totalmente necesitado. A Bella le faltaban manos para acariciar todo el cuerpo de Edward. Al final, Bella le bajó más los pantalones y los bóxers y le __manoseó el trasero. Edward reaccionó embistiendo más fuerte y más duro. Bella sintió como sus paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor del falo masculino y llegó al clímax en un alarido estrangulado. Edward se inclinó más sobre ella con todo su peso y apoyó las palmas sobre el escritorio. Embistió una última vez más liberándose con un grito gutural y dejándose caer prácticamente sobre Bella y sobre la mesa._

_¡__Crash__!_

_-¿Bella? – la voz en grito de Charlie se escuchó desde el piso de abajo._

_-¡Mierda! – susurró Bella mirando alarmada a Edward._

_-¿Qué ha sido ese crujido? – preguntó Edward jadeante sin salir de ella._

_-¡El escritorio! ¡Nos hemos cargado el escritorio! ¡Y mi padre ha llegado justo ahora! _

_-¡Diablos! – exclamó Edward asustado._

_-¡Shh! Baja la voz – susurró Bella - ¡y sal! – lo empujó y lo hizo salir de ella. Bella empezó a abotonarse la camisa. – Vete al baño, ya inventaré algo._

_Bella saltó de la mesa y se bajó la falda. Edward se subió el pantalón. _

_-¡¿Bella? – volvió a gritar Charlie._

_Ambos miraron el escritorio. Tenía una buena raja de lado a lado, justo donde habían estado apoyados. Bella se acercó a la puerta mientras se ponía el suéter. Escuchó atenta. Charlie estaba colgando el arma en la percha de la entrada. _

_-¡Rápido, Edward! - apresuró Bella y volvió a escuchar - ¡Charlie está subiendo las escaleras!_

_Edward salió escopetado del cuarto y se metió en el baño. Bella se quedó al lado del escritorio, como la que se acababa de bajar de él. Charlie abrió la puerta._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, nena? – preguntó Charlie acercándose. _

_-Nada, papá – intentó poner cara de niña buena, pero le fue difícil por el acaloramiento que llevaba encima. – He hecho una tontería._

_Charlie miró el escritorio resquebrajado. Bella nerviosa miró a su alrededor. La cercanía del armario y la mesa le dio una idea._

_-Me he subido al escritorio para bajar las cosas que había en la parte superior del armario, – explicó Bella con voz monocorde y tranquila – y se ha roto con mi peso._

_-Nena, ¿las cosas del armario? – Charlie se mostró confuso y la miró con duda, intentando mirar más allá de sus palabras – Si las bajaste hace dos años, cuando viniste en verano._

_-¡Ah!, ¿sí? - ¡mierda!, se maldijo Bella internamente, se le había olvidado eso – es que… - pensó – estaba buscando unos apuntes y creí que estaban ahí. Siento haber roto el escritorio – se sonrojó._

_-No te preocupes, nena – Charlie pasó los dedos por el roto – veré que puedo hacer por arreglarlo. Por cierto, ¿y Edward?_

_-En el baño – contestó con prisa y se aceleró a recoger las cosas del suelo para que Charlie no viera su nuevo sonrojo._

_Su padre asintió, pero miró raro el hecho de ver todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo. Si Bella había usado la mesa de escalera, ¿por qué estaba todo tirado en el suelo? Podía haberlo dejado ordenadamente encima de la cama. Observó a su hija pensando que algo no encajaba. Y la llegada de un demasiado tranquilo Edward no le llegó a convencer de la situación. Sin embargo, cuando Edward empezó a preguntarle sobre la emergencia de la comisaría y sobre si iban a cenar el buen pescado que había capturado hace una semana se le olvidó todo._

_Fin flashbacks _

-Aún sudo frío cuando me acuerdo – rió Edward y apartó las manos de Bella. Pero ésta no se libró de una palmada graciosa en su trasero antes de salir del dormitorio.

Salieron al jardín trasero. La mesa ya estaba puesta y la carne chispoterreaba en la barbacoa. Rosalie y Emmett hablaban con Jasper y Alice. Charlie venía del invernadero, trayendo del brazo a Sue. La pareja se acercaron.

-Buenas tardes, jefe Swan – saludó Edward ofreciendo su mano derecha.

-Edward – le devolvió Charlie el saludo.

-¡Hola, Sue! – sonrió Bella dando un beso en la mejilla de la novia/pareja/compañera de su padre. Aún no conseguía averiguar que se traían entre manos -¿Acabas de llegar?

-Hola, amor. Sí, ahora mismo – le sonrió también. – Hola, Edward.

-Sra. Clearwater – Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. La había conocido la Navidad anterior.

-¡Oh, no, no! Sólo Sue, por favor – hizo un gesto con la mano - ¿y qué tal en el hospital? Bella dijo que tenías turno de noche.

-Bien, ha sido tranquilo. Sólo una operación de apendicitis de emergencia – explicó Edward sin quitar el rabillo del ojo de Charlie, que evaluaba cada palabra que decía. Todavía le tenía miedo a su suegro y no sabía si después de hoy le caería mejor.

-¡Charlie! – bramó Emmett desde la barbacoa agitando las pinzas - ¡esto ya está dorado por los dos lados!

-Voy a echarle una mano al muchacho – dijo Charlie.

-Lo mejor será que pasemos a la mesa – comentó Bella.

Edward acompañó a Bella y a Sue a sus asientos y les retiró la silla. Buscó a Jasper con la mirada. El rubio asintió desde detrás de su botellín de cerveza y Edward vio como Alice volvía de la cocina con tres servicios más de cubiertos y los ponía disimuladamente en la mesa. Edward sonrió. Esa pareja era un gran dúo para urdir sus planes.

Edward miró a su alrededor. Bella llenaba el vaso de Sue y Rosalie, que estaba sentada en frente. Alice y Jasper ocuparon sus lugares. Charlie y Emmett, cada uno con su delantal, le daban la vuelta a la carne y preparaban las bandejas para luego ponerla ahí. Todo estaba listo. Consultó su reloj. Esperaba que no se perdieran. A pesar de que ella había nacido aquí, hacía años que no pisaba Forks. Y los otros dos no ayudab…

¡_Ding dong_! ¡_Ding dong_!

Bella miró hacia la casa. No faltaba nadie. Miró a su padre dubitativa, pero Charlie se encogió de hombros más perdido que ella y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se encargara. Se levantó de la mesa y entró de nuevo a la casa. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin imaginar quien podía ser. Edward siguió a Bella al interior.

-¡¿Mamá? – exclamó Bella tras abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Cariño! – Renée apretó a su hija en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. - ¡Estás preciosa, nena! – la mujer tomó las mejillas de Bella y después la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? – preguntó Bella asombrada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos ha traído Edward – dijo una nueva voz femenina.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen esperaban al lado de un coche negro de alquiler, justamente dos pasos atrás de Renée. Ambos, con una sonrisa, se acercaron. Esme le dio un tierno abrazo a Bella y otro a su hijo. Carlisle besó una de las mejillas de Bella con cariño y recibió un abrazo masculino por parte de Edward. Cuando acabaron los saludos, Bella se acercó al chico:

-¿Edward? – le preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

-Querían que estuvieran con nosotros en este día tan especial – dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Especial? – dijo Bella perpleja – sencillamente he conseguido un contrato de trabajo.

-Bueno nena, - dijo Renée – ya que Edward ha programado nuestros vuelos para que llegaran esta mañana a Seattle y hasta nos ha preparado un coche de alquiler, habrá que agradecérselo, ¿no?

-¡Oh, sí, sí! Simplemente estoy sorprendida – dijo Bella todavía un poco anonadada. – Por cierto, tú, mamá, aún no conoces a Edward personalmente.

-¡No! – saltó Renée con una sonrisa – para nada.

-Pues mamá, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio – dijo Bella extendiendo la mano hacia Edward. – Edward, mi madre.

Renée le dio un abrazo a Edward y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla. Edward sonrió ante la soltura y frescura de la mujer, que se parecía muy poco a Bella físicamente, pero que en cambio tenía algunos gestos o miradas muy similares.

-¿Pasamos a almorzar? – preguntó Edward.

Todos asintieron y entraron. Edward abría el camino por dentro de la casa hasta el patio trasero con su madre colgada del brazo. Renée detuvo a su hija unos segundos en la entrada.

-Cariño, no puede haber alguien mejor para ti – Renée la tomó del brazo y le dio una mirada profunda. – Un hombre que ha movido cielo y tierra para que tu madre esté aquí contigo, que se adapta a tu postura para no dejarte desprotegida y que adora el suelo que pisas, es algo que no pasa todos los días.

Bella miró el rostro serio de su madre. La perspicacia y la capacidad de observación de su progenitora la dejaba fuera de juego a veces.

-Lo sé, mamá – agarró las manos de su madre y sonrió – por eso lo amo.

Madre e hija se dieron un último abrazo y salieron al patio. Todos estaban sentados ya. Bella presentó a su madre a sus amigos y luego se sentaron en la mesa.

Emmett y Charlie se encargaron de pasar las bandejas de carne y, entre risas y comentarios, comenzaron a comer. Por pequeños grupos, iniciaron conversaciones. Los jóvenes hacían planes para hacer un viaje en conjunto este verano mientras los adultos se ponían al día de sus vidas.

-Entonces, Charlie, ¿no piensas casarte? – Renée tomó un sorbo de su bebida. – Sue, - le dedicó una sonrisa amable – ten cuidado, que cuando este hombre se estanca en una posición cómoda no hay quien lo saque.

Todos los adultos rieron, menos Charlie, que meneo a disgusto el bigote.

-Pues no hay nada mejor que estar casado con una bella mujer – afirmó Carlisle rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su esposa.

-Bueno, Charlie y yo estamos como prácticamente casados – aclaró Sue.

-Pero no legalmente casados, – indicó Renée – Charlie tiene como una especie de fobia al matrimonio, ¡me costó la vida convencerlo! Solo espero que no le haya pegado esa manía a Bella – la mujer miró a la pareja de tortolitos de su lado.

Bella hizo un espaviento despreocupado con la mano mientras tragaba un trozo de carne. Charlie le echó una mirada intimidatoria a Edward, que tuvo que concentrarse para no encogerse en su asiento. Era increíble como el padre de tu novia podía tener ese poder intimidatorio sobre ti.

-¡Es que a Charlie le gusta más vivir en pecado! – rió Emmett alzando una cerveza al hombre - ¡Como a su hija, que desde el principio…! ¡_Auch_!

-Lo siento, cariño, – dijo Rosalie a su lado con una mirada tierna – se me ha escapado el pie cuando he descruzado la pierna.

-¿Principio? – Charlie inquirió mirando a la pareja.

Todo fue silencio, sólo se escuchaban los frotamientos que le estaba dando Emmett a su espinilla adolorida. Edward tragó saliva. Se suponía que la versión oficial de su relación ante Charlie era que, a través de la vida cotidiana y el día a día con una mujer tan encantadora como Bella, él había cambiado de orientación sexual. El amor de Bella hacia Edward había conseguido lo que ningún otro "gay" antes había logrado. Hacerle mantener una relación estable. Justo eso es lo que le habían tenido que explicar cuando casi los pilla en medio de algo bastante… subido de tono.

_Flashback – un año y medio antes._

_-Sin duda, no sé como agradecerte esto, pequeña – ronroneó de placer Edward. – Lo necesitaba._

_-No hay nada que agradecer, mariquita – Bella le regaló una sonrisa y frotó su espalda con la esponja._

_Edward había participado hoy en su primera cirugía importante como residente. Al principio apenas le dejaron participar por temor a que hiciera algo mal, pero al final el cirujano en jefe, sin apartar los ojos de Edward, le había dejado intervenir y cerrar la __abertura. La tensión del momento, los nervios por temor a hacer algo mal y las cinco horas y media que había durado la operación hizo que Edward estuviera mental y físicamente cansado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al piso, descubrió que Bella había preparado un baño caliente y espumoso y que lo esperaba sentada en el wáter sólo con su bata celeste._

_Bella frotaba con cariño cada rincón de la espalda de Edward. Masajeó su cuello y lavó su cabello con suaves círculos en su cuero cabelludo. Cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse, dejaba escapar un poco por el desagüe y abría el grifo del agua caliente. Se llenó las manos de jabón y rodeó a Edward con sus brazos desde atrás. Con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Edward, se dedicó a enjabonar todo el torso de él, haciendo tentativo caminos hacia abajo._

_-Bella… - susurró con voz contenida Edward cuando ella llevó su mano derecha muy hacia abajo._

_-¿Sí, Edward? – dijo Bella tan normal mientras su mano enjabonaba territorio nuevo._

_-Ya sabes que si tientas, tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias, pequeña – suspiró cuando sintió ese pequeña mano trabajando más rápido ahí __abajo._

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo no me __voy a atener a las consecuencias? – Bella besó su hombro mojado y luego succionó su oreja. _

_Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Edward y rápidamente se giró en la bañera. Acercó a Bella hasta él y la tomó en un beso hambriento. Bella, con cuidado de no resbalarse, se subió a su regazo y profundizó aún más el beso. Edward resbaló sus manos por todo el cuerpo mojado de Bella, apretando, jugando, presionando o toqueteando en cada sitio. Bella, jadeante, empezó a agitarse sobre él y con su mano, a tientas, encontró su miembro. Estaba dispuesta a llevarlo hacia el lugar correcto cuando sonó el timbre._

_-¡Diablos! – exclamó Edward y dio un manotazo contra el agua, haciendo que salpicara._

_-¡Sshh! – Bella le tapó la boca. – Si no hacemos ruido, el que sea quizás se vaya – susurró._

_Volvió a sonar el timbre, seguido de unos golpes en la puerta._

_-Es insistente – Bella chasqueó la lengua._

_-Ya se cansará, - Edward, con las manos llenas de jabón, acarició los pechos de Bella – seguro que son Alice y Jasper._

_-¡¿Bella? ¿No estás? ¡Se ve luz por debajo de la puerta!_

_Bella se quedó lívida y Edward temió que estuviera sufriendo un infarto. _

_-¿Bella?, ¿qué diablos pasa? – Edward la movió un poco por los hombros, pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que se puso de pie en la bañera de un salto._

_-¡Es mi padre! – dijo con un susurro estrangulado. _

_-¡¿Qué? – Ahora es cuando Edward también se puso blanco. - ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-¡No tengo ni idea! – Bella se secó rápidamente con la toalla y se cubrió con la bata._

_El timbre sonó por tercera vez._

_-¡Voy papá! – gritó Bella y usó la toalla para recogerse el cabello en un turbante. - Dios mío, ¡en qué momento ha venido! – le susurró a Edward. – Tengo que salir._

_Edward salió de la bañera chorreando y, durante diez segundos, Bella se quedó atontada con las gotas que se perdían hacia su entrepierna._

_-Bella, ¡reacciona! – Edward pasó su mano varias veces por delante de su cara._

_-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! – Bella agitó la cabeza para salir de la ensoñación y ver como Edward se cubría con su toalla. Da igual cuantas veces lo viera, siempre la dejaba igual de alelada. – Voy fuera._

_Salió al pasillo y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, asegurándose que la bata estuviera bien cerrada. No sabía que hacía ahí su padre y como iba a enfrentarlo. Por lo pronto, plantó una sonrisa en su cara._

_-¡Hola, papá!_

_Charlie sonrió a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Hola, nena. ¿Te he pillado en muy mal momento? _

_-Estaba dándome un baño, pero no pasa nada – Bella le quitó importancia al asunto. – Pasa dentro y cuéntame que te trae por aquí._

_Pasaron al salón y ocuparon el sofá de dos plazas. Bella se extrañó de__que Charlie llevara su uniforme y pistola encima._

_-Me llamaron anoche para que viniera a hacer un curso y no me dio tiempo de avisarte, nena._

_-¿Un curso?_

_-Sí, algo de un programa de ordenador para la__creación de perfiles de asesinos en serie – explicó Charlie sin entusiasmo. – Para lo que me sirve eso a mí en Forks, pero era obligatorio para los jefes de policía de la zona._

_-Ah, suena interesante. _

_-En un rato regres__o a Forks, pero pensé que me daba tiempo visitar a mi hija y que me contara como le va todo._

_-Pues… bien, - Bella se mordió el labio – todo marcha bien._

_Edward, ya vestido, asomó la cabeza en el salón desde el pasillo. Charlie Swan estaba de espaldas a él. Vio perfectamente como los ojos de Bella se agrandaban al verlo ahí. No escuchaba bien de lo que hablaban, pero no iba a dejarla sola frente a su padre. Si ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de su relación con su padre, iba a apoyarla y a enfrentar a Charlie Swan por las mentiras que le dijo a su hija._

_Bella le siguió dando conversación a su padre. No sabía exactamente lo que significaba la expresió__n en la cara de Edward, sin embargo no presagiaba nada bueno. Le miró fijamente, intentando hacerle ver que se fuera, pero nada. Incluso Edward dio un paso dentro de la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasa, nena? – Charlie miró desconcertado a su hija, no entendía ese juego de miradas y muecas._

_-¿Nada? – Bella se mordió el labio y volvió a lanzarle una mirada a Edward._

_-Pero, ¿qué miras? __– Charlie se giró en el sofá y abrió la boca sorprendido cuando vio plantado a Edward a dos escasos pasos._

_-Jefe Swan, - Edward tendió su mano derecha – soy Edward Cullen__ – Charlie se levantó y estrechó su mano. – Un gusto conocerle._

_-Encantado – Charlie soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás. Le dedicó a Edward un estudio completo y detallado._

_Bella miraba a uno y a otro sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué pretendía, Edward?_

_-Señor, no sé que le habrá explicado Bella, pero quiero que sepa que yo fui el que la lió todo desde un principio. Su hija es una mujer excepcional y ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado – explicó Edward._

_-Pero, ¿de qué hablas Cullen? – Charlie lo miró interrogante y Bella se atragantó. – Yo si que soy el que se está liando – miró a su hija - ¿Él no es tu compañero gay?_

_Edward miró alarmado a Bella, ¿ella no le estaba contando nada a su padre? ¿Qué diablos había hecho entonces? Bella le dio una mirada seria y, porque estaba su padre, si no le hubiera gruñido._

_Charlie observó el silencio de los dos y el intercambio de miradas. Notó el cabello mojado de Edward y a Bella con la bata y la toalla mojada en la cabeza. Su rictus cambió. No era tonto. Sólo había que sumar dos más dos._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué se supone que le has hecho a mi hija? ¡Tú eres gay! – la cara de Charlie empezó a ponerse roja - ¿has osado propasarte con ella? – se acercó hasta Edward y éste simplemente alzó la cabeza, sin amilanarse, a pesar de que Charlie llevaba lentamente la mano hasta su arma._

_-¡Papá! – Bella se puso delante de Edward, llevando sus brazos hasta atrás y rodeando la cintura de Edward. - ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar esa pistola! ¡Esto tiene una explicación! _

_-¿Ah, sí? Dime, porque parece que tu "compañero" se ha estado aprovechando de ti de todas las__formas posibles – Charlie cruzó sus brazos y Bella lo miró con firmeza._

_-Papá, nos queremos – sentenció Bella._

_-¡Pero si es gay! _

_Edward quiso apartar a Bella para explicarle todo a Charlie, pero Bella, previniendo sus nobles acciones, apretó más sus brazos y lo retuvo. Él podría tener buenas intenciones al querer explicarse, pero ella conocía a su padre._

_-Era gay – dijo Bella. - ¡Pero se enamoró de mí! _

_-¿Qué? – dijo Charlie._

_-Sí, papá – Bella se separó de Edward y dio un paso hasta su padre. – La convivencia diaria, nuestros intereses comunes y esas cosas le hicieron darse cuenta a Edward que él quería una mujer a su lado, a mí. _

_-O__h, vaya – Charlie nos miró sin saber que decir. – Podrías haberme contado algo, nena. Casi lo vuelo a balazos – sonrió._

_-No sabías como ibas a reaccionar cuando te dijera que tenía novio – se excusó Bella._

_-Esto me ha pillado por sorpresa, pero si os queréis – dijo Charlie. –Y, ¡ah!, Edward, como se te ocurra hacer daño a mi hija, ya sea engañarla, con una mujer u hombre, – añadió – no encontrarás sitio en este mundo para esconderte de mí._

_-No se preocupe, Jefe Swan. Amo a su hija con locura – argumentó Edward. _

_-Bueno, tendréis que buscar otro piso, ¿no? Porque eso de vivir juntos… - Charlie miró a su hija._

_-¡Oh, vamos, papá! – dijo Bella hastiada. – Mejor, ven, – agarró la manga de su camisa y tiró de él hasta el pasillo – que te enseño el despacho-biblioteca que hemos montado en la habitación libre._

_-¡¿Habitación libre? – escuchó Edward que decía Charlie. _

_Edward se echó en el sofá. Se habían salvado de una buena, pero estaba seguro que el Jefe Swan cortaría sus bolas si se enteraba de la verdad algún día._

_Fin Flashback_

-Bella, estoy esperando – Charlie arrastró cada uno de las sílabas. - ¿Cómo que desde el principio?

-Eh… pues… - titubeó Bella. Toda la mesa estaba en silencio, algunos sin saber de que iba la historia. Edward apretó su muslo con cariño por debajo de la mesa. – Bueno, nosotros…

¡_Ding dong_! ¡_Ding dong_!

¡Salvada por la campana!, pensó Bella.

-¡Voy a abrir!

Bella se levantó y salió escopetada de la mesa. Los demás, ya que habían terminado de comer, se levantaron para amontonar los platos sucios.

-Charlie, tu hija ya es mayorcita – dijo Renée a su ex mientras le ponía el tapón una de las botellas de refresco. – Parece que a veces se te olvida.

-Pero es que…

-¡Mira quien está aquí!

Bella llegó al patio enganchada del brazo de un enorme maromo, Jacob Black, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Edward gruñó internamente.

-¡Jacob! – Renée se acercó a saludar. -¡Estás enorme!

Jacob saludó a todos y se presentó a los padres de Edward, que no le conocían.

-¿Qué hace este aquí? – rumió por lo bajo Edward.

Desde que lo conoció la primera vez, sólo lo había visto dos veces más, pero el saber que era el exnovio de Bella le revolvía los intestinos. Sabía que Bella tenía simplemente un amor fraternal por él, sin embargo, eso no evitaba sus celos, aunque las ganas de matarlo cuando veía que la tocaba ya las había controlado.

-Yo lo invité, pero no podía llegar hasta ahora porque estaba trabajando – Alice, que había estado recogiendo a su lado, se colgó de su brazo. - ¿Tengo que disculparme por ello? – alzó una ceja morena.

-Supongo que no – se encogió de hombros y revolvió el cabello de Alice, para fastidio de ella. – Al fin y al cabo es su amigo – Edward sonrió al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Bella cuando presentaba a Jacob con Esme.

Después de los saludos iniciales y las típicas preguntas de cortesía, terminaron de recoger todo para empezar con el postre. Habían hecho unas cuantas tartas y un mousse de chocolate. Repartieron todo en platos de plástico y salieron de nuevo a la parte trasera.

-Hey, Bells, ¿todo bien? – Jacob se acercó a ella y agarró un trozo de su tarta de limón para probarla.

-Por supuesto – Bella le dio una mirada asesina por el robo de la tarta y Jacob le dio parte de su tarta de queso con fresa para apaciguarla.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con el médico?

-De maravillas. Ahora que los dos estamos con trabajo es increíble ver como ha pasado el tiempo. El problema es que no sé que viene a continuación - metió un poco de tarta en su boca.

-El tiempo lo dirá, Bells – sonrió.

-Y, bien, aún estoy esperando que me presentes a Leah, ¿sabes? – le señaló con la cuchara. – Dile que tu mejor amiga no muerde, sólo hace unos buenos y extensos interrogatorios.

-Lo sé, Bells – rió Jacob. – Pero no iba a traerla hoy con tanta gente aquí. No quiero abrumarla. Ya sabes, poco a poco.

-Bueno, pero que sepas que estoy deseando conocerla, ¡quiero conocer a la mujer que ha conseguido atarte bien atado! – Bella sonrió.

-¿Soy yo, o Alice y Rosalie te están haciendo unas llamativas señas? – preguntó Jacob mirando por encima del hombro de Bella.

Bella se giró. Alice hacía unos grandes espavientos con las manos para que fuera y Rosalie la miraba con una sonrisa. Seguro que esas dos ya estaban pensando en la ropa que se iban a llevar al pequeño viaje a la costa que estaban organizando. Miedo le daba que esas dos la quisieran incluir en sus planes de que llevar en las maletas.

Jacob vio marchar a su amiga. Se comió el último trozo del plato y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Edward, solo, le observaba a la distancia. ¡Qué gracia le hacían los celos del médico! Caminó hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa, gay? – le soltó al llegar. Ya se le había quedado ese sobrenombre.

-Nada, Jacob – Edward se encogió de hombros. Esta vez no le dijo nada por el apodo. Desde que Jacob sabía que él había sido "gay" no le llamaba de otra forma. Supuso que en algún momento se acabaría cansando.

-Como parecías taladrarme con la mirada… - Jake sonrió. – Y aprovechando que ahora estamos solos – Jacob rodeó los hombros de Edward con un brazo, para estupor del último – tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tú dirás Jacob – refunfuñó por el gesto del moreno.

Jacob se separó y se puso enfrente, mirándolo con firmeza.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que Bella significa para mí – Jacob se puso serio. – Creo que no hace falta que te advierta que te despellejaré vivo como le rompas el corazón. Y ya has perdido tu primera oportunidad, así que en el siguiente fallo… - Jacob hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-¿Primera oportunidad? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas que soy su mejor amigo, genio? ¿No creerás que no sabía que le mentiste para entrar en el piso? – Jacob sonrió a mandíbula batiente. – Y a pesar de que ella estaba ya loquita por tus huesos, eso cuenta como un fallo para mí, por lo cual ¡ándate con ojo!

Edward entornó los ojos y bufó. Si no tenía suficiente con la amenaza de la pistola de Charlie, ahora venía Jacob también a poner su granito de arena. ¿Faltaría alguien más? Esperaba que no le cortaran el cuello dentro de un rato.

-Gracias por el aviso, Jacob, pero no hace falta. Romper el corazón de Bella supone romper el mío propio – dijo Edward, y le dio una palmada en el hombro dispuesto a abandonar esta conversación.

-De acuerdo. Sólo una última sugerencia, gay. No la hagas enfadar. Si lo haces te follará brutalmente y después estará horas sin hablarte, hasta que se le pase el mosqueo. Y no sé hasta qué punto eso es bueno – Jacob se rió y se largó de allí.

Lo que no tenía claro Edward era hasta que punto le importaba que Jacob supiera eso de Bella. Y tampoco entendía porque le seguía llamaba gay si desde el principio sabía la verdad y no la versión que le dieron a Charlie. Seguro que era por joder, refunfuñó. Sin embargo, no le dio más vueltas al asunto, porque la dueña de sus pensamientos se acercó y se abrazó a su pecho. Edward besó su cabeza y le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con Jake? – Bella lo miró desde la cárcel de sus brazos.

-Nada, tonterías – Edward le sonrió.

-Te amenazó con algo si me hacías daño, ¿no, mariquita? – sonrió.

-Como nos conoces – Edward usó su sonrisa torcida y la apretó más fuerte contra él. – Sin embargo, estaré a salvo. Nada ni nadie me separará de ti – besó la punta de su nariz.

Bella sonrió y frotó su nariz con la de Edward.

-Cuando me dices esas cosas me tiemblan las piernas – dijo Bella.

-Pues ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y empezaron a caminar. Edward echó un ojo por encima de su hombro para comprobar que todos estaban entretenidos en charlas o terminando el postre. Nadie les echaría de menos, tiró de la mano de Bella. La chica le extrañó que Edward la llevara hasta el bosque, pero no se cuestionó el por qué. Edward encontró un tronco caído y sentó ahí a Bella.

-¿Mejor, pequeña? – Edward se sentó a su lado.

-Por supuesto, no obstante hubieran valido un par de sillas – dijo Bella mirando los árboles de su alrededor y la luz que entraba entre las altas ramas y oía los ruidos propios de la naturaleza.

-Sí, pero no hubiéramos podido hablar igual de tranquilos.

Bella se asustó. La expresión de Edward era tensa, la vena de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza y sus manos, en puños, tenían los nudillos blancos. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Iba a romper con ella? ¿Justo ahí, con toda su familia a cinco pasos? Su corazón empezó a ir más rápido y su mente maquinaba cualquier tipo de huida de ahí. No estaba preparada para escuchar a Edward lamentarse de su relación.

-No, no – Bella negó y se mordió los labios – ¡no quiero oírlo!

-Pero Bella… - Edward intentó comprenderla.

-¡Sé lo que quieres y no! ¡No quiero escucharlo! – los ojos de Bella brillaron de lágrimas contenidas.

Edward tragó saliva y apretó, por encima del pantalón, la pequeña caja que tenía en su bolsillo. Debía haberlo supuesto cuando escuchó la conversación de sus "suegros", término que ya no emplearía más con Charlie y Renée. Su corazón se estrujó, ¿cómo seguiría con una relación que sabía que no podría dar el paso siguiente? El mundo de Edward se cayó al suelo.

-Siempre he sabido que has tenido mejores opciones – susurró Bella, pateando unas piedrecillas que estaban en el suelo. – Soy poca cosa, corriente. Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir, pero comprendo que tú no puedas decir lo mismo que yo. No soy despampanante, ni espectacular, no visto bien y no soy la mujer más inteligente y correcta del mundo – Bella agachó la mirada y giró la cabeza en sentido contrario a él.

Edward abrió la boca y la observó, ¡tonta Bella! ¡Creía que la estaba dejando! Apretó con más fuerza su bolsillo y se rió, ¡sólo ella podía pensar algo así!

Bella lo miró furiosa por sus risas, ¿se está riendo por su miseria? Nunca creyó que Edward pudiera ser tan cabrón. Vio como se levantaba del tronco y se agarraba el estómago, seguramente lo tenía adolorido por las risas contenidas. Edward se calmó y dio un paso, para dejarse caer a sus pies, sobre sus rodillas.

-No serás la mejor del mundo, - Edward, ya sosegado, acarició sus piernas desnudas – pero eres la mujer que amo – la respiración de Bella se atascó en su garganta ante la intensa mirada de Edward. – Sólo te he traído aquí para entregarte mi corazón y poner sobre la mesa la propuesta que cambiara mi vida, de forma absoluta e irrevocable.

Edward sacó algo de su bolsillo. Lo colocó con cuidado en el muslo de Bella.

-Sólo si tú quieres – musitó Edward con adoración.

La cara de Bella se puso pálida al ver la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Se saltó una respiración y empezó a hiperventilar. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para tranquilizarse. En esa mano llevaba su pulsera predilecta, de la que colgaba el corazón que hace tiempo Edward le regaló. Cuando el frío diamante rozó su piel, lo supo. Amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Edward… - susurró.

Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, derribándolo en el suelo. Besó cada parte de su rostro que estuvo a su alcance.

-Claro que quiero – dijo Bella con la respiración errática. Las lágrimas, que tenía contenidas debido a la supuesta ruptura que ella creía que iba a haber, comenzaron a caer. – Te amo, - besó su mejilla - te amo, - besó su mandíbula - te amo – besó sus labios.

Edward rió por sus besos y rodeó su cintura con fuerza. Tendría la inmaculada camisa sucia y en la espalda se estaba clavando una rama, por tener el peso de Bella encima, pero no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Sus dudas porque ella no aceptara, su miedo porque le dejara plantado ahí en medio y su agonía ante la cara tan pálida que se le puso a Bella cuando se lo propuso pasaron a mejor vida. La abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Es el mejor día de mi vida – dijo Edward. – Ahora déjamelo hacerlo como se debe, pequeña – la ayudó a levantarse y él también se levantó del suelo. - ¿Dónde está…? – con la euforia de Bella más el salto que pegó para abrazarle, la cajita había salido disparada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que lo perdiera! – Bella enrojeció y se tapó la boca con las manos. Sus ojos escanearon el suelo lleno de hojas, pero fue Edward el que vio primero relucir la cajita.

-Ya está – Edward lo cogió y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Hincó la rodilla en el suelo, delante de ella, y abrió la pequeña caja. Un fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante engarzado en el centro, que refulgía ante los leves rayitos de sol.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿tendría usted el honor de ser mi amiga, mi amante y mi compañera de por vida?

-Sí, sí quiero – Bella sonrió y Edward tomó su mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

Edward se levantó y la abrazó. Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y una risita histérica salió de su boca al ver el solitario de su mano. Estaba comprometida con Edward Cullen. Él la alzó del suelo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan – Edward la dejó en el suelo y acunó su rostro con las manos.

-Y yo a ti, Edward Cullen – la amplia sonrisa no cabía en su cara.

-Bueno, vamos, - Edward unió sus manos – ahora creo que es cuando tu padre me mata.

Bella se carcajeó y avanzó por el bosque decidida y dispuesta a compartir su felicidad con los demás.

-Hey, ¿dónde os habíais metido, pillines?

Esa fue la exclamación de Emmett cuando los vio salir del bosque agarrados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Un asunto nos retenía, Emmett – Bella mostró sus dientes.

-¿Cómo? – el moreno miró la camisa arrugada de Edward y las rodillas sucias de Bella y alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Alice.

Los demás se acercaron al ver el corrillo que habían formado Edward, Bella y Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? – Carlisle apoyó la mano en el hombro de Edward y quitó disimuladamente una pequeña hojita que se había quedado ahí.

Edward sonrió a su padre y asintió levemente a su mirada interrogante. Carlisle entendió que su hijo ya lo había hecho y apretó su hombro orgulloso. Edward miró a los demás que les observaban intentando averiguar que había cambiado. Rodeó la cintura de Bella con su brazo derecho y le dio un mínimo toquecito en la cadera con su muslo. Bella era todo felicidad y, con un guiño a Edward, mostró su mano izquierda.

Gritos de alegría, saltos, abrazos y palmadas en la espalda fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Esme achuchaba a Edward y le pellizcaba las mejillas. Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett parecían que hablaban de ir preparando la despedida de soltero. Renée abrazaba a su hija mientras que Alice y Rosalie no hacía más que girar la mano de Bella para ver el anillo desde todos los ángulos. Charlie, alejado y catatónico, estaba a tres pasos de la pareja. Jacob y Sue se miraban sin saber que hacer para sacar al policía de ese estado.

-¿Papá?

Bella se acercó y agarró el antebrazo de su padre, agitándolo. Charlie desvió la mirada desde la nada al anillo resplandeciente de su hija.

-Me estás asustando papá.

-¿T… te casas? – tartamudeó por lo bajo.

-Sí, papá – Bella sonrió con alegría. - ¿No estás feliz?

-Digamos que aún lo estoy procesando, nena – Charlie hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero se quedó en mueca.

-Jefe Swan, sé que tenía que haberle pedido permiso antes, pero al menos quiero pedirle su bendición – Edward se acercó y rodeó los hombros de Bella con cariño.

-¡Tonterías, cariño! – dijo Renée, quitándole importancia a lo dicho por Edward y echándole una mirada reprendedora a Charlie. – No podías haberlo hecho mejor – le sonrió a la pareja.

-Por lo menos mi hijo nos ha traído aquí – comentó Carlisle, refiriéndose a él y a Esme, a quien tenía tomada de la mano. - ¿No dice la tradición que los padres del novio son los que acuden a la casa de la novia?

-¡Carlisle está usted en todo! – rió Alice.

Todos rieron.

-Estoy muy feliz por vosotros – aceptó al fin Charlie después de las risas. Sue, acercándose, se sostuvo de él por su antebrazo y le sonrió. – No podía haber mejor pareja que ustedes dos – el hombre tomó las manos unidas de Bella y Edward y le dio un apretón.

-¡Que mejor que un gay y una lesbiana! – Jasper alzó una de las copa de champagne que Alice se había encargado de repartir entre todos.

-¿Qué? – cinco pares de ojos, todos los de los adultos, se giraron hacia el rubio.

Edward sintió como su alma se le caía a los pies. Nadie de los adultos sabía esa parte de la historia. Bueno, algunos sabían unas cosas y otros otras. Pero entre lo ahora dicho por Jasper y lo anteriormente dicho por Emmett en la mesa iban a conseguir que saliera de ahí con unas cuantas patadas en el culo.

-¡Jasper! – siseó Alice dándole un pellizco en el antebrazo.

-¿Cómo que lesbiana? – Renée miró a su hija. Charlie, blanco, se sostuvo de Sue.

-¡¿Cómo que gay? – los ojos de Carlisle iban a salir de sus orbitas.

-Verás… - Bella no sabía a quien mirar.

-¿Lo de lesbiana no lo aclaramos? – preguntó Esme.

-¿Sabías que mi hija era lesbiana? – Renée miró a Esme.

-Bueno, fue algo que sucedió hace unos años.

-¿Y cómo que mi hija no me dijo? – preguntó de nuevo Renée. Esme se encogió de hombros.

-¡No soy lesbiana ni lo fui! – gritó Bella mirando a las dos mujeres. Las risas estruendosas de Jacob y Emmett se escucharon de fondo. - ¡No sé cuando di a suponer eso!

-¿Alguien me puede explicar eso de que mi hijo es gay? – se metió Carlisle.

-Claro, hombre, ¿no lo sabías? – le dijo Charlie. – Fue mi hija quien lo sacó de su homosexualidad.

-¿C…cómo? – exclamó Carlisle y Esme se llevó la mano al corazón.

Edward no sabía donde meterse. No sabía si salir huyendo, matar a Jasper por su comentario o aclarar de una vez por todas la situación.

-¡Pero hijo! – Esme se giró hacia Edward - ¡si estuviste saliendo cuatro años con Tanya!

-¿Tanya! – Bella miró también al chico. - ¿Ella era "Tony"? – hizo comillas con sus dedos - ¿la zorra que cree que desperdicio su vida contigo?

-¡Isabella! ¡Esa boca! – dijo Charlie horrorizado.

-Lo siento, papi – sonrió Bella con cara de niña buena. – Es que ella le hizo mucho daño a mi gay.

Después de lo dicho por Bella, todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo a la vez: que si Edward de verdad fue gay, que quién creía que Bella era lesbiana, que quién era "Tony", que por qué algunos sabían algunas cosas y otros no.

-¡Basta! – gritó Edward a todos, callándolos - ¡Yo fui el que lo lió todo!

Los adultos lo miraron sin comprender. Jasper le dio una mirada de pena a su amigo, al verlo dispuesto a confesar todo. Alice, Rosalie y Emmett lo vieron impresionados y expectantes. Y Bella lo miró orgullosa.

-Todo empezó cuando Bella estaba buscando compañero de piso hace unos años, con unos requisitos impuestos por su padre, que le dijo que su compañero solo podía ser una chica o un gay. A mí me venía muy bien la situación del piso y el precio del alquiler, así que digamos que ya que no podía ser una chica, me hice pasar por gay – explicó Edward con calma.

Se hizo un silencio de treinta segundos y, luego, de nuevo, empezaron los gritos.

-¿Qué engañaste a mi hija? – bramó Charlie.

-¿Mentiste a una señorita porque un piso era barato? – Esme exclamó y después pegó a si hijo en el bíceps.

-¿Eso es lo que yo te enseñé, hijo? – dijo Carlisle decepcionado.

-¿Qué le pusiste a nuestra hija condiciones? – gritó Renée a Charlie. - ¡Ya es mayorcita!

Y la verborrea siguió por unos minutos más. Edward se achicó por las acusaciones, consciente de que era su culpa. Bella lo miró angustiada. Hace mucho que le había perdonado por todo eso, y no iba a dejar que lo increparon por algo que ya estaba en el pasado.

-¡Silencio! – Bella alzó las manos y se puso delante de su prometido. – Todos tuvimos un poco de culpa, ¿vale? Si, Edward se hizo pasar por gay, pero alentado por Jasper – señaló al rubio y éste dio un respingo cuando todos le miraron. – Y yo averigüe el pastel pronto gracias a Emmett, ¡y me lo callé! Y junto con Alice decidí vengarme y hacérselo pasar fatal. Cosa que conseguí, por cierto – hizo una pausa. – Tuve más de una oportunidad de decirle que lo sabía, sobre todo después de que Esme me dijo que su hijo creía que era lesbiana, pero no lo hice. También me lo callé.

-¿Sabías que le dije a mi madre que te creía lesbiana? – Edward la miró y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-Fui directamente a preguntarle – explicó Esme. – Sinceramente, no me parecía para nada una lesbiana – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Veis? – Bella miró a todos. – Podía haberle dicho a Edward sobre la conversación con Esme, pero no dije nada. Incluso se lo hice pasar peor, ¡intenté emparejarlo con Jake! – chilló. – Que, por cierto, también sabía que Edward no era gay desde el primer segundo que lo vio y ¡no dijo nada tampoco!

Charlie miró amenazadoramente al quileute por no haberle dicho algo así inmediatamente, pero Jacob levantó las manos en señal de "a mí que me registren, que yo no he hecho nada".

-¿Y de todas formas intentaste emparejarme con él? – Edward cruzó los brazos y le echó una mala mirada a Bella.

-¿Lo siento, cariño? – Bella le dio una mirada de disculpa y un encogimiento de hombros. – Pero a lo que iba, – miró a todos atentamente – Edward hizo las cosas mal e intento engañarme, no obstante no puedo ser más feliz, porque gracias a eso pude conocerlo y estar ahora aquí todos reunidos, viendo como dos personas que se quieren están prometiéndose. Y eso es suficiente para mí – sonrió.

-Bella… - Edward tomó suavemente su barbilla y alzó su rostro – te amo.

-Y yo a ti – la castaña sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios.

Unos cuantos suspiros se escucharon entre los presentes y Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Pe..pero nena, ¡él te engañó! – saltó Charlie.

Renée y Sue lo miraron y abrieron la boca dispuestas a decirle algo, pero Bella las silenció alzando su mano.

-Lo sé, papá – Bella se acercó a Charlie y tomó sus manos. – Lo que tomó Edward fue una decisión errónea e injustificable, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Ha pedido perdón y ha sido perdonado, y desde entonces, ha estado compensando su fallo como el caballero que es – Bella miró a Carlisle y a Esme, dándoles a entender el buen hijo que tenían. – Todos somos humanos y nos equivocamos, pero de los errores se aprenden, ¿no? Y ambos hemos aprendido, hemos madurado en todos los aspectos y hemos crecido como personas y eso no hubiera sido posible si un día un estudiante de cuarto de medicina no se hubiera hecho pasar por gay para convivir con una estudiante de literatura – acabó.

-Ya no eres mi niña – sonrió triste Charlie viendo los ojos de su hija.

-Siempre seré tu niña, pero ahora soy una niña que toma sus propias decisiones – y, a pesar que era raro para padre e hija intercambiar sentimentalismos, se abrazaron.

Se escuchó un 'pop' cuando Emmett abrió una nueva botella de champagne. Las conversaciones, felices esta vez, volvieron a reanudarse y el ambiente fue poco a poco aligerándose, aunque los adultos aún estaban asimilando la información de los últimos minutos.

-Edward, - llamó Charlie y el interpelado se giró y dejó con la palabra en la boca a Jasper – bienvenido a la familia – el hombre le tendió una mano.

-Gracia, jefe Swan – Edward la estrechó y vio a lo lejos como Bella le guiñaba un ojo mientras recibía el abrazo de Esme.

-Llámame Charlie, hijo – los dos sonrieron.

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando de la futura boda. Los adultos opinando de una posible fecha. Alice volviéndole la cabeza loca a Bella con diseños de vestidos, Rosalie comentando potenciales destinos de luna de miel, los chicos agobiando a Edward con la despedida de soltero y Jacob riéndose del negro y comprometido futuro de Edward.

Edward consiguió escabullirse del corrillo de conversaciones y alcanzar a Bella para llevarla con él justo cuando Emmett le daba palmadas a Charlie en la espalda para que no se ahogara y todo porque el grandote le había dicho al policía que cuando tuviera la primera nieta ya tendría una nena a la que ponerle condiciones.

-Pequeña, ¿eres feliz? – preguntó Edward cuando, una vez más, se escondieron en el bosque.

-No podía serlo más, mariquita – Bella sonrió y Edward agachó su rostro para unir las frentes.

Los últimos rayos de sol les bañaron, envolviéndoles en matices anaranjados. Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con sus brazos y la pegó contra él. Bella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Y, tras unos minutos de un abrazo mutuo, se separaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos.

No sabían que les depararía la vida mañana o qué tipo de problemas tendrían que resolver, pero cuando cada uno se vio reflejado en la pupila del otro, supieron algo. No importaban las situaciones, problemas o contratiempos que los había llevado a estar juntos, simplemente podían sentirse felices porque la pequeña bribona y su compañero gay estarían amándose por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

(*)University of Washington Medical Center

Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo, esta historia llega a su fin. Siento mucho la tardanza en subir el epílogo, pero la verdad es que me ha costado dejarlo ir.

Lo único que espero es que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola. Muchas habéis estado ahí desde el principio, muchas gracias por darle un voto de confianza al fic y llegar hasta el final. Os lo agradezco de corazón.

Algunas preguntabáis si habrá otro fic pronto. Ideas hay, pero quiero tenerlas más consolidadas y con algunos capítulos en la reserva antes de empezar a aubir. No quiero dejaros tiradas entre capítulo y capítulo. Mientras, y si estáis aburridas, he subido un par de oneshots (uno de Los juegos del Hambre y otro un BellaxRosalie).

Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi beta **Lady Bl** (o **Blancami**). Ha estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas, apurándome y dando su opinión, viendo mis errores y riéndose conmigo en algunas escenas. Sin ella, esto no hubiera sido lo mismo. Gracias Blancami (tú sabes lo importante que eres).

Bueno, que no me enrollo más (aunque me está dando penita teclear la última palabra) que **muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos**, y que espero veros por futuros proyectos. Un saludo y un placer haber escrito esta historia.

:D


End file.
